


shota quest

by diratis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, F/M, Isekai, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pheromones, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diratis/pseuds/diratis
Summary: All of a Sudden, our hero alan appear in front of a God to be sent to a new world.This story contains mostly gay and monster porn, there will only be a little straight smut. cum fetish Mpreg/oviposition/eggsstomach bulge, throat bulge, cum bath, lots of shota getting fucked by something and filled with cum or eggs till his stomach bulges.drinking cum, loving sex, etcunique system. sex-based system. will change Summary and tags when needed
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 572
Kudos: 315





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is the first story that I wrote so please tell me your thoughts and give me a review.  
> The story's focus lies on a little adventuring with some porn. The main character is underage, to be more specific his body is that of an 8-year-old while his mind is that of a 23-year-old.  
> Most real sex-related stuff will happen in the later chapters. between chapter 4 and 6 will probably be the first real sex scene  
> There will be some weirder fetishes later on. That includes bestialism, cum inflation, and Mpreg.  
> I hope you like it.  
> If you are not into any of this stuff then please just leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter because of my new beta reader, lortan.

**The Start**.

It's white. Really white. The same White that you see in those weird Isekai anime, where the main character gets reincarnated because of that weird truck that has the tendency to always appear when a little girl or boy is walking over the street so you have to help them, or when some god hits you on the head with a flowerpot.

That's where I am. Some weird place that is pure white, not a shadow in sight, not a single break in it. And the bad part is that I don’t remember how I ended up here.

I only remember that I was walking home from the pc shop after buying the new game that all the people on the internet were talking about. Apparently, you can do almost everything in this game. Like becoming the best smith that ever existed or the strongest mage, or when that was not enough, you could just create your own country.

But I never managed to get back home because a few steps before my home I blinked and was standing in this white void without anything other than the jeans and t-shirt I wear.

Now, you might have some questions like ‘’Who are you?’’ or ‘’Are you alone on this void?’’ or ‘’Why does this sound so cliche?’’. Well, I can answer 2 of those questions.

First, my name is Alan, which means as much as harmony, or something like that.

I am 23 years old, have brown hair, and blue eyes. But that doesn’t really matter, and you'll see why shortly.

And second. No, I am not alone. Because in front of me is standing a man, dressed in all white (Go figure.) with a height of about 180 cm (6 feet I think).

Now you surely want to know what all of this is about. Well, I would like that too.

And because there is no better time than the present and no better first question than this, I eye him for just a few more moments and then ask, ’’Who the fuck are you?’’

’’I am God," He answers, and his lips twitch upwards. "but you already knew that, didn’t you? The better question would be, what do I want from you, wouldn’t it?" He said, and I scowl. I don't speak, and a few moments later he sighs. "Well, I will answer you that, by simply saying that I was bored. So I decided to create a new world and to send someone over there as some sort of champion.’’

‘’Hold up, so you killed me because you were bored? And now you send me over to some new and probably really dangerous world so I can die a second time?’’ I demand, and give the so called god my most poisonous glare. His reasons for me being here thus far have not been impressive, and I have the feeling I'm going to begin to really hate this god in the future.

’’No, I did neither kill you nor am I going to send you over without some help. To be more specific, I am going to give you a System-like Ability and some starter skills, as well as a new, much more durable and never aging body. Doesn't that sound good to you?’’ He says quickly, and I pause for a moment.

’’....well, that does sound good, but there has to be some downside. Like some BIG war or some other such stupid cliche situation.’’

’’Well, I can assure you that everything that happens over there, happens without my doing. Except for some situations to help you in the beginning, and my voice being in your head, there will be almost no interaction with me and that new world! I will only spectate.’’

I pause again, to think, and start to eye him once again, trying to tell whether or not I should believe him. It's an almost tempting offer, and my current life isn't particularly thrilling or enjoyable. Living like this, though, life like one of those isekai animes….

’’.... alright. I'll do it. It’s not like I've had a meaningful life or something like that. But I have one more question. What sort of world is it?’’

The god grins -- no, smirks-- and opens his mouth to reply. ’’Well, first, you have my thanks for saying yes. Secondly, it is a fantasy world of sword and sorcery, not unlike that game you were just purchasing in your previous life. It has a lot of different types of races, countries, cultures, and languages. But more importantly, it has magic, a leveling system, and almost _infinite_ possibilities.’’

I ignore his expression, and nod, satisfied. It sounds good enough. ’’Alright. It sounds just like a game. I'm already excited.’’

‘’Very well. Have fun in your new body, that of an 8-year-old fox boy....’’ The god says then, still smirking as he made a loose gesture. Immediately my body felt hot, and the pure unbroken whiteness around us starts to shudder and darken.

‘’Wait, whaaaa….’’


	2. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big spaces between the sentences. I sadly don't know how to change the text back to the way it was in my google docs. If someone knows how to change that please tell me.  
> beta read by lortan

**The New World.**  
  
  
  
When I woke up, it was to a lot of green. There was grass and leaves everywhere. Trees climbed around me towards the sky, and small bunches on plants surrounded me on the ground, clumps of weeds and ferns providing extra shades of green, along with little pops of colour provided by wildflowers and fungi gathered at the bases of the trees I could see from here. I was in some sort of a clearing, it looked like, but I didn't know anything past that.   
  
  
  
I was in a forest, but why?   
  
  
  
Then it hit me. That weird guy and the new world. And I remembered the last words that he said.   
  
  
  
I lifted my hand, only to see that it was a lot smaller and smoother than it used to be.   
  
  
  
I clambered up to sit and reached to touch my head, only to feel furry pointed ears on top, likely those of some sort of fox considering what he had last said to me, and grasped behind me to feel a bushy fluffy tail.   
  
  
  
But the worst part was that I was completely naked.   
  
  
  
Now, normal people would probably flip out and yell or something at this point, but I felt really calm. Too calm to be normal. But you all know why, don’t you? It was the system's doing.   
  
  
  
Now I only had one thing to do.   
  


After a few seconds spent thinking, I called, ’’Status!’’ and crossed my fingers.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Name: Alan   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Snow Fox Beastman (Impure)   
  
Age: 8(23)   
  
Level: 1   
  
HP: 150   
  
MP: 200   
  
Attributes: Ice   
  
Titles: Reincarnated, Bearer of the System(locked), Fast Learner, Blessed by the   
  
God of Magic, The Unaging   
  
Skills: Observe, Crafting(basic), Linguistics(passive),   
  
Spatial Storage, Magic Knowledge (basic+), Magic Infusion(basic),   
  
Acrobatics, Predatory Sense,   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Now that was interesting. All of a sudden I could see a transparent game-like screen appear in front of me, faintly glowing.   
  
  
  
’’So it worked." I said aloud, somewhat triumphantly. With this, I could get a better understanding of my surroundings and situation quickly. "Let’s see what that guy did to me…. hmm…. I'm a Snow Fox Beastman now, but what does the impure mean?" I asked myself, but without a way to know the answer I decided to concentrate on more important and answerable things for now.   
  
  
  
"Oh well, I will look at that a little bit later. It appears that he was not lying about my new age. I guess that the 23 is my old age. My level is still 1, but I already anticipated that. And I have no idea if my HP and MP is rather on the high or low end compared to other races. So let’s look at my titles."   
  
  
  
I ignored the title Reincarnated for now and the Bearer of the System title also seemed pretty straight forward. I could guess that Fast Learner meant that I learned things faster than others, but that is already in the name so the only interesting ones were the last two.   
  
  
  
"Blessed by the god of magic sounds like my affinity for magic-related stuff should be better?" I murmured, and looked at the next one, tilting my head as I stared at it. "And the Unaging title sounds pretty much like I am not going to age at all. Maybe I am immortal too, as long as no one kills me and I don’t drop on a stake or something? Now, onto the skills…."   
  
  
  
The skill Observer sounded like it would be useful, and even better if it was something I could use it to learn more about my titles and other skills, but I would try that later.   
  
  
  
Crafting and Linguistics sounded pretty straight forward again, Linguistics probably meant that I could speak the language of the people here, and Crafting, well. And Spatial Storage was likely just that, spatial storage.   
  
  
  
Acrobatics seemed to mean that I was more agile, which brought me to the last 3 skills.   
  
  
  
"So I think that now is the time to try if Observe works on my status screen. Observe!’’ I called, looking down at what of myself I could see before glancing back up at my status screen.   
  
  
  
More tiny glowing screens appeared, these ones bubbling out from the original like new tabs, each one separate so that I could read them clearly.   
  
  
  
Snow Fox Beastman (Impure): The pureness of a beast-man dictates how humanlike he appears. A pure beast-man retains more animal traits.   
  
  
  
Reincarnated: Bearer got transported from his homeworld into this one. Reincarnated grants the bearer of this title the title Fast Learner.   
  
  
  
Fast Learner: the bearer of this title learns abilities and other things much faster than others.   
  
  
  
Blessed by the god of Magic: the God of Magic granted you his blessing. The bearer of this blessing learns magic-related skills and abilities much faster, and has no need for chanting, though chanting may help with more complex spells. This title grants you the skills Magic Knowledge and Magic Infusion.   
  
  
  
The Unaging: the bearer of this title does not age and will only die if their HP reaches 0.   
  
  
  
Crafting: allows the crafting of simple items made of wood, stone, bone and other forageable resources.   
  
  
  
Linguistics: you can speak, understand and write all languages of intelligent races that are still commonly used(still alive) in this world.   
  
  
  
Spatial Storage: allows the user of this skill to store non-living things in a specially created Place. Time doesn’t change in spatial storage.   
  
  
  
Magic Knowledge: the bearer of this skill understands magic according to the level of the skill.   
  
  
  
Magic Infusion: the bearer of this skill can infuse weapons; armor and some resources to give them magical abilities and attributes.   
  
  
  
Acrobatics: the user is much more flexible and agile.   
  
  
  
Predatory Senses: the user can see, smell and hear much better. He also can sense his prey to some extent.   
  
  
  
’’Now that that is out of the way, I should look around to find something to make me some weapons and clothes also wouldn’t be bad. Just in case I meet someone. It would be pretty embarrassing if someone sees me like this.’’   
  
  
  
The clearing I woke up to is relatively empty, except for the big chiseled stone altar-like thing that I only noticed now, and some smaller stones and sticks.   
  
  
  
There were no signs of any roads or trails. There were no signs of life at all.   
  
  
  
I decided to get right to it and scrambled the rest of the way up before grabbing some of the stones and sticks to hopefully make some simple tools and a spear.   
  
  
  
To make the spear and a little knife that I thought would be handy to have, I needed to use the stones I found. Sadly, only a few of the stones were brittle enough to chisel and sturdy enough to not break immediately when used, so I only managed to make the spear and knife, nothing else.   
  
  
  
The spear wasn’t very long either, otherwise, my small figure wouldn’t have been able to use it, or it would be in the way of moving. Because it took time to take items out of the storage, I wanted to always have some means of defense on me at all times, especially since I still didn't really know where I was past it being a forest clearing. I certainly didn't know what other things might be hiding further into the woods. And the knife is not big enough to really be of use in a fight. I decided that whenever I got a shortsword or other easily carryable bladed weapon, then I would store the spear.   
  
  
  
Now the next question was, where could I go to find some type of civilization?   
  
  
  
Because there seemed to be no map function or I wasn’t able to find it during my tries that I made while building the weapons, I decided to try asking the god for some tips.   
  
  
  
‘’Hey god." I said. I didn't know exactly how to go about trying to make contact, but I was pretty sure I could remember him saying he'd be observing and would be a voice in my head. So hopefully this would be enough to get his attention. "You said that you want to help me a little, so I want to ask you where I should go to find some village or city or something like that. After all, it doesn’t seem like I have a skill that allows me to have a map or something similar.’’   
  
  
  
I waited for a few seconds before he answered. ’'Well, you don’t have a map because you have to either get the skill cartography at the adept level or buy a world map that you only get in a city or village with an adventurer, hunter or trading guild. And the next settlement would be to your right. Behind the stone table. Also, the next settlement with a guild would be to your left in the direction of the dead tree." I looked around for the dead tree he spoke of, and spotted it, before looking the opposite way at the altar.   


  
  
"Although," the god continued, "I should tell you that the village without a guild would be better for you, as you can get some clothes much easier there and the map is too expensive for you right now, anyway. Not to forget that you can sell and buy most things you carry with you in that small village too so there is no need to go to a guild. Oh, you also have no ID card so getting into a walled-in village will be much harder and getting a card is relatively easy when you go to the village eldest in the smaller village.’’   
  
  
  
’’Oh. Well, sounds like the smaller village would be better for now, but what should I tell them when I get there? I mean I am completely naked after all. What is up with that anyway?" I asked, then before I could get an answer added "Also, what is with that system thing? When will I be able to use it?’’   
  
  
  
’’Just tell them that some bandits got you and took everything. You should also make up some background story. Your system will be unlocked shortly. And before you ask, the system's main function is to give you a way to get even stronger by doing the quests the system gives you and doing certain things that fit towards the system. It also has a store to buy skills or materials you could use by spending special money you can earn doing the quests and other things.’’   
  
  
  
I hummed, pleased. ’’Okay…. I think that's all for now. I'll ask you more when I need your help again.’’   
  
  
  
’’Alright. Take note that you can just think what you want to ask so you don’t look like a mentally ill person to the people around you. That could be catastrophic to you. Oh, and also, a little warning. There still exists slavery in this world so if you don’t want to be used as a slave by the other bigger races, you should hide your tail and ears.’’   
  
  
  
So the beast-man were looked down upon by other races in this world. That could be troublesome. Especially if those villagers tried something stupid when I got to the village….   
  
  
  
Before I could really get worried, I heard the god's voice in my head again. ’’Don’t worry. You are in beast-man territory right now. Even bandits won’t kidnap you here. And legal slavers won’t wander in here. So you only have to fear slavers who go against the law and monsters.’’   
  
  
  
"Oh. Alright than. Let’s get going~!"   
  
  
  
And so I started wandering towards the smaller village, always trying to be really silent to not run into some type of monster or bandit. And that was a really good idea, I guess, because soon after I left the clearing I came across a single wolf eating what appeared to be the corpse of a boar.   
  
  
  
Because I didn’t know how strong the wolf was, I decided to keep myself hidden and observed it.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Wolf:   
  
Name: Unnamed   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Wind Wolf   
  
Age 3   
  
Level 2   
  
HP: 30/54   
  
MP: 20/29   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Wind Wolf: Wind Wolves are a subspecies of the normal wolves. Although they are a subspecies, they are still stronger than a normal wolf and are able to use wind-based magic.   
  
  
  
Elemental monsters have higher quality materials and magic stones with the same element.   
  
  
  
Seeing that the wolf was distracted and already injured, I decided to sneak up on the wolf to surprise it. This would be my first attempt at combat in this world, and I wanted to be careful.   
  
  
  
I managed to get into a striking position behind some cover thanks to my Acrobatics skill and me being nude, so I made almost no sound. I didn't know if I was supposed to be thankful for waking up nude or not, but it really helped at the time.   
  
  
  
From there, I lunged out and I rammed my spear into his chest. Right where I thought that its heart was supposed to be. But I was not so lucky as to kill it immediately.   
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
HP 7/54 *critical hit. added status: almost dead, gravely injured, PAIN,   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
I tried to rip the spear back out, but the wolf jumped away from me with an ear-piercing howl. And turned to me. With a lot of hate in its eyes, but also a lot of fear because it knew it was very close to dying.   
  
  
  
I immediately pulled my knife out of the storage and took a guarding position.   
  


Thankfully the wolf was too injured and too shocked to immediately attack so I had enough time.   
  
  
  
Then the wolf attacked, running straight towards me. Which was not surprising, when you had taken into account that he had a freaking spear stuck in his chest.   
  
  
  
Just before he got to me, I jumped to the side of the spear and slashed the wolf close to the neck with the knife.   
  
  
  
To make sure that I did enough damage, I grabbed the spear with my other hand and pulled with all my might. (Which isn’t much might, if you think about it. I mean, I am 8 and have the body of a mage.)   
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
HP 2/54   
  
HP 0/54 Status: Dead   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
I took a deep breath when the wolf fell. It wasn’t the most awesome fight or the most exhausting one. But I felt like I was on a real adrenaline surge.   
  
  
  
After some time to come down from my adrenalin high, I yanked the spear out of the wolf and stored him with Spatial Storage.   
  
  
  
I wanted to cut him up for food and materials, but I wasn’t really hungry yet and I had more use for the money I hoped to get for him at the village. 

  
  
Then I remembered that the wolf was eating a boar before I attacked, so I decided to use that for my food and materials.   
  
  
  
I cut it up and found a rounded stone nearby to make some sinew out of the undamaged tendons on it's back using the Crafting skill, which I used with what looked like a fantasy world version of oak to make myself a crude bow. I also used the bones and some sticks to make myself some arrows, and some leather to make a quiver and a loincloth.   
  
  
  
After that, I made a fire using a technique that I saw in an old survival series I watched on my PC and roasted some of the boar's meat on a stick.   
  
  
  
Because it was already getting dark, I decided to look for a nice sleeping spot and found one in a cave nearby with a small little puddle next to it.   
  
  
  
Coming to think of it, I had never checked to see my new look. So I moved closer to the puddle and looked into it. My reflection stared up at me.   
  
  
  
I had long silvery-white hair with a pair of equally white ears standing out on top, and light bluish eyes. My body looked like it belonged to a young boy around the age of 8 to 10, and looked slim and slightly athletic. Although I had no visible muscles, I could see that I must be very flexible.   
  
  
  
I also had a silvery-white fox tail behind me that seemed to be very fluffy. At the tip of it, there was an even lighter tone that I could barely see unless I concentrated on it. When I moved, the tail moved too, and when I thought about it, it started to wave back and forth, almost like the tail of a dog when it was wagging. I played around with it for a bit longer, watching myself in my reflection, before I moved on and looked over the rest of me again.   
  


My skin seemed to be smooth and soft just like my penis was, and was on the lighter side.   
  
  
  
My dick seemed to be around the size of an average man’s index finger. And my butt was round.   
  


(that was the closest I could find)  
  
Now that I knew how I looked I went into the cave after drinking some of the water to quench my thirst and looked around for some comfortable place to lay down and sleep since I was getting pretty drowsy after my eventful day. When I found the most comfortable place I could, I cleaned it of any pebbles and dirt as much as possible and went out again to cut some bushes to hide the entrance from any bandits and monsters that might come by the cave while I slept.   
  
  
  
When that was done I laid down and tried to sleep but just at that time I got a loud beep on my ears and a window appeared in front of me.   
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shota System active.   
  
Please say "System" to open the system's interface.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
I jumped away so hard I banged my head against the ground, in the process knocking away any sleepiness and sending me into high alert. ’’Whaaat the fuck! Don’t scare me like that! And why was that beep so loud?" I complained, shuffling upwards to better see the window and rubbing the back of my head. "And what do you mean with Shota System?"   
  
  
  
After no response came for several seconds, I sighed. "....Alright. System!’’   
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shota System:   
  
*Shop   
  
*Evolution   
  
*Shota Skills   
  
*Shota Evolution   
  
*Shota Crafting   
  
*Quests   
  
*Help(off)   
  
Shota Points(Shp): 15   
  
Shota Money(Shm): 45   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
I glared at the screen as a hundred questions popped into my mind. ’’What is it with that Shota stuff? ….Alright, let’s press Help first to turn it on. Maybe it can answer some of my questions.’’ I decided, and gingerly tapped the screen.   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Hello User, and welcome to the world of Destea. I am your System and I am here to help you. To answer your questions, starting from the first question, the Shota System's name and functionality was decided by the god that send you here. Its main usage is to make you stronger and to give you an advantage over other non-system users.   
  
  
  
To become stronger you can use Shota Points to make upgrades on your body and buy non-physical objects like skills and titles.   


  
  
Shota Money, on the other hand, is used to buy physical objects like food, water, weapons, resources and more.   
  
  
  
The tab: Evolution, is used to buy general skills and body upgrades. For example, you can buy the skill Smithing or General Weapon Mastery.   
  
  
  
The tab: Shota Skills, is used to obtain skills that you can use to get more Shota Points and money, and has no other functionality.   
  
  
  
The tab: Shota Evolution, does pretty much the same as the Evolution tab. The only difference is that it can make Shota Skills stronger and more effective, and the body evolutions are more powerful and more in tune with your System’s functionality.   
  
  
  
The tab: Quests, lists all the quests that the system (me) gives you. It is also a great way to get SHP and SHM in the beginning.   
  
  
  
I recommend to open up the quest tab as soon as possible.’’   
  
  
  
When the monotone voice finally stopped and I had at least partially processed the infodump, I spoke. ’’Okay, that was quite a lot to take in all in one go. So I still have some questions but I will ask them after checking out the tabs. Um, please open the shop first." I requested. The screen immediately changed, flickering into an entirely new one that displayed rows of tiny images of items and information.   
  
  
  
"....Alright, that is quite expensive. One simple iron dagger costs 150 SHM? And the amount of meat that I got from the wolf is worth around 750 if I would have bought it. So I don’t know how much and how easy I get Shota Money, but for now, it seems that hunting my food myself is much cheaper as long as I don’t get hurt in the process and have to buy that potion that costs…. 1700 SHM? What is up with that anyway? Why is a simple apprentice grade potion so expensive?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Answer: The price of the products is reflecting the demand and supply in the area you are in. The potion is so expensive in your current location because there are only very few alchemists in the country Shoatan so the demand is higher than the supply, making a simple potion much more expensive than the same potion in the alchemy focused country of Adresh.   
  
  
  
Also to answer another question you probably have, no, you cannot sell items to the system unless you used a Shota skill to make it.’’   
  
  
  
I nodded,’’ Okay, then that explains that. So if I want to buy some products cheaper, I have to find out where it gets produced in higher quantities. Then next is Evolution.’’ The screen flickered again, first to the original one, then into a smaller one displaying the option.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Evolution:   
  
*Skills   
  
*body   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
’’....Let’s go with skills.’’ I decided after a moment.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Skills: 

Gathering 77 SHP   
  
Foraging 40 SHP   
  
Alchemy 155 SHP   
  
Smithing 89 SHP   
  
Dagger Specialty 90 SHP   
  
Weapon Mastery Basic 120 SHP   
  
Healing touch 250 SHP   
  
continue   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
’’Okay. I think I got it. Then let’s go over to the body tab.’’   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Body:   
  
Strength Teenager 400 SHP   
  
Agility Adult. 780 SHP   
  
Wisdom 8-year-old 320 SHP   
  
Intelligence Adult 650 SHP   
  
Endurance Teenager 390 SHP   
  
Luck (somewhat lucky) 120 SHP   
  
Additional Body Part 2900+ SHP   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
’’Umm why is my wisdom below that of an 8-year-old?" I asked, wincing at that particular stat. "And what is with that luck? Also, what body parts can I add, and why is it not giving me a list?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Your wisdom is below average because you can’t use most of your knowledge from the old world and have little knowledge of this world other than the basics.   
  
  
  
Your luck is low because you had the misfortune that a perverted god took notice of you and sent you here with this system.   
  
  
  
And you can add quite a few body parts as long as they fit your appearance. As long as you stay cute and don’t turn ugly, you can do almost everything. Like, grow wings for example.’’   
  
  
  
’’Um, okay…. Wait, what do you mean with "perverted god" and "this system"? Don’t tell me that that god guy didn’t tell me something really important.’’ I demanded. If this was something that was going to get me killed, then so help thisGod, I was going to-   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Well, first the system that the god gave is based on sex. You get more powerful the more sex you have.’’   
  
  
  
Compared to the cool, monotone voice that delivered the information, my reaction was less than calm, as I paused for a short moment before exploding. ’’WHAT! THAT FUCK DID WHAT!?" I shouted, loud enough that the cave echoed around me. I glared poisonously at the screen for several seconds, before forcefully telling myself to calm down. I exhaled deeply and tried to force myself to relax, looking pointedly away from the screen before back again. "....Okay, I can’t change it anymore. So tell me more, please.’’   
  


Sys: ’’Okay. However, first, because you took that in pretty calmly compared to what was expected, you will receive two presents from us.   
  
  
  
One day God decided that he was really bored from all of that normal stuff that happened on the planet called Earth, so he decided to create a new world, with as much change as possible without changing it so much that his chosen person couldn’t prosper. So he decided on creating a fantasy-based world with as many different races and monsters as possible. By doing so, he could see as many different things as possible.   
  
  
  
Which brings me to the next part. The more special or extreme your sexual actions the more you gain. For example, sucking a normal man’s dick only brings around 6 SHP while getting fucked by a slime gives you around 15 SHP and a legendary monster can give you multiple millions of SHP depending on what you do with it.’’   
  
  
  
’’Okay. So I literally have to fuck people and monster to get stronger?" I sighed. "Oh well. But how can I even fuck with a monster that is out to kill me? And wouldn’t most bigger monsters just rip me apart if they tried anything? Plus, wouldn’t they try to eat me afterward?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’To say it simply, you have some hidden skills and abilities that you can use and that will appear as soon as you figured out that you have them.   
  
  
  
I will tell you of two of them, which should answer all of those questions.   
  
  
  
Number one is the ability Pheromone, which activates as soon as your HP is below 15% and causes all monsters around you to come to you to fuck you and will make them fight each other, till they give up or win.   
  
  
  
The monster and people that had sexual intercourse with you will also let you go. Most of the time.   
  
  
  
Most people are less sensitive to those pheromones unless they are already really horny or are really young.   
  
  
  
Number two would be Sexual Immunity, which makes you immune to all damage or inconvenience during sex, or when the damage was caused because of sex-based circumstances. This means that you could even get fucked by an elder dragon if you managed to survive until the pheromones activate. It also makes you immune to any illnesses there may be.   
  
  
  
Telling you of these skills was one of the two presents you will receive for your calm acceptance of your situation.’’   
  
  
  
While the overall answers were somewhat comforting, one line, in particular, jumped out to me as something to be concerned over.’’What do you mean with "most of the time"?’’ I asked warily.   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’There are monsters or some races that can impregnate both females and males, or that lay eggs, which means that they will keep you around until you gave birth. Also one of the body modifications you can buy would be a womb and vagina if you wanted that.   
  
  
  
Also, those pregnancies give a really high number of points to you but will also take some time.   
  
  
  
If you decide to try it I would recommend you buy the skill Fast Reproduction in the Shota Evolution tab. That Evolution allows you to give birth much faster than should be possible.’’   
  
  
  
I shook my head. ’’I don’t think that I will try that soon, but I will keep an eye on that Evolution in case that I get beaten by a monster that can Impregnate me. You said that I have a second present, right? What is it?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’The second present can be found in the Shota skills tab.’’   
  
  
  
’’Okay. Then open Shota skills, please.’’   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shota Skills:   
  
Healing Touch (sex) 120/630 SHP   
  
Attraction 400 SHP   
  
Distraction 230 SHP   
  
Cleanliness (passive) 1 SHP   
  
Give Pleasure 130 SHP   
  
Give Pleasure (passive) 130 SHP   
  
Shota Shop Selling 1200 SHP   
  
Continue   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
’’Okay. I guess that my present is that Healing touch got cheaper, but what is with the price of cleanliness? Well, I will take it anyway. Seeing that an almost free skill can’t be bad anyway.’’   
  


Sys: ’’Answer: the skill cleanliness keeps your body clean at all times. Also because of that skill, your bladder and intestines are kept empty and moist. This means you don’t have to go poop anymore and you have no need of taking a bath or shower other than personal pleasure.’’   
  
  
  
’’Hmm. That skill sounds pretty OP, but I will take it. Also, does the moist mean that any insertion should be easier? Oh well, on to Shota Evolution.’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Answer: Yes, sex will be much easier with that skill.’’   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shota Evolution:   
  
Change Sex 70000000 SHP   
  
Change Race 70000000 SHP   
  
Higher Cum Production 100 SHP   
  
Cum Absorption 95 SHP   
  
Cum Storage 300 SHP   
  
Dick Size 4500 SHP   
  
Dick Sensibility 100 SHP   
  
Ass Sensibility 40 SHP   
  
Better Ass 70 SHP   
  
Better Dick 90 SHP   
  
Fast Reproduction 120 SHP   
  
Continue 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
’’WHAT? What is up with those prices? And what is Cum Storage and Absorption?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’God doesn’t want you to change sex or race.   
  
  
  
And the Evolution Cum Storage allows you to store cum that you drank or got shot up your ass for later use. It is one of the main ingredients used for Shota crafting.   
  
  
  
Cum Absorption is a healing skill. It allows you to heal back up by simply coming in contact with cum. It also heals exhaustion or other such things.’’   
  
  
  
I nodded along as the monotone voice explained. ’’Hmm. … ….. …… Okay. It sounds like I am expected do have gay sex.’’ I realized.   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’You can always have sex with any gender that you like. There is no punishment for having straight sex. The gain is also the same. However, gay sex is the only sex where you can get in contact with cum other than drinking your own or fucking a woman that just had sex with another man.’’   
  
  
  
’’Okay, well then. I really hate it when someone forces me to do something. Even though I don’t really have a problem with the whole concept, I would like it much more if I could choose what I can do." I told the System. It didn't respond, so I tapped the current screen instead to go to the next one. I had already been tired before this all began, and I was starting to feel it again. "Let’s finish it up with Shota crafting for now, and look at quests tomorrow.’’ I decided.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shota Crafting:   
  
Dagger of Pleasure Wolf cum 240, Iron Ore 3, Bone   
  
Revealing Pants Cum Any 100, Leather any, Cloth 4   
  
Bow of True Shot Wyvern cum 500, Magic Wood (elven forest), Sinew, Magic Stone. Rank D   
  
Whip (Elemental) Own cum 10, Leather (Elemental Lizard) 6, Slime 3   
  
Shadow Cape Cum (Shadow Magic Beast) 400, Infused Cloth 14, Metal any 1   
  
Material Infusion Cum and Material, 4 to 1 ratio   
  
Health Potion Beginner Human or Impure Beast-man cum 5, Glass 1, Healing herb rank F   
  
Mana Potion Beginner Human or Impure Beast-man cum 7, Glass 1, Mana herb rank F   
  
Imprisonment Tool Magic Stone Rank D (Natural), Monolith Iron 3,   
  
Continue   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
As I looked down the list, I realized that most of the items had something in common.’’Well, It seems that most of them have some sexual usage. But what is that Imprisonment Tool?’’ I asked.   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Answer: The Imprisonment tool is an orb-shaped tool that allows the transport of living beings. It is an enterable spatial dimension with a room that you can use to capture some monsters and people, like a dungeon, for later cum harvest or prisoner transport. It is also very helpful if you decided to become a slave trader, because in that orb your word is absolute and you can use mental spells much easier.’’   
  
  
  
I huffed and shook my head slightly. ’’Well, I won’t become a slaver, except maybe when I catch bandits or people like that. I guess I'll go to bed now. We can continue later. I’m getting tired. It's been a wild day, to say the least.’’ I said, and started to lay down again.,   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Warning: Because of your body, you will always be in the mood for anything sex-related. It would also be advised that you bring yourself to an orgasm every 3 days, or otherwise, you will enter the state of heat by a chance of 30% every day, where you will always send out pheromones and you will lose self-control.’’   
  
  
  
’’Oh shit.’’ I sat back up immediately.   
  
  
  
Not wanting to risk that, I took off my loincloth and looked at my penis.   
  
  
  
It was already hard because of all the talking about sex, so it was no struggle to get my dick hard. I grabbed it and started stroking.   
  
  
  
Just the touch was awesome. The feeling was indescribably good. It was better than back home.   
  
  
  
I stroked my little penis up and down. Moaning the whole time. Seven minutes later I felt myself growing closer and closer to the best orgasm I'd ever had. When it was finally there, I was lying on my back with my eyes closed and my mouth open. Moaning so loud that it almost sounded like I was yelling.   
  
  
  
My cum sprayed all over me and even flew in my mouth. When I came somewhat back from my high, I could taste my cum, which tasted much better than I remembered it.   
  
  
  
When I was back on earth I was experimenting quite a lot. Always looking for the next sensation, and sucking someone of was one of those experiences. But the taste was not really something that I liked and the consistency was also very weird. But here I apparently liked the taste a lot, and the consistency was also very intriguing.   
  
  
  
’’What was that?" I asked, puzzled, as I wiped some of the cum off of my face with my fingers. I didn't really have anything to wipe them off on, so I ended up just licking them clean. "Why was it that good? Even the most pleasurable thing back at home wasn’t that good? And the taste for cum is also really weird.’’   
  
  
  
Sys: "Answer: to make your life here easier, it was decided to make you much more sensitive when you do anything sexual. I also changed your liking for cum so you will have an easier time later on.’’   
  
’’I really appreciate that, but it was so good that I even yelled at the end, and I fear that I will lose myself if I ever have real sex." I admitted, cleaning off the last bit of cum and wriggling back into my makeshift clothes. "Also, why am I still kind of horny?’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Answer: because of your body, you will never really be satisfied, but you can ignore it if you concentrate well enough or have enough orgasms.   
  
Also one of the advantages of me is that you will never lose yourself to the pleasure and after the sex, you will always be the same as you were before.   
  
I have also changed your voice so you will not yell when you reach your orgasm anymore.’’   
  
  
  
’’Okay. And thanks. Oh, and Sys? Where exactly am I?’’ I decided to ask before bedding down, hopefully for the last time that night. I didn't want another surprise until the morning.   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’You are on an island nation called the Union of Shoatan. You are to the right of it. The capital is North West of the island's middle. The only other city with a stone wall is to the South. It is the smallest of the nations on this planet, but the only one with discovered natural magic stone deposits. Shoatan is still equally strong to the other countries because of that, in addition to their above-average magicians and sorcerers.’’   
  
  
  
’’Okay, it's nice knowing where I am in the first place. Now I should go to bed, or I am going to talk to you for hours and won't get any sleep. Good night. Even though you probably don't need sleep.’’   
  
  
  
Sys: ’’Good Night. I will alarm you if I notice something.’’   
  
  
  
’’Thanks….’’ I murmured, and closed my eyes, breathing in the natural scent of the cave one last time.   
  
And with that, our poor little hero went to sleep. 


	3. the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am here with another chapter. I hope you like it. also if you have any tips or constructive criticism, please tell me.  
> Also, I have added a picture in the last chapter so if you like to see how Alen looks, go one chapter back.  
> Please note that Alen doesn't exactly look like the picture but it is pretty close.  
> There won't be many sexual things in the beginning of the story so please wait till then. I think that it will take another 2-3 chapters before I start the real sex stuff.  
> Also, I will add a world map in the next chapter so you can see where he is and know what might come in the future. I will add some info of the country's strengths and other stuff below the map so the next chapter will be a lot of information again.

The Village

While he was sleeping many things happened. The son of the ruler of the capital was stationed in the mining town in the middle of the Island but had to leave his post because he was told that a small little village to the east was attacked by bandits.

That was something that rarely happens on shoatan because of its low populace, low amount of trading caravans and high amount of skilled magicians.

Some of those magicians even live in those small villages and everybody knows that. Which means that those bandits are either really stupid or are really desperate.

Also, one group of adventurers went to the north of the city Jundurdur which is the southern city, because they got the simple quest to hunt some elemental wolves.

The royal family that rules over the capital Holmodbury is like over 60 % of this nation's populace of the beast-man race. Impure Beastman are also accounted for in that number.

They only rule over the capital because the union of shoatan is run by many different families that rule over shoatan by voting.

The night was very calm although a little bit chilly. But that was because shoatan is on the northern side. If you had a map you would see that our little friend is on the most upper right corner of the world.

It had only around 10 to 15 degrees celsius (50 - 59 °F).

During the night, Alan slept pretty well. If you forget about the fact that he slept on a rough stone ground in a damp cave with no real clothes and in a new smaller and somewhat fragile but at the same time sturdy body.

Or in other words. ‘’ ahhh this sucks. Everything hurts.’’

Our little friend, that I will call alan from now on, stretched himself to get rid of the numbness and the pain and grabbed his stuff to leave his cave.

When he was outside he went to the puddle to drink something and started walking in the direction that he was walking yesterday. When suddenly Sys asked him something.

Sys:’’ user. Why haven't you done anything with you magic yet?’’

Me:’’ …. äähm. At first, I wanted to find a save spot but when I found one you gave me so much info that I completely forgot. Can you tell me how I can use my magic?’’

Sys:’’ To activate your magic you have to first feel the magic power in you.

To do that I recommend that you sit down, close your eyes and feel into yourself.

After you do that one time it will always be there so you don’t have to do that every time.

After that, you simply have to think about what the magic should do and pull it out of your body.

Please note that you can only use ice magic right now till you unlock other affinities of magic.’’

Alan:’’ thanks I will do that right now before I continue with my travels.’’

( I will change the Me: when alan talks to Alan: from now on)

Alan sat down after listening for any sound to make sure he wasn't surprised by any monsters. When he closed his eyes he felt a warm flowing feeling in his chest. To be more specific it was around his heart.

He pushed his conscience deeper into his body and bathed in the warm feeling of mana in himself.

When he had enough he pulled himself out of his mana pool and took the mana with him.

The feeling was exhilarating, to say the least. It gave him a weird feeling of safety too.

He stood up again. Looking around him to make sure nothing happened while he was meditating.

When nothing happened did he concentrate back on his task and pulled his mana to his hand and tried to think about an ice arrow. Then he pushed his mana out of his hand.

Right as his mana left his body did it form an arrow made out of ice and fired in at a tree.

The arrow flew to the tree with a slight whistle sound and pierced it hand deep.

As Allan saw that he was very happy and was hyped.

He was jumping around like a little kid. (which he actually is but don’t tell him that I said that)

just as he was about to cast another ice arrow did he hear some rustling behind him. He immediately turned to the sound to see a BIG red Lizard about 3 times as big as him with weird flames along his back down to his tail. He was a light crimson color with black claws and glowing red eyes.

Alan: ‘’ Observe!.’’

name: ---- 

gender: female 

race: elemental lizard(fire), Alpha 

age 3 

Level: 4 

HP: 177

MP: 105

Alan:’’ Oh Shit. I can’t fight that. It has even more HP than I do and Its Element is effective against mine.’’

Sys:’’ Advice: Run. and less talking.’’

And with that Alan ran as fast as he could further into the forest and thankfully in the right direction.

Alan heard the Lizard following him. Which wasn’t hard when a Lizard that is higher than a horse is running behind you.

But, thanks to the many old and big trees, Alan could keep a steady distance. But that was it The lizard wasn’t getting closer but it also wasn’t getting farther away.

so Alan had only 1 chance and that was pretty dangerous even without a 2 Meter (6,5 Feet)

Lizard hunting him.

Back when he was still living in his old world alan liked ice skating. He wasn’t the best but still, thanks to his above-average skills on the ice, he was able to do quite some tricks and even won a little contest once.

Why am I telling you this right in the middle of this awesome detailed race? well because the 1 chance that alan thought of was simply to create a plane of ice below his feet all around him and used his control over the ice to accelerate him to almost twice the speed he had before.

But this Idea of him had one big problem mana usage. Well, actually there were two the second being the many trees he had to evade.

This meant that alan could only use this technique for maybe around 5 to 8 minutes. depending on how sparingly and efficiently he used that technique.

The use of this spell had on side effect tho. and that was that everyone that followed had to run on ice too. and because the lizard had no flames on his legs to melt the ice and because his claws just didn’t have the power to penetrate the magic made ice, did the lizard slip and fall on his big face.

(please note that the lizard could easily penetrate the ice to get some grip on the ground but to do that he would have to use his strength to actually penetrate the ice. but because the lizard didn’t know that alan could use ice and was because of his young age, never in a situation where something like that happens. He was simply surprised.)

Alan didn’t stop sliding when he heard a loud crash behind him. So big was his panic that him turning around would mean looking directly into a maw full of razor-sharp teeth.

when he was sure that he was far enough away from the lizard that he didn’t need to use his spell anymore did he return to normal running.

About 15 minutes afterward did he stop running to catch his breath. his muscles cramping a little and he was completely tense. his senses on high alert. Alan decided to never train alone in the forest again, except he had to keep something a secret or it was very important.

Alan:’’ where am I Sys and how far is that village you were talking about.?’’

Sys:’’ the village is only one more days travel from your position away to the West of your position. just continue following the direction you just went and you should find a small dirt road that is often used by traders to reach the smaller outpost villages. (the villages with a guild and a Wall.)

please beware that everyone is using that street that includes bandits and slavers.’’

Alan:’’ Ok thanks Sys. Now, let’s go I want to see someone other than a robot and a perverted god that I can talk to. Also, a bed and real clothes sound really good about now.’’

When the Light was getting less and less did Alen decide to find a sleeping spot.

Sadly there were no caves or hollow trees so he had no other choice than to sleep on a tree’s branches.

When he was on the tree he saw that just about 10 meters (10 yards)from his tree a dirt road was carving its way through the forest.

Alan:’’ hm that is a surprise. seems like I found the road we were talking about.

Let’s hope that there are no shady people around.’’

And with that did he drift into sleep. always keeping his senses on alert even during sleep.

during his sleep did alan see some glimpses of his past. Nothing interesting. Only things like random videos he watched online or the food he prepared during his old life.

or at least that is what alan would think if he would have been conscious.

Actually, those dreams where 2 hidden skills that he had and were finally surfacing into his mind.

number one is simply the Skill cooking. nothing exciting at least at the level it was right now.

The second one was slightly more interesting. He was once watching a video about real ninja techniques and how they worked. and the one that is of interest right now is the shinobi run.

NO not that naruto stuff. the real one. that running method allowed the shinobi to run for days if need be. simply because their running technique was more energy-friendly and it was also making less sound. I don’t need to tell you that that method is really useful if you need to travel large distances and need to stay hidden because of things like monsters and bandits.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skills obtained: cooking: homemade (level 2 of 5)

silent running: apprentice (level 2 of 5)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when he woke up did Alen curse again. after all, sleeping on a tree was really not pleasant.

Only to see the window that showed him that he got new skills.

Alen:’’ Sys why did I get new skills and what is the skill silent running.’’

Sys:’’ you discovered 2 hidden skills while sleeping. the second skill allows you to run much longer while at the same time making far less noise.’’

Alen:’’ Nice that should help me out quite a bit.’’

And with that, He jumped off the tree and followed the road in a good distance so no one could see him from the road. He also immediately tried his new skill and found it really interesting how his feet almost immediately found the right spot to step to make far less sound. Although the position that he had to hold during that run was somewhat strange to him.

Almost 2 hours later did he see a broken cart on the road with some old blood around it.

Alen Immediately stopped and looked around for any signs of trouble before he went to the corner of the forest to investigate. He still stayed behind a bush and tried to make as little sound as possible.

When he looked at the card a little bit closer did he see that the blood was already very old. Alen guessed about 2-4 days old.

Seeing this did Alen decide to look closer to maybe find something that he could use or at least find out who that poor soul was so he could tell the villagers so they could tell the family.

When he went closer was it obvious that the attack was man-made. arrows sticking out of the cart and a big earth spike penetrating the cart.

Alen found no bodies other than what looked like a mercenary that was still breathing.

When he saw that was he immediately by the man’s side and looked if he could help.

Seeing the wounds it was obvious that the man was already lying there for days. the wounds were not bleeding anymore but they were already showing signs of infection.

Alen guessed that if he found no medical help for the man then he wouldn’t survive more than at most 2 more days. It was already a miracle that there were no monsters that smelled the blood and came investigating.

Alen immediately started gathering everything in the cart that he found of interest and put it into his spatial storage. when he was done he cut a piece of cloth that he found in the cart to make himself simple pants. because of his skill in crafting did it not take long to make the pant but they were everything but good looking.

When he was finished did Alen start to make a tray to put the man on and fixed him in place with some rope that he also found in the cart. when he put the man on the trey did the man make grunt noise which was good. because it showed that he still had the energy to react to his surroundings.

After he secured the man and asked Sys how far away the village was from their position did he leave immediately trying to go as carefully and fast as possible. 

30 minutes after Alen left was a bush rustling near him. Alen immediately put the man down and took his spear out. A green glowing slime came out of the bush and slowly slid closer to Alen.

Alen:’’ Fuck. observe.’’

name: ---

gender: male

race: life slime

age: 1

level: 1

HP: 33

MP: 17

Alen:’’ now that doesn’t look that bad. Hey Sys, what is the life element and why do slimes have genders.’’

Sys:’’ answer: the Life element is a very rare element. Especially in monsters.

Monsters and people with the life element can use healing magic even without training as all affinities do. They are also much more fertile but because of an unknown reason do the children of life monsters and people never have the life Element.

Slimes have genders too. the female carries the eggs and places those eggs in the male who then puts those eggs in other living beings to incubate them. The slime babies leave the host without harming him.

I recommend buying the Fast Reproduction upgrade before getting slime eggs deposited in your rectum.’’

Alen:’’ alright won't let that thing close to me till I have that upgrade. thankfully this slime is really slow.’’

Sys:’’ slimes get their prey and hosts when they sleep.’’

The slime has already traveled 3 of the 5 meters(9-16 feet) to get to Alen. When Alen looked more closely did he see a magic core in the middle of the slime. He also saw some small orbs floating close to the middle core. When the slime was close enough to get in stabbing-distance did Alen react. He pushed His spear into the slime aiming for the monster’s core and at the same time shooting 2 ice arrows next to the core as well. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP: 21/33 Critical hit

HP: 17/33

HP: 13/33

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped to his right immediately. Holding his spear when Alen saw that his attacks weren’t enough to kill the slime with one hit.

The slime didn’t really react to these attacks. It only shook a little bit and continued to chase Alen.

Alen was taking a few steps back and created 3 more ice arrows. He took a big step to the right again to stab into the slime a second time. This time shooting the arrows first and dispelling them immediately to give him space to hit the core.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP: 8/33 Critical hit 

HP: 4/33

HP: 0/33 dead

HP: 0/33 I said it’s dead

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen started collecting the slime into his spatial storage when he saw those smaller orbs and used observe on them.

Slime egg fertilized: Alchemical ingredient. common grade E

Alen felt quite happy that the slime was that weak or otherwise those eggs would be somewhere other than his storage.

Alen picked the man back up, not wanting to take longer than the man had left.

The rest of his travel was rather quiet. No more attacks or injured people.

Alen saw a small village in the distance when he reached a small hill that the road was going over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Village guard perspective:

It was a boring day as always. just 3 days ago has a trading wagon left their village but those were the only travelers the whole week.

It wasn’t surprising seeing as this village was pretty small and somewhat secluded

But because of the many bandits that were roaming around in the past months, did the elders decide that a guard was needed.

So here he was. Standing alone behind the gate feeling really bored.

the only good thing was that he didn’t need tho help with the harvest and that the weather was really nice the whole week.

just as he was thinking that did he spot a small child on the hill that was in front of the village.

The child was only wearing pants that only beggars and those people who had nothing would wear.

Some minutes later did he see that the child was of the snow beastman race. A rather rare race, especially in this country. but the most obvious thing was that the kid was pulling something that looked like a sled with someone lying on top of it.

When he saw that, did he immediately yell for help and rushed to the kid. The guard asked the kid what happened and got the answer that he found the man next to a wagon that appeared to have been ambushed by someone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alens perspective:

Alen saw the guard yell to the village in a language that he never heard but thanks to his skill he still understood what he was saying. the man was yelling for help, having seen the man that Alen pulled. The man was running towards Alen and started asking Alen what happened before he even reached him.

He explained what he saw and how he got here. before he was able to tell the guard more has a small group appeared near them, taking the injured man off of him.

They took the man in a small hut that seemed to belong to an old couple and left again, leaving the man with the old couple.

Alen stayed near the hut and waited. after some minutes did an older man that appears to be in his sixties go near Alen.

Stranger:’’ Hy boy. what is your name and what happened to the guard that was guarding the trader caravan?’’

Alen:’’ My name is Alen and I just stumbled upon the man. I saw a wagon that was standing on the side of the road looking like it was being destroyed. after I made sure that there were no bandits or monsters nearby did I make the decision to investigate closer.

When I reached the wagons other side did I see the man and saw that he was still alive so I made something to carry him and left for this village. You know the rest. Sir?’’

Braug:’’ My name is Braug. and thanks for helping the man. it was also very intelligent of you to check the surroundings first. After all, it could have been a trap.

Now, what happened to you boy? Why are you running around half-naked with a stone knife as your only weapon?’’

Alen:’’ well. I was attacked myself almost a week ago by some bandits. they took everything that the people I traveled with and I had. The others tried to stop them and a fight broke loose, so I ran. I am pretty sure that they are dead by now.

Also, the knife is not the only weapon that I have. I can use a little bit of Ice magic as well. I can even use silent casting.’’

Alen had talked to the system about what he should tell the people in the village about his situation and they came up with this.

The silent casting was an ability only very few were born with and it was not easy to learn.

Most magicians learned this ability rather late because it took quite some time to learn it and in the time they used to learn this skill they could easily learn 2-3 new spells.

The earliest age at which someone can start learning magic is 5 years due to the mana needing time to alter the child’s body. So Alen looks like a magic genius in the eyes of the people around him.

Braug:’’ Hm. Alright. You can stay at the blacksmith’s house. He has an empty room that you can use. I guess that you also need new papers so please meet me at my house when you have time. We will also talk some more there.’’

Alen:’’ thanks Braug. I will do that.’’

And with that Alen left for the smithy which is pretty easy to spot. being the only building with a big furnace and a sign above the door. The blacksmith already knew that Alen was staying there because Braug had told him that Alen would probably stay overnight.


	4. The village 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I hope you didn't wait too long. For every one that opened this story for smut, I will write some smut in the next chapter. Also, the information about the country's of this world and the world map will be added in the next chapter. It just didn't fit in this chapter.  
> Also PLEASE write some commends. anything from helpful to just what you think at the moment. Even if it is nonsense.  
> Some thanks to the one person that already wrote a commend. Thank you. You know who you are. You are awesome.

**The village 2**

The Next Morning:

Alan woke up when the sun hit his face. 

He stood up and looked around to see a few pieces of old clothing on the nightstand.

Apparently put there for him. He dressed up and remembered that he hasn’t looked at his Status for quite a while.

Alen:’’ Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(impure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 3

HP: 250

MP: 600

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅕)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice)

stats:

Strength: 8-Year-old

Agility: Teenager

Wisdom: toddler > 5-Year-old

Intelligence: Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old

Luck: kind of unlucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to those that don't understand the system behind the stats it’s like that:

**STR-End** : toddler> 5-Year-Old> 8 Year Old> Teenager> Adult> warrior( or intellectual in WIS and INT)>

Sage> Legendary> God (yes if the story ever goes that far then alen could become a god)

**LUC** : unlucky> kind of unlucky> neutral> lucky> really lucky> gambler> god

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ what, when did I level up? And why do I have 2 new magic affinities and a new title?’’

Sys:’’ you have the magic affinity because it is the basic of ice and the shadow affinity always existed. But you didn’t have the level to actually use it. Some magic affinities are higher levels than others. For Example, fire is level 1, then comes thunder(electricity) with level 2 and then magma(lava) with level 3.

Shadow is a level 2 magic, which means you normally need level 10 to use it. But because of your magic blessing, you had the needed requirements to activate the shadow element.

Your new title appeared because you helped someone who was in dire need and was very weak. It gives you a little boost in charisma.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. Then I should try some water magic as well and train my shadow affinity. How do I do that anyway?’’

Sys:’’ You have to use shadow spells to train your shadow affinity. An unmastered affinity only means that you need more mana and that the more advanced spells won’t work.

You can use the magic as long as you have an affinity in the first place.’’

Alen:’’ Alright. I will train some as soon as I’m out of this village. Now let’s see if there’s a shop or butcher to sell the wolf.’’

Sys:’’ Please don’t forget that the spatial ability is an ability someone like you shouldn’t have. Or in other words, don’t pull stuff out of thin air in front of others. Except you have a spatial bag. those are somewhat common but they look all the same so you won’t be able to trick them that easily.’’

Alen:’’ Hm. Ok, I will just talk to them. And when they allow me to sell something then, I will leave the village and come back about an hour or more later with the wolf, after training.’’

After he made a plan of action did Alen leave his room and went downstairs where the Smith and his Wife were sitting on a table with some Bread, Cheese, and other Breakfast.

Smith:’’ Oh, here you are I was just about to get you for breakfast.’’

Alen:’’ what? Why? I’m already enough of a burden.’’

Smith:’’ Stop saying something that stupid. It is only natural to help someone. and after you saved that man’s life yesterday, It’s only oh so much more normal to help you.’’

Alen:’’ Alright if you insist.’’

Smith:’’ I do.’’

After they ate did Alen leave for the shop, which the smith told him would be right across the street. The smith’s name and the name of his wife were Victor and Anne. 

Inside the shop stood a young man at the Age of roughly 35 years. He was slim in build and had a light coffee-colored skin.

Shop Owner:’’ Hello boy. what can I do for you?’’

Alen:’’ Well. First please don’t call me boy, it’s annoying. My name is Alen. And second, can I sell monster parts or whole monsters here if I hunted some?’’

Shop owner:’’ OK. Sorry I will call you Alen from now on. My name is Runar by the way.

And to answer your question, Yes I do buy monsters. My brother owns the butcher shop so you could either sell here or over by my brother. Need anything else?’’

Alen:’’ Sadly I don’t have any money on me right now. Which is why I want to sell some things to you. I got robbed on the way here, just like the guard did.’’

Runar:’’ Stupid bandits. Alright, just bring me something and I will tell you if I buy it and how much you get. Also, look out for yourself, we don’t like to see you hurt after all.’’

Alen:’’ Thanks, will do.’’

And with that, Alen left to the Forest. He told the guard that he would go out training and hunting and that he would go to the village Elder when he comes back, Just in case, if Braug asked for him.

When he was outside the village, Alen looked for a good open spot which he found about 2 km(1,24 miles) away from the Village.

Alen:’’ Ok. Let’s try some water magic first. I thought about something to hold the enemy like some water vines or something like that. That should be useful if I ever want to catch something alive.’’

Alen pushed his Mana out like he always does and just as the mana touches the ground, small water tentacles appeared and moved around like they were trying to find something.

When they touched a tree trunk that was standing there, they grabbed it and fixated it.

After Alen saw that, he canceled the magic and tried it again. This time he wanted to test something. He threw a branch into his spell. The water tentacles grabbed the branch and fixated it in the air without moving an inch.

Alen:’’ hm. That does look really useful. With that, I can easily catch prey or stop thrown weapons. Alright, so what does shadow actually do. can I turn myself invisible or is it something like the ability that the Naras in the naruto universe use.’’

Sys:’’ answer: the shadow element is widely used by bandits, thieves, and assassins because it has many useful ways to use it but one of the most useful spells is sight negotiation which can make someone be almost invisible(blurry). with enough mana, someone would be able to become completely invisible.’’

Alen:’’ So it’s a ninja ability. hm. alright, let’s give it a try.’’

Alen used his mana and covered himself, seeing that that would be the only logical way to make his body invisible. And tried to make himself invisible or at the very least harder to spot.

Allen's body did become a little blurry and harder to spot. But only during nighttime.

He is still very much visible during the daytime. You can imagine the spell, like someone turns into dark fog but still being tangible. Only that Alen couldn’t really imagine it enough to really use it yet.

Seeing that already 2 hours passed with his magic testing, did Alen decide to bring out the wolf and return to the village. When he was close to the village did the guard stop him.

Guard:’’ Hy Alen. I see that your hunt was successful. did everything turn out to be ok or are you hurt in any way?’’

Alen:’’ No I’m ok. I had no trouble hunting that wolf, I had my magic after all. What is your name by the way? I don’t want to call you Guard all the time.’’

Guard:’’ That is good to hear. And my name is Halvor.’’

Alen:’’ alright. thanks for telling me your name Halvor. Now I have to go and sell the wolf or otherwise, I won’t be getting any money for my future traveling. By Halvor.’’

Halvor:’’ By Alen. And good luck. Also, Braug told me to tell you that you don’t have to hurry up with going to him. Get accustomed to living here first.’’

When Alen walked through the village, all the villagers looked at him with surprised looks. But Alen ignored them all. after all, you would be looking surprised too if an 8-year-old would walk past you, pulling a big wolf.

Alen entered the shop and saw two men standing there. the first was Runar and the second looked like an exact copy of him. Where it not for the different hairstyles and different clothing, It would be really hard to separate them.

Runar:’’ Hy Alen. Meet my twin Gunar. He is the brother I was telling you about.

It seems like you have actually hunted something. did everything turn out Ok.’’

Alen:’’ Why is everyone asking me if everything was alright? I’m not a little kid.

But yes I got myself a nice little elemental wolf. Also, Hey Mr.Gunar.’’

Runar:’’ sure you aren’t a kid anymore.’’

Gunar:’’ Hey kid.’’

I don’t need to tell you that Alen didn’t like those commentaries.

Alen(annoyed):’’ So Runar could you tell me what I get for that wolf?’’

Gunar:’’ Let me take a look for you. I’m a butcher after all.

Hm, it seems like most parts are still useable. only some little injuries, except that big hole to the side. How did you make that hole anyway? didn’t you only have a knife on you?’’

Alen:’’ well I AM an Ice mage after all. creating an Ice spear would be easy for me. So what do you say.’’

Gunar:’’ Also, taking away the price for the pelt seeing that the pelt is in a rather poor condition. I would say about 63 copper pieces.’’

Runar:’’ that sounds about right. the wolf is still in better condition than the wolves that we normally get. And they are only worth about 50 cp.’’

Alen:’’ alright it's a deal, Runar.’’

The two shook their hands and Runar gave Alen the money. Alen left for the village elder’s place after he pocketed the money. 

He knocked on the door when he reached the building and a few minutes later did an older lady open the door.

Old Lady:’’ O Hy, young boy. how can I help you?’’

Alen:’’ Good day to you Madam. Could I see the Elder? He told me to see him as soon as possible.’’

Zuzanna:’’ Alright I will bring you to him right away. My name is Zuzanna(Sounds like Susanne) by the way.’’

Alen:’’ Alen. Nice to meet you.’’

After that Zuzanne led Alen right to the Study room of their small house.

Braugh was already in the room so Alen didn’t need to wait.

Zuzanna:’’ Honey. I have a guest for you. He is quite polite too.’’

Braugh:’’ O Alen. Nice to see you so soon. Zuzanna could you make us some Spring leaf (Tee)?.’’

Zuzanna:’’ Very well. Be nice to our guest Braugh. Not like last time.’’

Braugh:’’ He earned that and you know it. Don’t worry, I like that boy. And I only need to ask him some questions. It’s not like he did something bad.

Now, Alen, I have some questions. But first How Are you feeling?’’

Alen:’’ I am feeling quite well actually. The smith and his wife are really nice too.’’

Braugh:’’ that’s good to hear. So, I will ask you some questions now. No worry they are normal questions. Where are you from Alen? That name is not very common on shoatan.’’

Alen:’’ I don’t know exactly where I’m from. I traveled since I can remember. But I think that my parents once said something about Langonbian.’’

Braugh:’’ Well no wonder that you traveled so much then. Langonbian is barely still existing. Langonbian made some pretty bad decisions. they lost almost 80 % of their country.

They only managed to stay alive because of their advanced technology and because of their only ally, Bagostar.’’

At that moment the door swung open to reveal Zuzanna with 3 cups of spring leaf.

Zuzanna:’’ he was nice to you right, Alen?’’

Alen:’’ Yes of course. He told me stuff about my birth country.’’

Braugh:’’ I will tell you later Zuzanna. Now on to my next question. How did you end up all alone? and please tell me if you can't talk about it.’’

Alen:’’ No problem. My parents died about a year ago. They taught me everything I know. Although I think that I didn’t learn a lot about normal life seeing that all the time traveling, they taught me mostly things about magic or how to survive in the wild.

After that, I was traveling with the group that we were traveling with before.

From them, I didn’t learn much but I should be able to survive on my own.

About a week ago, we encounter a big group of bandits. I don’t know how many there were because they still had some hidden with bows. But those that I saw should be around 10 - 15 people.

They surprised us and we were forced to give them our stuff. we gave them everything down to our pants but then all of a sudden, our leader attack them and it came to a big fight.

I knew that we would lose and that, If I stayed, they would do pretty bad things to us. So I ran.

I was running around the forest for the rest of the week, hunting whatever I could, and tried to find any sign of other people till I found the path leading to this village. about half the way to this village did I find that man that you told me to be a mercenary. You know the rest.

What happened to the man anyway? Is he alright?’’

Braugh, Zuzanna:’’ WOW. You had it tough.’’

Braugh:’’ well the man is currently staying with our healer and he will fully heal. I was told that he will be fully recovered in the next 1-2 days. He was really lucky that you found him. Or even our healer wouldn’t be able to save him otherwise.’’

They all took a sip from their tee. It tastes a little bit minty.

Alen:’’ That’s good but how is he healing so fast? The wounds did seem to be pretty bad.’’

Braugh:’’ well. Our healer can use light magic and potions so that speeds it up pretty good.

Now let’s end this quickly with the last question. What did you plan on doing from now on?’’

Alen:’’ I will continue to travel. I want to see many more things. But before that, I need to train so I can defeat or at least run away from anything.’’

Braugh:’’ very well. If that is you decision then I will not stop you. but I might have something to do for you. I need you to deliver a letter to a city to tell them what happened. but you still have some time. You will obviously get something from me for helping us out.’’

Alen:’’ sure. I can do that. I wanted to go to a bigger city anyway. I still need to get some things like a map and real clothes. the smith did give me some clothes but they are already pretty old and worn.

Also, I need a real weapon. My stone knife isn’t that good for fighting.’’

Braugh:’’ Maybe Victor can help you with the weapon thing. At least to get you started with something. Now, that that is taken care of why don’t you go back to him and ask him. You should go to bed anyway. It is late, after all.’’

Alen:’’ I will do that. Thank you Braugh and Zuzanna. Now I will find my way out myself. have a good night.’’

Alen left.

Braugh:’’ Poor boy. If all of that is true then he had quite a bad life.’’

Zuzanna:’’ He didn’t look sad though. I actually didn’t see any emotion whatsoever.’’   
  


Braugh:’’ you are right. But I think that he might have built himself some type of emotional shell. No wonder after everything he told me. Everyone would change in some way. Hiding your emotion is one of the ways people try to cope with it.’’

He wasn’t far from it, with Alen being emotionally scarred, but the reason is quite different. Alen didn’t have any bad past. his past was actually quite normal. But for some reason, he grew up being somewhat socially stunted. He never had much feeling other than a strong feeling of loyalty towards his friends and family. He would probably be completely unimpressed if someone he didn’t know died in front of him.

Alen went to the smithy after the talk with Braugh and entered the living quarters.

Alen:’’ hey Victor. are you there?’’

Anne:’’ Hey Alen. He is outside in the smithy. He still has some things to make.’’

Alen:’’ thank you, Anne. I will go out and see if he has some time to talk.’’

He found Victor in the Smitty making some nails and horseshoes.   
  


Alen:’’ Hey Victor. Can I ask you something?’’

Victor:’’ sure I need a break anyway. What is it?’’

Alen I will leave for the city in the next few days to deliver a letter and get some stuff. But I need some weapons to defend myself. Can you make me something? And how much would I need to pay you?’’

Victor:’’ I see. I can make some weapons for you, But I need to know what you want me to make.’’

Alen:’’ I thought about 2 daggers and maybe a ninjatò.’’

Victor:’’ well I can make you the daggers but I don’t know what a ninjatò is.’’

Alen:’’ No problem. what will 2 daggers cost me?’’

Victor:’’ let’s see. I would say about 30 silver. Less if you bring me some materials like leather. Of course, you don’t have to pay immediately. I can give them to you and you pay me back later.’’

Alen:’’ What? I can’t do that. I would feel really guilty for accepting something like that.’’

Victor:’’ hm. then maybe I have another proposal for you. have you ever thought about working in a Smitty?’’

Alen:’’ You want me to help you out in the Smitty? I can do that I always wanted to try, working as a Smith. But I need to go to the city first. The letter that I have to deliver is very important.’’

Victor:’’ No problem. I will make your 2 daggers right away. They should be finished tomorrow.’’

Alen:’’ thanks, Victor. I will pay you back.’’

Victor:’’ Don’t mention it. now go to bed you will need all your energy in 2 days when you leave.’’

And so did Alen go to bed to get as much rest as he could. He had to go and hunt something tomorrow so he earns some money for the stuff he wants to buy after all.


	5. The city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I added another chapter. This time with some sexy parts. (oral for now) For all those people that came for M/F, I will write that in a bit. probably in the next chapter or the one after that. I will also write some bestiality after the M/F. My main focus will be M/M so please don't expect too many M/F parts. I will still write some M/F now and then.  
> I added a world map as promised at the end of the chapter. I sadly don't know how to make it more detailed but you can at the very least see what is where. I also created a city map of the city that Alen is going to. It is hastily made, so it looks even worse than the world map.
> 
> I hope you like the story so far and I hope that the quality is bearable. Also sorry if the sexy bits aren't really that good, detailed or long but I have never written a story before this one and also never written any smut before. not to forget that English isn't my main language.
> 
> For everyone that wants to know what programs I use tho make the maps I used Azgaars Fantasy map generator ( free website), Aseprite, and a painting tool that was already installed on my PC.

**The city**

Alen used his whole day to train and hunt. In the end, he hunted about 3 wolves and 2 slimes. He decided to keep the wolves for the chance that he might get more for them, in the city.

The next day.

He was going to the exit of the village as he saw the village elder and the mercenary that he saved 3 days ago.

Braugh: Hy Alen. How are you doing? do you have everything?’’

Alen:’’ yes I am ready to go.’’

Braugh:’’ good. this man is Otake. He is the man that you saved 3 days ago and he wants to accompany you.’’

Alen:’’ good day to you Mr.Otake. How are you doing? are you really going with me? And are you fit for the trip?’’

Otake:’’ Haha. I am doing perfectly fine thanks to you. and yes I am going with you. It is the least I can do for you after you saved my sorry ass. Also, I have to get back to my home anyway, so I can accompany you at the same time.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. then let’s get going. By Braugh. I will come back, I still have to repay victor after all.’’

Braugh:’’ I will be waiting for you.’’

And with that Alen and Otake left the village for the bigger city of Eldueio.

the two had a pretty uneventful day. They started a Camp next to a small lake with a little waterfall. When they finished with preparation, they ate together next to the fireplace.

Otake:’’ Alen; I will go take a bath will you come with me?’’

Alen:’’ sure. Why not? I will be there in a moment.’’

Sys:’’ I recommend, to take this chance to make a lot of points.’’

Alen:’’ What. I can’t do that. I don't even know him. Not to forget that I saved his live. It would really feel weird.’’

Sys:’’ to get strong you need points. without points, you will be killed or even enslaved.’’

Alen:’’ Even if I want to. I couldn’t do it. I have no way to convince him.’’

Sys:’’ evaluating…… god granted you 400 points. The condition is that you have to at least blow him. If you don’t do it. then you will be surrounded by a big group of immortal wolves.’’

Alen:’’ alright I will do it. Sys buy Attraction please. also explain how it works.’’

Sys:’’ skill Attraction bought. to use the skill, simply focus on who you want to use it on. It works similarly to your pheromones. everyone that you use that skill on will immediately become really horny and will have a strong urge to do THINGS to you.

The only difference is that you can control the urge that your mate feels.’’

Alen:’’ alright. you said I only need to give him a blow job. I can do that. but what happens afterward? won’t he start hating me or something like that.’’

Sys:’’ No he won’t. Depending on how your mate would react he might forget that anything ever happened or even wants to do more. It completely depends on the person. Now go or he will leave and you will find out what a pack of wolves can do.’’

Alen:’’ yes yes I’m going.’’

Alen walked towards the waterfall where he smelled that Otake went and found him immediately. Otake was standing below the waterfall, having his eyes closed. He was standing on a rock, which means that the water only reached his knees.

Otake was a slim athletic person. his skin was on the slightly darker side and he definitely had some muscles. But the most important part is hanging a little bit lower.

He seemed to be well endowed with somewhat of about 15 cm(5,9 inch) in length.

Thankfully he wasn’t very thick.

Alen went into the water and swam towards Otake. because of his small body, He was mostly covered below the belt. Alen focused on Otake like Sys told him and gave him the urge to get blown by someone. 

Otake immediately became completely hard and his eyes became kinda hazy.

like he was not completely in control. He looked around and saw Alen and started walking over to him.

Otake:’’ Alen. could you help me with something?’’

Alen:’’ sure. But what will I get out of it?’’

Otake:’’ No worries I will pay you. And the thing I want you to do is really simple.’’

Alen:’’ alright I will help you. What do you want?’’

Otake:’’ why don’t you come over here first?’’

Alen moved right in front of Otake. He was just a little bit above his dick.

Alen:’’ like that?’’

Otake:’’ yeah just like that. now grab my dick and slowly slide your hand up and down.’’

Alen grabbed Otake’s cock and started stroking him. starting slowly and becoming faster and faster until Otake started moaning.

Otake:’’ ohhh just like that. mhh keep going. fuck yes. don’t stop.

Now onto the next step. open your mouth and start liking on it.’’

Alen hesitated. He was in a little turmoil in his head. But after some time his naughty side won and he started to take Otake’s dick in his mouth. He slid it in and out and in and out, always taking a little bit more with every time he lowered his head.

after some time he managed to take the complete cock in his mouth, basically deep throating him.

Otake:’’ OH FUCK YES. keep going. I can’t hold it in anymore. I’m coming at any moment now.’’

Alen started going faster and faster, with only one goal. filling his mouth with as much sperm as possible. after another minute of sucking on the dick, Alen felt that it grew a little bit bigger. Knowing what that means, he stopped sucking and pulled back just enough that the tip was in his mouth. But before Otake could protest, Alen started licking and jerking at the same time.

Otake:’’ OHHH. Fuck here I cuuummm!’’

Alen stopped licking and prepared himself when all of a sudden a thick warm liquid was sprayed in his mouth. Alen swallowed what he could but a little bit was running down on the sides of his mouth. Alen got a really warm feeling when he swallowed that delicious nectar. Otake lost all of his power and dropped down. Barely managing to hold onto the rock to not drown.

Otake:’’ That was the best thing I ever did.’’

Alen:’’ I hope you liked it but what about me?’’

Otake:’’ You are right. It would only be fair if I do the same to you.’’

And with that did Otake grab Alen and put his hand on his dick.

Otake:’’ Oh my. What a cute little cock we have here. It really looks delicious. Let me try it.’’

Otake pulled Alen up and basically put both his hands between his legs. Then he placed them on his back and lifted Alen. Alen was basically forced to spread his legs while Otake started licking on him.

Otake took Alens dick in his mouth and started sucking. When Otake started, Alen started moaning. Feeling something better than his self-pleasure. It didn't take long and Alen could already feel himself grow closer.

Alen:’’ I’m coming closer. I. I cant. mmngggh.’’

Alen came into Otake’s mouth. Otake swallowed once and started licking on his dick.

Alen:’’ Stop that. I’m still sensitive.’’

Otake:’’ sorry I couldn’t resist. I think it would be best if we finished cleaning and went to bed.’’

Alen:’’ yeah. I’m really tired.’’

Alen fell asleep in Otakes hands. his penis still really close to Otake’s mouth.

The next morning Alen woke up feeling better than ever.

Remembering yesterday’s events, he looked around, looking for Otake.

Otake:’’ I see that you are finally awake. It seems that yesterday’s action did completely power you out.’’

Alen:’’ morning Otake. Yeah sorry that I fell asleep.’’

Otake:’’ no worries. yesterday was the best day since a looong time. So you don’t need to feel down. So, Alen, you don’t by any chance want to do that again in the next time?’’

Alen:’’ I think I would love to do that again.’’

Otake:’’ Good. I hoped that you would say that. Now let’s pack our stuff and leave for the city.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. How long will it take?’’

Otake:’’ about 2 more days. 1 ½ if we hurry.’’

Alen:’’ ok. then let's go.’’

Alen and Otake finished packing their stuff and continued on their way to Eldueio.

During their travel, they encountered some other travelers. A group of Adventurers that were on their way to the city of Jondurdur. They were 5 people a human tank, an elven archer, a dwarven assassin, a human healer and a wolf beastman attack mage. 

They talked about their quest on their way and told Alen and Otake that they were ordered to kill a big group of high-level Elemental wolves that terrorized the surroundings of Jondurdur.

They also told them that they were going to Eldueio to restock on everything they need.

Because of their big number, no bandit or monster dared to attack them. except for a slime that was just too stupid in general and a little goblin that just didn't pay attention to its surroundings.

Our group managed to make quite some distance and made a small camp near a little river.

While the Adventurer group build the tents and made space, Otake went looking for some fresh fish in the river to spice up their food and Alen went into the forest to collect some sticks.

About 5 minutes into the forest looking for dry wood, heard Alen a rustle to his side.

A wolf appeared. It had brown fur and had some earth clumps on his paws. It also had a scar in its face right above the eye that faces Alen.

Alen:’’ observe!’’

name: -

gender: female

race: earth wolf

age 3

level 4 

HP: 72 

MP: 47

Alen immediately cast his shadow skill to make himself harder to see and ran behind a bush fully using his silent running skill to stay undetected. just as he landed behind the bush did the wolf turn Its head in Alens direction and sniffed. Apparently noticing that someone was there just a moment ago, the wolf became alerted and started scanning its surroundings with its still functioning eye.

Alen used that time to prepare a big attack using his ice. He planned to impale the wolf with a spike shooting out of the ground. but that spell took some time to finish because Alen never tried it so he also cast the water tentacles to hold the wolf.

The wolf was entangled in the water tentacles and couldn't move. It struggled to get out and tried to bite the tentacles but it had no effect. Alen cast the ice spell and just as the spike was about to hit, the wolf did something that Alen didn’t expect. It ripped apart the tentacles and jumped to the side.

The wolf still got hit from the ice spike but only on the side.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP 64/72 Status: Enraged

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf suddenly had a red glow in its eyes and its fur stood up showing that it had a rage status effect on it. It still didn't know where Alen was, so the wolf ran around trying to find Alen.

Alen on the other hand, seeing that his plan didn't work, summoned his spear and cast another spell that he came up with on the spot. He created 10 ice arrows all at the same time and shot the at the wolf. The arrows were not as accurate as 1 single arrow because Alen couldn't fine-tune 10 arrows at a time. only 4 hit the target. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP 57/72

HP 51/72

HP 47/72

HP 37/72 critical hit Status: Enraged, left front leg unusable

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf saw the arrows coming at her so she tried to evade but she still was hurt. 1 arrow hit her left front leg and made it unusable. She howled because of the pain and because of frustration. when she finished she stormed towards the bush that Alen hid behind.

Alen saw that and readied his spear. he also created some more ice spikes for the wolf hoping that It would jump at him and impales itself. Alen had luck because the wolf was blind from rage and pain it didn't think straight and used her still working back legs to jump at Alen.

What Alen didn't predict thou was that the wolf would survive that attack long enough for her to attack Alen in her last moments.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP 34/72

HP 26/72

HP 20/72

HP 12/72

HP 5/72 Status: Enraged, left front leg unusable, Internal bleeding -5 HP sec

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf used its right paw to scratch Alen in the face just below his eye.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HP 230/250

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Oh man that was slightly frightening. 

Now, why did a small scratch do so much damage?’’

Sys:’’ Answer: It did so much damage because. First: the wolf has a higher level than you. Second: you are still a child so your natural defense is lower (that won't change because of your unaging title).

Third: Normal people and monsters have a passive defense ability that gets better by becoming older thous more sturdy. You don't have that skill because you didn't get borne the normal way. You just started existing so you didn’t have as many situations where you get hurt. To get that skill you either have to get hurt multiple times or you have to buy it in the skill shop.

Also, god wants you to get raped by monsters. So yeah, good luck.’’

Alen:’’ The fuck. Stupid god. But ok I just have to get better at fighting then, so I don't get hurt. Now Sys. Do I get scars from my injuries?’’

Sys:’’ Answer: No God likes your body smooth and unscared.’’

Alen:’’ At Least one good thing.’’

Alen started gathering some wood and grabbed the wolf to bring it back to his camp.

Upon arrival, the others saw him and his state and came over to him to see if his injuries were bad. after making sure that he was ok they asked what happened.

Otake:’’ Alen what happened with you and what's up with that wolf?’’

Alen:’’ I was looking for firewood in a clearing when a wolf jumped out of the forest. It didn't see me because it was blind on one side so I hid and prepared to take it down. I trapped it with one of my water spells and tried to impale it with my ice magic but it managed to rip itself free just in time to not get impaled. It didn’t know where I hid so I prepared another trap. this time I created spikes near me and shot some ice arrows at it so it would find me and attack me. Because of its rage and a lucky shot that hit its front leg, It just ran towards me and jumped right in the spikes, Impaling itself. It hit me though.’’

Adventurer Leader:’’ That was quite dangerous, young man. But it was also a nice tactic.

to let the wolf kill itself, that is something not every adventurer would think of.

Now you said you used magic. Which one?’’

Alen:’’ well just a water tentacle trap to hold it still and a spell to create ice spikes. Also my favorite, Ice Arrows.’’

AL:’’ You are pretty skilled, aren't you? Ok, It seems that we got some meat on the menu guys. Alen isn't it? go take a rest after we ate. My friends and I are going to keep watch, so you don't need to be afraid of nightly attacks.’’

Otake:’’ well we will take you up on that offer but we will go and clean Alen up from all the blood first.’’

AL:’’ of course. We will wait here. the food will take some time anyway.’’

Alen and Otake left the camp and went to the river. They looked for a spot that hides them from other people's views and started undressing. Otake washed the clothing while Alen cleaned himself.

Otake:’’ Alen. I have to thank you for bringing us that wolf. I haven't found anything when I was looking for fish other than some berries. come here please.’’

Alen walked over to Otake and asked what he means but before he got any answer, Otake grabbed his small dick and massaged it.

Otake:’’ I mean that. Now, what do you want? should I jerk you or suck you?’’

Alen:’’ suck me. please.’’

Otake stoked his penis some more till it got really hard and pointed straight up. After he got Alen erect, Otake took his small member in his mouth and started licking it.

Alen:’’ Yes right there. Please don't stop.’’

Otake started bobbing his head up and down while at the same time sucking on Alen.

Alen grew weak on his feet and moaned while Otake got faster.

Alen:’’ ohhh mmmhh nggh. I’m coming closer.’’

Otake grabbed Alens ass and squeezed it with his left hand and touched Alens hole with the right. Alen jolted up at the feeling of something on his back entrance.

Alen was already really close when Otake pushed one finger in and Alen came.

Alens orgasm was even better than the last and he came so much that Otake had to swallow twice.

Alens feet gave up and he fell into the water. He tiredly floated in it and smiled at Otake who smiled back.

Alen:’’ thanks. I really will miss that when I go back to the village.’’

Otake:’’ then just find someone that you can do the same with. you could even start a group if the other one wants to become an adventurer too.’’

Alen:’’ sounds good but I am more of an alone person when it comes to going on adventures.’’

Otake:’’ well can't do anything about that then. Sadly this was the last time that we can do anything like that. when we continue tomorrow we won't be able to do it and at home, I have my family. But I am sure that you will find someone that wants to do that to you. After all, you are still young and have time.’’

Alen:’’ Yes you are right I still have time:’’

Alen and Otake went back to the others and sat near the fire. They ate in silence and went to bed in their tent. The next day came almost too early for them. They packed their stuff and ate the rest of the wolf from yesterday.

Alen got the Magic stone and the fur yesterday.

The group continued their journey in peace. they reached Eldueio midday.

The adventurer's group said goodbye to Alen and Otake and went their own way.

the two then proceed to go to Otake’s home, after all, Otake still had to pay Alen for you know what.

They reached his house which seemed to be rather good looking. Like it belongs to a family that was not rich but also far from being poor. The House seemed to be in good shape and the facade looked freshly painted.

Alen:’’ Thad is a good looking house you have there.’’

Otake:’’ Yes. We are rather well off. Partly because of my work and partly because of our shop we own at the city center. We own a bookstore. Now let's go in. I will introduce you to my family, at least to those that are here, and then give you your money.’’

Alen:’’ I would love to meet your family.’’

Otake:’’ GUYS IM HOME!!’’

They heard some rushed footsteps and 2 people appeared. The first person was a woman, about the same age as Otake, and the second was a small boy with the age of around 7 years. The two gave him a big hug.

Woman:’’ Hey Honey how are you. Did something happen? You are home earlier than we thought. And who is that?’’

Boy:’’ Hey dad. I missed you.’’

Otake:’’ I missed you too. Now, the one behind me is Alen and he is the reason why I'm still alive. The Caravan that I guarded this time was ambushed by bandits and Alen brought me all the way to the Village we left before.’’

Woman:’’ What? Oh, thank you, Alen. What would we do if we lost him? Now come tell me what happened.’’

The four went further into the house to the eating area and sat down. Otake told them what happened. With the exception of some things. Otakes wife who introducer herself and their son as Alara and mael, respectively, thanked Alen again after hearing the whole story.

Otake then left to get Alens money that he promised and came back with a small leather bag.

Alen looked into the bag and counted 24 silver coins. Alen told them goodbye after everything was said and done and left. when he left the house did Otake yell after him to visit them and to tell him where he can find an Inn to stay till he leaves again.

Alen left to the Inn that Otake told him about and entered. He then went to the counter.

When he entered he noticed a few things. First: It was somewhat noisy and strongly frequented. Second: It looked clean and well kept and Third: It was full of every type of race that you could imagine. Demons(demons are not hated in this world), Centaurs, Beast-man, Elves, Dwarfs, Human, and many more.

when he stood in front of the counter he noticed that, on the other side, a bear beastman looked at him.

BBM:’’ Hello. What can I do for you, Boy.’’

Alen:’’ Hello. I'm looking for a room. Do you have a spare one?’’

BBM:’’ Well yes I have an empty room. How long do you plan to stay?’’

Alen:’’ I think 2 Days would be enough.’’

BBM:’’ Alright that would be 60 C, or 1S and 20C if you want breakfast to be included.’’

Alen:’’ I think I will only take the room. Thank you.’’

BBM:’’ no problem. Now here is the key. The room number is on it. If you allow the question but what are you doing here all alone?’’

Alen:’’ I’m here for many reasons but the most important is a letter that the elder from the village to the east gave me. Oh before I forget. Can you tell me where I find the guild?’’

BBM:’’ Ok. the guild is just down the road.’’

Alen:’’ Thank you.’’

Alen left the Inn again. Now that he had a room to sleep and no real important stuff to do he decided to deliver the Letter to the palace as the Elder told him to do.

Alen went to the guard that stopped him from entering when he arrived at the gate that separates the palace from the town. He showed them the letter that he stored in the leather bag he got from Otake.

Seeing that the letter had an official stamp on it they led him to the Library and told him to stay and to behave. One guard stayed with him.

About 10 minutes later, a man appeared. He introduced himself as the Lord of this town, Lord Elye the merciful.

Alen bowed and Introduced himself. Lord Elye asked what he was here for. Alen gave him the Letter and told him that he was from the eastern village.

Lord Elye:’’ I see. There have been many bandit attacks lately and he asks for some guards to defend the village. Very well. Commander send a group of guards. They have the order to defend the village and if possible erase the bandits.’’

Commander:’’ At once sir’’

Lord Elye:’’ Now back to you. I have to thank you for coming all the way here to bring me the letter. I will also give you something as a reward. Guard, bring me the usual payment for political errands.’’

The guard brought back a small bag filled with 10 silver coins and handed it to Alen.

Lord Elye:’’ Now that everything is taken care of, I have to go. I still have many things to do.’’

Alen:’’ Thank you, my Lord. It was an honor to meet you.’’

The guard that gave him the money brought him out again. Alen decided to ask him for directions to the next general store and left.

Alen entered the store and was greeted by a young woman who was standing behind the counter. Upon a closer look did he see that the woman seemed to be a half-elf.

Lady:’’ Hello kid. what can I do for you?’’

Alen:’’ I was looking for some materials. I wanted to know if you have monolith iron and how much it costs.’’

Lady:’’ oh. that is quite some interesting question. Yes, I do have some monolith iron but it is rather expensive. 80 silver per piece.’’

Alen:’’ That IS expensive. Very well. I will come back when I earned enough. Thanks for answering my question.’’

Lady:’’ No problem. I hope to see you soon.’’

Alen left the shop again and headed to the city's main square. After he arrived did Alen head right to the guild. In front of the guild did Alen see a board that showed the city.

Alen memorized the more important or interesting places.

(sorry for the bad quality)

Alen entered the guild after he looked at the city's map. when he entered he saw a lot of people. it was loud and the people in the room were drinking and talking. When he entered a lot of them looked at him with a questionable look. It was not often that a small child would enter the guild. and those few that entered only wanted to learn more or wanted to become adventurers.

But they had to take a test to become adventurers, sadly for them and thankfully for their lives. the tests were actually easy. you had to either kill 3 Elemental wolves, have an advanced magic affinity and the needed skill or prove that they are strong enough by fighting against an examiner.

Alen went to the counter to talk to the receptionist. the receptionist was a male centaur with blonde hair.

Rec:’’ Hello there boy. What brings you here into the guild?’’

Alen:’’ Hello. I came for two reasons. but first I want to know what I have to do to become an adventurer.’’

The room became quieter. It was always fun for the Adventurers to see the disappointed look on the kid’s faces when they realize that they won't become adventurers that easily.

Rec:’’ well there are 3 ways. #1 would be to hunt 3 Elemental wolves. #2 would be to prove that you have an advanced magic affinity, and #3 would be to fight one of our examiners and prove that you are strong enough.’’

Alen:’’ well I have killed 3 Elemental wolves some time ago. I could bring them to you sometime later if you want. I don't know if my magic counts as advanced, but I have Ice and shadow.’’

The whole room grew quiet. Everyone wanted to see and hear what happened next.

Rec:’’ Well. Ice and shadow are advanced affinities. Ice is the evolved affinity of water and shadow is counted as advanced as well. Now, if you could prove it by creating a simple starter spell of both of them.’’

Alen started, by creating an ice sculpture of the wolf that he fought last time and by using his only shadow spell that he has till now.

Everyone in the room was baffled by this. Not only did an 8-year-old create a detailed ice sculpture of an elemental wolf, which is already a more advanced spell, he also used an advanced shadow technique and because that isn't enough he also used silent casting.

He didn't even look spend at all.

Rec:’’ umm. ähh. Yes, I think that should be enough. I accept you as an adventurer. I think you probably already know what an adventurer is so I will only tell you the imporand stuff.

Here is your adventurer’s card. With that, you have access to every town on every continent as long as they aren't closed off in general. You can take any job on the board over there but you should only take the ones that fit your rank. 

You start with rank F like everyone but you should be able to rise up in your rank if you prove your strength or successfully ended 10 quests of rank F or 2 quests of rank E.

seeing that you told me that you already hunted 3 Elemental wolves you only need 2 more to rank up. You obviously need to bring me prove, that you did it. That is all the info a freshling like you needs for now.’’

Alen:’’ thank you for the info. Now I have a question. Do you by any chance sell maps?’’

Rec:’’ Yes we sell maps. They cost 5 S. It doesn't matter which one you want. We have world maps or more detailed maps of our county.’’

Alen:’’ I take the world map. please.’’

Rec:’’ Here you go. Do you need anything else?’’

Alen:’’ no thanks. I will come back later with the wolves.’’

Rec:’’ Ok. see you soon.’’

Alen left the guildhall but he became the main theme in the people's discussions.

Like who was he? How did he learn to silent cast with that age? Was he a noble in disguise?

Or is he just a genius. And many more.

Alen went back to the Inn to sleep and to look at his map.

When he reached his room he took a look and went to sleep afterward.

**Countries:**

**Shoatan:**

Population: 113K

Area: 50K km²

Politic standing: neutral, held back

Ally: none

Enemy: none

Religion: none

Main Inhabitants: Beast-men 

Special: Natural Magic Stones

**Norkane:**

Population: 1.1M

Area: 140K km²

Political standing: neutral, slightly aggressive

Ally: Ghotlian, Rifjorkia, shatewichia

Enemy: Lagonbian

Religion: Borepond 

Main Inhabitants: Human

Special: dense forest(magical)

**Brilkun:**

Population: 1.2M

Area: 177K km² 

Political Standing: Defensive

Ally: Bagosta

Enemy: none

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Elves, Humans

Special: silverwork, Vulcano

**Shatewichia:**

Population: 779K

Area: 100K km²

Political Standing: war-loving, held back 

Ally: Norkane, Ghotlian, Rifyorkia

Enemy: Lagonbian

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Orks, demons

Special: none

**Bagostar:**

Population: 323K

Area: 109K km²

Political Standing: defensive

Ally: Brilkun, Lagonbian

Enemy: none

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Kobold

Special: Farming

**Ghotlian:**

Population: 2.8M

Area: 327K km²

Political Standing expanding

Ally: Shatewichia, Norkane, Skongia

Enemy: Lagonbian

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Human, beast-men, elves, dwarves

Special: political, strong military, tactical

**Rifjorkia:**

Population: 896K

Area: 144K km²

Political Standing: Neutral

Ally: Shatewichia, Norkane, Skongia

Enemy: Lagonbian

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Fairies, Vampires, Dwarves

Special: smithing, metalwork

**Skongia:**

Population: 1.1M

Area: 211K km²

Political Standing: Helpful

Ally: Ghotlian, Rifjorkia

Enemy: none

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Oni, Ogre, Ent

Special: Nature-loving

**Gundus:**

Population: 607K

Area: 124K km²

Political Standing: Neutral

Ally: Gimi

Enemy: Oretkepia

Religion: Durinn

Main Inhabitants: Gremlin, Gnome

Special: Enchantment, steampunk

**Oretkepia:**

Population: 1.2M

Area: 218K km²

Political Standing: Defensive

Ally: Skaph

Enemy: Gimi, Gundus

Religion: Oadowveinese

Main Inhabitants: Demon, Dark elves

Special: silverwork, hot springs, mining

**Gimi:**

Population: 1.2M

Area: 226K km²

Political Standing: Defensive

Ally: Gundus

Enemy: Oretkepia

Religion: Yoruba

Main Inhabitants: Dwarves

Special: smithing

**Skaph:**

Population: 841K

Area: 205K km²

Political Standing: slightly aggressive

Ally: Oretkepia

Enemy: none

Religion: Aj’Snaga

Main Inhabitants: Naga

Special: Archery

**Sideguchian:**

Population: 1.8M

Area: 329K km²

Political Standing: Neutral

Ally: Adresh

Enemy: none

Religion: Dail

Main Inhabitants: Centaur, Satyr(Faun)

Special: cavalry

**Adresh:**

Population: 641K

Area: 68K km²

Political Standing: Helpful

Ally: Sideguchian

Enemy: none

Religion: Dail

Main Inhabitants: Elves, Human

Special: Alchemy

**Lagonbian:**

Population: 66K

Area: 3.8K km²

Political Standing: Defensive

Ally: Bagostar

Enemy: Shadewichia, Norkane, Ghotlian, Rifjorkia

Religion: Borepond

Main Inhabitants: Human

Special: technology


	6. The city 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I have had the time to write another chapter. SO here it is.  
> This Chapter contains straight sex wit a young girl so if you for some reason absolutely can't read that then please proceed with caution. There is enough talking before the scene to warn you. There is also a small gay scene so if you don't want to read that then why are you even here in the first place?  
> I also want to thank the commenter that was so nice to give me some ideas and to tell me his opinion.  
> I want to ask you guys and possible gals to write me your ideas for the story so I might include them. I will not include anything that includes piss, scat, gore, or other similar fetishes, they are just absolutely not something that I want to write. But I will write almost everything else that you could come up with. From loli to Mpreg/ovi up to cum inflation and extreme dick sex(dragons are big).

**The city 2**

Alen woke up in the morning and dressed. He didn’t need to clean himself because of his cleanliness skill but he still had to clean his clothes so he decided to leave town to try a new spell that he came up with. But before that, he ate some leftover wolf meat that he kept from the camp with the adventurer group.

Alen left the city to a small stream of water and stood next to it. He then directed some water to wash trough his clothes and clean it. After he cleaned his clothes, he pulled the water out of the fabric until it was dry.

Alen decided to check out his stats now that he was alone and buy some stuff in the sys store.

Alen:’’ Status! System!’’

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(unpure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 3

HP: 250

MP: 600

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅕)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice)

money: 0G 19S 3 C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stats:

Strength: 8-Year-old

Agility: Teenager

Wisdom: 5-Year-old

Intelligence: Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old

Luck: kind of unlucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota system:

*Shop

*Evolution

*Shota Skills

*Shota Evolution

*Shota Crafting

*Quests

*Help on

Shota points(Shp): 261

Shota money(Shm): 834

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skills:

Gathering 77 SHP

Foraging 40 SHP

Alchemy 155 SHP

Smithing 89 SHP

Dagger specialty 90 SHP 

Weapon mastery basic 120 SHP

Healing touch 250 SHP

mining 60 SHP

continue

Body:

Strength teenager 400 SHP

Agility adult 780 SHP

Wisdom 8-year-old 320 SHP

Intelligence adult 650 SHP

Endurance teenager 390 SHP

Luck somewhat lucky 120 SHP

Additional body part 2900+ SHP

Shota skills:

Healing touch (sex) 120/630 SHP

Distraction 230 SHP

Give pleasure 130 SHP

Give pleasure (passive) 130 SHP

Shota shop selling 1200 SHP

good looks 100 SHP

Continue

Shota Evolution:

Change sex 70000000 SHP

Change race 70000000 SHP

Higher cum production 100 SHP

Cum absorption 95 SHP

Cum storage 300 SHP

Dick size 4500 SHP

Dick sensibility 100 SHP

Ass sensibility 40 SHP

Better Ass 70 SHP

Better Dick 90 SHP

Fast reproduction 120 SHP

Continue

Shota crafting:

Dagger of pleasure wolf cum 240, iron ore 3, bone

Revealing pants cum any 100, leather any, cloth 4

Bow of the true shot wyvern cum 500, magic wood (elven forest), sinew, magic stone rank D

Whip (elemental) own cum 10, leather (elemental Lizard) 6, slime 3

Shadow cape cum (shadow magic beast) 400, infused cloth 14, metal any 1

Material infusion cum and material, 4 to 1 ratio

Health potion beginner human or unpure beast-man cum 5, glass 1, healing herb rank F

Mana potion beginner human or unpure beast-man cum 7, glass 1, mana herb rank F

Imprisonment tool magic stone rank D (Natural), monolith Iron 3,

Continue

Alen:’’ System what does Monolith iron cost? also, please buy fast reproduction and healing touch(sex).’’

Sys:’’ one monolith iron costs 400 SHM in this country. It would be much cheaper in the country’s Rifjorka and Gimi.

Also, to freshen your knowledge of the skill you just bought I will explain them again.

The skill Fast reproduction allows you to give birth to anything that you are pregnant to extremely much faster. For example, if a slime manages to catch you and put the eggs in you you would give birth to it the next day. Normally it takes 3-4 months. Some pregnancies can still take weeks but slimes are such weak monsters that god decided that that skill works especially good on them. Or in other words the weaker the monster contrary to you the faster works the skill.

The skill Healing touch(sex) allows you to heal yourself and others by having any type of sexual activity with them. From masturbation to straight out sex. I recommend that you buy the skill Give pleasure as well to maximize the potential of that skill.’’

Alen:’’ Ok, thanks for telling me that again. Now please buy me 2 monolith iron. With that, I only need to get one more to build the Imprisonment tool and go bandit hunting.

But how will I get 61 Silver coins till I have to leave again?’’

Sys:’’ Please note that you have some quests that you can do. Some of them give exp, money or even skills and items.

Also, god notified me that if you do the first quest today, then he will double the reward. And He also told me that he will quadruple the reward if you give a binding promise to use that tool to do naughty stuff.’’

Alen:’’ ugh. Of course, he would use that situation to force me to do that stuff again.

Please open quests.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Have sex with a young girl (8-13 Years): 10 Silver

Have sex with a monster(consensual): Level up

Have sex with a monster(rape): random skill

Get impregnated: Skill cum storage

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Make an object using shota crafting: one random recipe

Lose your virginity(penis): get additional charisma. (shows charisma in the stats tap)

Lose your virginity(anal): give 2 random recipes + some random Ingredients

Get a creampie so big that you bloat: random skill (worth between 1000 and 2500)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ uuuuuuhhh. What the fuck. you were not lying when you said that my luck is bad because of that god guy. what is wrong with him. I mean look at the last quest.’’

Sys:’’ well I told you. But please don’t forget that most things are optional. also if you get a monster with to fuck you with that much cum than you also get a shit ton of points. So the bigger and more extreme monsters give more points but also have bigger ejaculation.

Before I forget, you have already finished one quest when you sucked that guy. I will give it to you now.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quest finished:

Have your first sexual act with another living being: 10 Silver

Lose your virginity(mouth): 10 Silver

Quest reward: 20 Silver

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Alright It seems like I only need to do that one quest and sell the wolf bodies to get the money I need for the monolith Iron.’’

Sys:’’ Please don’t forget that you need a natural magic stone rank D as well. That Stone only costs 2 Silver. But you still need to get at least 2 more wolves to be able to buy that.

Also, you wanted to buy new clothes. That will also cost at least 5 Silver or more.’’

Alen:’’ Oh man. I totally forgot about the clothing. Ok, then I just have to hunt some more or do something else.’’

Sys:’’ you could sell some of your resources like the magic cores. some of them are rather good quality.’’

Alen:’’ Good Idea. Now, where should I find a young girl that would be willing to have sex with me?’’

Sys:’’ please note that there are multiple families living outside of the forest. And some of them send their children out to gather plants for several purposes.’’

Alen:’’ Now that sounds like a plan. hm, I feel like a pervert, thinking about looking for a little girl in the forest.’’

Sys:’’ It’s not like you have that many more options without risking to be thrown into jail or worse.’’

Alen:’’ You are right again.’’

Sys:’’ I’m always right.’’

Alen:’’ …… sure.’’

Alen left the spot that he used to make another advanced spell without having any trouble and went out into the forest using his advanced senses to find anything that could be a girl.

Just when Alen was about to give up and think about another more risky plan did he smell the smell of a person. Alen followed the smell and came up to a rather cliche scene.

2 dirty men that looked like some type of bandit were carrying a little Neko-girl that seemed to be around the age of 9. The girl looked like it was asleep.

Alen decided to act immediately, not knowing how much time he has to stop them before they reach more bandits. He used his water tentacles again to bind them but this time he tripled the power that he used to make the spell. He didn’t want to risk losing to kidnappers or slavers. At the same time, he created another water tentacle to pull the girl away from them. Something unexpected happened again but this time to his favor.

The water tentacles wrapped around the bandit’s throat and started strangulating them.

The Kidnappers were completely shocked and could not react to anything before it was too late and they had no chance to escape the technique.

The bandits fell over unconscious and Alen used his ice to create some ice cuffs for their arms, legs, and mouth.

Alen then went over to the little girl to look at how she was. She seemed to be poisoned with some sleep poison because she didn’t look like they strangled her or used other rough methods, and he didn’t believe that they could use sleep spells.

Alen:’’ Well, now what? Should I try to wake her or use the chance to complete my quest?

well, I think it doesn’t matter. If I woke her up I would use my attraction spell on her to make her want to do it. Forcing her using spells is not much different than doing it when she sleeps.’’

Sys:’’ please note that she will not wake up till you have had sex with her or till she got rid of the poison herself. It will take about 6 hours till that poison left her body. She also will not wake up until you had your way with her and dressed her again. She will never know that you did it and because of your skill, she will completely heal back up. That includes her hymen.’’

Alen started to slowly undress the girl from head to toe. She was beautiful. There were no visible injuries or scars and her body was a nice light color. Not to light but also not sunburnt, which means that she probably was from a rather rich family.

Alen looked at her when he finished undressing her. She had black hair and a nice fluffy black tail behind her. Her boobs were still undeveloped but already showed signs that she started growing. Her skin was soft and smooth and she had no signs of any than lines.

She still seemed to have some baby fat on her but not enough to say that she was fat,

and her legs were nice looking.

But the most important part, her vagina was still hairless and looked like a simple mound with a small slit in the middle.

Alens penis started becoming erect when he looked at the sight in front of him.

Alen:’’ Well, I never was a big fan of woman but that sure looks good. I just hope that it will feel as good as it looks. Sys, it seems that she already started to go into puberty. will that be a problem? And why is she starting already? She looks not older than 9.’’

Sys:’’ She will not become pregnant from you. The people in this world start puberty much earlier but they will not go through the same changes as the people on your home planet.

Boys, for example, start being able to ejaculate at the age of 6-8 but at the same time continue to look like they are 8 even if they reached the age of 13.

While girls get their boobs when they are 8-10 but won’t be able to become pregnant till the age of 12.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. At least one less problem.’’

Alen started to undress as well. When he reached his pants his penis flung out of it and pointed straight up. He started stroking it a little before he kneeled down and looked at his target. Alen put his hand on her hip and slowly started to slide closer. When he reached the pussy he started to slowly part the lips and looked inside. The look alone made Alen start to squirt a little bit of pre-cum. He lowered his face and started to lick over it. 

He started to notice that he likes the taste just like he liked the taste of dicks and sperm.

He lapped at the pussy some more and the girl moaned in her sleep.

She started to become wet and slippery so Alen slides one finger in and pushed it in and out till he was sure that he could put another one in. He continued till he had three inside and just as he was about to pull them out, did the girl orgasm and sprayed a little on Alens hand who then licked it. Alen liked the taste and started to lick her pussy again only to force himself to stop or else he would finish before even putting it in. And he wasn’t able to cum multiple times like a woman can.

He then pulled her legs up over his shoulder and positioned his hip right near her.

Alen then Got an Idea. Why shouldn’t he use his water spell to help him? Alen summoned two water tentacles beneath him and then grabbed his dick. He slowly slid it in the girl’s pussy and tried to suppress a moan when he felt this awesome feeling. 

He always thought that the weird text in all those web mangas was over the top but it really felt like his dick was melting, in a good way. He almost forgets to move when he touched one of his cold water tentacles and was ripped out of his pleasure induced trance.

Alen then started sliding into the girl and pulled out again over and over again until he thought that it was time to use the tentacles. He ordered one of them to slowly push into the girl’s ass and to fuck her against his movements. When he pulled out his tentacle pushed in and in reverse.

Alen could feel the tentacle in the girl’s pussy and was getting closer and closer.

But he was not finished, so he ordered the remaining one tentacle to do the same to him. The tentacle slowly pushed against Alen’s back entrance and pushed it apart.

Alen could feel the cold weird sensation of the tentacle touch his pucker, but what was even better than that was the nice feeling of his ass muscles being pushed apart and a cold sensation inside him. Alen almost came from that feeling alone and had to stop for a moment to hold back before he continued. He started to push into the girl’s wet and warm tunnel again only to pull out right after that.

Alen could feel that he was getting closer so he started to push in with more force. The forest was filled with the sound of wet bodies hitting against each other and some weird sound of flowing water. Four minutes later and Alen met his limit. He started to push in sporadically and was moaning uncontrollably with his eyes slowly sliding up. Just as he was about to cum did Alen push in, to the hilt, and filled the girl’s womb with his semen. He collapsed onto the girl with his penis still in her pussy and the tentacles continued to pump into the two.

The girls came again, but this time with much more force and she massaged Alens dick doing so. Alen couldn’t take it and came again. This time it was so much that his cum was being pushed out and sprayed against his dick and balls covering them with his semen.

The tentacles were still fucking the two until Alen stopped his mana supply which forced the tentacles to lose their form and most of the water stayed in the two.

Feeling full and empty at the same time, Alen started to slowly stand up and pulled his dick out doing so.

The girls pussy lost some of Alens cum but closed up almost right away, keeping Alen’s semen in her womb. Sadly for Alens semen but the girl was not yet able to give birth to any possible offspring. Alen then summoned some more water to clean both of them off and started to dress them both afterward.

Alen:’’ That was one of the best things so far. I have to do that again. Especially the thing with the tentacles.

How come that I came so much that it sprayed out again. What did you do this time?’’

Sys:’’ To give you a better first time I decided to give you a taste of the shota evolution, Higher cum production.

please look at your quest tab.’’

Alen:’’ oh man could you please stop doing those things.’’

Sys:’’ No.’’

Alen:’’ uuggh, ok. but at least hold back a little bit.

Quest!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Have sex with a monster(consensual): Level up + random skill

Have sex with a monster(rape): random skill

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Get impregnated: Skill cum storage

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Make an object using shota crafting: one random recipe

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

Lose your virginity(anal): give 2 random recipes + some random Ingredients

Get a creampie so big that you bloat: random skill (worth between 1000 and 2500)

Capture some bandits and bring them to justice: 100 SHP

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quest finished:

Have sex with a young girl (8-13 Years): 10 Silver + 30 Silver

Lose your virginity(penis): get additional charisma. (shows charisma in the stats tap)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Now with that money I only need a little bit more to buy that monolith iron and the other stuff I need.’’

Just as Alen thought that did the girl start to move and moan (not the sexual type you dirty person;) ). Alen walked over to her and kneeled next to her. The girl opened her eyes and was visibly confused as to where she was.

Alen:’’ Hello there. My name is Alen. Can you remember anything before now?’’

Miyuki:’’ Uhm. No, I don’t remember much. only that my mother brought me to bed. My name is Miyuki. What is going on?’’

Alen:’’ It seems that you were kidnapped but I managed to stop them so please don't panic.

I was hunting in the forest when I smelled the kidnappers and investigated. then I saw them carrying you around and knew that they were bad people. So I used my Ice magic to stop them. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could go back to the city and find you, parents.’’

Miyuki was obviously shocked but thankfully stayed rather calm, compared to what Alen was expecting. She asked a few questions and was crying a little but nothing too bad, considering that she was kidnapped and was only around 9 years old.

Miyuki:’’ Thanks for helping me. I’m sure they wanted to sell me or do even worse. Can we go back now? I live next to the adventurers guild. I'm sure that my parents are already looking for me.’’

Alen:’’ yes, let's go. I will grab the two kidnappers so please lead the way. The city should be that way.’’

Alen and Miyuki started their way back to the city. when they reached the Gate they were stopped almost immediately by a man that stormed over to Miyuki and hugged her with so much passion that it was obvious that that man was her father.

Miyuki’s dad:’’ Miyuki where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere. What happened to you?’’

Miyuki:’’ Uhm, dad. Stop that. I can't breathe. 

I was kidnapped by some bad man. but that boy over there helped me and brought me back.

He even caught the baddies.’’

Dad:’’ WHAT? Oh, thank you for bringing my daughter back to me. What would I do without her? What can I do to make it up with you?’’

Alen:’’ Nothing. It was the right thing to do. I had the power to stop them so I did.’’

Dad:’’ I can't accept that. I have to do something for you. Anything, just ask.’’

Alen:’’ well if you insist, then I could really use new clothes. I was robbed myself just two weeks ago and the clothes that I have right now aren't even mine. So if you really want to help then some clothes would be enough. They don't even need to be expensive or anything. just enough, so I don't run around naked.’’

Dad:’’ That is no problem. My family owns a Tailor and a clothing shop. I will give you some of our best pieces.’’

Alen:’’ Like I said. Please don't give me anything expensive. I plan on traveling a lot, so expensive clothes would only get ripped and dirtied. And that would be a waste.’’

Dad:’’ Alright I will give you normal clothes. But I will give you something special as a reward too.’’

Alen:’’ If you insist. But I have to bring the two kidnappers to the guards first. I can't take them with me forever after all.’’

Dad:’’ Ok just come to my store on the plaza. It is just next to Otake’s bookstore.’’

Alen:’’ Oh that store. I know that. I was traveling with mister Otake for some days when we came here from the village that I was staying before.’’

Dad:’’ Oh you know the family? How small the world is. very well. If you know where to find us than it is no problem. I will be waiting for you.’’

Alen:’’ alright. till later.’’

Miyuki and her dad left. Leaving Alen and the gate guard alone to talk about the kidnappers and Alen’s reward for catching them. In the end, Allen received 2 Silver and 50 Copper for each of them, which brings him to 5 Silver in total.

Alen:’’ Now that is just perfect. With that money, I can easily buy the core and iron.’’

Alen left the gate to go to the shop of Miyuki and her dad. Alen arrived at the store just 7 minutes later only to be pulled inside the story by Miyuki’s dad. Alen couldn't even yell up from surprise before he got a whole load of clothes pushed into his hands.

(they are the same as in the picture of the second chapter.)

Alen:’’ what?’’

Miyuki’s dad:’’ Well. What are you waiting for? Try them on.’’

Alen:’’ Uhm. where can I go to undress? I mean I don't want to stand around naked in front of others if possible.’’

Dad:’’ Of course. My bad. I have a separate room over there. Should I help you? Some of them are hard to get into if you don't know how they work.’’

Alen:’’ Uhm. I don't know. I think tha-.’’

Dad:’’ No problem, I will help. It is my job to do that anyway. Especially after you are a hero in our eyes.’’

Miyuki's dad pushed Alen in the other room and started to undress Alen. When they reached Alen’s underpants he stopped, looking at Alen with a look of patience. Shocked from the whole thing, Alen pulled down his underpants without noticing that he got a boner again.

Alen got really embarrassed from standing in front of a total stranger butt naked and erect. It didn't help that Miyuki's dad chuckled when he saw that.

Dad:’’ well, what do we have here? That is a really cute little boner you have there. Let me help you.’’

Alen:’’ I don't know. I don't even know your name.’’

Takumi:’’ oh. where are my manners? My name is Takumi. Now don’t worry and just keep still.’’

Takumi walked over to Alen and placed his hand near Alen’s dick. He then kneeled in front of Alen and started licking his cock.

Takumi:’’ We don't want you to make the new clothes dirty, do we?’’

And with that opened Takumi his mouth and took Alens dick in. Takumi started to bob up and down while playing with his tongue. At the same time did Takumi use his hands to fondle with his balls and massage his ass.

Takumi then placed his finger on Alens pucker and made circular motions to loosen the muscles a little bit. Alen couldn't contain his moaning anymore and had to cover his mouth so that possible customers don't hear them.

Takumi continued to suck on Alen and started to speed up a little. While at the same time inserting his finger and continued to do some circular motions to widen the muscles some more.

When he deemed Alens boypussy to be loose enough he inserted a second finger and made scissoring motions.

after some time Takumi could feel that Alens dick got even harder and that Alen was already close to cumming so he decided to bring him over the top by inserting a third finger and piston them in and out.

Alen felt one of the probably best feelings that existed and couldn't contain himself anymore. He came with so much force that his feet lost all power. Thankfully, had Takumi his second hand on Alens ass and his other one in him so that Alen didn't fall. Takumi swallowed Alen’s load and licked his penis clean.

Takumi:’’ I hope you liked that.’’

Alen:’’ ugh. I. I had no idea that my ass could feel like that.’’

Takumi:’’ haha. Yes. It is always a creative moment when someone learns about the pleasure of anal sex. But don't think that that was the summit. It could be so much better if you find someone that could fuck you in your pussy. The real thing is much better. Especially if they cum in you.’’

Alen:’’ I don't have a pussy. I’m a boy.’’

Takumi:’’ Oh you have a pussy. Right there.’’

Takumi shoved his three fingers back into Alen and caused Alen to yelp in surprise.

Alen:’’ Hey!! don't do that, I’m still sensitive.’’

Takumi:’’ sorry. I just couldn't resist. but just so you know. Your ass is called boypussy. Especially when you do something naughty like that.

Now that this is over, why don't you let me help, to show you how to change into this.’’

Takumi showed Alen the right way to dress into the clothing that Takumi brought him.

During the whole procedure of dressing Alen, did Takumi not miss one chance to touch Alen on his ass or dick. Alen was already red as a tomato halfway into the whole process.

After some time they were finished and Alen sighed in relief.

Takumi:’’ Well how do you like it? Should we change them and undress you again?’’

Alen almost yelled NO in a panic only to catch himself again.

Alen:’’ No I don't think that that will be needed. I like those clothes. They are nice and snug and at the same time not restrictive at all.’’

Takumi:’’ Oh what a shame. well then, I also promised you something else. So here it is.’’

Takumi pulled a big bag out of a box near the two and handed it to Alen.

Takumi:’’ This is a spatial bag. A big one to be more specific. You will be able to store many things in it. Like you tents and other camping stuff.’’

Alen:’’ oh wow. Thank you, Takumi. I will treasure that. Can I really have that?’’

Takumi:’’ Yes of course. I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't serious.’’

Alen:’’ thanks. Now I have to go. I still have to do a lot of things.’’

Takumi:’’ no problem. Goodbye and come visit me again. I want to show you many more styles of clothing and help you to learn how to dress into them:’’

Alen:’’ Uhm; sure. I will visit come to visit one day.’’

Alen left the store, still a little bit weak on his feet and walked in the direction of the store that he was last time.

Lady:’’ oh hello there young boy. Do you have the money that you need for the monolith iron?’’

Alen:’’ Yes. I have enough to buy one piece of monolith iron. also how much would a potion glass cost?’’

Lady:’’ A empty glass for a potion costs 50 C’’

Alen:’’ Alright. I will take one monolith iron and 8 glass bottles. Also, can I sell some magic beast cores and change them into a natural magic core grade D?’’

Lady:’’ Yes you can sell a core. If it is good enough then I might make a simple swap. Yes, this one looks good enough. Alright, here you go. As thanks for such a big buy, I will add 3 liquid storage bottles too.’’

Alen:’’ Thank you very much. If I ever return to this city then I will make sure to come here again.’’

Lady:’’ That is good to hear. I will be waiting for you.’’ 

Alen left and went outside of the city again to go hunting. once he was outside did Alen ask Sys something.

Alen:’’ hey sys. can I use the bottles that I got for free to collect some cum for my shota crafting tab? and how does that work anyway?’’

Sys:’’ you can use the bottles to store and collect the needed ingredients.

To craft something you need to swallow the ingredients. The ingredients will not be able to hurt you should they be extra big or have sharp corners. After you swallowed the things that you need for crafting you will make the Items in your body and end up laying an egg that contains the crafted item.

I warn you from crafting big objects because the egg will be as big as the object that you crafted.’’

Alen:’’ …… Why aren't I surprised anymore? How big are the potions and the imprisonment tool that I can craft?’’

Sys:’’ the potions are as big as a grownups fist while the imprisonment tool is about as big as an ostrich egg.’’

Alen:’’ and there is no easier way?’’

Sys:’’ you could force someone else to do it for you. If you find someone that you can capture and hold him in your imprisonment tool you will be able to temporarily push me onto him/her/it to give them the sexual immunity skill and the ability to shota craft. you will also be the one that decides what they craft.’’

Alen:’’ So if I want to use the shota crafting ability then I have to at least create the imprisonment tool. And then capture some monster or bandit to let them do the rest.’’

Sys:’’ that would be about right so. But I should tell you that using the shota crafting causes great pleasure in you while they could kill someone else. So if you want to risk killing someone and miss out on the feeling then you should use that action.’’

Alen:’’ You and god really want me to do that weird stuff, don't you. If he really wants to see that then he has to give me something in return. Like upgrading the quest in the quest tap.’’

Sys:’’ Notified. He accepts the proposal. The quest has been upgraded.’’

Alen:’’ Alright. Quests!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Have sex with a monster(consensual): Level up + random skill

Have sex with a monster(rape): random skill

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Get impregnated: Skill cum storage

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Make an object using shota crafting: two random recipes + Ore radar skill

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

Lose your virginity(anal): give 2 random recipes + some random Ingredients

Get a creampie so big that you bloat: random skill (worth between 1000 and 2500)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ That is really tempting. Alright, I will do it. But I will do it when I go back to the village.

I don’t want others to see me laying gigantic eggs.

Now let's continue hunting.’’

Alen managed to hunt two more wolves and three slimes. He put the Five wolves in his new spatial bag and stored the slime in his Storage. He then proceeded to leave the forest again to go to the Adventurers Guild.

When he entered the adventurers guild everyone turned towards him remembering what happened the last time he was there.

Rec:’’ Hey boy. Have you brought the wolves that you were talking about?’’

Alen:’’ Yes they are right here. where should I put them?’’

Rec:’’ well let’s see. you can put them over there in the corner. I will get our expert so please wait a moment.’’

Alen walked over to the corner that the receptionist showed him and waited. when the receptionist returned did he pull out the Five wolves from the spatial bag and laid them next to each other so that the expert a small dwarf could take a look.

Exp:’’ hmm. They are definitely real and in relatively good condition too. I would say they are about 4 S and 45 C worth.’’

Alen did it again. Everyone in the guild was baffled that such a young kid could kill Five wolves and keep them in such good condition. It was definitely something that a normal kid couldn't do.

Rec:’’ well. I will congratulate you on reaching rank E. you have been the fastest level up in the history of our city. So we decided to gift you something as a reward. We will give you a staff base for a new magic staff. You just need to add an elemental magic stone to give it power. To unlock the staff so you can add a crystal you only have to pour mana inside. You should do that as soon as possible so that the staff is bound to you.’’

Alen received a white magic wand. It looks like the white staff from lord of the rings. Only that there will be a magic crystal(or something else) inside.

Alen was turning around to leave when the Receptionist said something.

Rec:’’ You said that you wanted to leave the City again, didn't you?’’

Alen:’’ Uhm yes. how did you know that?’’

Rec:’’ It is my job to know stuff. Also, a friend of mine told me.

Now I just wanted to warn you that it is not save outside right now. It might look like it but there are some really rare and strong monsters outside. Not to forget the big bandit groups that are robbing traders left and right at the moment. Or in other words. You aren’t safe in the forest because of the monsters and you are not safe on the streets because of the bandits.’’

Alen:’’ Thanks for the warning. I will try to travel as carefully as possible.’’

Rec:’’ well. If I can't stop you from traveling the I can wish you good luck at least.’’

Alen left the guild and went to the Inn that he was staying at. When he reached the Inn, he walks over to the owner to buy some food and then went into bed.


	7. Leaving the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys a Quick warning. from now on most of the chapters include excessive cum, hyper phallic or Mpreg/Ovi. Not to forget that almost the whole chapter is porn and includes a lot of cum eggs and stomach bulges. So please don't read if you are not into it. also, I have added a new companion that will be by Alens side almost all the time. I created him because I needed to thank my best commenter somehow.  
> He gave me shittons of Ideas that I will add in the story.  
> I want to warn you again that from now on it will be normal for Alen to get fucked by dicks that you can see from outside his body because they bulge Alens stomach and throat.  
> The story will also have a looooot of cum in it. I mean most of his future things need Alen to literally drink sperm like water(or worse). So please don't read if you don't like that.  
> I have also decided to add one or two mere characters if someone can give me a good idea. So if you want to have a character in the story please write me a comment and tell me your Idea. I am open to almost anything . if it includes excessive cum or not, just tell me And I'm sure that 90% of the time I will Add it to the list of planned features

**Leaving the city**

Alen woke up the next day feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He dressed himself remembering the things that Takumi did to him. He became really aroused but wasn’t in the mood to do anything so he finished dressing up and went down to leave the Inn.

Alen said bye to the owner and left towards the city plaza.

Alen wanted to say goodbye to Otake before leaving the city.

Alen entered the shop and immediately spotted Otake, which wasn’t that hard seeing that he was the only other person in the room

Alen:’’ Hy Otaku. How are you?’’

Otaku:’’ Oh Alen. I am good and you? Why are you here?’’

Alen:’’ I’m good as well. I just wanted to say by. I’m leaving the city now.’’

Otaku:’’ Already? Alright, stay safe. Here take this as a parting gift.’’

Otake gave Alen a book about plants with all possible things inside.

Alen:’’ Thanks, Otake. I will come to visit you one day, so stay safe as well.’’

Otake:’’ Will do. Bye.’’

And with that Alen left the city. He went to the forest and stayed hidden so no one could see him.

Alen:’’ quests!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Have sex with a monster(consensual): Level up + random skill

Have sex with a monster(rape): random skill

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Get impregnated: Skill cum storage

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Make an object using shota crafting: one random recipe

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

Lose your virginity(anal): give 2 random recipes + some random Ingredients

Get a creampie so big that you bloat: random skill (worth between 1000 and 2500)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ So let’s see. Run around naked for two days. That shouldn’t be a problem as long as I stay away from the roads. Now Sys. how long does it take to make a shota item?’’

Sys:’’ It will take around one day for it to be created. also please note that you will lose some of your defense if you run around naked. And that the whole process of creating items can have side effects like you becoming slower or looking bloated or something like that. You will also be a little tired from doing that.’’

  
Alen:’’ Ok, thanks for the info I guess. Just out of curiosity but will my ass become loose from giving birth to such a big object.’’

Sys:’’ No. Your body is made in a way that you will always be perfect for any sexual activity. Which means that you will never get scars or other things like that, which might make you ugly. You are also easily aroused by the smallest things like someone seeing you naked.’’

Alen:’’ Yes I noticed the last part. Ok now is as good a time as any. So let’s make this imprisonment tool and get naked for that stupid quest.’’

Alen started to undress and put his stuff into his spatial storage. He then pulled out the 3 monolith iron and the magic core.

Alen:’’ You said that I have to swallow that, right?’’

Sys:’’ Yes. you swallow the ingredients and think about the recipe that you want to make.

depending on the recipe it takes between 1 hour and multiple days.’’

Alen:’’ Can I make multiple recipes at once?’’

Sys:’’ Yes, just think about the recipe you want to make.’’

Alen:’’ Alright let’s start with the imprisonment tool first.’’

Alen took the Four items that were needed to make the tool and swallowed one after the other. The feeling of such big items going down his throat without hurting was really weird. You could see the shape of the four Items bulge in Alens throat.

Alen then thought about the recipe and got a weird warm feeling in his nether region, which he took as a sign that it worked.

He then started walking into the forest to look for another ingredient that he thought of.

After two hours of searching, he got lucky. He found the healing herb that he was looking for.

Alen:’’ Sys, how does the recipe for the healing potion work?’’

Sys:’’ Normally you would have the skill cum storage before you tried anything like that. but because you have another way of storing cum, it should be no problem.

Just drink the semen that you need for the recipe and do the same you did before.

I would say that you can produce about 6 units of cum. So you would need to ejaculate twice and drink it.’’

Alen:’’ Oh great. That too. Well then let's start. Good that I am really bendy.’’

Alen looked for a small hidden area and sat down. He grabbed his penis and started stroking it. When he had enough of that, he bent over and licked on his own dick. He immediately had to moan and licked his dick with even more force. After another 2 minutes, he had enough and took his whole cock inside while grabbing his own ass.

Alen Sucked himself faster and faster till he couldn’t continue to heighten his speed.

Feeling that that would take quite some time and want to finish that as soon as possible, Alen starts to place his finger over his pucker and pushed.

The feeling of something invading his ass was heaven to him so he fingered himself as fast as possible.

But Alen was still not satisfied so he added another two to speed up the whole process.

He just couldn’t take it anymore after fingering himself with three fingers and he came into his own mouth. Alen tasted his cum and pushed it around his mouth before swallowing. 

He then pulled his fingers out of his ass and just lied down. 

Alen:’’ That was awesome. And I have to say that I really start to love the taste of cum.’’

Alen took some rest to get his strength back and then started to walk again. Figuring that he had some time before he has to start the recipe, he thought that he should find a better place to do it. Alen found a small cave about another 15 minutes later and walked in. It was empty and clean so Alen sat down again. 

This time Alen placed his backside against the wall upside down, with his head on the ground and his dick directly above him. He lost no time and started sucking himself again. But this time he remembered his new favorite spell and created two small water tentacles.

He ordered one to start fucking him while the second caressed his balls.

The cold tentacle placed itself right on Alen’s pucker and pushed slowly in. Alens back entrance slowly gave place and stretched to allow the new intruder in.

After some time, he ordered the second tentacle to join his brother.

Alen thought that that was enough but he thought wrong. In a desperate attempt to push himself over the top Alen Ordered the tentacles to go as deep as possible. If you would stand next to him you would see that Alen’s belly started to grow bigger and that there were some lines on his belly that clearly showed where the tentacles where.

That action proved to be just the right one as Alen came with so much force that his mouth was filled to the brim. He swallowed with gusto and licked his dick clean.

Alen stopped the water spell which was a rather bad Idea. As the tentacles disappeared the water stayed and Alen still looked slightly bloated. Noticing the mistake he stood up and went outside the cave. He spread his legs and pushed the water out. The water left Alen in a nice clean stream and then stopped.

Alen:’’ I fucking have to do that again.’’

Sys:’’ notice you have enough cum to make 3 potions.’’

Alen:’’ good.’’

Alen swallowed the herbs and the glass and pictured the recipe for the potions.

He got a weird feeling in his nether regions again.

He also had the feeling as if something was slowly growing inside him

Alen:’’ Hey system. How does the whole crafting thing work anyway?’’

Sys:’’ When you swallow the ingredients your body is basically separating the item from the magic residue. The magic residue then travels down your intestines to your appendix and settles in that. The items then slowly grow to the point where they are finished and leave your appendix to travel down your intestines to your rectum. From that point on you have about 12 Hours time to push them out before it forces itself out.’’

Alen:’’ Why the appendix? And isn't that too small?’’

Sys:’’ We decided on the Appendix because it is pretty useless otherwise. Also, the Appendix will stretch as everything else does.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. But didn’t you say that it takes some time for them to be created? So why do I feel it already?’’

Sys:’’ Multiple reasons. number one: is that you created multiple items. So they accumulate. You have 3 potions and the tool in you right now.

Second: I made you more sensitive to pleasure. Have you already forgotten that?

And number three: The potions only take one Hour and are about fist-size so they are growing really fast.’’

Alen:’’ Yeah right. forgot about that. So how long till the first potions are ready?’’

Sys:’’ About 40 minutes.’’

Alen:’’ Alright then I will train my shadow magic some more till then. What can my shadow magic do anyway? Hiding can't be all it can do.’’

Sys:’’ You can't use most shadow techniques right now. So I will tell them to you when you are ready. But the one technique that you might be able to use would be mind-altering and mental de-aging. The techniques take quite some time to take effect, so you should only use them on willing or demobilized participants. It would speed up your leveling if you used those spells instead of your hiding ability.’’

Alen:’’ Well, I don't have anyone I could train this ability on so I have to use the shadow ability.’’

Alen used his shadow ability and continued to use it for 20 minutes straight.

Alen:’’ Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(impure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 4

HP: 300/300

MP: 620/800

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅖)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice), fast reproduction, healing touch(sex)

money: 0G 4S 3 C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Oh that looks good. I managed to level up my shadow affinity. But I guess that it will take even longer from now on.

ummpf. I can already feel the eggs inside me. They are already really big. And it isn't even finished.’’

You could already see that Alen’s stomach is bulging a little bit. Alen continued to use his shadow spell for another 15 minutes before he stopped and went back to his cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MP: 485/800

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen already looked like he was pregnant and had to lean on the cave wall because of the ecstasy he was in. The bigger the eggs got, the stronger became the pleasure. Those potion eggs normally don't produce such a strong feeling, but Alen created three of them at the same time. 

So the pleasure stacked and made his legs go weak. Alen penis stood straight up and pointed towards the sky. He already leaked quite some pre-cum. So much that it formed a trail down his legs.

Alen took a squatting position leaning on the wall. He couldn't and didn’t want to, resist the temptation to masturbate. So he grabbed his small dick and started to stroke while he also fingered himself.

The three eggs left his appendix and traveled down the rest of his intestines.

You could clearly see three bulges wandering up, then right and then down his belly.

Alen continued to finger himself and all of a sudden felt an object on his fingertip. Alen knew what that means. He pulled his finger out and placed both hands on the wall behind him.

He then spread his legs, even more, to allow the eggs more space to leave. Then Alen pushed. If you were lying below him to look at his pucker, then you would see it slowly opening to allow the object to pass through. The egg had white skin with red arteries like lines on it. It is also slightly rippled for increased pleasure. 

The egg took its time to slowly leave Alen. it slid out and pushed Alen’s muscles further apart, only to leave him with a loud plop.

Alen came strongly. So strong that his sperm flew multiple meters in a nice ark. Alen lost his power in his legs and fell. He landed on the egg and pushed it back in for a few cm/inches before he got the power bag to get into his squatting position. The egg popped out again with almost no problem. 

Alen pushed again to get the last two eggs out too. The second egg left Alen a little faster.

It pushed through Alen’s pucker and spread it apart again. The eggs had a with of about 8 cm(3 inches). Alen felt ecstasy. It felt so good that he didn't even have to touch his penis to cum. When the second egg plopped out and joined the first came alen again. This time he didn’t cum as strong as before seeing that he just came a moment before. His sperm just flowed out his dick and ran down his balls and legs to form a puddle next to the eggs.

Alen was almost finished and pushed again to get the last egg out. When the last egg popped out, a cloud of pink smoke came to. Alen came again. This time he had a dry orgasm because of the other two. 

His balls were completely empty. Alen collapsed and fell into the cum puddle that he created.

He breathed heavy and let out a moan now and then.

When he collected his breath and collected the eggs, crushed Alen the eggshell and took the potions out. They were just average potion so the look was not that special.

Alen:’’ huff.t-that was aw-awesome. And they were the s-smallest objects I could make. huff.

I can't wait to feel the other one. But, what was that pink mist?’’

Sys:’’ The pink mist was your pheromone ability. One of the side effects I talked about.’’

Alen:’’ What!! I need to leave immediately.’’

Alen ran out of the small cave with all the speed he could muster. He heard some rustling next to him and in front too. Alen used his shadow ability and ran the other way. He ran for a good one hour before his shadow spell collapsed and he stopped. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MP -55/800 Status: mana overexertion

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Huff Huff ugh. What happened? What is mana exertion?

And why didn't you tell me that crafting would activate my pheromones?

You are trying to get me raped aren't you?’’

Sys:’’ Answer: Yes I am trying to do that. That is the job that God gave me.

also, mana exertion means that you won't get any mana regeneration for some time.’’

Alen:’’ What!!! how should I defend myself? I only have some daggers. What if one of those lizards appears again? Even if I manage to stay hidden for the time it takes to get some mana back, I still have the egg that I have to lay. And I won't be able to keep it so long inside.’’

Sys:’’ I can't help you. But I do recommend you to look for a big deep cave to hide and to rest some. I would say that it takes one day to get enough mana back to run from any big monsters.’’

Alen:’’ You are right I should find a big cave to hide.’’

Thankfully for Alen, He didn't need to look for long. He found a big cave just about 10 minutes into searching and walked all the way to the back. the cave had only one entrance but was really big and spacious.

He could easily fit two people standing on each other in there, so high was the cave. And he could fit three people lying head to feet next to each other, so broad was it.

Alen:’’ Well I hope that I have my peace in here. I mean what would happen when a Lizard would find me now?’’

Sys:’’ Answer: seeing that now was the breeding season of the Elemental Lizards, You would probably have to fight Two lizards at once. They stay together during the mating season.’’

Alen:’’ what? Why is that so?’’

Sys:’’ While the female produces the eggs the male impregnates them. But the Elemental lizards don't carry their own eggs. They lay them into another monster. The female penetrates the monster with an ovipositor and lays the eggs inside while the male fucks the egg bearer and cums into them to fertilize them.’’

Alen:’’ Of course this happens now when those big scary things run around to impregnate others. With my luck, they are just waiting outside the cave for me to lay my egg and spray that pheromone.’’

Sys:’’ I recommend to not fight them when you meet them. You have to either run or accept your situation. Just kneel down and take it like the good boy you are.

It will feel ecstatic.’’

Alen:’’ IM NOT A LITTLE CHILD! I'm an Adult.’’

Sys:’’ Of course you are. If you are a big adult then why haven't you bought the multiple ejaculations skill yet?’’

Alen:’’ I am an adult. System, Buy that upgrade. and spend the remaining points on something else.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skill bought: Multiple ejaculations, mining

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sys:’’

Information: the skill multiple ejaculations does what it says. you are able to cum as often as you like. You will always have some cum to spray.

The skill mining Allows you to sense Minerals in a 500 m (0,3 Mile) radius. You also can mine much more efficient and you know how to use your magic affinity to mine.’’

Alen tried to hide his shame of being tricked by the System and does his best to distract himself by using his new mining skill.

All of a sudden could Alen feel many things in his surroundings. one such thing was right behind him in the wall. Alen knew that he didn’t have the means to mine anything right now so he just deactivated the skill.

Not having anything better to do, did Alen lay down and rest. He fell asleep and slept for a few hours. He woke up to the feeling of pressure in his stomach and a big amount of pleasure. The imprisonment tool egg was already in the final stages of being finished. 

Alen couldn't stop himself from jerking off and fingering himself again.

So that is exactly what he did. Alen fingered himself with three fingers again when he came and sprayed his load into a small deepening that was exactly between his legs. He thought that that would come in practical for the egg so he laid there. 

Put other than the last time Alen didn't stop exhausted. He still had a lot of cum in his balls so he continued. Alen came again and again and again till the deepening between his legs was full of his cum. But Alen had other troubles. The egg was finished and traveled through his intestines again.

You could see the silhouette of the egg on Alen’s stomach. Alen was in so much pleasure that he came non stop until the egg reached his boypussy. Alen pulled his legs up above his head and pushed. The egg was skin-colored and other than the other eggs had scale-like protrusions.

Alen pushed and pushed but the egg was moving very slowly. Alen came again when the egg was only ¼ of the way. But Alen didn't stop pushing and finally pushed the egg out with a loud pop. Alen’s ass was gaping for some time before the system made his ass tight again.

He came so much that it looked like he was peeing before he stopped and huffed.

What Alen didn't notice and totally forgot was the pink cloud that left him as well.

Alen picked the egg up and broke it. A nice ice blue shining crystal-like sphere rolled into his hands. he stored it into his spatial storage immediately and pulled the liquid storage container out.

He filled them with his cum and what he wasn't able to collect wandered into his mouth. Alen hasn't eaten for quite some time. So getting something into his stomach was a good opportunity. Especially if it was something as good as cum.

He collected everything that he had outside his spatial storage and went to sleep again.

Outside the cave were two lizards one female and one male they were fighting a bunch of wolves and won with ease. this was going on for almost 30 minutes but it seemed like the wolves were finally giving up. After winning and making sure that it finally over, did the Lizards turn around and enter the cave.

The lizards were almost as big as horses and had red and black scales their body looked like that of an oversized komodovaraan. The female a little bit fatter around the belly region which can only mean two things.

which are either she had some pretty good hunts lately or she was ready to lay eggs and because it was lizard mating season it was pretty obvious what it was.

The lizards were both level 4 and of the Fire Element.

They continued to the end of the cave where they started to smell something that smells like semen. a few turns later and they saw what it was. A young fox-beast-boy lied on his belly on the ground surrounded by cum spatters. They knew that that boy was special and that he would be able to carry their young. so the female walked over to the boy and stood above him. head to head and oviposition to boy hole. 

Alen woke up to a weird feeling on his back entrance and when he opened his eyes, He knew that he was in trouble.

Something positioned itself on his pucker and started to push inside him. It slowly parted his boypussy and slid in further and further. It almost felt like it was going into his stomach. The Lizard finally stopped but that was only false hope. A moment after the ovipositor was shoved into Alen’s ass couldAlen feel something enter him.

It was a little bit bigger than a chicken egg. Alen knew what that was. The Lizard filled alen with his eggs and used him to incubate them. Alens little finger big dick started to grow again and shortly after that leaked some precum.

Alen could feel the eggs move in his intestines and came without touching again. It took almost 10 minutes for the lizard to deposit all the eggs And every 2 minutes did Alen cum. The ground around Alen was already coated with Alen’s cum and the liquid that lubricates the Ovipositioner. The Lizard pulled out with a strong tuck and brought Alen over the top again.

Alen was laying there, moaning in his own seed. not being able to move and filled to the brim with eggs. He looked like he was in his fifth or sixth month. Alen slowly turned over to rest on his back but before he could close his eyes did the male Lizard step ever Alen. He knew that he had no other chance than to do this so he willingly raised his legs and presented his ass.

The Lizard seemed to be happy about that gesture because his dick sprang to life immediately. the penis of the Lizard was a little bit thicker than the arm of a 6-8-year-old.

He placed his penis over Alen’s Pucker and shoved his cock into him in one push. 

Alen yelped in surprise and came again. You could see the dick poking out of Alen’s stomach and would be able to feel it if you were to touch Alens belly.

The lizard lost no time and started to fuck Alen with enough force that alen was pushed back and forth constantly. Alen moaned constantly and so loud that you could hear it outside of the cave, and the cave is very long and curvy.

Alen’S stomach extended more and more just because of the precum that the lizard was producing. 

Alen came many times during that fucking and he was in a sex induced trance.

the sex took almost an hour and by the time that the Lizard came was the stomach of Alen already much bigger. 

The lizard roared when he finally came and filled Alen to the brim with his seed. The Lizard came with so much force that it woke up Alen from his trance and pressed the semen all the way through Alen’s stomach and out his mouth. It was a wonder that all the eggs stayed where they were.

Alen looked like he was in his ninth month plus extra.

The lizard pulled out of alen with one movement and pulled Alen with him for an arm’s length.

Allens poypussy wasn’t able to close immediately and a lot of the cum poured out with so much force that it sprayed.

His ass closed off about the time where he looks like he is in his seventh month.

During the whole ordeal did Alen not stop cumming and the whole floor was white. 

The part of the cave that the three stayed was somewhat deeper. So the whole cum was pooling together and stood about two fingers deep where Alen was lying.

The two Lizards left the back part of the cave but stayed to make sure that everything would work out.

Alen was extremely tired, so he fell asleep immediately and wasn't even able to get out of his and the lizards baby making juice.

Alen woke up the next day to the male lizard’s dick on his face. He knew what he wanted and started sucking on the cock. this time it took only a few minutes for the lizard to shoot his semen. Alen drank it with vigor, being really hungry and also a little horny.

He still had a big belly and was still lying in the cum pool, but he wasn't able to move from exhaustion. the Lizard left again and Alen stayed where he was.

Alen:’’ hngh. I think I can’t move anymore. what happened? and why did he just facefuck me again?’’

Sys:’’ Congratulations on fulfilling Five quests in one go. You have been given two additional presents as a reward.

Please stay calm. You will be able to move again when the eggs leave your body.

You have been successfully been impregnated By Elemental Lizards and have been fucked for one and a half hours straight. Even other System Owners haven't manager that on their first time.

Also he fucked your face to pump his sperm into you as nutrients. You have to know that Lizard sperm is especially nutritious.’’

Alen:’’ oh ok. Wait what do you mean with other system owners?’’

Sys:’’ there are others like you living in other worlds or galaxies. Some live in a world with only dinosaurs and others in a world with the technology to travel the stars. But they all have two things in common, and that is the system and their love for sex.

Please open you quest tab to look at your rewards.’’

Alen:’’ Alright. Quests!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests: New quests in two days

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quest rewards:

Have sex with a monster(consensual): Level up + skill pheromone displacement

Have sex with a monster(rape): skill Alchemy

Get impregnated: Skill cum storage passive

Make an object using shota crafting: unaging potion recipe

Lose your virginity(anal): teleporter recipes, cum clones recipe, water stone 1

Get a creampie so big that you bloat: skill shota selling

extra reward: land customization skill, water breathing ring recipe

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ oh holy shit! that is a lot.’’

Sys:’’

Explanation:

The skill pheromone displacement allows you to put pheromones on other people. You will also be able to customize the pheromones. For Example, you could make the Pheromones dormant till a certain time runs off or the person does something special. You will also be able to say what the pheromones should affect. from monsters to the girl next door.

The skill Alchemy is self-explanatory. You make potions with it. You can also make some special shota crafting potions and you will be better than someone without that skill.

The skill cum storage allows you to store the cum that someone filled you with or that you are touching. but to use it you have to drink it again by placing one of your fingers or your dick in your mouth.

The skill shota selling allows you to sell your created items that you created with shota crafting for SHM.

Land customization skill allows you to create any type of structure on land that you have bought or otherwise acquired. so you can make an underground dungeon or a gigantic tower. as long as you have the right type of resources you can make almost anything.

The unaging potion is a potion that de-ages someone. it alters the mind and body to the target age. it can be customized to your liking. 5 years old is the limit.

The teleporter allows instant transportation between places. Imagine it as a fast travel point similar to the one in the swords art online anime.

The cum clones are almost perfect clones of you and are made entirely from. you guessed it. semen. they have almost all the abilities that you have and can transfer their memories to you by simply touching. you shouldn't touch one when you are near others as the memory transfer in automated.

The water breathing ring allows like its name says to let you breathe underwater. It also protects you from great depths and allows you to see perfect underwater. the downside is that it has a charge and recharges by having sex with something.’’

Alen:’’ well that was quite some text that you told me. Let’s try the cum storage first.’’

Alen activated the second ability to collect the cum that he touches. the cum pool around him starts to flow towards him and climbs up his body. It starts to flow Into Alen from all sides by entering his ass, his mouth, and even his penis. Alens stomach swelled up again and his balls grew bigger by a little too. after a short moment was all the cum gone and Alens belly shrunk bag to the fullness it had when the eggs were put into him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collected cum:

176 cum Alen

355 cum Lizard

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen :’’ that was quite a lot. alright. hey Sys. how long till the eggs are finished?’’

Sys:’’ they have already finished. You can start giving birth at any time.’’

Alen:’’ you could have told me. Oh whatever.’’

Alen started pushing and managed to push the, now bigger than chicken eggs, eggs out.

Every time he pushed one egg out came and moaned Alen. After the Fifth egg did the Lizards appear. They checked if the eggs were alright. 

After the 35 egg did it stop. Alen could feel that he still had one or two in him but they didn't want to come out.

The Lizards were apparently satisfied because they collected the eggs with their tongue and left. 

Alen manager to stand up and left as well still having two eggs in his ass.

He walked for quite some time till he reaches a river where he washes himself.

just as he turned around to leave did he see a person in the river floating unconscious.

Alen used his magic powers that he can use again to create some water tentacles and pulled the person out.

After closer inspection of the person did Alen find out that it was something like a lizard or snake beast-man. The beast-man was around the age of Alen, or in other words something like 9 years old. He was dressed in shabby rags and looked like he escaped from some type of imprisonment.

Alen pulled the onto drier ground and looked if he can see any type of breathing.

The boy was still breathing but it was really shallow.

Alen:’’ hey Sys. What should I do?’’

Sys:’’ this boy has some connection to me. I can feel that he has the same system like you have. he should be alright. He will probably only take one or two hours for him to wake up.

It seems that his System has not completely activated yet, which means that he is most likely like you a dimension traveler.’’

Alen:’’ what? I thought that I was the only one.’’

Sys:’’ I just got word from god. Apparently this boy was sent here to be your assistant or something like that. He will be staying by your side.’’

Alen:’’ Alright. That doesn't sound that bad.’’

Alen waited for three hours before the boy woke up.

Alen:’’ hey. hello. are you alright? Can you tell me your name?’’

Aion:’’ Uhm my name is aion. Who are you?’’

Alen:’’ My name is Alen. You were sent to this world from some weird white god, didn't you?’’

Aion:’’ Oh you are Alen. I thought that it would take longer to find you. Yes I was sent by god. He also explained everything to me. The whole sex thing and the System. I just couldn't say no.’’

Alen:’’ He did what? why did he tell you everything and I have to find out everything on my own. I just got freaking fucked by Lizards the size of horses because I didn't know something.’’

Aion:’’ You got what. That sounds so hot. What happened?’’

Alen told Aion everything that happened since he left the city.

Aion:’’ oh that is hot. You said that you still have two eggs in you. Can I help you to get them out?’’

Alen:’’ uhm sure. I think.’’

Alen stood up and laid himself next to Aion so that he Could See Alen’s asshole.

He started to press but the eggs just stayed next to the exit.

Aion touched Alen’s pucker with his hand and slowly pushed his finger inside. When he noticed that Alen’s ass muscles were not stopping him pushed Aion his whole hand into Alen and grabbed the first egg.

Having a hand inside made Alen hard immediately and started leaking pre again.

Aion saw that and placed his mouth over Alen’s dick and started to suck him. At the same time pulled Aion on the egg and pulled it out. That action brought Alen over the edge and he came in Aion’s mouth. After he put the egg to the side push Aion his hand in again and grabbed the second one. Alen moaned and came again.

After swallowing Alens second load pulled Aion with a strong tuck and made Alen cum a third time. This time so much that it filled Aions mouth and dripped to out on the edges of Aions mouth.


	8. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sex scene.  
> I hope you like pools and I hope you like cum because I combined both. That was your warning

**The Plan**

Character description:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan:

Age: 8 (23 mental) (because of the system it happens very often that they act like children. dense or innocent)

Size: 125 cm/ 49,2 Inches

Race: Snow fox beat-men

Hair: white silvery

Eye color: icy light blue

Skin: light

Special:

Two Fox ears on top of his head

His eyes have vertical slits (like cat eyes)

He has a white silvery bushy tail with a pure white tip

He likes: 

Color: blue, white, black, and a little red

sweet food and drinks

Alcohol (spirits)

guns and modern weaponry

cooking and making his own sweets

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aion: human form

Age: 9 (25 mental) (because of the system it happens very often that they act like children. dense or innocent)

Size: 132 cm/ 52 Inches

Race: Naga

Hair: green/black

Eyecolor: green

Skin: light amber with some scales ( green, black)

Special:

Can transform into full naga form

He has Scales on the back of his hand leading up his arm to the elbow

He has scales on the entire length of his spine from head to the tailbone and down his inner thighs to his feet and some in his scrotum area

He likes:

Color: blue, green, black

meat and stronger flavors

alcohol (wine and spirits)

swords and archery

reading

children

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aion: Naga form

Age: 9 (obviously)

Size: 150 cm/ 59,1 inches

Race: Naga

Hair: green/black

Eyecolor: green

Skin: light amber  with scales ( green, black)

Special:

He has a lower snake body that is covered with scales

His whole upper body is also covered in scales but much smaller

His face and his hand inside are mostly scalefree with some very small scales here and there

He has two dicks with knots on the base

He has more muscles and looks slightly intimidating as all nagas do

He is more dominant and slightly more outright in his naga form

Likes are the same

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aion:’’ well what will we do now that we have the eggs out of you?’’

Alen:’’ I will keep the eggs. They could be useful for harvesting if we ever need their cum again. I will also go back to the first village that I stayed at. I still have to settle a dept and might be able to learn how to smith. I will also start to think about the future more, now that I’m not alone anymore.’’

Aion:’’ What were your plans before we met?’’

Alen:’’ I wanted to travel the world and learn more about it. but with all the system stuff and you popping up all of a sudden. It is not that easy anymore.’’

Aion:’’ What do you mean? I will not stop you and what did the system do to stop you?’’

Alen:’’ Well. because of the system, everything got so over-sexualized. I can’t go anywhere without someone or something trying to penetrate my butt.’’

Aion:’’ And that is bad, why? I mean, didn’t you like it? And even if you don’t like it it’s still saving your life. They would probably kill you instead of fucking you if you didn’t have the system.

Don’t be so shy and start enjoying it. I know that I will. I have dreamed my whole life for something like this to happen. I can’t waste it now that I finally have the chance to experience it.’’

Alan:’’ You are right. I think that I still hold back because of my past life. But you don’t have to rush. You should have the same starting Abilities that I had. And one of them would be to never age. So you have a lot of time to experience everything you like.’’

Aion:’’ Oh right. I have totally forgotten to check my Status. How do you do that again?’’

Alan:’’ Just do the same thing that I do. Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(impure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 5

HP: 350/350

MP: 1000/1000

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅖)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice), fast reproduction, healing touch(sex), mining,

multiple ejaculations, pheromone displacement, Alchemy, cum storage,

shota selling, land customization

money: 0G 4S 3 C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stats:

Strength: 8-Year-old

Agility: Teenager

Wisdom: 5-Year-old

Intelligence: Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old

charisma: nice

Dexterity: 8-year-old

Luck: kind of unlucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota system:

*Shop

*Evolution

*Shota Skills

*Shota Evolution

*Shota Crafting

*Quests

*Help on

visibility  **off** /system bearers/ everyone

Shota points(Shp): 1251

Shota money(Shm): 1960

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ oh wow, when did I get all the points. hmm. Hey system where did I get the points and what is with that visibility option? That option wasn’t there before. And dexterity is new as well’’

Sys:’’ Answer: Most points come from the lizards. They are the most powerful monsters in this part of the country and give more points, money, cum and other resources.

The option visibility has been created because we thought that you might want Aion to show you status or other things. Also, the shota crafting recipes and Inventory has been shared between you two. Except for liquids. You have to suck on Aion’s fingers or his dongs to get them.

also because Aion has a high dexterity we decided to show that stat too.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. wait, what do you mean with dongs? like plural. like more than one?’’

Sys:’’ Aion is a naga with the rare transformation ability. He is currently in his human form but can change into his naga form at will. Nagas have two dicks so he has two as well.’’

Alen:’’ Oh. Ok. well, turn that visibility to system bearers.’’

Aion:’’ OH cool. you have so much stuff on there. what does that all mean.’’

Alen explained all the skills to Aion. I will not bore you with another list that describes something that I have already written.

Aion: oh cool. I like sexual immunity. That sounds so hot. I can’t wait to do something like you did with the Lizards. I wonder if I have similar skills like you do.’’

Alan:’’ You really are a pervert, aren’t you? oh well, that will only help you here in this world.

Well, what are you waiting for? show me your status.’’

Aion:’’ ok one moment. Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Aion

Gender: male

Race: grass naga (mutated)

Age: 9(25)

Level: 1

HP: 200/200

MP: 100/100

attributes: earth, life, plants

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

hunting, the unaging,

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic),

Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive), alcohol distilling

Silent slithering (apprentice), fast reproduction, 

multiple ejaculations, cum storage, heat sense

money: 0G 0S 0C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stats:

human form naga form

Strength: 8-Year-old Teenager

Agility: 5-year-old 8-Year-old 

Wisdom: 5-Year-old 5-Year-old 

Intelligence: Teenager Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old Teenager

Charisma: nice Suspicious

Dexterity: Teenager Teenager +

Luck: lucky lucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota system:

*Shop

*Evolution

*Shota Skills

*Shota Evolution

*Shota Crafting

*Quests

*Help on

visibility off/ **system bearers** / everyone

Shota points(Shp): 0

Shota money(Shm): 0

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ oh. You have a lot of skills too. But why do you have skills that I had to buy with hard-earned money?’’

Sys:’’ We gave Aion some of the basic skills so that he can start faster.’’

Alen:’’ ähm. I’m not sure if I should be angry or thankful so I will just ignore it.’’

Aion:’’ Oh cool, I have a lot of skills to. Now that we have done that what is our next move?’’

Alen:’’ we should go to the village. I need to meet with the Elder and still have that dept.

Also, we have to see where we sleep. I don’t know if Victor lets us sleep in his house as he did with me.’’

Aion:’’ Ok. then let’s go. I will follow you.’’

Alen and Aion left the river and started their journey to the ‘starter’ village.

shortly before they exited the forest, Alen dressed which was followed with a sad oh from Aion. They then walked over to the village’s fence gate.

Halvor:’’ Hey, if it isn’t Alan that I see. And who is that next to you?’’

Alen:’’ Hy Halvor. That is Aion. I pulled him out of a river and he decided to stay with me.’’

Aion:’’ He saved my life so I decided to devote my life to Alen.’’

Halvor:’’ Oh. that is a big promise you gave Alen. But it is not my position to say anything. Now, why don’t you go to Braugh and tell him what happened?’’

Alen:’’ Sure, will do. Till later Halvor.’’

Halvor:’’ By kiddo.’’

Alen:’’ I’m not a child!!!’’

Halvor:’’ sure, sure.’’

Alen and Aion went over to Braugs home and knocked. Zuzanna opened the door and hugged Alen.

Zuzanna:’’ Oh, Alen. You are up well. How are you doing? Welcome back.’’

Alen:’’ Hello Zuzanne. I’m ok. How are you doing? Can I meet Braugh?’’

Zuzanna:’’ Sure. of course, you can meet him.’’

Zuzanna pulled Alen towards the library where they last talked. Aion just followed in silence.

Braugh:’’ Oh Hy Alen. You are back. And? Did you meet the city lord?’’

Alen:’’ Hy Braugh. Yes, I met him. He was actually really nice. He told me that he wants to send some guard over here. I’m pretty sure that they should be here soon.’’

Braugh:’’ That is good.’’

Alen:’’ Ähm. Braugh. I have a friend here with me and I wanted to know if there is a place that we could stay till we are able to make ourselves a home.’’

Braugh:’’ hm. I think Victor told me that You can go back to him if you need a room. But you have to ask him about your friend. What is your name anyway?’’

Aion:’’ Hello. My name is Aion. Alen saved my life so I am going to be by his side forever.’’

Braugh:’’ So you saved someone else again, hm? It looks like you are some type of good samaritan. Alen have you thought about your future. what will you do? where will you live?

Because I might have something that you could do for us.’’

Alen:’’ Ähm. I thought about traveling after I paid back the debt I have with Victor.’’

Braugh:’’ Hm. I won’t stop you but I have the proposition that you rebuild the church and live there. You can do anything in there you want as long as it is rebuilt and we can use it again.

We might also be able to get someone here to give the prayers so you don’t have to do that.

I could pay Victor the money. He will be happy to know that you rebuild the church. And I’m sure that he will still teach you about smithing.’’

Alen:’’ You will do that for us. I will accept. What do I have to do?’’

Braugh:’’ well I can’t just give something like that to you for free because of a stupid law but you will still be able to buy the church long before you have the money for Victor. It costs only 5 Silver.’’

Alen:’’ Oh that will be no problem I already have 4 Silver and I’m sure that I can get some more in a really short time.’’

Braugh:’’ That is good to hear. with a working church should More people come here to settle down. We might be able to earn the right to call ourselves a small city instead of a village. And the trading will also get a push in the right direction. Thanks to you, Our village might grow to a city.’’

Alen:’’ oh that is good news. I will go out and collect the last piece of Silver and come back to you.’’

Alen and Aion left the village. after they left the village and entered the Forest ded the two stop.

Alen:’’ If I remember correctly then I should have finished a Quest that gives me 10 Silver.

Quests!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

make at least one clone: sugar production knowledge

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

buy or build your own house for you and Aion: Permit?

have sex with a naga: candy shop equipment

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three people at once: shop permit

get knotted: starting resources

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quest finished:

Run around naked for 2 days: 10 Silver

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Ok. It seems that I have the money but what is with all the sugar and candy stuff.

Oh, whatever I like sweets so Opening a candy shop is actually cool.

And the rest Is just the usual stuff.’’

Alen and Aion went back to the village to talk to Braugh after they spent some time in the forest to talk and think about what to do in the future.

They walked over to Braugs house and saw Braugh talking with someone who looks like a soldier.

Alen:’’ Hy Braugh. Is that one of the guards that Lord Elye sent us?’’

Braugh:’’ Oh Hy Alen. Yes, that is Marcus. He is the commander of the guards that got sent here.’’

Marcus:’’ Hello boy. Who are you?’’

Braugh:’’ That is Alen. He is the one who Saved Otake and delivered the letter. and the boy next to him is Aion that also got saved by Alen. Alen is also the one who is going to rebuild our church.’’

Marcus was standing there with wide, open eyes and looked at Alen.

Markus:’’ You are the one that saved my best Friend Otake. I thought you were an adult. He didn’t have the time to tell me the whole story.’’

Braugh:’’ I will tell the story to you later. I think I have to get the land deed for the church out now. I will be back in a moment. And Marcus. You and your people can sleep in that building over there. It is mostly empty so you should have the space that you need.’’

Marcus left and Braugh brought the land deed. After Alen gave Braugh the money and Alen got the Deed, he decided to go to the church to see what he can do and what work has to be done.

The two found the church which was actually quite big inside. With a big garden and a small shed behind it. The church was in a bad condition with a lot of holes in the roof and a lot of cobwebs and dust everywhere. They also found a trapdoor that leads to a small cellar that is completely empty and a little staircase that leads to a tower with a small bronze bell on top.

The interior like the benches and other decorations were still in manageable condition but they wouldn’t survive another year if the roof doesn’t get repaired immediately. they might not even survive six months.

Alen:’’ Hm it seems to me that I should try out my new land customization skill here.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Roof 320 wood or 210 SHP

Benches 50 wood or 50 SHP

Podium 60 wood or 74 SHP

Windows 20 glass and 10 wood or 40 SHP

Walls 230 wood or 340 SHP

Fences 80 wood and 20 stones or 130 SHP

Shed 320 wood and 5 glass and 30 stone or 260 SHP

Cobblestone walkway 90 stones or 130 SHP

Wall outside 10 paint or 15 SHP

**New structures:**

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

cellar below the shed 50 wood or 70 SHP

herb garden 10 stone or 7 SHP

flower garden 110 SHP

Stonewall 1100 stone or 1300 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

other buildings 300 SHP +

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ So that’s how that works. Hey Aion Where should we sleep? I want to repair the roof first and then find a nice place for us.’’

Aion:’’ I always wanted to sleep underground. let’s build a cellar under the shed and use the shed for something else.’’

Alen:’’ Ok. Sounds good to me. Hey sys. repair the roof with SHP and then make a cellar with a bedroom under the shed, also with SHP.’’

The roop started to glow for a moment before it was fully repaired. Only Alen nad Aion could see the glow. So no one except them saw it. Also, the church is a little outside the village so no one would see it anyway.

Alen:’’ ok. shouldn’t I be able to just touch it? let’s try.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Fences 80 wood and 20 stones or 130 SHP

Cobblestone walkway 90 stones or 130 SHP

Wall outside 10 paint or 15 SHP

**New structures:**

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

flower garden 110 SHP

Stonewall 1100 stone or 1300 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

other buildings 300 SHP +

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Alright. I think that all the important parts have been repaired or built. Aion let’s go and look at our new sleeping place.’’

Alen and Aion walked over to the shed and entered. the shed looked and even smelled like new. they walked to the back of the shed were behind a wall with a door was the staircase that leads to the cellar. The walked down and saw an almost empty room with one big bed and a dresser.

Alen:’’ what only one bed. that is a problem.’’

Aion:’’ why is that a problem? It is big enough for both of us. We can share it.’’

Alen:’’ ähm. sure if you say so. Now, what will we do with that dresser? We don’t really need it. Ah, I know. let’s modify it so that I can store the imprisonment tools in it. We can also label them that way so that we don’t accidentally enter the wrong one and have to look for the right one al the time.’’

Aion:’’ That sounds like a good idea. Now can we lay down a bit? it is already late.’’

Alen:’’ sure. let’s go sleep.’’

Alen wanted to go into bed when Aion stopped him.

Aion:’’ You know that I don’t have a problem if you want to sleep naked. It would also be much more comfortable.’’

Alen:’’ ähm; I don’t think that is needed.’’

Aion:’’ please. what do you have to hide from me anyway. also, I will sleep naked too.’’

Alen:’’ fine. If you insist.’’

Alen and Aion undressed and stored their clothes in their storage. Alen looked at Aion and got curious.

Alen:’’ Hey Aion. What do you look like as a naga? could you show me?’’

Aion:’’ sure.’’

Aion transformed in front of Alen. He started to glow a little and when the transformation was over, he could see Aion in all his beauty.

Aion stood in front of Alen. Alen had to raise his head a little to look into Aion’s eyes. Aion was almost a full head bigger than Alen.

Aion had the lower body of a snake with green and black scales and the upper body that he had before, only that he had more scales un his upper body and looked more muscular.

Alen went over to Aion to look at him closer and saw that what he thought to be normal skin actually were extremely tiny scales with a skin-like coloring. Only Aion’s hand inside and his face had normal skin. Alen tried to touch Aions skin like scales and had to go a step forward.

He took a wide step towards Aion and his penis touched something else. Two something else to be more specific.

Alen put his hands down without thinking and touched the thing he bumped into with his own dick. The two things were hard and smoot with something wet on the tip and Alen immediately knew what it was and pulled his hand away. He looked down and saw two dicks coming out of Aion’s lower body part.

Aion:’’ why did you stop? It felt good.’’

Aion grabbed Alen’s hand and put it on his dicks again. he then guided his hand up and down his lengths. Aion gave a small moan and put his hand on Alen to push him down.

Alen knew what he had to do and started to lick on one of Aion’s dick while stroking the other one with his hand. Alen got fully hard doing that and sucked faster.

Aion moaned when he grabbed Alen by his hip and lifted him onto the bed. 

Alen pulled his legs above his head and spread his ass, exposing his boypussy to Aion.

Aion lost no time and pushed one of his fingers inside. he started to finger Alen while stroking on Alens dick. When Aion felt that Alen wasn’t far from going over the top did Aion place his mouth over Alens cockhead and licked him. Alen came immediately and filled Aion’s mouth halfway.

Aion pulled his finger out of Alens pucker and placed one of his cocks on Alen’s opening. He then proceeded to slowly push it in and moaned the whole way. Aion lost no time and fucked Alen with full force. Alen was pushed back and forth and Moaned full force.

When Aion had enough of it he pulled out and pushed back in but this time with both of his dicks. Alen came immediately with a cry of surprise and pleasure and hit himself in the face.

Aion started to fuck Alen with full force again and Alen got pushed and pulled again. Alen came and came again for a good ten minutes before Aion came too. He covered Alen’s inside with his cum. But Aion wasn’t finished. 

He continued to fuck Alen another twenty minutes. Alen looked like he was in his Fifth month before Aion stopped. Alen thought that it was over but Aion grabbed Alen and lifted him up fucking him in a standing position. Alen still had his legs up over his head and he had his dick pressed against Aion’s body leaking precum with no end to it. Aion was able to push into Alen even deeper and Alen could feel that there was something broad so he believed that it was Aion’s body. Aion fucked Alen for another five minutes where Alen came trice and covered their bodies before Aion made another move and pushed Alon down with full force. What Alen thought to be Aion’s body was actually Aions knots that he pushed into Alen. They popped in with an audible pop sound and Alen came again but this time Alen didn’t stop to cum. Aion, on the other hand, came to and like Alen he didn’t stop to cum as well.

Alens belly grew and grew to the point that you could think that he is in his ninth-month with triplets. Alen just couldn’t take it anymore and Aion’s cum came out of his mouth and flowed down their bodies, covering their front. Aion put Alen and himself on the bed with Alen still on his dicks and still cumming a little. Aion didn’t stop for another five minutes and by that time there was no dry spot on the floor anymore. everything was covered.

Aion:’’ That was the best thing ever. I can’t believe how much I came.’’

Alen:’’ ugh*gurgle*’’

Alen fell asleep. The next day Alen slowly woke up to a heavy weight on him and his legs above his head. He also had a weird sliding feeling in his asshole. Alen opened his eyes and saw Aion in his naga form on top of him. He knew immediately that that feeling between his legs was Aion’s cocks sliding in and out of him. He had his mouth open and there was still cum coming out of his mouth. Aion Fucked Alen the whole night long. The room was filled so much that you could swim in it. It reached the upper part of the bed and started to cover the bed as well. Aion Finally finished and pulled his cocks out, Forcing the knots out with a pop as well. Alen came from that and all the cum in him came out. his ass was so fucked that it couldn’t even close off and showed Alen’s inside to Aion.

Aion:’’ I’m Sorry. I just couldn’t stop.’’

Alen:’’ *gurgle*’’

Aion transformed back and fell backward from exhaustion. He landed in the cumpool that he made and floated around with his penis standing up like a flagpole.

The two fell asleep again and woke up one hour later.


	9. The journay

**The journey**

Alen and Aion woke up from their last night activity. Aion was still swimming in the cum pool and Alen was still covered in it.

Alen:’’ that was amazing but please don’t do that again.’’

Aion:’’ Can’t promise anything.’’

They continued to lay there and look at the ceiling before Alen stood up and tried to co to the corner of the bed but the ass pounding that he received a day ago made Alen’s legs give up and caused Alen to topple over and fall into the cum pool.

Aion:’’ AHAHA. That was good. I would be for the Idea to leave our bedroom like this.’’

Alen:’’ No. and even if we wanted to do that, the cum would grow bad one day and I really don’t want that.’’

Aion:’’ Ohh ok Boss.’’

Alen:’’ You just fucked me into the next day and now you call me boss?’’

Aion:’’ yes of course. You will always be my boss. Also, It is your vault for asking me to transform into my more dominant form and then touching my dick with yours.’’

Alen:’’ ugh. Whatever. Let’s clean up and plan what we want to do now.’’

Sys:’’ warning. using the cum storage skill on this might cause your balls to grow to the size of your own body and then shrinking back causing them to hurt the whole day.’’

Alen:’’ Oh fuck no. can’t do that.’’

Aion’’ well then our only thing that we could do would be to use your water magic to control it and push it in our bodies for the passive collecting.’’

Alan:’’ ugh that gets worse and worse. Ok, let’s get started or we won’t be able to do anything today.’’

Alen used his magic to form four tentacles and ordered them to slowly go into their asses and mouths.

The tentacles started to slide into the two and caused them to moan out loud. It took almost two hours and a lot of bloated bellies before all the cum was stored in the two. during the whole ordeal, the two had to cum almost twenty times each.

Aion:’’ I freaking love the multiple ejaculations skill.’’

Alen:’’ Uh. Me too.’’

Aion:’’ Wait did you just say that you like the whole getting fucked thing.’’

Alen:’’ what No I would never do that. Now hurry and dress we have a lot to do.

Also Quests!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

Capture something inside the imprisonment tool

and sate your need with them: 300 SHP

make at least one clone: sugar production knowledge

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

have sex with a snake: 300 SHP

have sex with a Hellhound: auto buy/sell block recipe

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finished quests:

buy or build your own house for you and Aion: Permit orphanage

have sex with a naga: candy shop equipment

get knotted: starting resources

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ a permit to start an Orphanage. Hey Sys. How is that working.’’

Sys:’’ The system sent you a permit to start an orphanage. The village Elder will receive a letter that tells him that you were chosen to start an orphanage and will give you the permit personally. You will also receive some help from us, in the way of a priest, a priestess and two helpers to take care of them. You have three days’ time to build a place for the children, before the Workers and the Children come. It will be around 20 Children from all Around of shoatan that lost their parents one way or another. Building a House with all the necessities would cost around 1100 wood, 200 stone, and 30 glass or 1300 SHP. 

Alen:’’ THE FUCK!! Where should I get All the points for that? How much do I have right now anyway?’’

Aion’’ well, why don’t you take a look and then we will see how we get the points together.

also, don’t you have two quests that give you 300 points. could we make that quests to collect

some points.’’

Alen:’’ you are right. Let’s look how many points I have. Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(impure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 4

HP: 300/300

MP: 800/800

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅖)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice), fast reproduction, healing touch(sex), mining,

multiple ejaculations, pheromone displacement, Alchemy, cum storage,

shota selling, land customization

money: 0G 9S 3 C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stats:

Strength: 8-Year-old

Agility: Teenager

Wisdom: 5-Year-old

Intelligence: Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old

charisma: nice

Dexterity: 8-year-old

Luck: kind of unlucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota system:

*Shop

*Evolution

*Shota Skills

*Shota Evolution

*Shota Crafting

*Quests

*Help on

visibility off/ **system bearers** / everyone

Shota points(Shp): 590

Shota money(Shm): 2930

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ 590. that isn’t that bad. With the 600 it would be 1190. and I am pretty sure that I will be able to get the rest to somehow.’’

Aion:’’ Have you already forgotten how you get the points in the first place?. You get them by fucking with something. and the two quests that give you points also want you to fuck something. So you will get double the points.’’

Alen:’’ Oh you are right. Let’s go. We have to find out where snakes live.’’

The two left the room that lost all its white color and walked tho the front of the church were the met Braugh.

Braugh:’’ good morning you two. I see that you were really hard working yesterday. How did you finish the whole roof that fast.’’

Alen:’’ good morning to you too. I used my ice magic. and Aion over there also has some tricks up his sleeve.’’

Braugh:’’ I see. Well, I am actually here for something really important. You got chosen to open a Orphanage here. There are only two orphanages on the whole continent, So your orphanage will be full in no time. They arrive in a few days. Also, I have finally got help for you. There have been two helpers a priest and a priestess that accepted the position.’’

Alen:’’ good that will help out a lot. I have to leave the village for a little to get al the materials for the building, So please make sure that the church still stands when we get back.’’

Braugh:’’ Will you need help? You will have to build a whole building all on you own. I mean the children can sleep in the church till the Orphanage is built but that will still take some time.’’

Alen:’’ No. I will have the Orphanage built before the children are here. I promise you that. Should I still need help then I will tell you.’’

Braugh:’’ Ok. I trust you. I will look over in Five days to see how far you are. So, please hurry.’’

Alen:’’ no problem. we will have everything finished before you even come back. Yust you wait.’’

Braugh:’’ Alright. please hurry.’’

Alen and Aion walked away from the church into the forest.

Alen:’’ Hey sys. where can I find Snakes for the quest?’’

Sys:’’ Finally open for something good old monster sex I see. Hm there is only one spott in this country that has snakes and that is the mountain in the mittle. The mountain also has natural magic stones and other minerals. The further up you go the more of everything you will meet.’’

Alen:’’ thanks. Aion, grab my hip and try to not fall.’’

Aion grabbed Alens hip. Alen used the magic he used at the beginning of his journey and made an ice path that he uses to slide really fast towards the mountains. The two arrived at the base of the mountain three hours later.

Alens magic was almost empty but the two didn’t stop and climbed the mountain.

They didn’t meet anything for quite some time till they saw what looked like a centaur that has obviously robbed some miners.

Alen:’’ Hey sys. How does the imprisonment tool work?’’

Sys:’’ Normally you have to either KO someone or make them unable to fight. But if the opponent doesn’t know that you are there then you just have to hit the backside of their head.

Also, you have to always have the tool in hand to push some mana in it to activate the capturing sequence.’’

Alen:’’ understood.’’

Alen used his shadow skill to sneak up on the centaur and hit him on the back of the head. The centaur was sucked into the tool and just disappeared.

Aion:’’ well that was anticlimactic.’’

Alen:’’ yup. it truly was. So now let’s continue.’’

Alen activated his mining sense to look for any monolith iron or other ore and spotted something pretty soon. The two mined for almost three hours. It got dark and they had to stop. they managed to get 4 Gold, 12 Monolith iron, 4 Natural magic stones D, and one water stone. They then continued to climb the Mountain to find a flat spot and when they found one they sat down and rested.

One Hour after they rested did the two hear a weird sound like ice rubbing against rock. It was hard to describe and really faint. The two stood up and looked around to see what it was and just outside of the flat spot did they see a gigantic snake.

Aion:’’ ähm it seems that the snake found us and not the other way around.’’

Alen:’’ let’s hope that it is male and that it is really horny. I will try to use Pheromone displacement on us and hope it works.’’

Allen used his skill pheromone displacement to give them an aura of pheromones that should make snakes really horny and gives them the suggestion that they want to fuck the two.

It worked. The slit on the body of the snake pushed open and two Cocks pushed out. They grew to the size and thickness of a 8-year-olds Arm. The two slowly walked over to the snake and grabbed a cock each. The two stocked the snake’s dicks and licked over it while the snake made sssss sounds to show its pleasure. The two then started to deepthroat the cocks and stocked their own dicks. After some time of taking the cocks so deep that you could see their throats bulge did the two stop and climb up the Snakes bode. 

The two pressed themself together and pushed the cocks to their entrances where they slowly started to slide down and take the cocks into their assholes. They placed their legs in a way that allows them to grind their own dicks together while Alen summoned some tentacles to lift them up and drop them down again in an uneven rhythm. Alen was raised just a second before Aion to allow their dick to rub against each other. 

The snake hissed and Alen and Aion moaned. Their stomachs bulged from the size alone.

You could see the cocks pushing up in their stomachs. Alen and Aion leaked Pre and lubricated their cocks with it. They hugged each other closer and pressed themselves

together to get more friction out of it.

Alen grabbed Aions head and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Aions mouth and played with his tongue. The two came at the same time and covered their frontside with their cum. The two then turned around being tired of the position they were in. The two bounced back to back on the snakes dicks.

All of a sudden, the two heard something and turned their heads. Another snake appeared in front of them. It was obviously another male , seeing that it also had two dicks.

Alen:’’ *moan* oh fuck.’’

Aion:’’ ähm ughn. yup. That could be *moan* interesting.’’

Alen:’’ Why is ung another Snake *moan* Here?’’

Aion:’’ I MIIghn might have used *moan* the pheromone skill. ugnh’’

Alen:’’ Fuck Yo*moan*u.’’

The snake that the two are impaled on turns its body to the side so that they are closer to the ground. The second snake came up to the two and hissed at them before it placed Its cocks in front of the two.

Alen and Aion had no other choice than to take the cocks in their mouths and let the snake fuck them. Their Throats slowly bulged the furter that the cocks pushed in and their bellies bulged as well, making this a really hot sign. The two came almost at the exact point that they managed to get the Four cocks all the way into their bodies. 

The Four continued to fuck like this for some time before Alen had to cancel his tentacle spell. The two stayed where they where with the Four snakecocks holding them up and filling them good. The Snakes start to push and pull inte the two the moment that the tentacles disappeared and made the two cum again. Alen and Aion were nothing more than cocksleves for the snakes and were treated that way.

Almost 20 minutes later and 15 time cumming from the two did the snakes push into the two with full force and cum. The two snakes came with so much force that Alen and Aion looked pregnant in their sixth month just a few seconds in, but the snakes just started and came for another Four minutes straight. By the time that they finished were Alen and Aion So full of cum with No way of the cum leaving that Their bellies touched the floor with ease. 

Two whole adult person could be in each of their bellies going at it and still would have space. The two came non stop and covered the plateau they were on.

The snakes pulled out and Alen and Aion fell to the ground. Cum came out their ruined boypussies and their ruined troaths. The cum came out with so much force that it sprayed a half meter (1,6 foot) before it touched the ground. the snakes left the two alone and did their own thing.

The two layed there for half an hour before they could move again. Both of them stood up, still with a lot of cum running down their legs and out their assholes.

Alen:’’ I think. We could do something like that again. But please tell me when you use pheromones.’’

Aion:’’ Sorry. But it seems that you are a lot more open to the whole Idea of sex. I count that as a win.’’

Alen:’’ I don't know. But it sure feels good enough. Now, lets go and collect the cum before it disappears.’’

The two activated the skill and all the cum flew towards them. The two started to get bulges again and looked like they where in their seventh month just moments into the collecting. they pretty much looked like they did before. Only difference is that their balls also swelled up. they looked like a coconut was stuffed in there.

They obviously came again, after so much pleasure, it was impossible not to.

Alen:’’ ugh. that is amazing, every time.’’

Aion:’’ mhm. I hope that we can do that more often.’’

Alen:’’ now, let's see how much points we got. Status!’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name: Alan

Gender: male

Race: Snow Fox Beastman(impure)

Age: 8(23)

Level: 4

HP: 300/300

MP: 800/800

attributes: ice, water, shadow(untrained ⅖)

titles: reincarnated, bearer of the system, fast learner, blessed by the god of 

magic, the unaging, helper of the weak

skills: observe, crafting(basic), linguistic(passive), 

Spatial storage, Magic knowledge (basic+), Magic infusion(basic),

Acrobatic, Predatory senses, Pheromones, 

Sexual Immunity, cleanliness(passive) cooking(homemade);

silent running(apprentice), fast reproduction, healing touch(sex), mining,

multiple ejaculations, pheromone displacement, Alchemy, cum storage,

shota selling, land customization

money: 0G 9S 3 C

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stats:

Strength: 8-Year-old

Agility: Teenager

Wisdom: 5-Year-old

Intelligence: Teenager

Endurance: 8-year-old

charisma: nice

Dexterity: 8-year-old

Luck: kind of unlucky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota system:

*Shop

*Evolution

*Shota Skills

*Shota Evolution

*Shota Crafting

*Quests

*Help on

visibility off/ **system bearers** / everyone

Shota points(Shp): 1801

Shota money(Shm): 3340

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ oh wow. with that many points, it should be no problem to build the orphanage out of stone. Or make it bigger.’’

Aion:’’ well we still need to do the quest with the imprisonment tool. We will get quite some points there too.’’

Alen:’’ You are right.’’

The two went back to the village in a slower paste. during their travels, the two found and collected some herbs and flowers that looked like they could be used in some type of alchemy recipe. They arrived at home and went to bed. this time, nothing happened and the two woke up the next day.

Alen:’’ Hey sys. what are those plants used for?’’

Sys:’’ they are used in Alchemy. The flower with the white petals is used to relax the muscles and turns into a slippery liquid.

The red flower has numbing effects and also turns into a slippery liquid.

The grass with the curled leaves makes someone horny and more susceptible to sexual actions.

The blue grass turns into a liquid that tightens a opening and is purely used in sexual practice. mostly by whores that want their pussies to be tight again.

the red grass is turned into a lubricating substance and, if used on skin, stays there for Four days. It is extremely slippery.’’

Alen:’’ ugh. of course they are sex themed. oh whatever they could become useful.

Hey Aion let's go into the impr tool and check out our first captive.’’

Aion:’’ right behind you.’’

The two touched the tool and pushed themself inside. It is hard to explain, so lets say it feels like you mind fades for a moment and comes back a second later. like sleeping.

They saw sandy soft ground and white sky. the whole thing was in what looked like a round glass cocoon. the centaur stood in the middle with a empty look in his eyes.

Alen:’’ Hey sys. What is going on with that centaur. shouldn't he be more, i don't know, angry, panicking, or well Alive?’’

Sys:’’ that is the side effect of the impr tool. it will put them in a trance so you can alter their brain in peace if you so chose.’’

  
Alen:’’ well. That sounds useful. lets change his mind so that he things he was always here and make him forget everything before this. also lets take away his aggressive side, so he doesn't challenge or betray us.’’

Alen placed his hand on the centaur and used his shadowmagic to alter the brain. he also made the centaur horny all the time, so they could just come here whenever they want.

Sys:’’ please note that the time in here runs different. One Year in here is a day outside.

Also you can freely change everything in here for free. for example make a fence so they can’t come to you immediately.’’

Alen:’’ uuuh sound useful. well let's wake him up.’’

Centaur:’’ huh. where am I?’’

Alen:’’ Good morning cent. Are you up again? You collapsed yesterday after the harvesting.’’

Cent:’’ huh. Where am I? Who are you?’’

Alen:’’ You are at Home. You have always been here. don't you remember.

We are Alen and Aion. Your owners. We will come in here sometimes to harvest you’’

Cent:’’ I think I can remember something. But what do you mean with harvesting.’’

Alen:’’ We will show you.’’

Alen:’’ Hey sys. as much as I like to use the collecting skill. but isn't there a way to collect it better.’’

Sys:’’ there is a way. You have to use one of your hidden skills to keep all the cum in you at all times then there will be only minimal loses and you can collect them right away. Only you have it, So I recommend that you collect it. Just will you muscles and your throat to never let any cum out but always in.’’

Alen:’’ thanks Sys.’’

Alen:’’ Hey Aion, I will do the collecting like always.’’

Aion:’’ sure sure. But I will have my fun with your ass in the meantime.’’

Alen:’’ ugh. Fine.’’

Alen created a Ice table below the already hard Centaur and slid onto it towards Cent.

Aion in the meantime transformed into the naga form and placed himself behind Alen.

Cent’’ uhm. what are you doing?’’

Alen:’’ relax. just wait. And when I tap your side start trusting with you dick.’’

Cent:’’ OHH I know what you want. I will gladly fuck your throat but aren't you a little small for me. I will hurt you.’’

Alen:’’ don't worry. We are messengers of the sex god. Something as small as you cock can never hurt me.’’

Cent:’’ wait, small? ugh.’’

Alen started to take the Centaurs dick in his throat. he pushed himself towards the Centaurs slowly. The Centaurs dick was as thick as an adults neck. So you can imagine how much it expanded. When alen was almost the whole way down entered Aion Alen with his two dicks in one fast push. Alen made a muffled cry and was pushed the rest of the way onto Cent’s dick. Alen’s Belly was already looking like he was pregnant in his fifth month just from Cent’s dick alone. Alen tabbed Cents side and prepared himself for what was to come.

Cent started to push into Alen. Slowly at first and getting faster over time. Alem was pushed and pulled along. Aion just stood there and let it all happen. He doesn't need to do anything because Alen was pushed onto his dicks and pulled from them because of Cents movement.

Alen didn't like that Aion just stood still so he summoned two water tentacles to fuck Aion. But the tentacles were special. They had Ice with nopps on top.

Aion gave a surprised cry when he felt something hard and ice cold penetrating him. But only one moment later Moaned Aion from the pleasure and came into Alen. Alen Felt the cum entering him and Moaned too. The vibrations from Alen’s moan gave Cent a lot of pleasure and forced him to moan as well. Cent sped up even more and rutted into Alen’s throat.

Alen came and covered Cents front with his cum. Alen’s anal muscles and Throat pressed down on the cocks and caused the Aion to knot Alen while Cent filled him from the front.

Cent and Aion Came at the same time and filled Alen to the brim. He bloated with all the semen in his body and looked like more like a big balloon with small hands than like a foxboy.

Alen did what Sys told him to keep everything inside while Cent slowly pulled out of Alen.

Alen’s throat shrank back to its original size. No cum came out of Alen and everything stayed inside.

Cent:’’ That was Awesome. Are you Ok master?’’

Alen was to concentrated on keeping the cum in to speak so he just nodded his head.

Cent:’’ alreigh. what now?’’

Aion:’’ We will come back for more. You just stay like you always did.’’

Cent:’’ Ok. master.’’

Aion grabbed Alen who was still knotted on Aions cocks and held him in a hug like manner.

The two left and the tool and stood in their room. Aion pulled out of Alen and some cum dribbled onto the floor but Alen’s back entrance closed of immediately keeping the rest inside. Alens belly started to shrink and he had all the cum stored away. 

Alen:’’ ok lets see how much points I have and build the Orphanage.’’

Aion:’’ sure lets see.’’

Alen:’’ Sys please show us our points.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen Aion

SHP 2041 1720

SHM 3844 2930

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ oh shit. With that amount of money we can easily build a big orphanage made out of stone.’’

Sys:’’ A normal wooden house would cost 1300 SHP. If you decide to make it out of stone you would have to pay 1500 points. You will have to pay an additional 200 points if you want to make it bigger.’’

Alen:’’ Could you also show us the church options please.’’

Sys:’’ i will include the Orphanage into the church options.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Fences 80 wood and 20 stones or 130 SHP

Cobblestone walkway 90 stones or 130 SHP

Wall outside 10 paint or 15 SHP

new interior old - new 10 iron 20 stone or 100 SHP - 30 iron, 4 gold, 10 marble or 500 SHP

**New structures:**

Marble altar 20 marble or 100 SHP

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

flower garden 110 SHP

Stonewall 1100 stone or 1300 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

Orphanage small 1100 wood, 200 stone, and 30 glass or 1300 SHP.

Orphanage medium 1300 wood, 250 stone,and 40 glass or 1500 SHP

Orphanage big (locked)(require building plan)

Orphanage stone upgrade small 100, medium 150, big 200

God statue (Only way to communicate with him) Free. Come see me. love, God

other buildings 300 SHP +

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen:’’ Hm. I think I know what I want to do. but I just barely don't have enough points even with Aions poins. So let's buy the resources for the cobblestone walkway with our SHM and the rest with my points.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Finished

**New structures:**

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

Orphanage big (locked)(require building plan)

other buildings 300 SHP +

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ well. The list got much smaller. Let's go up and see what Happened.’’

Aion:’’ sure. I'm right behind you, like always.’’

The two left their shed and saw a big stone church in front of them. It was beautiful but it was nowhere close to a Cathedral. The two then saw another big Building made out of stone. The Orphanage. It was two stories high and had a cellar, a kitchen, a medical ward, multiple small rooms and many more things.

Alen went into the church to look at it too and was actually impressed. The church did actually look good. the church had multiple rows of benches in the beginning and an altar made out of marble at the end with a big marble statue behind the altar. there was a staircase to the left that led to some sleeping quarters and other stuff and a trapdoor behind the statue that led to a cellar for storage and other stuff. The momenta that Alen walked in front of the statue got alen the feeling to kneel down and go into praying position which he did. the moment that he opened his eyes again could alen se that he was in the same white space that he stood in when he started the whole ordeal.

God:’’ Hello Alen. How are you?’’

Alen:’’ ugh. well I could be worse I guess. why do you want to see me?’’

God:’’ multiple reasons actually. I need to give you a looooot of information and i also want to have some ‘fun’ with you.’’

Alen:’’ uhm ook. What do you want to tell me?’’

God:’’ I will explain the world to you. what is different and things like that, also you place in it and what I expect of you.’’

Alen:’’ ok. sure. tell me.’’

God:’’ well First you know that I created this world but what you don't know is that I am actually the god of fertility and sex. because of that are most of my worlds built around the concept of sex. the church that worships me for example have a weekly ceremony where the priests have some action with one child of the settlement. and as reward get things like the lube they give every present child.

Also children are seen as holy and as my gift to them so they are generally the focus in many things.

For example the equivalent of you christmas is a ceremony where all the people run around naked and have sex with children. On that day everyone is lubed up and really horny and woman are much more fertile. Also every child gets a present that includes lube and other stuff.

Something similar happens on a child's birthday. A child gets a pack of two pieces of lube and some other gifts for their birthday. when A child reaches their 7th birthday they are seen as sex active and are then allowed to have sex with others. The moment they get back from church the family generally hold a big sex orgy. and that happens on every birthday.

on their 16th birthday they are seen as adults and are given the last present. a big bag full of lube that they can use the way they want.

You follow me so far?’’

Alen:’’ uhg yes I think. basically everything revolves around sex.’’

God:’’ in short yes. now to the next thing. Children are seen as holy so hurting one is a big crime. that could lead to their execution. So one of your jobs is to find something that can help the country. I will add a quest later.

You should also know that you are from now on seen as my chosen one that I sent down to them. You will have to do many things and have many more types of freedom. You will have to always show your dick and ass to the people and will always be ready to have sex with anyone at all times. You don't need to fear that they will think badly of you. It is expected of you the moment that you become the chosen one.

You will be worshiped to a certain decree. Another thing is that some of your skills and abilities will be changed from now on. I also need you to start on Alchemy and start creating lube and other medicinal things. You will also get a quest for that and you can do with that what you think as long as the people will be able to get it

There are some other things but I will tell them to you on another day. Now lets have some ‘fun’. I will even give you a reward if you come to me freely.’’

Alen:’’ *sight* sure it's not like I can just leave anyway.’’

God:’’ just say that you like it. I am god, I know that you like the thought of sex. that is one of the reasons why you are my chosen person. You would have sex with anything.’’

Alen:’’ Ok ok. you are right. I love having sex and I will definitely not stop having sex.’’

God:’’ see. much better. now come over here.’’

God picked Alen up and Alen spread his legs and put them around God. The moment that Alen did that did the clothes of god disappear and something wet touched Alens boypussy. It wiggled around and smeared something on Alen’s pucker.

a moment later two tentacles appeared next to Alens hands and he grabbed them.

Alen:’’ That is interesting. are tentacles your normal dicks or did you change you cock for me?’’

God:’’ *chuckle* well. I thought that you might like this so I want to show you what you could experience down on you new world.’’

God pushed a tentacle into Alen and started to fuck him while the two in his hand slid up and down stroking themself in Alens hands. Alen’s cock got hard and poked into God's stomach.

God fucked Alen with his tentacles until Alen came and showerd God's front in his virile seed.

That moment another tentacle impaled Alen and started to fuck him. Alen turned into a moaning mess and came again. then something happened. one of the tentacle started to slide into Alen and didnt stop. Alen could feel it wandering up his intestines like nothing before. Alen ripped his eyes open and threw his head back with his mouth open from pleasure. He came non stop now and his cum pooled around their feet.

Alen could feel the tentacle enter his stomach and going straight out to his throat where it continued and exited Alen through his mouth. Alen could see the tentacle wiggle in front of his eyes. That sight gave him a really big orgasm his cum shot out like a small water hose for a moment.

the tentacle then got thicker and started to fill up Alen’s throat to the point where it bulges. Alen’s stomach is looking like a balloon again, only that this time you could see something wiggle inside his belly. The two fucked for one hour before God decided it was enough.

Alen looked like his mind was only mush and his eyes had a distant look in them.

Got came with force and filled Alen to the point that he could fit in his belly. At the same time the tree tentacles outside sprayed cum everywhere. Alen turned white with all the semen over him. Alen slowly got back from that state and started to wiggle a little. the room that god created to talk to Alen slowly filled with cum and Alen was already halfway in it. God pulled the tentacles out of Alen and and dropped Alen in the cum pool.

God:’’ well that was good. I think I have to fuck you some more next time. you will wake up in your room in a moment but you should collect the cum first.’’

God made a movement with his hand and all the cum flowed into Alen. Alen’s belly swelled to such proportions that you could easily fit an elephant in it.

After all the cum entered Alen’s body did his vision disappear and he woke up in his bed


	10. small break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story. only info

Hello guys. I will take a small break from this story. Don't worry. I don't plan on giving up just yet. I still have many scenes that I have to write about and I have already promised to write many more chapters.

I have written 9 chapters in around 2 weeks. which means that I need a small break from all the numbers and the stuff that comes with such a story.

BUT I have good news. I am currently working on a similar less complicated story. that story is also shota and bestiality and will contain most things that this story contains just, not to this extreme. The new main character kitsu will still get a lot of monsterdick and will still get pumped full of cum but not to the extremes that this story went. So no belly that can hold a whale inside.

I will also try to write a new chapter to this story before I take a longer break but I won't promise anything. I am currently a little stuck with the typical writer's block or something similar. I will not post the chapter if I think that it is too horrible and qualitative bad.

Also, I am looking for someone that could beta read my stories. I am sadly not that good with the English grammatic and other stuff so if someone has the time and will to do this please tell me.

And lastly. Sorry for everyone that though that this is a real chapter. I will try to publish a new chapter as soon as my writer's block is gone again. In the meantime please give me your ideas for this and the new story. I will orientate my stories in the direction of the readers.

I will still not add piss scat undead and gore stuff.

have a nice time and stay healthy. Also, don't catch that coronavirus. And if you are stuck at home with nothing to do, then write a story like me. I didn't think that writing make so much fun until I tried it myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I finally finished the next chapter that I kind of promised in the last chapter.  
> I sadly didn't manage to add the orphanage in this chapter but I plan on making the next chapter right away before I move back to shota life.  
> This chapter is double as long as normal so I hope that you like that.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of sex, cum and some cum bulges again. so if you don't like that then please don't read. although I don't know why you would be here in the first place.  
> The next chapter will contain the orphanage. it will also be less cum bulgy.  
> After the next chapter on shota quest, I will go back to shota life so please if you like those story than go over to that story as well and keep an eye out for possible updates.
> 
> I added a horse scene in this chapter as requested. another similar horse scene will appear in the next chapter right at the start.
> 
> Now, I want to know what you think of this chapter and this story. so if you have an account and like this story then please tell me.  
> If you don't like it then please tell me too. Except if you only want to yell without giving me any info on what is bad. I also don't accept any yelling if the reason is that it is a shota story or mostly gay etc. I have written that in the summary so you should know that.
> 
> This chapter is NOT beta-ed. I will update to the beta-ed version as soon as I manage to get my hands on it.

**The orphanage**

Alen woke up in his room all alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reward:

Title: chosen one

Skills: Pheromones was replaced by Aura

fast reproduction was replaced by Fertility

Item: revealing pants

multiple medical recipes were added

some recipes were changed

The system now has a chance to update

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Uhm. what? Sys, please explain.’’

Sys:’’ God promised you gifts. Most gifts were related to your new mission as the chosen one.

Explaining title: The title Chosen one changes the skills: pheromones, fast reproduction and many more. It also is connected with many duties but also can be really rewarding. It also allows god to directly change System function or interact in other ways more easily.

Explaining Skills: The skill Aura gives you a divine aura that shows everyone that you are the chosen one. At the same time, the Aura around you has aphrodisiac properties and makes most beings horny.

The skill Fertility gives you a 100% Fertility, which means that you can impregnate everything that has the slightest chance of getting pregnant. It also makes you able to get impregnated by everything that can impregnate others. Your pregnancies will take 3 days. The original skill properties are still there only stronger.

You could make a potion with your crafting skill in minutes, which took you exactly an hour.

Explanation Item: The item revealing pants was added because one of your duties is that you always stay uncovered around your nether region and to always accept sex suggestions.

Explanation recipes: they are a present of god and are linked with one of your quests.

Explanation system update: God has now the ability to always change things that revolves around the system. Which means that things that once worked that way now work a completely another way. Example: you have now a level cap. You need to do certain things to level up. You level up by doing said things and not by beating monsters like before.’’

Alen:’’ Uhm, that was a long explanation. Well, nothing I can change. The Pants thing could become interesting. Let’s equip them and then look where Aion went.’’

Alen pulled the pants out of his inventory and dressed. He had no other clothes other than the pants and they only covered his legs and a little bit of his hips. When Alen finished dressing he could feel that those pants had magical properties. They had a protection enchantment and some other abilities. They also were stain free.

After dressing, Alen went to the church again and looked for Aion. He found Aion with slight panic in his eyes.

Aion:’’ Alen!! where did you go? You just disappeared and came back through the main door 15 minutes later. Also, what was that reward window?

… and why are you wearing those pants’’

Alen:’’ I met God and we talked a little. We also had some fun. He gave us some rewards for that.’’

Aion:’’ So what did he say?’’

Alen:’’ Well. He told me that I am the chosen one and that I have many Duties as his chosen one. One of them is to only wear these pants, So that I am always on display and that they could have fun with me at all times. I also have to somehow help the government but I have no clue how.

He also told me that I have to make lube and stuff but not why or what to do with it. He only told me that I can do with it what I want but I have to make sure that people have access to it.

  1. He also changed some skills and gave me a title. I don’t know if you got the same things that I got but if you got the same then we have an Aura that shows that we are the chosen ones by making the people around us feel horny and also have the feeling of divinity.



And we are 100% Fertile. So everything can impregnate us. Basically.

I think that was all.’’

Aion:’’ uh cool. Sounds like we got the same stuff. Here. That is the screen that showed up a moment ago.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reward:

Title: right hand

Skills: Pheromones was replaced by Aura

fast reproduction was replaced by Fertility

Item: revealing pants

multiple medical recipes were added

some recipes were changed

The system now has a chance to update

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Looks almost like mine. now let’s see what changed in the crafting tab and the building screen.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shota crafting:

Dagger of pleasure wolf cum 240, iron ore 3, bone

Revealing pants cum any 100, leather any, cloth 4

The bow of true shot wyvern cum 500, magic wood (elven forest), sinew, magic stone rank D

Whip (elemental) own cum 10, leather (elemental Lizard) 6, slime 3

Shadow cape cum (shadow magic beast) 400, infused cloth 14, metal any 1

Material infusion cum and material, 4 to 1 ratio

Health potion beginner human or unpure beast-man cum 5, glass 1, healing herb rank F

Mana potion beginner human or unpure beast-man cum 7, glass 1, mana herb rank F

Imprisonment tool magic stone rank D (Natural), monolith Iron 3,

Farm tool magic stone rank D (Natural), iron 2, gold 1, homunculi 1

Prison tool magic stone rank D (Natural), iron 10, monolith iron 1, golem core 1

unaging potion (Alchemy required) system bearer cum 20, glass, death lily 2, spring snow 10 

teleporter(one use) natural magic stone 2, humanoid cum 10, infused iron

teleporter(structure) natural magic stone 20, gold 10, monolith iron 10, core grade C 1 

teleporter(staff gem) natural magic stone 2, gold 1, monolith iron 1, infused iron 1

cum clones 5 different types of cum ( 50 each)

water breathing ring water stone 1, dolphin cum 120, gold 10, other metal 30

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Finished

**Upgrade:**

shed>House 130 Stone, 40 Wood or 300 SHP

Orphanage big (locked)(require building plan)

Newborn station 120 Stone, 20 Wood or 250 SHP

Stone Cathedral 3500 Stone, 300 Wood or 5600 SHP

Marmor Cathedral 3500 Stone, 500 Stone, 400 Wood or 8900 SHP

**New structures:**

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

Hospital 560 Stone, 120 wood, magic stone A, or 3500 SHP

other buildings 300 SHP +

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ hm alright. it seems that there are some new crafting recipes. the farm tool and the teleporter staff gem seem to be the most interesting. But how do I create homunculi?

Now to the building menu. It looks like I will need a lot of points. I should prioritize the hospital. That could really help our village to become a small city. Hey Sys, how do I create homunculi?’’

Sys:’’ A homunculi is created using Alchemy. You would need many high-level ingredients and a high Alchemy level but it so happens that God already gave you 2 homunculi. To create more, you need to Level your Alchemy. 

Also, you have the option to invest some resources so that the overall price of buildings decreases.’’

Alen:’’ OK. Thanks.

So to make the hospital cheaper I could go looking for a magic stone A and the price would drop.’’

Sys:’’ Massively. The magic stone is the most expensive.’’

Alen:’’ Thanks Sys. Now let’s see. I should probably look at the quests next to see what changed and then we could look at making the farm tool and what it could do. I hope that I can make the herbs so I don’t have to go out into the forest only for herbs the whole time.’’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

make at least one clone: sugar production knowledge

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes, alchemy recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

make a farm tool: different seeds

start producing lube and medicine: 1500 Stone

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones 5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title, spatial magic affinity

build a hospital-like building near the church: 2 doctors, 6 nurses

build a newborn station in your hospital: pure magic affinity

turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

have a nice ‘meeting’ with the priest: alchemy level 2

travel with a horse and have sex with it. (more sex = bigger reward):?

get impregnated by a human/beastman: newborn station

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen:’’ Alright. Seems like I need to get myself some Alchemy Equipment. I should also make a clone and get the candy shop quests rolling. Hey Sys, what is pure magic affinity? And what is the big problem that the government has?’’

Sys:’’ Pure magic allows you to materialize your mana outside, but not the way you do it right now. For example, with pure magic, you can create force fields or fly by lifting yourself with the mana.

The biggest problem that the government has right now is the bandit problem and that their prisons are starting to get full. I estimate that It will take around 3 months until they have no more space in their prison.’’

Alen:’’ Shit. Now I have to find a solution for that before that happens. I have to have something that can help. I am sure that God wouldn’t give me this quest if I didn’t receive something that can help. Let’s see.

… AH, What is that? Sys, please explain the prison tool.’’

Sys:’’ the prison tool can hold many prisoners but other than the normal imprisonment tool it has much more space but also has more restrictions. For example, you can only capture Humanoids that committed some type of crime and are seen as guilty by a judge or can generally be seen as a bandit. There are other restrictions but that has time.’’

Alen:’’ Thanks Sys. It seems that I have found what I need. But where do I get a golem core from?’’

Sys:’’ You can make that yourself after you defeated a golem or deactivated it. You deactivate it by doing the funny stuff with it.’’

Alen:’’ So I need to fuck with a Golem. Well, that could get interesting.’’

Alen decided that he wants to create the farm tools and the clones before anything else so he and Aion went to their shed and walked down the stairs.

Alen:” Aion. I am going to make 2 farm tools and 6 clones. Could you harvest cent again and talk to the elder. I want to borrow a horse and go to the city.”

Aion” Ok sure. But why do you want to go to the city?”

Alen” We need Alchemy equipment for our Quest’s and other stuff. I also want to see how expensive a magic stone grade A is. Not to forget that I want to look for an old friend and see if I can get some seeds for the farm tool.”

Aion” Ok. I will go to the elder first. do you need anything else?”

Alen” Actually yes, bring Braug to me. He will learn of our new status anyway so let's do it now.”

Aion “ fine I will be right back.”

Aion left and Alen went inside the church to stand in front of the Statue.

Alen laid in front of the statue and spread his legs. He grabbed the resources that he needed for the crafting and swallowed them. After that he started to finger his ass and placed one finger in his mouth. He used his ability to summon the needed cum and drank it down with greed. Alen fingered his hole as fast as he could and when he swallowed all the cum that he needed he started to stroke his dick.

His stomach extended from all the life juice and Alen moaned from the feeling of fullness that he started to love over anything else. But that wasn't all. The feeling of movement in his tight pussy and the pulling and rubbing of his small sausage made Alen love his new life even more. He didn't want to stop having those interactions. He didn't even want to think of the possibility that he couldn't do this anymore for whatever reason. 

Alen completely cracked. There was no more hesitation, no more thinking of not having sex or not wanting to be filled with the live juice anymore. He wanted to have as much sex as possible.

Alen came from the feeling of his finger and from the sloshing of the sperm in his stomach. His baby juice covered his frontside and Alen started to scoop it up and slurp it down.

After he cleaned himself and the crafting started, he decided to clean himself and to wait for braug. He used his water magic to clean himself and just as he finished braug appeared in the church.

Braugh” Hy Alen. So my dream was right, huh? God really talked to me and you are his champion.

That explains how you could become so strong. Oh well. That could only be good for our village. Now I assume that you have asked for me because you want to tell me this, am I right?”

Alen” Hy Elder. Yes and no. I have asked for you for multiple reasons. My new status as gods champion is only one of the reasons. I will tell you some of my plans and also have to ask a favor from you.

First thing would be that I got the order by god to make a orphanage which you already know. What you don't know is that I got the order to mass-produce certain medicine and lube. God wants to give all the people of this world the chance that they can have as much sex ass the can afford. He gave me the right to do with the medicine and the lube what I want as long as I make sure that the people have access to it so I plan on selling it.

That way our economy will not crash down because everyone is making sports in their bedroom and they still have access to it.

The second thing would be that I have to help the government with a little problem. I won't go into detail but I will have to leave the village many times and sometime it will take a really long time so I won’t be around all the time.

The third thing would be that I made my own goal of turning this church into the best cathedral that this world saw. that would also mean that the religious leaders would come to life here and that would make this village known in the whole country maybe even in the whole world.

The fourth thing would be that I plan on making a big trading company and to travel the world. I would obviously help the village by either sending some money here or by making food and other things much cheaper not to forget that I have the plan for a gigantic worldwide teleportation network with this village as the center. That would bring prosperity to this village and our whole country.

And lastly, my favor that I want to ask is if I could borrow a horse and if you would allow me to build more things in the village to make it bigger and better.”

Braugh looked shocked at hearing this and his mouth was wide open

“ ähh s-sure I can b-borrow you the horse but it will be harder to give you the right to build in the village. It would be different if you were a noble. then you could ask in the capital if you could take the village and rule over it. Most nobles rule over at least one village and our village is one of the few that have no nobility in the leading position. I can look if I find some spots that I can give you cheaper but I can't allow you to just change the village even if I wanted and I actually want that.

But let's go back to the other things before we talk about that.

the first thing you said was that you will mass-produce certain medicines and lube. That is really great but how? and will our village profit from that?”

Alen” Yes your village will profit from this. I plan on making shoatan the strongest and most influential country of this world and religion is a really big key to open the door of success.

to answer how. I have obtained many recipes and a lot of knowledge over certain magic artifacts. one of them allows me to create an extremely efficient farm that can produce an absurd amount of food and herbs but doesn't need more space than half of my head. it is basically a mixture of space and time magic with some homunculi as workers.”

Braugh” Oh wow. That alone would profit our village extreme. You really are the chosen one no doubt. now to the other thing. I guess that you also got some of this ideas for the government and I will not stop you from leaving the village. It is simply not my place to order you around. Now, could you explain to me what a cathedral is?”

Alen” You don't know what a cathedral is? Alright I will explain. A cathedral is basically a really big and beautiful church. but if you want to go into detail then I would say that cathedrals are the most beautiful, imposing and intriguing buildings that you can imagine.”

Braugh” it sounds wonderful. I am already sad that I won't be able to see it. I am already old and won’t live forever.”

Alen” Don't even think about it. I will make sure that you will see it. I will personally give you a tour. And when the time comes then I will make sure that you and your wife get a special place for the eternal rest. Your body will lie with kings and religious leaders.”

Braugh was shocked again. He started to get wet eyes and wasn't able to respond for 5 minutes before he got his feeling under control.

“ Thank you. I can't tell you how much that promise means to me. But I have more questions that I want an answer to.

how will you start with your trading empire and what do you mean with teleportation. Teleportation is a magic that is extremely hard to make and it uses a lot of magic power. I have read it in a book that teleportation sends a mage through another dimension and back and shortens travel time were you needed days or even weeks to mere minutes. I also have heard that it can get really dangerous if the other dimension has a hazardous enviriónment or a strong opponent.”

Alen” hmm. I will answer that with the trading empire first. I will produce and sell many things. the medicine and the lube are only a few of many ideas. From food, candy, potions all the way to tools, weapons and other products that can make our life much easier.

My teleportation network will also allow me to send and sell all my products over the whole world.

To answer the teleportation part. My teleportation works differently. You won't be sent to another dimension and you won’t risk anything when you use it. Also, the teleportation takes no longer than a few seconds at most. I can't explain it to you because it is really hard to explain but to give you a gist of how it works just imagine a piece of paper. Now make a dot on the left side and a dot on the right side. Normally you would have to make a line between the two dots to get a path but we will make something different. We will fold the paper to place the two dots over each other. Now the dots touch each other and you can go from dot A to dot B without making a long line. That is the easiest way I can explain it.”

Braugh” ugh ok. I think I understand it. but now my head hurts. O well. I think that was all for now so I will not hold you here any longer. I will send you the horse in a moment.

Oh also. The children for the Orphanage will be here in 4 days and the priest and his helpers will be here in 3 days. I hope that You have made sure that you have everything. I have talked to the village council about sending you food and about furniture. We decided on giving you enough food for a week and some money to buy the furniture that you need.

You will need a lot of furniture for the orphanage so you should go to the workers guild in Eldueio and post a job for it. We will pay for the furniture as long as it is not too expensive. Just tell them to send a bill to me. also you should tell them that you are the owner of our church.”

Alen” Thank you Braugh. I will make sure to buy furniture that is good and cheap. Now I will have to leave so I will pack my stuff and wait for the horse here. I don't need a saddle by the way.”

Braugh” no problem. I will have your horse ready in 30 minutes. I don't know why you wouldn't need a saddle but if you say you don't need one then I will not prepare one.”

Braugh left the church to get the horse and Alen went to the shed to prepare for his travels.

Alen used some wolf fur and cloth to create a saddle. After he did that, he laid on the bed and waited. Alens belly expanded over time and he looked like he swallowed two small watermelons. The crafting finished and Alen got the good feeling of movement in his intestines again. He could feel the two farm tool orbs and something that he assumed to be the clones. Alen left the bed and went to the wall of the bedroom. just as he was about to squat down did the imprisonment orb glow a little and Aion appeared. He was splattered with cum and you could still see that his stomach was round from all the centaur cum that sloshed around there.

Alen” Well it seems that you had some real fun.”

Aion” OHH YES. It was awesome. I went multiple rounds with him and you won't believe how many times he came.

What’s happening to you by the way? Is the crafting finished? Should I help you?”

Alen” I don't know how you could help me other than pulling them out and I think that that isn't needed. but you could come over here for a moment.”

Aion walked over to alen and stood right in front of him. Alen leaned over to Aion who held him to make sure that he won't fall over. Alen went into a squatting position and pressed.

While he pressed Alen leaned closer to Aion and started to lap up the cum that was still on aion. He licked over Aions stomach and forced him to shudder a bit. after that he worked his way down to his crotch and lapped up the seed that was around his penis before he licked Aions cock and made Aion moan from the feeling of Alens tongue. Alen started to suck on the cock and at the same time pressed harder. 

Alens puker slowly got wider and you could see a smooth white ball appear. It was about the size of a tennis ball and had no imperfections on the surface. The color was milky while like the cum that Alen like of Aions crotch. The ball slowly slid out of alens boy pussy and left him with a pop. Alen came from the feeling and touched Aions penis with his teeth. Aion felt a little bit of pain and it turned him on even more. he also came and filled Alens mouth with his virile seed. Alen swallowed every last drop and continued to suck Aion and to push the orbs out.

Alen pushed 4 more of these white balls out and came another 2 times before the bigger farming orbs came. He pushed as hard as he could and his ass hole opened to the size of a small watermelon when it left him and the room was filled with a wet slurp and a loud pop.

Alen couldn't hold it in and sprayed his cum over Aions feet who heard the noise and felt the feeling on his feet. Aion came again and filled Alens mouth so much that his cheeks expanded a little more than they should. Alen could taste the awesome taste of cum and swallowed it greedily before he continued to suck Aion dry. He pushed a last time and managed to push the last orb out. Alen came 5 times before he was finished and was exhausted. Aion picked Alen up and held him by his hip. Alen hugged Aion and placed his legs around him.

Aion planned to place his last ejaculation into Alens asshole.

Alen” Wait. If you cum in me I will get pregnant. You know that God made us completely fertile.”

Aion” I don't care. It makes the whole thing even hotter. Don't worry. I will take care of our kid while you do your duties.”

Alen thought about it before he gave Aion a little nod and moaned from the sudden penetration. Aion pushed inside Alen boypussy the moment that he got the nod and started to fuck him as hard as he could. You could hear the wet slapping of two bodies hitting each other and the hot sound of Aions penis gliding in and out of Alens hole. Alen moaned and hugged Aion closer before he started to bounce on his dick to get more pleasure out of him.

Alen fucked Aion for another 3 minutes before he pushed into Alens ass hard and deep as possible and held him there. Alen came onto Aions stomach and bit his neck.

Aion felt the sting of Alens teeth penetrating his skin and came harder than before. He filled Alen to the brim with only on orgasm and made Alen look like he was in his 9th month already. The two stayed like this for a moment before Aion pulled Alen of his cock and laid him on the ground. Alen didn't want to lose a single drop of Aions baby maker juice and forced it to stay inside his fertile bowels. Alen got a feeling in his lower bowls and knew that he just got impregnated. He loved it and made a promise to himself that this was not the last time.

Alen got to his feet and walked over to Aion where he proceeded to pull him into a loving hug and kissed him on the mouth. The two made out in their bedroom until Alen pulled away again. After that the two moved over to the two orbs and looked at them.

Alen grabbed on cum clone orb and pushed some mana inside. The orb started to vibrate a little before it expanded into a human form with Alens hand stuck inside the clones belly. Alen pulled his hand out and the clone started to morph into Alen. He looked exactly like Alen with the only exception being that he was completely nude.

Clone 1” Hello master. Nice seeing you.”

Alen” Wow. That is weird.”

Aion” Jup. But now I can fuck you even if you aren't around.”

Clone 1” I would be delighted if you would fill me with you essence.”

Alen“ Well. that is good to hear. But before you two do that I will have to give you a job. but before that, I will look at my quests.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

start producing lube and medicine: different seeds

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones 5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

build a hospital-like building near the church: medical knowledge

build a newborn station in your hospital: 2 doctors, 6 nurses

turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

travel with a horse and have sex with it. (more sex = bigger reward): ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

make at least one clone: sugar production knowledge

get impregnated by a human/beastman: newborn station

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” oh wow. That is a big quest reward. I will have to look at it before I leave.

Ok now let's look into the farm tools and then I will give you a job and I will wake up your brothers.”

Alen, Aion and the clone touched one of the orbs and teleported inside.

Inside the orb they could see nothing. Literally nothing. The orb was empty and looked like God’s dimension. everything was white, with the three as the only visible beings.

Alen” Uhm Sys. Shouldn’t there be something here?”

Sys” The orb is empty because you haven't chosen the seed that you want to plant. Some seeds grow on other soil as other seeds or only prosper underground in the dark. Or they need to be underwater or hanging from trees etc. You can choose by lifting your right arm to chest height. A small window will appear where you can choose which plants you want to produce and how much space in % the plants should take up. You can, for example, chose that the orb should produce 40% wheat, 30% carrots and 30 % potatoes and the orb will manage that by creating the farming plot. After that, some homunculi will start to plant water and harvest the plants. The only thing you have to do after that is to occasionally add some mana so the homunculi can create the needed water and fertilizer and to collect the food.”

Alen” OH great. Let's see which seeds I have.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seeds:**

**food plants:**

Wheat : slow growth, medium yield

Rice : fast growth, low yield

**luxury plants:**

Sugarcane : sugar plant, low yield

**Herbs:**

blood shard : slippery, numbing

icy spring : slippery, healing

horny fern : arousing

Saphire moss : tightening

ruby moss : slippery, long-lasting

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” Oh wow. I actually thought we wouldn’t have that many seeds.

So Sys could you explain why the food and luxury plants have speed and yield.”

Sys” Those informations are useless if you don't want to stay here. It means exactly what it says but you don't really feel it if you leave the farm tool. You only need that information if you want to micro-manage the farms and need them to be at optimal efficiency.

I recommend that you plant every plant that you can for a start. You need the herbs for your medicine/lube quest and the food for your orphanage. 10 % for wheat and 10 % for rice could easily feed the orphanage and the whole village. The herbs on the other hand don’t grow as good and don't yield as much and should have higher percentages to allow you to make a high amount of medicine/lube.

Also, you only need about 5% of sugarcane, for now, assuming that you want the orphan kids to get some candy once in a while.”

Alen” oh thanks Sys. I think I will do it like this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seeds: | percentage [100%]**

**food plants:**

Wheat : slow growth, medium yield 10%

Rice : fast growth, low yield 10%

**luxury plants:**

Sugarcane :sugar plant, low yield 5%

**Herbs:**

blood shard :slippery, numbing 15%

icy spring :slippery, healing 15%

horny fern : arousing 15%

Saphire moss : tightening 15%

ruby moss :slippery, long-lasting 15%

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment that Alen closed the window and accepted the configuration by doing so could the three see dirt appear beneath their feet and 4 human robot-like things appear and start working.

Alen” well it seems that that are the homunculi.

Which brings me to the job that I have for you”

Alen looked at his clone who looked back with a look that shows interest.

Alen” I want you to manage the two farming orbs. You will turn the other orbs on and give it the same configuration. After that, You start to create a cooling area in the cellar of the church and start to stockpile the produced food and herbs. While you do that Aion will tell Braugh to tell the surrounding farmers to change their plants to some that we can’t make.

The other clones get the job of helping the farmers to plant new seeds.

Also Aion. Please tell Braug that we will pay the farmers as soon as possible for the inconvenience. Oh and tell him that we will sell the wheat and rice to the village to give us some income. We should make enough for two villages right now so we will sell some to the surrounding villages as well. One clone should take care of that.

I will be gone for 2 days so please make sure that the orphanage and the church are finished before the kids and the priest arrives. when the clones are finished with the farmers I want them to prepare the wheat and rice by making flour and by peeling the rice. When I get back from the city I will have bought an Alchemy station. Or that is the plan at least. I will also make some simple candy with a recipe that I remembered from my past life.

Oh and please buy some fruit and ask around if some woman wants to help out. I want to make some jam for the kids. We can give the woman some jam, flour and rice as payment.”

clone, Aion” will be done.”

Alen” Thanks, guys. I will go now. I am sure that bBraug has brought the horse already.”

And with that Alen activated the other clones and left. Aion went out too and followed him while the clone went into the other orb. Alen and Aion met Braug in front of the church waiting for them with a nice big brown stallion.

Alen” Thanks Braug. I have to go now. I want to get to Eldueio as soon as possible.

Aion will talk to you about something that we prepared.”

Braugh” Sure. You will be in Eldueio about 3 hours before the Sun sets. I wish you luck with whatever you plan on doing.”

Alen” Thanks. Now please bring Braug inside and show him the orphanage and the church before you talk about the stuff we talked about before.”

Aion” will do.”

The two walked into the church and Alen led the stallion into the forest where he put the special saddle on it. the saddle was special because you don't sit on the horse but hang under it.

Alen” Hey Sys. is there a way to absorb the cum even during the sexual interaction?”

Sys” No. but seeing what you want to do, I and god came to the decision that we will change this temporarily. All the cum that gets left behind teleports inside you storage.

We also changed something else but that is a secret.”

Alen” Thanks. I really don't want to lose all that. I will not ask you what that secret is but it better be on the good side.”

Alen then proceeded by using some simple mental technique to tell the horse where it should go to. After that, Alen summoned some water tentacles to place him under the horse and strap him on it. After that, he ordered a tentacle to stroke the horses cock and to guide it towards his puker.

The Horse got hard from the attention of the tentacle and from Alen’s aura. It got so hard that it slowly popped inside Alens boy pussy and impaled him on his big sausage. Alen moaned a little and ordered the horse to start running. The Horse ran and with every time that his hind legs moved his penis inside and out. Alen was fucked by the long and thick horse cock and moaned. He came and came many times but it just didn't stop. The horse ran for maybe 200 meters(0,12 miles) before he came the first time and filled Alen up to the point that his stomach was visibly swollen. Alen in the meantime stopped cumming and started leaking nonstop. 

You could see a small stream of cum flowing down his backside around the horsecock and falling down onto the ground where it left a white streak behind which vanished after some time. After 10 minutes Alen’s stomach looked like a pregnant woman's belly in their 9th month and Alen could feel it moving up his throat and he tried to keep it down but the horse came again and the pressure was too much. Alen had to open his mouth and cum sprayed out of him. it ran down his face and fell to the ground. It was a small river of cum that ran over his face and Alen could taste it the whole time. Alen loved it. the feeling in his ass the constant never-ending orgasm and the cum flowing out of his mouth. He turned into a real cum whore. All of this only took 40 minutes and they still had many hours to travel.

Alen thought that the horse should be exhausted but it just didn't stop running and cumming.

At that moment it hit him. That was the change that the system meant. They made sure that the horse wouldn’t grow tired and that his balls will never be empty.

The two traveled for another 30 minutes and Alen slowly lost himself to the pleasure. He moaned constantly which sounded more like a gurgle and he was completely unaware of his surroundings. He was in constant orgasmic heaven and could only feel the pleasure that the horse gave him.

Another hour, the two were halfway to Eldueio and Alen lost all senses except pleasure. He turned into a moaning heap of pleasure.

After Another Hour, Alen didn't even remember his name and the horse seed streamed down his face without a break.

When the two arrived near the city the horse stopped running as Alen ordered him before the two started to run.

Alen slowly got his senses back because of the system’s effect. It still took him an hour because he still had the horse’s cock inside him and the horse never really stopped moving or cumming. After Alen ‘woke up’ from his orgasm induced trance, he looked around and saw a small cum river below him. He used his water tentacles to unfasten his saddle and slowly pulled off the horse. The horse’s cock slid out with a wet slurp and left him with a pop. Alen forgot to keep the cum inside and it flowed out of him with enough pressure to look like a water hose. His asshole stayed agape the whole time and Alen just stayed where he was. the horse came a last time right as alen pulled off his cock and covered his whole front side.

After 10 minutes, Alen stood up to his shaking legs and leaned against a tree. He lost his voice from all the moaning and couldn't talk or walk at all. He used his magic to collect the cum which flowed inside his ass again and made his stomach bulge again before it got collected. After that, he started to regain his ability to talk and walk and walked over to the horse and took the saddle.

Alen” ugh. Oh man, that was weird. I think that was the strongest and longest orgasm that I ever had. But I don't know if I could do that again.”

Sys” good morning Alen.”

Alen” oh shut up. since when do you joke around?”

Sys” That is a secret. Now, I should tell you that God is interested in you doing that again but with your throat. He will give you something that you could use afterward. one of the things would be the magic stone grade A that you need for the hospital.

Also, you finished a quest.”

Alen” oh man. Fine I will do it again. I really need that magic stone. But I have to go into the city first and I don't know how I should explain the fact that I run around naked.”

Sys” You shouldn't care about their opinions too much. Sex and nudity are actually normal in this world even if most people don't like to show others their bodies. They will most likely either ignore you or ask you to have some fun with them. It is actually not that rare that some people run around naked and that others ask them to have some fun time with them. It is NOT frowned upon for a married person to fuck with a stranger and even less so if it is a child.”

Alen” Fine. So no one will come to me and ask me why I run around naked. I only have to fear that they might ask me to have some fun.”

Sys” right. Although, your aura is strongly weakened from your horse riding. So The chance that someone asks you for fun is pretty low. I would say no more than 1 person a day. It will take 1 day for your aura to recharge and by that time you are already impaled on the horsedick and travel back.”

Alen” Alright. I will get the horse and enter the city now.”

Alen took the horse and cleaned it from anything that could show the people what happened and walked towards the city. He was a little nervous but after the third person that only looked at his ‘package’ and then ignored him, his nervousness left completely.

The guards checked his card and let him enter without any problems. Alen asked for the way to the workers guild and went there right away. It was already 2 hours before shops would close, so he hurried there to also be able to do at least some other stuff before everything is closed.

Alen entered the guild and asked at the reception about the furniture job. they took the job and told Alen that they will take at least one day for the most necessary things like beds to be finished and a little longer for all the unnecessary things like the nightstands and closets.

They told him to come back on the next day at 5 pm to get the beds and that they will send the rest as soon as it is finished.

After that, Alen left and looked for an alchemy store. he found one and entered. The store sold the Alchemy equipment that Alen needed. Alen used some gold ore that he created with his shota shop to pay the shop owner. Alen then left to find the shop that Otake’s Family owned.

Alen entered the shop and saw Otake refilling the shelves. Otake looked up to greet his new customer when he saw that it was Alen and yelled.

Otake” ALEN! How are you doing. It was a long time. What brings you here?”

Alen” Hy Otake. I wouldn't say that it was such a long time but that doesn’t matter. I came to Eldueio to buy some things and thought that I should say hey to you. How are you and your family doing? I see that you have quit your mercenary job, right?”

Otake” We are fine. Thanks for asking. and yes I quit. My wife would kill me if I decided to get back to my old job.

But that's another story. Come and drink some tea with me. Do you need a room for the night? My wife and kid aren't in town so I have a spare room for you. Sadly our old guest room turned into a storage room for the time being.”

Alen” I actually need a place to stay so I will take you up on that offer. on both offers to be exact.”

Otake” Alright I will make some tea and close the shop early today. You are much more important that one or two customers.”

Alen” Thanks but that won't be needed. I actually need to get somethings and I like to do that stuff right away so I don't have to do it tomorrow. I will be back in about an hour if you don't mind.”

Otake” No problem. I will wait. Here. Take that key. If you take longer than expected just come in.”

Alen” Will do.”

Alen left the store and looked around for the shop that he needed. He bought some equipment for candy making which isn't much other than some copper pans and some other tools. After that, he walked back to the workers guild to see if he can buy some smithing equipment. he managed to buy some equipment and left the store to go back to Otake’s shop. It took Alen longer than he thought and he had to use the key that Otake gave him to get in.

Alen” I am here.”

Otake” welcome back. I am in the kitchen.”

Alen walked towards Otake’s voice and found the older male in the kitchen sitting on a chair with two cups of tea in front of him. He was nude and didn't look like he planned to dress anytime soon.

Otake” Hy Alen. I thought that you will be here at any moment so I made the tea.”

Alen” Thanks. It looks like you plan on doing more than just drinking tea with me though.”

Otake” well, I wouldn't mind if you were to have some fun with me. But I actually just like to be nude when I am alone. Now come here and take a seat.”

Alen walked over to Otake who pointed towards a chair next to him but he didn't plan on sitting on that chair. To Otake’s surprise, Alen climbed onto Otake’s lab and sat down. Otake got hard immediately and his penis was between Alen tight. Alen acted as if nothing was amiss and took his teacup. After he drank some and placed the cup back he lifted himself up a little to allow Otake’s dick to align with his boy pussy. After that he let it slide inside and sat back down. This time being impaled on a hard and hot cock.

Otake sucked some air in when Alen did that and let a small almost inaudible moan leave his lips. Alen could hear that of course and let a small grin appear on his face. Alen took the cup back in his hands and continued to drink. after some time when Alen could feel Otake becoming restless, he started to make some circular movements. Otake moaned loud enough for normal ears to hear this time. Alen proceeded to drink his tea until it was empty. After that he placed his cup back and Otake started to moan much more. Alen could feel Otake’s penis to pulse and grow a little bigger so Alen decided to push Otake over his limit by jumping up and down. 

He pushed down with as much force as he could muster and brought Otake right over the edge.

Otake painted Alen’s inside white with his seed. Alen came too from feeling the cum spraying inside.

Otake” oh yes. I really needed that. I didn't have any action for the whole time since you left.” 

Alen” Why is that so?”

Otake” well there are some family problems that my wife had to attend to and she took my son with her so I couldn't even suck his cute little dick before night time.”

Alen” well I can't help you with that but I won't leave before midday tomorrow so we could have some fun if you manage to close the shop for some time.”

Otake” you bet I will close the shop for an hour. Now let's go to bed. I can’t wait to fuck you again.”

Alen” don't worry. I will make sure that you blow your load at least once.”

The two went to bed to sleep and woke up in the morning of the next day. Otake had to open the shop and Alen wanted to go to the workers guild to ask how it is going. Alen walked to the guild. The streets were bustling with life. Alen had to walk through the marked to reach the workers guild. He could smell all the awesome scents of the food stalls and the other small traders had nice little trinkets as well. Alen entered the guild and the receptionist told him that the beds are actually finished. Quite a lot of carpenter helped together when they heard that it was for an orphanage. Alen stored them in his storage and left after thanking them.

After that he walked around the marketplace and bought some food. When he finished, he walked by a small dark alley and saw a young boy (roughly 8) and a older man (roughly 35). The two looked similar so Alen guessed that they were father and son. The two looked really hungry and weak. They didn’t move much but the father hugged the son to keep him close.

Alen decided to help them a little and bought some more food and went to the alley.

Alen” Hy there. You look hungry. want some of my food?”

The two looked up in surprise when they heard him talk to them and even more surprised when they heard what he said.

Man” If it is no trouble then please. We haven't had any real food for 5 days and before that, we didn't eat much too.”

Alen gave the two his food and started to talk to the two. He had to wait for the answer because the two didn't really stop to eat, except for some small answers here and there. After the two finished The man started to tell Alen his story. The two owned a shop for food and other such things but his father left him a huge debt that he just couldn't pay. He worked for years but one day he just couldn't pay the interest anymore. 7 years after his father died his shop was taken and his wife left both of them to go back to her father.

They have been on the streets for 5 weeks by the time that Alen found them.

Alen” Hey I have a proposal for you. You just said that you worked in a shop right?

So you should have the knowledge to run a shop too right?

Well, I might not look like it but I own a lot of land with a church and an orphanage.

I planned to open a shop to pay for some of the expeditions that an orphanage has but I have only a little knowledge of running a shop. Do you want to work for me?”

Man” You own a church? You don’t look like you would be old enough but we don't really have much options left anyway. In a small village, I should at least be able to earn some money to feed us if you were to lie. I accept.”

Alen told them the village name and the two took what little things they still had and left for the village. Alen planned on being in the village before them so he didn't really need to tell them what to do when they reach the village other than asking for him.

It was midday when he finished talking to them so he left for Otake’s home. After he entered the shop, Otake closed it and the two headed for the bedroom. Alen pushed Otake on the bed and grabbed his pants. Otake opened the buttons and Alen pulled them down. Otake had no underpants on so his nice and juicy cock flopped out right away and stood up like a flagpole. Alen immediately crawled on top of Otake and straddled him. He lost no time and impaled himself on Otake’s rod the moment that his pucker was over the cock.

Otake anticipated this moment so much that he couldn't hold his moans in.

Alen” Don't hold your moans back. When you fuck me than I want you to go all out and that includes your voice.”

Otake noded with a lust filled look and grabbed Alens ass. Alen started to ride Otake and made some circular motions at the same time. Otake moaned Alens name and started to push Alen down with full force every time that Alen lifted up. The two fucked for another 5 minutes before Otake came inside and painted Alens intestines white again. Alen didn’t hold back either and sprayed his load all over Otake. But Alen wasn't finished. He pulled away and crawled next to Otake. He stayed in the doggy position. Otake knew what to do immediately and placed himself behind Alen. It didn't take 3 seconds for Otake to buried his meat in Alen.

The two rutted and fucked for another 30 minutes and Otake came another 2 times after that. Alens inside was completely white. As was the bed below Alen.

The two stopped after that and cleaned everything up.

Otake” oh fuck. That was amazing. I really hope that we will meet again soon.”

Alen” I can't promise that but you can always visit me if you have time.”

Otake” I will. If I get 2 days free don't worry.”

Alen” Good. I hope to see you soon but I have to leave now. The first orphans will arrive in two days and the priest and the other workers will arrive tomorrow.”

Otake” I wish you good luck and I hope that everything runs smoothly on your end”

Alen” thanks.”

Alen left and went to the forest with his horse that he left at the stables outside of town.

When he reached the forest System reminded him of the quest that he finished and the quest that he accepted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

start producing lube and medicine: different seeds

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones 5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

build a hospital-like building near the church: medical knowledge

build a newborn station in your hospital: 2 doctors, 6 nurses

turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

travel with a horse and have sex with it. (more sex = bigger reward): mechanical skill, alchemy station (automatic), alchemy station (automatic) building plan, building recipes machines

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” What?”

Sys” I will explain.

The mechanical skill allows you to make automated machines and to use magic stones as a power source for them.

Alchemy station is a machine that you can use with your mechanical skill. It allows you to make certain potions, medicine or the lube that you want to make, in a big amount fully automated. The machine is not able to make any complex potions or potions that need shota crafting.

The building plan is self-explanatory and so is the building plan for the other machines.

You can open a window for your new skill when you enter an empty room. The recipes depend on what the room should make. for example, if you want to use a room for alchemy then you can't place a gun factory inside.”

Alen” OH. Ok, thanks.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the next chapter here for you. It is longer than I thought and sadly I didn't manage to include the orphanage kids again. But this time I can say with 100 % certainty that they will appear in the next chapter. I couldn't include them because this chapter was already double as long as I normally make my chapters. Also, I wanted to publish this chapter and was up until 22:22 event though I am extremely tired and have to get up at 04:20 to go to work.
> 
> IMPORTANT.   
> I need your input on the future kids races. There will be 14 boys and 6 girls with different ages. I need to know which races they should be so please tell me your favorite beast-man race and I will include them. EXCEPT FROGS/TOADS. or similar things. I can create sea animal-human beast-man and other things so tell me your favorites.

**The Orphanage 2**

Allen stood in the Forest outside of Eldueio with the horse that he borrowed from Braug. He finished his business in the city and prepared to go back to the village.

Alen took the saddle out of his inventory and strapped it onto the horse. After that, he planted the direction for the horse to follow into the horse’s mind and summoned his water tentacles to strap himself onto the saddle but with his face looking towards the horse’s dick.

Alen really wanted the reward that God promised him if he did that so he prepared to facefuck the horse. Alen ordered one tentacle to manage the horse and saw his cock grow bigger and closer to his face. He opened his lips and took the slowly growing member into his mouth. After he was sure that the horsecock wouldn’t fall out, he ordered the horse to go. The horse started to run back towards the village and by doing so shoved his dick into Alen’s throat. Alen’s neck expanded with every shove and shrank with every pull.

Alen could taste the good salty taste of precum and grew hornier with every shove of the horses’ dong. It didn’t take long for Alen to notice the cock to grow a little and to start to twitch. Seconds after Alen felt the cock expanding cum shot into Alen’s throat and filled his stomach. Alen could taste the salty, musky taste in his mouth and he could feel his stomach filling. He loved the feeling of getting filled and he loved the taste of cum. But what he loves the most is having a dick inside him. Alen knew that he would never be able to live without having some type of action again.

Alens dick rubbed against the belly of the horse with every move and the fur was already wet from all the precum that Alen leaked. The horse came again and Alen could feel his stomach getting fuller and fuller. His belly grew bigger by the minute and his cock got stroked by the horse’s stomach. Alen came and covered the fur of the horse and his whole crotch area. Alen started to suck and lick on the dick that fucked his mouth and tried his best to get as much cum into his body as possible.

The horse made a sound while running and his cock shot of again. Alens stomach is already at the size of a heavily pregnant woman and his stomach couldn’t expand anymore because of the horse being in front of him. The cum made his way towards the rectum and pressed against Alens puker.

Alen knew better than to try what he did on the first try and didn’t try to hold the cum in. his ass opened and the cum ran down onto the ground. His ass turned into a cum fountain and Alen loved it so much that he came again. By the time that the two reached halfway, both of their bodies were white and slippery. Alens had a vacant look in his eyes and his cock came nonstop like a small water hose.

The two traveled for another hour and Alen lost all his senses again. He could only focus on the cock that was shoved into his throat. He was completely overwhelmed with pleasure and the little brain that still did its job was focused on pleasing the cock.

The two reached the outer rim of the village just outside of visibility and stoped. Alen hung on the horse and looked like a faulty cum ballon. his ass streamed seed and his mouth leaked what little didn’t manage to go into his body. He managed to recover faster than last time due to experience and the fact that he didn’t get as much pleasure than the other way around.

Alen freed himself and stood up on wobbly legs.

Alen” Oh man. if I ever do that again, then I will use my ass.”

Sys” didn’t you love it?”

Alen” Oh I loved it. the feeling of my throat expanding, the taste of the cum in my mouth, the texture of the cock. It was awesome. But I prefer being fucked in the ass.”

Sys” Good to hear. 

I can gladly tell you that you fulfilled the quest and the magic stone A is yours.”

Alen” thanks but that isn’t really at the forefront of my mind. Right now I am more focused on the afterglow between my legs.”

Alen still streamed cum out of his cock and the orgasm took quite some time to calm down. After his cock finally stopped and after he cleaned him and the horse, He proceeded to walk towards the church and to find Aion.

Alen found Aion in the church cellar, running around frantic. The cellar storage was full with barely any storage and Aion tried to sort the herbs and other stuff to get a little bit more space.

Alen” HEY AION.”

Aion jumped up a meter and fell on his ass, completely surprised. He looked up and saw Alen standing on the stairway.

Aion” Oh thank god that you came back. We have almost no space for the stuff anymore and I didn’t know what I should do.”

Alen” No problem. I will just store the herbs in my spatial storage and the sugarcane will get processed as soon as I make a room to place the production facility inside.

But I have some other more important things to take care of first. Say, did a man and his boy appear here anytime in the last half-day? I invited an ex shop owner to work for us and he should get here no later than in the evening.”

Aion” No. There have been no new faces in the last days.

Do you plan on opening a shop in the next time?”

Alen” One of my quests is to open a shop. So I thought that it would be a good idea to get someone who knows what he does to work for us. Now I have to go out and do some building. Could you go tell Braug that I returned and make sure that the clones come here for a moment?”

Aion” sure I will get them. Should I get Braug too or do I only have to tell him that you are back?”

Alen” just tell him that I am back. I have no business with him right now.”

Aion” Ok.”

Aion ran off to get the clones and Alen left the church to look for a good place for the hospital and for his alchemy lab. Alen decided that he wants the hospital on the other side of the church and opened the building tab.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**repair:**

Finished

**Upgrade:**

shed>House 130 Stone, 40 Wood or 300 SHP

Orphanage big (locked)(require building plan)

Newborn station 120 Stone, 20 Wood or 250 SHP

Stone Cathedral 3500 Stone, 300 Wood or 5600 SHP

Marmor Cathedral 3500 Stone, 500 Stone, 400 Wood or 8900 SHP

**New structures:**

bigger cellar 200 Wood or 250 SHP

bedroom 45 wood and 20 wool or 100 SHP

Hospital 560 Stone, 120 wood, magic stone A, or 3500 SHP

other buildings 300 SHP +

small house/shed 140 wood, 20 stone or 220 SHP

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” So how much is the overall price if I use the magic stone for the hospital?”

Sys” well. If you were to use the stone then you would save 2000 points bringing you down to 1500. By building the hospital, the newborn station that you got by getting impregnated will get build automatically.”

Alen” ok cool. I will do that. But just out of curiosity. Why is my baby not growing?”

Sys” stronger monsters and races take longer. You and Aion can be counted as being strong, so your pregnancy will take longer. I would say that It will start in the evening and You will be ready to give birth tomorrow at midday.”

Alen” Ok. So I guess that all the belly growing happens at the end of the pregnancy all at once.

Fine. At least I won’t be pregnant when the kids come. Now let’s build the hospital.”

Alen pressed the Hospital and the small house/shed option, planning on using the new shed as his production facility. The hospital appeared to the left of the church and the shed behind it near the old shed.

Sys” Congratulations. You build a hospital. Your quest reward of 2 doctors and 6 nurses will arrive tomorrow evening.”

Alen” Cool. I thought that that would take longer.”

Alen waited for Aion and the clones to arrive and saw them a few minutes later walking towards him.

Aion” Hy Alen. Here are the clones.”

Alen” Thank you Aion. Now I have a small mission for you guys.

I managed to get some furniture for the orphanage and I need you to place them inside while I go and prepare my alchemy lab. After that, you could see if you manage to process the sugarcane into sugar. I really want to have some candy ready when the kids come.”

Clones 1-5” Yes master.”

Alen” Now tell me. What happened in the last 2 days while I was gone?”

Farm Clone” Well. On my side, everything worked just as planned.

The output of the farming tools is frightening and if we manage to get more of them we will be able to build a gigantic empire even if we only focus on food.”

Alen” That sounds good. I will be getting my hands on more seeds in the next hour so get ready to change one of the tools. Now to the rest of you. did the farmers accept our help and change the farmland?”

clones 2” Yes. most of them agreed to change the food that they plant. some of them were really angry but we managed to talk to them. It also helped that we promised them some money as payment as soon as our operation runs.”

Alen” Great. Now let’s get to work. We still have a lot to do before the kids arrive.”

They split up after Alen pulled the furniture and the orphan starter kit, that he earned a long time ago, out of his storage. Alen walked to the new shed and looked inside. It was looking nice and clean. The walls and the floor looked new and there was nothing broken. Not like the shed they live in right now.

Alen proceeded to take out his alchemy kit and placed it down. after that, He grabbed some herbs to try himself on a recipe for the numbing medicine.

Alen took some blood shard leaves and ground them up in a mortar. After that, he placed it into a copper pot and added some clear water. He made a small flame and placed the pot on top before he grabbed some ice spring flower petals and burned them over some fire. He then took the ass of the ice spring and placed it into a glass distillery. He added some mana into the cooking blood shard water and looked on with fascination as the water turned a crimson red before it got clear again.

He added the blood shard water to the ice spring and placed a fire below the class container. After that, he placed a small magic stone into an empty glass tube that was integrated into the glass distillery and watched how the fumes went up the glass tube that was over the container for the liquid and then dropped down into the container with the magic stone. As soon as the liquid hits the stone it starts to glow a mixture of crimson red and icy blue. The shimmering liquid ran down a spiral tube and mixed it before it got collected in a small glass ball with a tab. Alen took a small bowl and added some honey and milk. After that, he placed the bowl under the distillery and let the mixture into the honey, milk bowl.

The milk had the purpose to make a salve out of the medicine and the honey gave it the right texture. Alen was quite interested in how that works, considering that in his past life, Salves were made completely different.

Alen took the bowl and mixed the content the last time before he took some and smeared it between his fingers. Alen could feel that his fingers got a lot more slippery but it wasn’t enough to penetrate a kid without it getting hurt. But He also could feel his fingers growing numb. Alen was satisfied with this result for now and instead decided to look at his quest tab.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones 5

have a nice ‘meeting’ with the priest: alchemy level 2

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

get yourself a full imprisonment tool for mass production:?

Introduce the kids to the world of pleasure: golem location, teleporter building permits shoatan, 3 teleporter(structure)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

start producing lube and medicine: different seeds

build a hospital-like building near the church: medical knowledge

build a newborn station in your hospital: 2 doctors, 6 nurses

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” Nice. That looks good. Now I only have to find out what seeds that are.”

Sys” you got 6 different seeds. two of them belong to the food category. one of them belongs to the luxury category and the last 3 are herbs.”

Alen” Cool. Now, let’s go to the farming tools and look inside.”

Alen left the shed and entered another shed. The other shed happened to be their home and the place where they keep the farming and imprisonment tools.

Alen walked over to the farming tool that was closest to him and entered.

He saw the farming clone standing inside, watching and checking the plants.

Alen” Hey Clone 1. How does everything look?”

Clone” Hy master. It looks great. the plants are healthy and grow fast.”

Alen “ Good. I just received the seeds that I talked about before. I will look at them and then we will change the farm a little.”

Clone “ yes master.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seeds: | percentage [100%]**

**food plants:**

Wheat : slow growth, medium yield 10%

Rice : fast growth, low yield 10%

onions : medium growth, medium yield

beans : fast growth, low yield

**luxury plants:**

Sugarcane : sugar plant, low yield 5%

pepper : slightly spicy, medium yield

**Herbs:**

blood shard : slippery, numbing 15%

icy spring : slippery, healing 15%

horny fern : arousing 15%

Saphire moss : tightening 15%

ruby moss : slippery, long-lasting 15%

crystal weed : mana plant, energizing

mist moss : sleep plant, mental healing

sweet root : health plant, energizing

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” that is interesting. Now let’s change that.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seeds: | percentage [100%]**

**food plants:**

Wheat : slow growth, medium yield 

Rice : fast growth, low yield 

onions : medium growth, medium yield 10%

beans : fast growth, low yield 5%

**luxury plants:**

Sugarcane : sugar plant, low yield 5%

pepper : slightly spicy, medium yield 5%

**Herbs:**

blood shard : slippery, numbing 10%

icy spring : slippery, healing 10%

horny fern : arousing 10%

Saphire moss : tightening 10%

ruby moss : slippery, long-lasting 10%

crystal weed : mana plant, energizing 10%

mist moss : sleep plant, mental healing 5%

sweet root : health plant, energizing 10%

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” Now we produce everything a little.

Please make sure that everything works the way it should and bring me some of the new herbs into the lab when they are ready.”

Clone” Yes master. It shouldn’t take longer than 30 minutes for the first chest to be ready.”

Alen” great. I only need one. the rest goes to the storage.”

Alen left after that and walked back to his lab where he tried to make a better lube than the one before.

Sys” Please don’t forget that you could add cum to give it some other attributes or to make it stronger. You could add your cum to make it last 1 year or you could add centaur cum to make it lose all friction. together you can make some super lube that lasts a whole year and doesn’t wash off without the use of magic.”

Alen” Wait. Do you want to tell me that my jizz can make the lube better? Could I make a lube that lasts forever?”

Sys” Yes, you could make that type of lube. You simply need to add Aion’s cum too. The cum of you two works together to do that.”

Alen” Great. Now I have another use for all the cum that I stored. Let’s make some other lubes and medicines and after that, I will make some candy.”

Alen made some more lubes/medicines. They were:

**common lube:** slippery enough to allow painless penetration of kids down to the age of 6, has healing, numbing and tightening effects

**common lube plus:** same but age range is 2 years

**premium lube:** It is the same as common plus but lasts one month, it energizes constantly, the user won’t fall into an energy rush

**Premium year:** the name says it, it energizes constantly, the user won’t fall into an energy rush, It is only sold to nobility and quite expensive

**royal:** it lasts a lifetime but the costs are astronomical and it will only get sold to nobles or used by Alen himself, it energizes constantly, the user won’t fall into an energy rush,

helps with mental health, ensures that the user won’t fall into depression, anxiety or get otherwise mentally ill (production takes 1 month without the systems help)

**Arousal extract:** it makes you really horny and susceptive, gets weaker if mixed into food and drinks

**pure tightening salve:** The name says it

**Healing salve:** you get it 

**Mana pill:** I don’t have to explain this right?

**mana/health potion:** well yes

**Sleeping pill:** completely harmless and it helps you mental health

Alen finished and left the lab in search of the clones that he ordered to make some sugar and found them just at the moment that they finished the first batch.

Alen” So, how is it going?”

Clone” We fully furnished the Orphanage as ordered and just finished with the first sugar batch.”

Alen” Perfect. Make a second one and then you are finished for today. You can use the workers sleeping room to rest. I will meet you later.”

Clone” yes master.”

The clones continued with the sugar making and Alen went to the orphanage. To the kitchen to be more specific. He took the sugar and made some standard hard candy out of it. After that, He made a second batch, but these were special. They were made with the arousal extract. Alen Knew that God wants to see some action and he wasn’t against it either. He also had the job to show the kids this part because it is a big and important part of this world

But most importantly, he wanted to have more sex.

Aion entered the kitchen and looked for Alen

Aion” Hey Alen. the father and son that you talked about just arrived.”

Alen” Great. Please give them a room in the Orphanage and tell them that I will give them a real sleeping space as soon as possible.”

Aion” I did that already. But they said that the small room that they had was good enough. Something along the lines of better than sleeping on the floor and needing to prove their worth first.”

Alen” If they are sure then let them stay in the room. But tell them that if they want a real room, they just have to talk to me.”

Aion” Ok.”

Aion left to talk to the father and Alen left to see the clones. The clones sat and lied around and looked up the moment that Alen entered.

Alen” Hy guys. Thanks for your help today.”

Clone 1” No problem master.”

Clone 3” Yes. It is no problem.”

Clone 4” It is our job to help you after all.”

Clone 2” Don't worry about our wellbeing. We might be perfect clones of you but we simply can't get angry or resentful or anything like that.”

Clone 5” Right. We were created to help you and that is our reason for existing. Also, we don't feel any pain from overwork and we don't need sleep. Although we can get bored if our job is too boring and repetitive.”

Clone 3 “ Yup. We kind of want to have a job like clone 1. his farm job has much more variety than the jobs we do right now.”

Alen” I see. Don't worry. I got the quest to fill an imprisonment tool with bad guys to use them in making some resources and I will need someone to look after that. Also, I will need help in my Alchemy Lab as soon as I add the automation machines and I plan on making a factory for advanced technology and will need someone to look after that too. I will get a good job for all of you.

But that wasn't the reason why I called all of you here. I thought that I could give you a little gift and have some fun with you. What do you say?”

Clones” Sure, we would love to.”

One of the clones grabbed Alen and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him on top and grabbed his legs. Another clone jumped onto the bed and straddled Alen’s chest, pointing his dick towards his mouth. Alen opened his mouth and took the dick in, sucking on it. A third clone did the same that the second on did but straddled Alen on his hips and lowered himself over Alens dick. The two that didn’t do anything yet went on either side of Alen and waited for him to grab their cocks.

Alen reached out to the clones and grabbed their dicks. Right at the moment that he grabbed the cocks, Alen could feel it. He could feel a mouth around his dick. He could feel two hands around his dick. He could feel his dick penetrating an ass. Alen was confused to say the least until he remembered what sys warned him about. Clones gave their experiences to the originator the moment that they touched him and right now they all have their dick touched and touch him in return.

The first clone that held his legs, in the beginning, raised them and touched Alens puker with his cock. A second later, Alen could feel his ass getting penetrated but it felt like two dicks entered him at the same time but at the same time, it felt like only one.

Alen could feel all that and came immediately from a mixture of overstimulation and confusion. Right at the moment that he came, he could feel him getting creampied. It was weird, hot, and definitely worth it at the same time and they didn't even start yet. The moment that Alen came the clones started moving and Alen started to stroke the two clones that had their dicks in his hands. 

The clone in his boy pussy started to move and aimed his cock upwards to hit Alen’s sweet spot while the clone that Impaled himself on Alen’s cock moved a little forward so that Alen’s dick did the same and hit the sweet spot of the clone. Alen felt his prostate being hit and that twice came again and felt his cum entering what felt like him while the clones felt that too and came as well. The clone inside Alen painted his inside white while the clone in his mouth filled his stomach from the other side. The other three covered Alen and painted him creamy white. Alen felt the six orgasm and couldn't stop him from cumming again. He turned into a mess and the only thing that he could do was to stroke the two cocks in his hand and to moan with the dick in his mouth. The six fucked for another ten minutes before they pulled out and surrounded Alen for the last orgasm. They started to stroke their own dicks and came right onto Alen, covering his whole body from hair to toes.

Alen” Oh my. That was awesome. We have to do that again.”

Clone 1” definitely.”

Clone 3” I hope we can do that again.”

Clone 2” Even if we can’t, we still can fuck with other clones and people but yes I hope we can do that again.”

Alen” Yes, let's do that again. but now I have to leave. The priest and the doctors come tomorrow and the kids come the day after. I still have to make sure that everything is acceptable.”

Alen and the clones left after cleaning themself and walked separate ways. Alen walked towards the alchemy lab to integrate the automation machines before he goes to bed. After he placed the alchemy lab he ordered clone 2 to produce the lubes and medicines that he made with the easiest and cheapest as the main product. Alen planned to sell the common lube and the healing salve in the church and proceeded to plan on making a little stall inside the church to the side of the entrance for the people to buy it if they want. Right as he was finished with planning entered the merchant's man with his son and walked towards Alen.

Alen” Oh hy. how are you?”

Man,” We are fine. I haven't introduced myself before, so I will do that now. I am William but please call me Will and this is my son Okita. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Alen.”

Alen” Oh. Please don't be so formal with me. I will get enough people who treat me like a deity because I am god's chosen one. I would be really happy if I can talk to some more informal and relaxed.”

Will” Wait. Did you just say the chosen one?”

Alen” Yes. Did I forget to tell you that before? Well to make it short, I am god's champion and my job is to spread his influence over the whole world and some other things. Selling lube and building an orphanage is only one of the things I was ordered to make. Not that I don't want to do it though.”

Will” Oh wow. Very well. I will talk to you like I talk to every normal person if you insist Child of light Alen. You said you want to sell lube and other stuff and when you asked me to work for you, you did that because I have knowledge over trading and building a shop up, right? Is selling the lube and other stuff, part of my job?”

Alen” well. yes. I plan on starting small with a small stall inside the church that is open between 11 am and 17 pm. If you think that you manage that with easy then we can make the opening time longer. If the stall is a hit then we will build a medical shop that sells our medicine and lube along with some sex toys and erotic clothing. I also plan on making a shop with only sweets but that has to wait until we are at least a walled village.”

Will” sounds good. but you can make my work hours longer. And my son can help me too. I will also ask for an old friend who worked in an apothecary to help us if you want. He lost his job because he injured his back, but he can still work and his wife can help too. The two are off badly too and really need a job or they lose their house as well and they have some kids too.”

Alen” If you want to you can call them. I only have those simple rooms right now but all my workers get free vegetables and the rooms are rent-free too. So they will be able to get the money for their own house pretty fast. Not to forget that building spots in the village are relatively cheap.”

Will” Alright. I will send a letter immediately. If they pack their stuff right away and come here then they should be here in four days. Longer if they take more time to decide, but I am sure that they accept the offer. They don't have much options left anyway.”

Alen” Great. Now let's talk about work again. I plan on putting the stall here along the walls with some storage below the counter and you have easy access to the cellar to get more. After some time we will add a moneybox to make sure that no one can steal anything but in the beginning, we will have to make sure that the people don't see it so that no one gets any stupid ideas. That's why I plan on making a integrated moneybox in the counter. You take the money, count it to make sure that it is right, and then throw it in a slit that is just big enough for the money and leads to a box that is mounted to the counter. That should deteriorate people to try anything stupid. 

We will also add a little shield with the price and description of the lube and medicine so people can read it if they are able to read. We will start with the common lube and a healing salve.”

Will” Sounds good. I have seen someone using that money box idea before and it worked great until someone broke in in the evening and stole everything. He upgraded the box to full metal and had no trouble ever since. Even after two more robbery attempts. As with the products, I have to see them so I know how they work. That allows me a better understanding and the better I understand and the more I like it the easier it is to sell it.”

Alen” Sure. I will give you a simple rundown of the two products right now. 

The healing salve does just as the name suggests. It heals minor wounds and helps with infection and slight poisoning. You just apply it at the spot you want to heal and it does just that. It can't heal any deep wounds or regrow a limb but it is good enough to justify having some spare at home. It will lose its healing power after roughly 1 year if you don't store it at the right place or up to two years if you do. You have to store all products in a cool and dark area. that includes the lubes.

The common lube does what lube should do and makes sex more enjoyable by making everything slippery. It is aimed towards use with kids like god asked and has a slightly numbing, healing, and tightening effect. One ration of lube lasts for roughly 10 uses.

I will let you price the products as a show of trust and hope that everything will work out.”

Will” I see. The two products seem really great from your explanation alone. I can't test the medicine without hurting me or someone else but I could test the lube if you would allow that.”

Alen” Sure. Here you go. One bottle full of lube. Don't use it sparingly. The more you use the better. I can give you more if you want. See it as a benefit of working for me.”

Will” Thanks. Now Okita. Please undress and get onto the bench over there.”

Okita” What! But he is watching. That is really embarrassing.”

Will” Okita. He has given us another chance by giving me a job and he is god's champion. It would be an insult if I asked him to leave. Not to forget that as god's chosen one he saw others naked and surely had a lot of sex before. He is even nude in front of us right now.”

Alen” Oh. I have had a lot of sex before. the last time was only 30 minutes ago too. And you can trust me when I say that I have seen almost all that exists on shoatan right now.”

Okita” Ok fine. I do it. But you better give me something for forcing me into it.”

Alen” Want some candy?”

Okita” YES!”

Alen” I will give you some after we are done here. So hurry up and get ready.”

Okita” yes.”

Okita undressed and walked over to the bench showing his nice round ass and his hot small dick to the two.

Alen” Well. He has a nice ass. That is for sure.”

Will” Yes he has. I am a truly lucky man to have a son like him.”

Will and Alen walked towards Okita and placed themself on each side of him. Alen stood a little farther back to let Will do his thing. Will opened the glass bottle and let some of the lube trip on Okita's pucker who got startled from the cold feeling. After Will applied some more on his finger he placed his index finger on the opening and pushed inside. His finger went in without any resistance and Okita gave a little moan before he slapped his hand on his mouth in embarrassment. Will started to fingerfuck Okita and added a second one. Then a third and after that he took his fingers out and pulled his pants down. Okita tried to not show his disapproval from the missing fingers only to jolt a little when he felt his dad’s cock press against his puker.

Will entered without any problem and was balls deep in his first push. Okita let a moan slip before he could get his bearings again and Will started to fuck him with full force right away.

Okita couldn't stop his moans after that and with every push he let a moan slip. It didn't take long for Will to squirt his baby maker juice inside Okita and for the boy to cum too. The two stopped to take a breath and before Will pulled out and Alen could see Okita's ass being fully filled. It started to leak out and ran down his balls where it dripped to the ground. 

Will” I t-think that your products will sell in a storm.”

Okita” mmmh hmh.”

Alen” That is good to hear. Now let me wash you.”

Alen summoned some water and washed the two. Okita gave a little cry when the water entered him to wash the cum out of his guts. Alen gave Otake his candy. The two talked a little bit more about business afterward and then left. Alen was finished with today and went to the bedroom. He walked inside but the room was completely empty so he just laid down and fell asleep.

In the morning of the next day, Alen could feel some weight on his stomach and looked down. His stomach looked inflated like he just fucked cent again. His baby grew overnight like Sys said and made him look like a highly pregnant woman with a dick instead of a cunt.

Alen tried to stand up and barely managed to do so. After that, he walked out and looked around but found no one so he walked towards the church and looked inside.

Alen saw Will, Okita, Aion and the clones building the shop counter that he described to Will the day before and smiled. It looked like he got the right man for the job. Will grabbed Aion after his talk with Alen and the two decided that they should build the counter before Alen wakes up to give him a nice surprise.

Alen” Morning guys!”

The eight of them jumped up in surprise and Okita even yelled when Alen greeted them. They didn't expect him to be up already and thought that they had more time.

Will” morning Alen. What happened to you? You look like you are pregnant or something.”

Alen” That could be because I am. I and Aion decided to start a family before I left towards Eldueio. You just didn't know of that because my body works differently to yours. That includes that I can get pregnant from everything.”

Will” You truly ARE gods Champion. Oh well. I want to congratulate you for that first and then want to show you the stall that we build up. It isn't completely finished but the rest is only some small cosmetic stuff.”

Alen” Thanks. Now let's see. Yes it does look good so far. Exactly like I imagined, actually.

We can start our work like this. Now I will leave to…”

The doors opened and a middle-aged man in light priest clothing walked in.

Priest” Good morning good people. I am sorry If I intruded but I am told to meet a man with the name of Alen. He is the current owner of this fine church and requested my help to take care of it.”

Alen” Well I am not really a man but I am the owner. I have awaited your arrival, Mr..?”

Priest” Oh where are my manners. I am Carlos but you can call me carl. I have to admit that I didn't expect a child as the owner of the church.”

Alen” Well. You don't have to say sorry for assuming that I am a man. It isn't normal for a child to do what I do. I will answer you unspoken question right away. The question why I own and manage all of this. I am god's current champion. I would love to prove it but all my ways of proving it takes some time. I sadly don't know if I manage to persuade god in talking to you.”

God” It is not needed. Hello Mortals. I am who you refer to, as God. I am hereby officially stating that Alen is my chosen champion and acts according to my orders. Indirect or direct.”

Everyone looked around surprised, except Alen and Aion. Carl had an almost frightened expression on his face from hearing god's voice. It took some time for everyone to calm down.

Carl” WHAT! Was that who I think it was?”

Alen” Yes. That was the voice of God. I should mention that God always keeps an eye out on me and that I can speak to him directly if needed. I can even go to his realm if he allows it.”

Carl” My Lord. I am sorry if I insulted you in any way. I hope that you can forgive me lord, Alen.”

Alen” Please don't call me that. I already expect the common people to call me that and I really hate to be called by a title. Just talk to me like you do to a good friend or a close patron.”

Carl” Of course. If you insist. Now if you allow me to change the topic of our current talk. What is this counter?”

Alen” Well. this counter is a small shop that Will and Okita over here are going to manage. It sells a lube and a healing salve that I am producing. It was one of god's orders to make lube readily available for everyone so that everyone can have some fun with their kids if they want. You can ask Will and Okita on the effectiveness of the lube and we will see about the healing salve as soon as I find someone with a small wound.

Currently, we only have the two things but I plan on selling stronger and longer-lasting products in a shop that we will build in the village in the near future.”

Carl” That sounds Fabulous. I will have to see those products myself. But I think that we can talk about that later. My helpers and the priestess are waiting outside and if it isn't asked for too much I would want to see where we will stay.”

Alen” Of course. Please follow me. I will show you to your room.”

Carl” Thank you.”

Alen and carl left to the back of the church and up to the sleeping chambers for the priest.

Aen” This is your room. The room for the orphanage helpers is in the orphanage. In the cellar to be more specific. You can use every room up here if you want. the other room would be for the priestess.”

Carl” Thank you. I do have a question that I have to ask. Multiple questions actually.

The first would be. Who were those people that looked just like you?”

Alen” That was my clones. I have many abilities and skills that didn't exist before or were lost a long time ago. And I will get stronger over time too.”

Carl” Good. I will have to ask you another time about your abilities but the questions have priority to my interest. The next question would be about the orphanage. Is everything prepared and what do you think about the kids being part of our church-related rituals?”

Alen” I have prepared everything as far as I know but to be honest. I have never actually managed an orphanage. I have beds and closets in every room. I have prepared food and medicine. I have prepared a free area outside of the orphanage for the kids to play and I can easily build some new structure to expand the orphanage if needed. One of my many abilities.

And to answer the second part. I have no problem with it. You can ask them if they want to participate or however you do that normally. To answer your unanswered question. I will most likely introduce the kids to sex as soon as they arrive as it is my job. I will also have to give them a medical check-up to make sure they are healthy so you will have to wait till I finished that.”

Carl” Alright. Now. Will you participate in the Sunday ceremony too?”

Alen” Once in a while. But I have a lot to do so I don't know how often.”

Carl” good, good. Now, is there anything that you planned that I should be aware of?”

Alen” Yes. I plan on turning this church into a cathedral and to get the church leaders to stay here. That means that as soon as I have the materials to do so I will change the church massively. I will turn it into the most awesome building in the whole country. Maybe in the whole world.”

Carl looked surprised at first and then grinned all over his face.

Carl” That sounds splendid. I can only hope that you manage it. I will do everything to help you in that regard. just ask and I will help you.”

Alen” I will warn you right now that I plan on doing more than just church-related things. That means that I plan on turning this small village into the capital of the continent and to create the biggest, most powerful trading empire that this world has ever seen. I have even unlocked the knowledge of mass teleportation to achieve this plan. The whole world will profit from that and that includes this village and our church.”

Carl” Oh. You have gigantic plans. I can only pray for you to manage your dreams. I think that the most important questions have been answered. I would say it would be important to show the helpers their rooms.”

Alen” I will do that. You can get the priestess and I show the helpers their room and the facility. I will talk with you and the priestess tomorrow before the kids come. If I don't manage to talk to you before the kids arrive then please come to me.”

Carl” sure.”

The two left the rooms and walked out of the church to find the people that they were looking for. 

The two walked up to the carriage and met the other helpers and the priestess.

Carl” Hey guys. This here is Alen. He is not only the owner of the church but also god's chosen one. I am not kidding you. I have heard god's voice myself.”

Priestess” Are you sure. That sounds really weird. Can you prove it?” 

Alen” I will prove it but that has time. Right now we should get you situated. Miss…?”

Sunhi” my name is Sunhi. and as you can see I am a dragonkin. I don't know if you say the truth but until you have proven it I hope that we can live together in peace.”

Anael and Yeremy” Hello sir Alen. we are Anael and Yeremy.”

Anael” As you can see. I am a seraphkin. A half-angel half-human hybrid. I was a cook before I came here. I was known for my good vegetable soups and rabbit stew. I dream of creating candy in the future.”

Yeremy” I am a pure Wolfkin. I have been a slave before and was rescued by miss Sunhi. since then I work for the church and do everything that I am ordered to. I was a child caretaker for another orphanage before. which is one of the reasons why I work in the orphanage instead of the church.”

Alen” good to get to know you guys. I am a unpure fox kin as you can see. I will prove that I am god's champion. Until that you should know that I have many skills and abilities. I also have many big colossal dreams that I plan on bringing into reality. Anael, I have good news for you. I plan on creating a trading empire and I want to start with a candy store and an apothecary. I am also really glad that we have a cook here. As for you Yeremy. I don't have as much time as I want to care for the orphanage so I am really glad that I god someone that has the needed experience and skill to do it when I am gone. I will let one of my clones help you in managing the orphanage when I am not around.”

Everyone except Carl” Clones?”

Alen” Yes. I can create clones with the right ingredients. I have five clones right now. They will help around here and are responsible for producing the food and other stuff that we need. We are currently completely self-sufficient when it comes to food. It is part of my abilities to produce the food we need and more. You will see my skills later. Now let's get you to your sleeping quarters.”

Alen grabbed the helper’s hands and pulled them to the orphanage. Meanwhile, Carl brought Sunhi to their rooms.

Alen walked into the orphanage and down into the cellar.

Alen” Here are your rooms. I know that it isn't the best place for your sleeping quarters but I needed the rooms over earth for other stuff. You can bring your stuff here later. I will show you the orphanage first. After that, I will retreat to my own sleeping quarters to rest for tomorrow.”

Anael and Yeremy” Alright. We will live with these rooms. We will only be in here to sleep. al the rest of our time we will be up and work in the orphanage.”

Alen” Ok.”

Alen showed the two around and left them to get situated. He looked for a clone and told him to tell Aion that he went to his bed and that he needed him. Alen could feel an arousing feeling in his stomach and knew that the birth was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to not include the birthing scene and the orphanage kids but as I said in the top notes I didn't manage it and had to decide to either post this chapter right now or to wait and include the orphanage. as you can see. I decided on the first option.
> 
> IMPORTANT.   
> I need your input on the future kids races. There will be 14 boys and 6 girls with different ages. I need to know which races they should be so please tell me your favorite beast-man race and I will include them. EXCEPT FROGS/TOADS. or similar things. I can create sea animal-human beast-man and other things so tell me your favorites.


	13. The orphans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I finally managed to write the chapter where the kids arrive. I also managed to write the first two kids.  
> Please tell me what you think of the list and tell me your thoughts.  
> I am also interested in any sex positions or other sex scenes you might want to see. You might have noticed already, but I'm not a big fan of conversations. especially during sex.  
> Otherwise, I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> WARNING. This chapter contains a birthing scene. There is no pain or birthing induced sex stuff during the birth, but Aion and Alen became pregnant again shortly after.
> 
> IMPORTANT. I will continue on this story until I finished the orphanage before I continue with shota life. So if someone wants to see the other story continue, please have patience.  
> I also warn you that the next chapter will be purely sex with some story stuff in between. I have 27 kids that Alens has to work through. Seeing that I will write some 3 or even 4 ways, I gues that there will be at least 20 sex scenes until I have the Orphanage finished. Let me hear your thoughts and Ideas.

**The orphans**

Alen walked towards their bed and layed down, waiting for Aion. He only waited for 3 minutes before he could hear steps leading down the stairs to their bedroom.

Aion” Hey Alen. What do you need?”

Alen” Well. I think it is time to take responsibility for the one thing you did some time ago.”

Aion” What?”

Alen” It is time Aion. It's coming.”

Aion” Wait what? You mean… Oh god. W-What do I have to do?”

Aion rushed to Alens side and fidgeted around, not sure what he should do.

Alen” First. Calm down. Then get some warm water and some cloth and after that get something for us to put him inside.”

Aion” RIGHT. Right. Calm down and get water. I will be back in a moment.”

Aion left and Alen waited for him. Thanks to his sexual immunity, he was in no pain thanks to the general weirdness of his body, he had as much time as he needed.

Alen undressed completely so that nothing would get dirty in case that there would be any type of fluids involved.

Aion came back after almost 10 minutes with a clone and the things that Alen asked him for.

Aion” What now?”

Alen” Now you get between my legs and help the baby out. When it is out, you wash it with the warm water and cover it with the cloth.”

Aion” Alright.”

Aion went between Alens legs and pushed them apart. Alen in the meantime allowed the baby to start the way down his insides. The baby moved down his belly and you could see how Alens stomach deformed, following the movement of his insides.

The baby reached Alens pucker and Aion could see the muscles start to move aside.

Aion” Are you alright? is everything going the way it should? Can I do anything else? How about…”

Alen” Shut up. I am alright. you know that nothing can go wrong with me and our baby will be healthy too. and no I already told you what to do.”

Aion” Right. But shouldn't this be a little different? I mean it goes a little too easy.”

Alen” Don’t jinx it. You know why it is so easy. Also, I am a boy and give birth to a boy that a boy put in me. I would be surprised if that is the way it is supposed to be.”

Aion” Right. I think too much about it.”

During Aions little nervous babbling, the baby managed to push Alens pucker even more open and Aion could make out the baby's head. 

Aion” Just a little bit more. I can see his head already.”

Alen pushed some more to get their little boy out and he could feel the head reach the hardest point of the ordeal. His asshole stretched, even more, to allow their child to leave him. Aion reached out and grabbed the kid. After that, he pulled him out and the boy left Alen with relative ease. Alens pucker still stretched open.

Aion held the little boy and looked at the little crying angel. After checking him out, he washed him and wrapped him in cloth.

Alen looked at their child with a grin and felt warm in his chest. There was still a question on his mind.

Alen” Sys. I am thankful that this didn't turn out to be a sex moment but why didn’t I feel anything other than my entrance expanding. You and God wouldn't miss such an opportunity.”

Sys” We didn't want to dirty this moment. this is your first child of many and the next time you will feel pleasure. But this time, it's something special. The same thing will happen to Aion if he decides to get impregnated.”

Alen” Thanks.”

Right as he finished talking, Aion came over with the boy and showed him to Alen. He was a little boy with Alens hair and eyes but the rest was Aion. He was a unpure grass naga. He had scales over his body at the same places that Aion had his.

Aion” He is beautiful isn't he?”

Alen” Yes he is. What should we call him?”

Aion” How about shizo?”

Alen” Yes. That sounds good.”

The two continued to look at their boy until they decide to give him to one of the clones.

Alen” Look after him. Ok? That is your new job until the doctor and the nurses arrive. They should not take much longer to arrive.”

Clone” Yes master. I should look after mini master here. Nothing bad will happen to him. I promise.”

Alen” Thanks.”

The clone left and Alen laid back, feeling weirdly refreshed after this.

Aion notices this by looking at Alens midsection.

Aion” So, You liked that more than I thought.”

Alen” What? Oh. I guess I thought about having another kid. I want to have a brother for little shizo.”

Aion” Well. I guess it would only be fair if I become the mother this time.”

Alen” Wait. Do you really want a second child? And so soon too?”

Aion” Yes. It looked so hot when he left you. And it would be only fair after all.”

Aion crawled over Alen and kissed him with a nice little tongue kiss. Alen meanwhile grabbed Aions ass and pulled him towards him. Aion pushed Alen down so the two layed on the bed and rubbed his dick over Alens belly. Alen meanwhile put a finger over Aions pucker and pushed in, forcing a moan out of him. Aion pushed pack against the intruder and tried to get as much pleasure out of this as possible.

Alen grabbed Aions dick and started to jerk him off while he pulled his finger out and grabbed his own cock. He aimed it at Aions entrance and Aion lowered his ass to greet his new best friend. Alens cock touched Aions pucker and slowly slid inside.

The two moaned from the feeling and it didn't take long for Aion to cum all over Alen.

Alen meanwhile continued to jerk Aion off and waited for Aion to get off his high and to move. 

Aion got down from his orgasmic height and started to raise his ass only to push back down shortly after. That move made them moan again. Alen grabbed Aions hips with both hands while Aion used one hand to support himself and the other to jerk off. The sight of Aion fapping and being impaled on his dick brought Alen over the edge. Alen painted Aions inside white with his seeds and impregnated him.

Aion could feel the cum filling him up and got a warm tingle in his belly, indicating that the impregnation was a success. The two continued to fuck for another hour. By that, Aions belly looked pregnant from all the cum, and Alen was covered in Aions juices. The two cuddled together to get their breath back, still locked together by Alens cock.

Aion raised his ass and clamped down to keep all the cum inside. Alen meanwhile used his skill to collect all the cum that was outside and covered him. It flowed into Alens mouth and ass and dissipated into his inventory before it could impregnate him. Aion meanwhile leaned forward and kissed Alen. Aion used the same skill and his belly shrank down, but he used another ability and all the cum he collected appeared in his mouth and rushed into Alen. The two tongue kissed while all the baby maker juices flowed into Alen.

After Finishing, the two redressed the little they wear and sat up.

Aion” That was awesome. I hope that our next baby will become as beautiful as you are.”

Alen If he becomes as beautiful as shizo then there will be no problem.”

Aion” So. What is our plan for tomorrow?”

Alen” Hm. If everything happens the way I think then we will get the kids situated and start the medical check-up right away. After that, our new helpers will take care of the orphanage and we will look into getting a golem core recipe.”

Aion” But how will we get a golem core recipe?”

Alen” Well. That will be the nice part. We have to fuck one or destroy it.”

Aion raises his hand. ” I am for fucking it.”

Alen” Of course you are. You can fuck him and I will see how strong I am right now. Not everything will be solvable with sex you know.”

Aion” You are right. We should look in getting stronger too.”

Alen” We can look about getting stronger, later. First, we have to concentrate on the orphanage and on other stuff. Not to forget that the end of the week is close and the weekly ritual will be held starting from now.”

Aion” Alright. Now let's sleep. Nothing we can change anymore today.”

Alen” yup.”

The two went to bed and slept their fair share.

Alen woke up to feeling something enter and exit his mouth over and over again. When he opened his eyes, he could see that it was a penis belonging to an adult.

He looked up to see that it was carl who fucked his mouth and decided that cum for breakfast was a nice Idea.

Alen started to suck and carl sucked in air from the surprise before he fucked Alens mouth even harder. Carl's cock slid in and out of Alens mouth and you could hear the sound of wet skin sliding on skin. Alen had quite some experience from sucking of all the other people that he could speed it up quite a bit.

Carl couldn't hold it in very long anymore and filled Alens mouth with his seed.

Carl” *sight* Thank you. I had no interaction like this for far too long.”

Alen” No problem. It was a tasty breakfast after all.”

Carl” Oh man. I hope we can do it again soon.”

Alen” Sure. But you can always have fun with my clones too, you know.”

Carl” Oh. That is a good idea. Thank you.”

Alen” No problem. Now. Are the kids here already?”

Carl” No. we expect them in about 2 hours or more.”

Alen” Ok. Good. Hey, Aion, wake up already.”

Aion” Uh what? I’m up. Is something wrong?”

Alen” We have work to do. The kids will be here any moment now and we still haven't prepared the food for them and we have to look into getting a medical room setup prepared.”

Aion” Right. I will get the medic room.”

Alen” Good. I will look for Anael. Carl. We have to talk about the Sunday ceremony later.”

Carl” Sure.”

The three left the bedroom and Alen looked for Anael in the Orphanage.

He found him in the kitchen with two clones, preparing what looks like the ingredients for a vegetable stew.

Alen” Hy Anael. How is it going?”

Anael” I and Yeremy have talked about today and made some preparation. I am currently cooking lunch and see what else I can do.”

Alen” Thanks. It really helps to have someone with experience.”

Anael” No problem. So. What happened to your stomach?”

Alen” Oh. I gave birth yesterday.”

Anael” What. Why are you up already? Are you all alright? Why haven't you asked for us or the priestess.”

Alen” Calm down. It is one of the advantages of being the chosen one from a sex god. Not even a dragon would be able to harm me if he would penetrate me.”

Anael” Oh wow. It seems that you were right about being the champion.”

Alen” Of course. Now. If everything is ok, I still have to talk to carl about the ceremony and see if our stall is ok.”

Anael” Of course. Don't worry about us. We will call you as soon as the kids arrive and have been counted and cared for.”

Alen” Thanks.”

Alen left the orphanage and walked into the church. He could see that the counter of the stall was fully prepared and Will working on making last preparations.

Alen” Hy Will. How is it going?”

Will” Oh. Good morning Alen. I am preparing the stall for the ceremony. I thought it would be better to do that right away so I have time for other things while we wait.”

Alen” Good Idea. So. Did you and Okita try the lube some more?”

Will” Yes. Of course. We do it almost daily if we have time. Okita started to love it so much that he is currently asking carl if the can become the first ceremony fuck toy.”

Alen” That is nice. I can't wait to see him get fucked and filled with seed.”

Will” I can't wait either. It will be hot to see him getting pounded on the altar. He will love it and I know that. He became addicted to the feeling of a dick in his ass.”

Alen” That is good to hear. Now. I will go to carl and talk to him. I will see you during the ceremony.”

Will” Ok. I will await the day.”

Alen walked up the stairs and walked into carl's room where he saw carl and Okita talk.

Okita” Please. I want to get fucked during the ceremony.”

Carl” Like I said the fifth time now. It is up to Alen. He is the head of our church after all and has the saying in these kind of things. Only god has more saying and he won't care enough to do anything right now.”

Alen” I have no problem if Okita becomes the first. It would be hot to see him getting pounded by you.”

Okita” Oh Alen. Thank you.”

Carl” Well hy again Alen. Thanks for deciding it. He started to get really annoying.”

Alen” No problem. Now remember Okita that you can't be the ceremony participant every time. Most kids only become a participant once in their life. You have the luck to have someone work in the church so I'm sure you can do it multiple times. But that won’t change the fact that you won't participate every time.”

Okita” I know. But that won't change anything on my decision.”

Alen” Good. then it is decided. Now leave. I have to talk with carl about the ceremony.”

Okita” Fine. Thanks again.”

Okita left and Alen turned to Carl.

Alen” So can you tell me more about the ceremony?”

Carl” Sure. The ceremony is every Sunday and its used to thank god for our life.

On that day, every one of the villages will come and one child will be brought to the altar where I will undress it and fuck it till I pour my life seeds into the kids depths.

Thanks to the altar, the kids are always lubricated and won't feel pain.

After the ceremony, God sends us lube for every child in the village. It is enough to allow the family to fuck the kids twice per week. There are other ceremonies but this one is the most important.”

Alen” Thanks. So let's talk about business.”

Carl” Alright. The stall with the lube won't be a problem and the money will be solely yours. The church won't need much. Especially with the fact that we get our food from you. There might be some times where we will have to ask for some money to get buy some things but other than that there won't be any problems.”

Alen” That is good to hear but it would be much easier if I just give you a cut from the profits. Let's say 20%. If everything runs the way I hope then we will earn quite a lot from that. After I build the apothecary, the stall will be yours. It won’t get as much money anymore but still more than the 20 percent that you will earn now. How does that sound?”

Carl” You are too generous. Thank you.”

Alen” No problem. Now. That was all for now. I will leave and see if I can do something until the kids come.”

Alen left the church and walked towards the forest to look if he might find some ore in the hills that he will need for the future. It would also be good for the village if they are able to mine their own metal. He walked (fast) for 15 minutes before he found a ore deposit that would be acceptable for his plans. It contained a good mix of iron and some other ores like small amounts of monolith iron or gold. Nothing special but enough to allow the village to have some more income and to become independent from iron ore trading.

Alen marked it in his head and walked back to the church. When he arrived nothing looked like the kids arrived so he decided to walk to victor (the smith) to tell him from the ore deposit. Alen reached the smithy and knocked. Victor opened the door and saw Alen in front of him wearing only pants with nothing covering his hip area.

Victor” Uuuuhhh. Hy Alen. What happened? Why are you butt naked?”

Alen” Didn't Braug tell you and the village?”

Victor” Well he is currently here and wanted to talk to me. But what does that have to do with your clothes?”

Alen” I will let Braug explain that. But first, let's get in. I have to give you some nice info that you could use. And having Braug here is perfect for he should hear it too.”

Victor” Fine. Come in.”

The two walked into Victors house towards his living area. When the two entered, they could see Braug sitting in there sipping some nicely steaming tee.

Braug” Oh Alen. I was just about to tell Victor the news about you.”

Alen” Good. But you can do that after I left. I am still awaiting the first kids and I don't want to be too late.”

Victor” Kids?”

Braug” Later. So why are you here then?”

Alen” I decided to be more productive until the kids come so I decided to look for some ore deposits. I need some ores for some of my plans so that is the reason.

When I was about 15-20 minutes walking time, outside of the village, I found a relatively nice amount of Iron ore mixed with some gold and monolith. I thought that it would be only beneficial for all of us if we mine our own ore and don't rely on import.”

Braug” That does sound good. Victor has to pay quite a lot for the import costs and the ore.”

Victor” So. Is anyone going to explain how he knows that?”

Braug” Like I said. Later.”

Victor” Fine. Assuming that you are telling the truth. Where is it?”

Alen” I will bring you to the location after Braug told you more about me. Also the info isn't for free. I expect that you teach me smithing after all.”

Victor” Well. I promised you to teach you how to smith anyway. Alright, if it is true then I will make it my priority to teach you.”

Alen” Good. Now I have to leave. I am sure that the kids are already arriving. Braug. Come visit us when you have time. I have time tomorrow.”

Braug” Sure. I will come over.”

Alen” Thanks. Now have a good day.”

Braug” By. You too.”

Victor” Yeah. By.”

Alen left Victor’s home and went straight towards the church. He could hear the bustling of many people and a lot of talking from afar, so he guessed that the kids finally arrived.

Alen walked towards the orphanage grounds and was stopped by Aion.

Aion” Alen. Here you are. The kids are here. We already made some arrangements, like their sleeping places and such. Yeremy made a list of basic info like age, gender and race. Here you go.”

Aion gave Alen a list and waited for Alens reaction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Age | name | race | gender | special info**

3 Years: Cinok Bird beast-man unpure boy falcon, good vision

Ashia Dryad girl light green skin

Adrian Human boy average

4 Years: Amare Human girl average

5 Years: Haru Cat beast-man unpure boy twin Shiki

Shiki Cat beast-man unpure girl twin Haru

6 Years: Uzzu  Lizard beast-man pure boy higher strength

Tarin Half Elfe  girl strong magic

Bral Octopus beast-man unpure boy tentacle legs, needs water

7 Years: Ascelia Natural Vampire  boy rare, natural born

Babed  Dwarf pure boy dwarven senses

Feturr leopard beast-man pure boy very shy, good eyes

8 Years: Katsuo Kitsune pure boy 2 tails, good magic

Ebil Nephilim pure boy dark grey wings, nudist

Clayton Cerberus beast-man  boy 2 arms, strong fire affinity

Guabe Bird beast-man pure boy eagle, good vision

9 Years: Srezit Spider beast-man unpure boy human extremities

Tassi Hyena beast-man unpure girl futanari

10 Years: masaki Rabbit beast-man unpure boy high energy

Sabri Human boy can cook

Angelina Human girl can fix clothes, cooks

11 Years: Elgus Dragon beast-man unpure boy chamäleon camouflage

12 Years: Hannah Beegirl pure girl eager to work, can fly

13 Years: Alina Human girl studious, Mara’s friend

Arcius Centaur pure boy loves running, loves bows

14 Years: Mara Human girl Alina's friend, swordfighter

15 Years: Rene Satyr pure boy knows a lot about wine

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” That is a interesting bunch. Alright, did you finish the medical room?”

Aion” Jup. Everything is ready. A nice comfy bed and a bag of the candy that you made.”

Alen” Perfect. Then let's find Yeremy and see if we can organize a roll call.”

Aion” I think he is in the headmaster room.”

Alen” Thanks.”

Alen left to find Yeremy and found him in the room that Aion mentioned.

Alen” Hey Yeremy. Did Everything go as planned?”

Yeremy” Oh. Hy Alen. Yes, everything went the way we wanted it to go.”

Alen” Do the kids know about me?”

Yeremy” Yes they do. I showed them a clone. It took some time to explain them why someone so young is the headmaster but most of them accept it. It was harder with the older ones. I can promise you though, that they will follow your command. I made sure of that.”

Alen” Oh. And how?”

Yeremy” If they don't follow your command, they won't get any food for at least two days. and They will only get old hard bread for 3 days after. That might sound harsh, but sometimes you have to be harsh or they won't learn anything. And if you don't get control over the kids right away, they will get rebellious. That is not something we want or need.”

Alen” Well. You are right. But if they do what we want, then no one gets punished. It's not like we expect them to do something impossible. Far from it, actually.”

Yeremy” Right. Now. I guess that you want to make a roll call to tell them that you will give them a medical exam, but I already took care of that. I told them that you will get them one after another and make a check-up.”

Alen” Oh. Thank you. That will make it all much easier.”

Yeremy” No problem. I recommend that you check for Elgus first. He looked like he was dizzy.”

Alen” Thanks for the info.”

Alen left the office and looked for Elgus. He found the dragon beast-man relatively fast, leaning against a wall, looking like he had to stabilize himself.

Alen” Hey. You are Elgus right? Yeremy meant that you need some help and that you are dizzy.”

Elgus looked up and saw Alen.

Elgus” Oh you. Well yes. I am really dizzy right now.”

Alen” Then let's go and check it out. Follow me.”

Elgus” Sure. Why not.”

Alen slowly brought Elgus t the room that Aion set up and placed him on the bed.

Alen” Now let's see. I have some healing salve here but I will have to put it on you. Could you undress for me? I have to give you a check-up anyway, so we could do that at the same time.”

Elgus” Do I have to?”

Alen” Yes you have. But if you agree Then I will give you some candy, ok?”

Elgus” Fine. Do I have to undress completely?”

Alen” Yes. Did you never have a check-up?”

Elgus” No never. Let's get this over with.”

Elgus started to undress while Alen grabbed one of the special candy he made. The one that makes the one that eats it really horny and susceptible. 

Alen looked towards Elgus and looked him over.

He had a normal human main body with the difference that his whole skin was covered in very thin scales. on his back he has leathery wings. he has black hair and yellow golden eyes with vertical slits. His body was athletic and he had a nice round butt. In his front he had a slit where his treasure is hidden.

Alen” You look gorgeous. No need to be shy.”

Elgus” Thanks I guess.”

Alen” Here. The candy I promised.”

Elgus” Thanks.”

Elgus took the candy and placed it in his mouth. After he ate it, he started to get a hot but nice feeling in his stomach and shortly after in his crotch. His slit started to open and Alen could see the tip of his cock sliding out. It was hard to describe. It was a cetacean cock. Long, smooth, with a thin tip and with muscles that allows Elgus to control it like a tentacle. It started to move around like it was searching for something.

Elgus” Mhm. Why am I feeling so good?”

Elgus grabbed his cock and started to masturbate before he looked over to Alen.

Elgus” Could you help me?”

Alen” Sure.”

Alen walked over to Elgus and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips. Elgus grabbed Alens hip and pulled him closer enough for his cock to have the needed space. Alen started to kiss Elgus and lowered his ass to allow for easier entrance.

Elgus controlled his cock and found Alens hole with ease. Alen could feel the tip touching his hole and sliding into his inside without any problem. The dick forced inside, stretching his ass more and more. Alen meanwhile continued to kiss Elgus while he gets fucked in the ass. He started to slowly rise and fall until Elgus took over.

Alen couldn't hold his moan in when he felt it. Elgus controlled his cock and started to move it around inside. It pressed against his prostate and wiggled around his inside, pressing against his stomach walls. Alen could feel his stomach bulging and shrinking back whenever the cock pushed against him. 

Alen couldn't hold it in and came onto Elgus stomach, covering everything in his virile seed. He moaned into Elgus mouth, arousing him even more. Elgus grabbed Alens hip and raised him only to push him down again, meanwhile, his cock went wild inside Alens stomach. It took another 10 minutes and a second orgasm from Alen before, Alen could feel something touching his ass. He looked down only to see a knot on Elgus cock. That visual made Alen really horny and he decided that he had to take it in.

Elgus just so happened that he also thought a similar thought and raised alen again, only that this time he slammed Alen down while pressing his hip up. He shoved the knot in and Alen almost came a third time. Elgus humped Alen some more before the two came simultaneously. Elgus cock shot his seed out with pressure while it still wriggled around, hitting Alens prostate and forcing him to cum too. Alen sprayed his cum over Elgus again, this time hitting his open mouth. Elgus, still in his orgasm hight didn't notice that and absentmindedly swallowed it. Alen on the other hand was so lucky that his stomach filled with Elgus cum, which had no way of escaping. 

Alens stomach expanded and only stopped when it looked 9 months pregnant. During the whole thing, Alen could feel a tingle in his insides and knew that he was pregnant again. Alen laid on Elgus body, rubbing the cum into their body, still connected with a knot in his ass.

Elgus” That was awesome. I never came so much.”

Alen” It definitely was something special. I never had such an interesting cock in me.”

Elgus” Thanks, I guess. Can we do that again?”

Alen” Sure. After I finished with the others.”

Elgus” So. What now?”

Alen” Well first we stay like this until your knot deflated. After that, I have to look for my next patient while you decide on a name for your child.”

Elgus” What? What child?”

Alen” Well, I am able to get pregnant from anyone and anything. And you definitely impregnated me. Congratulations, you are going to become a dad.”

Elgus” What! Oh fuck….. So I'm going to become a dad. I don't know if I’m ready.”

Alen” Don't worry. we will get some doctors and nurses soon. They will be able to help you.”

Elgus” Oh good. good.”

During their talk, the knot deflated enough for Alen to pull off without any problems.

He pulled off and the cum in him streamed out of him, covering the ground.

Elgus” Oh wow. No wonder that you got pregnant. how did I cum so much?”

Alen” Trade secret.”

Elgus” Fine. Do you have a shower here?”

Alen” Don’t worry. I got you.”

Alen used his ability to collect the cum and then summoned some water to wash them.

Alen” Now. You should be healthy again. I have a nice healing ability, so don't worry. Now you can leave. Be so kind and send me another kid down.”

Elgus” Sure.”

Elgus left after some time Alen could hear a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Ebil on the other side. The young Nephilim was completely naked, which was no surprise if you remember that he is a nudist.

Alen” Hy Ebil. Come in.”

Ebil” Hello. Are you the master?”

Alen” I am the owner. Yes. Now I see that you are already naked, which makes the whole procedure much faster. As a little welcome present, I have a piece of candy for you. Here you go.”

Alen gave Ebil the candy, Who immediately ate it with haste.

Ebil” Thnnk Yoo. mmm. It iths eally good.”

Alen” Don't talk with food in your mouth. But thank you. I make them myself.”

Ebil swallowed the candy as to not get reprimanded again.

Ebil” Sorry. And that's so cool. But why is my stomach becoming warmer? My pp is tingling too. It feels weird but good.”

Alen” Don't worry. It is part of the procedure. Now come over to me and jump on my lap. I will make you feel even better.”

Ebil” Ok.”

Ebil jumped on Alens lap and Alen grabbed his hip immediately. He raised him high enough that the little cocklet was right on mouth hight. Alen took the little hard cock into his mouth and started sucking. Ebil couldn't hold his cute little moan in. Alen heard it and got instantly aroused, his cock becoming as hard as stone.

Alen continued to suck him. Meanwhile, he grabbed some lube and lube bend it around his finger. He brought it towards Ebils entrance and slowly pushed in, spreading the lube all over and into Ebils insides. He started to finger him with nice circular movements.

Ebil meanwhile, grabbed Alens head and started to fuck with fast sporadic movements, into Alens mouth. Alen could feel the little cock sliding in and out of his mouth. His lips engulfing the little sausage, sucking on it with every intrusion.

Ebil had no experience of sex and couldn’t resist. He sprayed his load into alens mouth in small and cute shots.

Alen licked over the cock and tried to get as much into his mouth as possible. After he was sure that everything was sucked up, he lowered the still delirious boy down towards his cock, where he pushed in with one fast move. His cock entered without any problems, thanks to the generous use of his special lube. Ebil was still high in orgasm heaven and barely felt anything at all.

Alen started to bounce Ebil up and down his cock and Ebil was brought back from his height. He moaned constantly from Alen hitting his button. Although he just came a moment ago and didn’t have the same ability that Alen had, he started to leak a generous amount of pre every time that his prostate was hit.

Ebil having regained his senses placed his legs next to alens hip and started to push up and down, impaling himself on the cock in his ass. The two continued to fuck like this until Alen reached his limit and pumped his seed into Ebil. Ebil came again from the overstimulation.

After they finished, Alen cleaned them again while Ebil stood there with wobbly legs.

Ebil” That was awesome. Can we do that again? Please. I will do anything to get you pp up my bum again.”

Alen” Sure thing. But First, I will have to finish the others too.”

Ebil” Aww. Alright, I guess it is only fair after all.”

Alen” Thanks. Now can you send me someone down? Anyone except Elgus.”

Ebil” Sure thing.”


	14. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I have a new chapter for you.  
> Like promised, This chapter is purely orphanage sex.  
> There are some cum bulge scenes in there, one of them in the middle to hard scala.  
> I hope you like it.

**Fun time**

Alen waited in the temporary medical examination room, waiting for the next ‘patient’ when Aion entered the room.

Aion” Hy Alen. Is everything going as planned?”

Alen” Yes it is. Hey, could you make a roll call list and give it to me? So I can mark the ones that were already here and to show the kids who they have to get.

Also, It would be useful if a clone waited outside, so I can send him to get a kid if the one I finished is too young.”

Aion” Sure. I have the list Right here and I can put a clone in front of the room.”

Alen” Thanks. So, before you go. Is everything alright outside?”

Aion” Yes. I just ‘visited’ Cent and collected some essence. Oh, That reminds me. Where did you put the lizard eggs that we kept with us?”

Alen” Oh. Fuck. I completely forgot about them. Here I have them in my storage.”

Aion” Thanks. I will let them hatch in the Imp. tool.”

Alen” Imp tool. That sounds like it is made from Imps. Weird. Oh well. I still have some more ‘patients’ to look after so if you want to join, then finish the lizard thing and come back.”

Aion” Sure. I can come for one or two ‘examinations’, but I have to go back to work afterward.”

Alen” That’s fine. See you later. Don’t forget about the clone.”

Aion” Till later. I will tell him to announce his arrival.”

Alen” Thanks.”

As soon as Aion left, the door opened again to show two almost identical looking Neko (cat beast-man). They appeared to be between 4-6 years but Alen knew because of the list that the two were 5. The two were rather thin, which showed that they didn’t receive as much food as they should.

Alen” Hello. I take it that you are Haru and Shiki?”

Haru, Shiki” Yup. That’s us.”

Alen” So, who is who?”

Haru” I’m Haru. I’m a boy.”

Haru had completely black hair like his sister and some cute looking cat ears on his head. He also had a nice cat tail behind him which was also black with a slightly bushy end.

Shiki” I’m Shiki. I’m Haru’s sister.”

Shiki looked just like her brother with the only difference being her tail and the fact that the clothes the two wore were slightly different. Her tail was completely smooth.

Both of them had very cheap damaged clothes which looked more like rags with arm and leg holes stitched in. Alen took note of that and planned to rectify that as soon as possible. He might be comfortable and even required to run around naked (his pants don’t really count as coverage) but the kids should be able to wear something decent.

Alen” Have you two ever eaten any candy?”

Ha/Sh” No.”

Alen” Well, then I have something for you.”

Alen put his hand out, showing the two the candy he held in his hand.

Ha/Sh” WHOA. That’s real candy.”

The two rushed to his side and grabbed the candy. They ate it immediately with such joy in their eyes that Alen knew it was a good idea to decide that the kids get candy once in a while.

Alen” Calm down you two. You will get candy once in a while. Especially if you a good kids.”

Ha/Sh” We will be good. We promise.”

Alen” Good. Now let’s get to the examination. Please undress, completely.”

Shiki” Do we need to?”

Alen” Yes. Otherwise, I can’t examine you completely.”

Shiki” Ok.”

The two undressed and threw their clothes to the side. The candy took effect shortly after.

Haru” What? What is this feeling? Why does my pp stand up?”

Shiki” My cuny tingles.”

Alen” Don’t worry. That is completely normal. I will proceed with the examination. Shiki, you are first. Haru, you could help me if you want. I promise that you two will like it.”

Ha/Sh” Ok.”

Alen (mind)” Hey sys. Can I impregnate her? I don’t want to do that.”

Sys” Don’t worry. She is to young. Also If you want I can temporarily make you sterile as a present from God for getting impregnated by Elgus.”

Alen” Please do. I don’t want to force that on any of the kids. Please do that every time I fuck with one of the kids.”

Sys” Will be done.”

Alen grabbed Shiki and placed her on his lab where his own cock waited to get some attention. 

Alen” Haru, Your job is very simple. you take you pp and push it in there.”

Alen showed Haru, Shiki's ass, and pointed to her pucker.

Shiki” Ehh. Is that fine. Isn’t that a dirty place?”

Alen” Don’t worry. Also, I will wash you two afterward. Just trust me.

Haru, before you do that, smear that over your pp and on her hole.”

Haru” Ok.”

Hare grabbed the lube that Alen held out to him with eager shown in his movement. It seemed that he really wanted to do what Alen suggested.

Alen smeared some of the lube on his own cock and on Shikis pussy, which made Shiki shiver from the sudden touch and the candy induced pleasure.

At the same time, Haru covered his own cock and smeared some on her ass.

After he finished applying the lube, Haru pushed his cock into Shiki and moaned from the feeling, which Shiki copied.

Alen” Now just pull out a little and push back in. Never completely pull out.”

Haru did as ordered and started to fuck Shikis ass. Alen was pleased with Haru’s action and lined up his own cock with Shikis cunt. He entered the small hole with little trouble, thanks to the lube. The cunt was so tight that even Alen had to moan a little. Shiki didn’t fare much better. She had a cock in her ass and an even bigger one in her pussy. She moaned every time that one of the cocks pushed into her holes. The room was filled with a non-stop sound of moaning.

Alen pushed in and out, stretching her young cunt. The three started to get a good rhythm with their fucking. Shiki came shortly after. clamping down on the two boys. Haru had no experience and was too sensitive to not reach his limit. He sprayed some spurts of clear cum into Shikis ass. He collapsed from exhaustion and pleasure, leaving Shiki stuck on Alens cock. Alen lost no time and continued to fuck her while her brother’s cum leaked from her hole.

Shiki came two more times before Alen reached his limit. He came and pumped his seed into Shikis young pussy. He filled her up to the prim and some. After he finished, he pulled her off his cock and looked as his cum ran in a stream from her used cunt. He put her on the bed and walked over to Haru, who sat on the ground, fully recovered from his first orgasm.

Alen grabbed Haru, who didn’t object at all, and placed his cock on his hole. He was still lubricated so there was no problem penetrating Haru. Alen stood in the room, carrying Haru in his arms above his cock and pushed in. Haru moaned from the feeling of getting filled. His hole stretched to accommodate his girth. Alens cock wasn’t on the large side. Not even close. But it was big in comparison to a 5-year-olds cock. 

Alen pushed in and out of Harus ass, fully planning on filling him up with his seed and taking his anal virginity like Shiki took his cock virginity. Haru bounced on Alens cock and started leaking clear pre-cum every time that Alen hilted inside him. The sound of wet body smacking against each other sounded through the room.

Haru was still somewhat sensitive from his first time and the stimulation from his prostate getting hit pushed him over the edge. He clamped down on Alen, maximizing the pleasure that Alen could feel. Haru sprayed some droplets of clear cum onto Alens stomach and moaned really loud before he blanked out. 

Alen continued to fuck him some more time before he reached his limit again. This time he filled Haru’s stomach so much that you could hear it slosh around. He pulled Haru of his cock and his cum run down to the ground like an open water tab.

After he finished, he cleaned the two with his water magic and waited for them to get their bearings.

Alen” So. That was the examination. Did you like it?”

Shiki” Yes. can we do that again?”

Haru” Yes, please. I really loved the feeling of your pp inside me.”

Alen” Sure thing. Now, could you two send someone else to me? You can choose whoever you want. If they were already here, just chose someone else.”

Ha/Sh” Ok.”

Alen” Thanks. Here, take some more candy. But promise me to wait with eating them until you are alone in your room.”

Ha/Sh” THANKS. We promise. We will wait.”

The two cute Neko left the room, fully dressed of course. Alen waited again. the next one who opened the door was Cinok, the 3-year-old falcon beast-man. With him, a clone appeared.

Clone” Hy master. I’m here if you need me.”

Alen” Thanks.”

The clone left and Alen was alone with the boy.

Alen” So. Cinok. How are you?”

Cinok” I’m fine.”

Alen” Alright. Come here.”

Cinok walked over to Alen and stopped in front of him. Alen gave him a piece of candy and waited for Cinok to eat it. Cinok took the candy and ate it. He immediately started to like Alen a lot. Cinok was only 3 years, so his trust was easily obtained with this little move.

Alen pulled the young boy closer and started to undress him. Cinok didn’t object and let it happen. After he undressed him, he put him on the bed. Cinok layed on the bed belly up, with his cute little cocklet between his legs. Cinok was so small that if Alen was an adult his cock alone would bulge his stomach. Alen grabbed some lube and put it on his finger. he smeared it onto and into Cinoks hole, forcing a cute little moan out of him.

After he prepared Cinok, Alen grabbed his legs and held them up. You could see Cinok’s small pink hole, twitching, waiting for attention. Alen didn’t let the hole wait and pushed into cinok with one shove. Thanks to the lube, Cinok felt only pleasure from the penetration. Alen fucked The little boy and watched how his stomach bulged oh so slightly.

Cinok’s dicklet started to twitch and his hole contracted, letting Alen know that Cinok just had a dry orgasm. He didn’t stop fucking Cinok, Who was still in orgasm heaven when his second orgasm hit him again. Alen just hit his sweet spot perfectly. The two fucked for some time where Alen pounded into the little boy’s ass and masturbate him.

Alen shot his seed into the boy’s rectum, covering his inside white. Cinok’s belly started to bulge from the sheer amount of love juice. After he fucked Cinok to the point of Bulgin, Alen pulled out and looked at the stream of his cum that flowed out.

Alen did the same thing that he did with all the others and washed Cinok before he sent him out. this time he sent the clone to fetch him a new fuck toy.

The clone returned with Bral as the next toy. The young 6-year-old octopus boy had a red tint on his face, apparently being aware of what happened in the room.

Alen” Hy Bral. Do you know what we do in here?”

Bral” Yes. You give us candy and then put your dick in us. The others said that it feels really good.”

Alen” That is true. Here take a candy. It is helping with the feeling.”

Bral didn’t wait long and ate the piece of candy that Alen offered him. due to his anatomy of having tentacle legs, he wore no pants whatsoever. He had a big shirt covering his private parts but that was taken off his body really easy by Alen.

Bral was really interesting, body-wise, seeing that he had tentacle feet. The most interesting part was that two of his tentacles were reproduction tentacles. That means that not only did Bral have a small dick, he also has two tentacles that are able to spray cum.

Alen used some lube again and lifted Bral right up. Alen placed Bral on the bed, face-up, and placed his cock towards Bral’s entrance.

Alen” Bral, I want you to do me a favor. Could you use these two tentacles and push them into my ass and mouth while I fuck you.”

Bral” Ähm. sure.”

Bral did what Alen asked for and carefully pushed his tentacles towards Alens entrances. Alen lost no time and pushed into Bral, Forcing the boy to moan out. Bral had to regain his bearings from the sudden pleasurable feeling to remember what he planned to do. His tentacles slithered towards Alens pucker and mouth and forced the two open. Alen could feel Bral’s slimy tentacle push into his ass.

Sys(mental):” Alen. Brals body is very durable. You can go all out and fill him up.”

Alen almost pulled back when Sys talked to him but he managed to stay calm. Understanding what she said, he started to fuck the small boy with all his power. The bed creaked, The room was filled with the sound of fucking and moaning. Alens holes were violated by the tentacles that tried to enter as deep as possible and Brals hole was pounded into next week. His stomach bulged every time that Alen pushed in and the amount of cum that Alen leaked started to stretch Brals belly out. Bral came many times before Alen reached his limit and filled Him up. his belly expanded to the size of a 4 months pregnant woman.

But Alen wasn’t done yet. He continued to fuck the small boy for almost 30 minutes until he pumped Bral full with his last orgasm. The moment that Alen was finished, Bral looked like he was overdue to giving birth by 4 months. The small boy lost his mind and was captured in a world of pleasure and white fluid. Alen didn’t fare that much better. he also was pumped full of cum but due to Bral being younger, his loads weren’t that big. Alen still looked pregnant and bloated.

Alen pulled out of little Bral and did what he never does. he placed his mouth over Brals entrance, trying to catch all the cum in him. It took them another 5 minutes to get ready and for Bral to get his mind back. The boy was so weak that the clone had to bring him to bed.

Alen cleaned the room and laid on the bed resting. Alen layed on his stomach with his but in full view, which proved bad for him as the next kid arrived. It was Arcius. The 13-year-old centaur. But age didn’t mean a lot with centaurs, because their dicks were fully grown at the age of 8. Before Alen could do anything, Arcius already pushed his dick into Alen and pushed all the way inside. His Arm long cock was all the way inside and Alen could feel Arcius’s big massive balls touch his ass.

Arcius pulled out and pushed back in without even saying a word. He just fucked Alen with all the speed he could muster. Alens ass was stretched to the size of a tennis ball and his stomach bulged with the form of a horsedick every time that Arcius pushed in. But Horses weren’t known for their sexual stamina. It only took a short moment until Arcius pumped his virile seed into Alen. Alens stomach expanding again, to the size of a fully pregnant woman, his ass leaking copious amounts of cum even though he was plugged up with horse cock. Arcius stayed inside Alen, regaining his breath before he continued pushing in.

Arcius pushed into Alens stomach again. This time he felt less resistance because of all the cum bloating Alens insides up so much that barely anything touched the cock any more. But that didn’t matter to Arcius. He just wanted to empty his balls into Alen.

Arcius came again, this time also pushing Alen over the bridge. Alen came while Arcius pumped his intestines full of spunk, to the point that his head didn’t reach the bed anymore.

After finishing, Arcius pulled out and looked at the river of cum rushing out of Alen.

Alen was already used to this and just got up, still with a massive torrent of cum rushing out his belly.

Arcius” I didn’t want to be the bottom. I was getting used to much as the cumdump in my old village for my liking.”

Alen” No problem. I actually love the feeling of getting pumped full of cum. Especially if it is a big amount like this one or more. You can always come to me and fuck me if you ever feel pent up. Just promise me that you don’t do that to the others, They wouldn’t survive getting bloated to that size.”

Arcius” Yes I promise you. I will take you up on your over.”

Alen” Good. Now get out and send the next kid.”

Arcius” Sure.”

Arcius left the room and Alen cleaned up the mess that was left behind. The Door opened to show the next ‘patient’.

It was Katsuo the 8-year-old Kitsune with two tails.

Katsuo” Hy. Is it true? are you going to fuck me?”

Alen” Well I take it that everyone knows already.”

Katsuo” It wasn’t hard to figure out with the others talking about the awesome sex they just had.”

Alen” Right. Let’s get ready, Ok?”

Katsuo” Sure. But could you do me a favor? I want to get filled to the brim with your cum..”

Alen” You really love cum, huh? No problem. Now get undressed and show me your cute cock.”

Katsuo did as Alen asked and stripped down to his birth suite. Alen already put lube on his cock and grabbed Katsuo. He grabbed the Kitsune by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. After that, he kneeled down and took a closer look at the boy’s treasure. The cock was already hard and twitched with anticipation. Katsuo really liked the Idea of getting bred like a woman. Alen opened his mouth and enveloped the boy’s small cock, sucking and licking on the sausage.

Katsuo moaned out, so loud that it could have been mistaken as a cry.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Aion entered.

Aion” oh. it seems that I’m arriving just at the right time.”

Alen” Hy Aion. Wait a moment. I want to suck him off before we spit roast him.”

Aion” No problem.”

Alen” Oh. Also, could you transform into your other form? Katsuo wants to get manhandled and pumped full of our seed.”

Aion” Oh with pleasure.”

Alen” Just don’t forget that his body is fragile. not like us.”

Aion” I know. I will only cum once.”

Alen” Good.”

Alen continued his mission and took the small stick back into his mouth. He popped his head back and forth, letting the small cock slide in and out. It didn’t take long and Katsuo sprayed his load into Alens mouth. Alen Swallowed with a grin on his face.

After he sucked Katsue of, Alen pushed Him town to his knees and planed his next move.

Alen” You know what Aion. You take his ass and pump him full. I will take his mouth. After all, I already had quite some fun today.”

Aion” OH Thanks!”

Aion went behind Katso and transformed into his naga form. Katsuo looked behind with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation clearly written on his face. Alen knew yust the right way to distract him and shoved his hard member down his throat. Katso had to concentrate so he didn’t get any air problems. Alens cock pushed deep into his throat and slightly bulged his neck. because of that, he didn’t notice Aion smearing a generous amount of lube into Katsuos ass. Aion held nothing back and pushed into Katsuo with one of his cocks, pounding away at his entrance.

The strong pounding of Kitsuos virgin asshole pushed him towards Alens cock. Every time that Aion entered he also pushed Kitso onto Alens cock and vice versa.

Katsuo didn’t take long to reach his limits and shot the content of his small balls onto the ground. Aion grunted from the feeling of Katsuos pucker getting tighter. After he relaxed again, Aion took his second dick and also pushed that one on. Katsu moaned from pleasure and a slight twinge of pain from the stretching. But the pain left as fast as it appeared.

Aion reached his limit the same time that Alen did. It was right at the moment that Katsu reached his second orgasm. Alen pumped his virile seed into Katsuo’s mouth, making sure that Katsuo could taste his essence. Aion, on the other hand, pushed as hard as he could to pop his knots inside and pumped Katsuos intestines full of his cum. The combined amount of their orgasm already bulged Katsuo’s stomach to a nice 4-month size.

Aion wasn’t done yet, and so was Alen. The two continued to pound into Katsuo until he was a wriggling mess with no real thoughts. the only thing that he thought about was to get as much cum into his body as possible. His body wanting to get impregnated, no matter if it was possible or not. The moment that the two were finished, Katsuo looked like he was pregnant with a whole litter of kits. The two stayed like this with their little cum balloon on their cocks until Alen decided that it was time to pull out. Aion wasn’t able to follow suit because of the knots and had to wait until his cocks grew limp.

After Aion managed to pull out, Kitsus ass turned into a waterfall made of cum. A cumfall. his stomach gradually grew smaller until all the cum in his belly was out. He was still bloated with Alens cum in his stomach but that would disappear too.

Alen” Oh that was awesome.”

Aion” Yeah. it really was.”

Alen” Hey what do you think if we give him our permanent lube ant turn him into our personal cum bank.”

Aion” That sounds hot. But I don’t want to turn him into some sort of slave.”

Alen” Na he won’t be a slave. The only thing will be that we can fuck him whenever we want and that he will sleep in our bed.”

Aion” Sounds good. Now, let’s wait for his brain to get back to normal.”

Alen” Yeah. I will apply the lube right now anyway. Even if he doesn’t want to become our living condom, he will still be available for all the others to get their cocks wet.”

Aion” sure”

Alen grabbed one of his few special permanent lubes. It was inside a syringe so that it wouldn’t stain his hands. he pushed the very broad syringe head into Katsuos still cum stained pucker and pushed the lube in. The cold syringe and he cold lube brought Katsuo back from his orgy induced coma.

Katsuo” Uhhh. What? What are you doing.”

Katsu’s mind healed pretty fast thanks to ALens healing ability.

Alen” Oh nothing. I just turned you into our new favorite cum bank.”

Katsuo “ Oh. Good.”

Alen” Good? That’s all.”

Katsuo” Oh It’s just that that means that you are going to fuck me more isn’t it? I want to get fucked as much as possible and get filled up to the brim. I was like that since I can think. Sometimes I think that my body wants me to get pregnant even though I’m a boy.”

Alen” That’s good. That means that we can fuck you as much as we want.”

Katsuo” Thanks. I can’t wait for the next round.”

And with that Katsuo left the room. Alens clone went out to look for the next person and brought back tassi the 9 year ol hyena girl. Now the interesting thing about hyenas is that their leaders are all female and because of that and some weird genetical bullschit, they are all futanari. Or for those that don't know what that is. It means that she has a pussy and a cock.

Tassi” So it is my turn to have some fun then.”

Alen” Yes it is. So, do you have any preferences?”

Tassi” Im the giver.”

Alen” Fine. I will allow you to use my ass.”

Tassi” Good. What about him?”

Aion” I will just use Alens ass too.”

Alen” What?”

Aion” You will see. Now Tassi. get your dick out and fuck Alen.”

Tassi” With pleasure.”

Tassi went over to push Alen on his back but Aion was faster. He grabbed Alen and placed him on his lab where he then laid down to allow tassi entrance to Alens hole.

She didn't let give Aion any chances to do anything else, simply because she pushed her cock into Alen’s boypussy.

She pumped in and out, trying to get a good rhythm going when Aion did what none of the two expected. He pushed his cock into Alens ass alongside Tassi. Alen is basically penetrated by two dicks at the same time. He could feel tassis cock in him and had no problem with feeling all the smaller details of her cock, which makes the whole situation oh so much better. 

Tassi understood pretty fast and started to fuck Alen in a different rhythm that Aion does so that always one of them penetrates and the other pulls out. Alens ass got stretched by the two cocks in him. He moaned frome the feeling of being filled and couldn't await the much loved cream filling.

After 10 minutes, Tassi caved and sprayed her cream into Alens insides painting him white and giving him the satisfaction of being bred. Aion followed shortly after and filled Alen up even more, to the point that his belly had a noticeable bulge. The three continued some more until Tassi came 4 times and Aion 3. Alen looked like he was highly pregnant with so much cum that he could bath in it. The two pulled out of Alen simultaneously and looked as all the cum the two pumped into him gushed out.

Aion” That was hot.”

Alen” mhm. I have to ask my clones to do that again.”

Aion” sounds like an Idea. Now, let's go to bed. It's already really late.”

Alen” sounds good. Tassi, have a good night's sleep.”

Tassi” Thanks.”

And with that, Tassi left the two alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. sorry that it took so long for the next update. I won't promise that the next one will be faster, seeing that I started working again and won't have a lot of interest and time to work on a smut story after work. I will of course NOT stop working on the story. It will just take some more time. I will post the orphanage kids list in the endnotes. I will mark the ones that appeared already with a **. Also. Sorry for the weird look of the list but I can't clean up ( add the right space in the right amount) the list to make it look good because of the way the site works. In other words. It will look like there is no or barely any space in between words.
> 
> I have finished 2/4 of the Orphanage part with this chapter
> 
> I will also write one chapter of shota life to counter the author's biggest foe. Writer's block.
> 
> I have already written 13 smut scenes from the orphanage and have 14 more to go. Of course, that means that it could get less if I make a triple sex scene, etc.
> 
> I hope You like it and that I didn't make any BIG grammar mistakes or something else like that.

**Fun Time 2**

Alen woke up the next day in the medical examination room. The room was empty, except him. Aion had left after he went to bed to finish the work that he had left.

Alen decided to leave the room for a moment before he continued his ‘examinations’.

He left the orphanage and looked for Aion. He found him in the church, rearranging the stall together with Will.

Alen” Hey you two. Good morning.”

Aion” Good morning.”

Will” Hello. How was your night?”

Alen” Good. So what are you doing?”

Will” Just a little rearranging. Nothing major.”

Alen” Ok. Now. Aion did the lizards hatch already?”

Aion” Jup. But they aren’t bigger than a small cat yet.”

Alen” No problem. They will be grown to a nice size when I finish the examinations.”

Aion” Alright. So, what is your plan now?”

Alen” I will go back to the orphanage and continue the examinations. After that, I plan on going to the golem location.”

Will” Golem. That is really dangerous. Are you sure that you want to do that?”

Alen” Don’t worry about us. We will come back.”

Will” Why are you going there?”

Alen” We need to collect some ingredients for a quest we have.”

Will” You are part of the adventurer guild?”

Alen” Actually yes. But it’s not a quest for the adventurer guild. It’s a quest that one of God’s ‘servants’ gave me. It has to do with my status as the champion.”

Will” OH. Ok. If it is a job from god then I won’t say anything.”

Alen” Thanks. Now. Did you hear anything from your acquaintance’s bag from the city?”

Will” Yes. They sent me a letter. They will come but it might take some time. They aren’t sure how long it will take so it could be at any time but its more likely that they will take at least 3 days. They still have some things to do and they have to sell the stuff that they can’t transport.”

Alen” Ok. Make sure that they get a room when they arrive.”

Will” I will do that. Now get back to your work.”

Alen” Sure. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do too.”

Aion” Yeah whatever.”

Alen left the now grinning Aion and Will and walked back to the orphanage.

Back in the orphanage, he went to the temporary medical ward where his clone awaited him.

Alen” Hy. how are you?”

Clone” I’m well. Are you ready for the next fuck.”

Alen” Yup. could you bring me the next one down?”

Clone “ Sure. Any preferences?”

Alen” Hmm. I think Something tight as a start would be nice.”

Clone” Alright. I will look for a younger one than.”

Alen” Thanks. I will wait.”

Clone” Ok. I will be right back.”

The clone left and Alen prepared his stuff, like his candy. In case that the next kid is too young and innocent to understand what he wants from it.

The moment that he prepared the last thing, in this case, the lube, The clone came back with a young human boy.

Alen” Hy there. You must be Adrian, right?”

Adrian” Mhm.”

  
Alen” Now, now. There is no need to be shy. Come here. I have some candy if you want.”

Adrian” Mhm. I want some.”

Alen” Alright. Here. Take one and try it.”

Adrian took one of the special candies and ate it. He clearly liked the sweetness that this young boy had never really experienced before. 

The boy took some time to finish the candy but by the time that he finished, his little lollypop stood up and Alen could clearly see a little bulge in the pants of the boy.

The boy started to show very clear signs of the ‘medicine’ working.

Alen” How are you feeling?”

Adrian” Hm. Hot.”

Alen” Ok. I have to look at your body so why don’t you undress. It will also help with you being hot.”

Adrian” Don’t wanna.”

Alen” Come on. You have to and I promise you some more candy once we are finished.”

Adrian” Ok.”

Alen” Come here. I will undress you.”

Adrian” Mhm.”

Adrian walked over to Alen and let him get undressed by our hero. Alen pulled the shirt off of Adrian and had a nice few of Adrian’s smooth, soft skin. After that, he leaned down very close and pulled down his pants. Adrian’s dicklet sprung up and hit Alen on his lips.

Alen lost no time and took Adrian’s little lollipop in his mouth and started sucking. Adrian moaned and crabbed Alens head to support himself. Alen licked over the smooth little cock and his head bobbed up and down. Adrian dry came right away but Alen didn’t stop and continued to suck the little boy. After the third dry orgasm, Alen stopped and lifted Adrian up over his own cock. Adrian was really weak from the constant pleasure and his first orgasm. Alen had already coated his own dick with the special lube and lost no time to penetrate Adrian’s puckered hole.

Adrian jolted up from the weird feeling and at the same time came again because Alen hit his secret spot. Adrian’s hole got stretched really nice and it almost felt as if his boypussy sucked Alens cock in. Alen Started to push in the last bit before he pulled out and started from the beginning. He fucked the small boy for close to 10 minutes, Adrian orgasmed nonstop and his hole pressed down on Alens dick.

Alen finally came and moaned into Adrian’s ear. Adrian could feel his stomach getting filled with something warm and moaned. He didn’t understand what happened but he didn’t care. He felt really good and he wants to do it again after he slept off his exhaustion. Adrian pulled out and the cum that he shot up Adrians ass ran out and onto his cock where it ran down his balls and then his tight. Alen placed Adrian down and looked at the mess he left behind. Adrian, on the other hand, had no energy to stand and laid down, tiredly.

Alen started to clean Adrian and called in the clone.

Alen” You can take him to his room and put this piece of candy next to him. It is a normal piece. We don’t want him to run around horny and then hurt himself because he tries to take something that is too big.”

Clone” Understood. I will look for the next kid too.”

Alen” Thanks but I have an Idea. Could you take Ashia and Amare and bring both. You can participate in the next session then. Also, we would be finished with the under 6-year-old then too.”

Clone” I would love to.”

The clone left with the still nude Adrian in his arms. It took some time for The clone to come back but when he did, he had the two girls with him. Not only that, But even Aion was there.

Aion” Hy there. I thought I could help out for one examination.”

Alen grinned” Sure. Why not. You could really help me. especially if you use your other form.”

Clone” So girls. I have some candy here. But if you want to have them you have to do what we want, ok.”

The girls nodded.

Alen” Good. We have to examine you and that means that you have to undress. I know that that sounds embarrassing but don’t worry. I have already seen many naked people so there is no need to be shy, ok?”

After eating the candy with a smile on their face, the girls nodded again and started to undress. Their cunts were already wet from candy induced arousal. The two hesitated not one bit. Aion, meanwhile transformed into his two dicked naga form and followed Alens command to lay down. His cocks were nice and hard, perfect to impale two girls on them. Alen took some lube and smeared it on Aion’s cock and on his and the clone’s penis.

The girl looked on in fascination. They have never seen boys parts and especially never so hard and good looking. Alen grabbed the young 3-year-old dryad girl while his clone grabbed the 4-year-old human girl. The two carried them over to Aion and brought them back to back above Aion’s cocks. The two slowly lowered them down until their ass touched Aion’s cocks. Before they lowered them any more, they placed their own dicks on their cunts and counted to 3. the moment they reached 3 they dropped the girls and let gravity push them onto their cocks.

It was no surprise that the girls yelped in pleasure and started to moan from the feeling of fullness. Aion could feel Alen and the clone’s cocks inside the girls and got even hornier. The same applied to Alen and The clone. You could see a small cock-shaped bulge in their stomach.

Alen and his clone grabbed the girls and lifted them up, only to drop them again. The bulge in their stomach came and went with the motion. the three fucked the girls and made sure to fuck them good. They continued until Alen came up with the idea to use one of his favorite spells and summoned water tentacles. Five in total. He guided two of them to fuck the girl’s mouth and the rest to fuck them. The girls opened their mouths on instinct, barely present, mentally wise. They were caught in a world of pleasure.

The other three touched their asses and stretched them open only to ruthlessly fuck them. The girl’s throats expanded from the tentacles and it also showed in their belly.

The tentacles went all the way down to Aion’s cocks and engulfed them. They basically sucked on Aion’s cocks while he fucks the girls. The girls had their first of many orgasms.

Their cunts and assholes clamped down on the dicks and their eyes glazed over from pleasure. The added tightness and the furious fucking from the tentacles pushed the boys over the brink and made them cum. They filled the girl’s wombs with their seeds and let them bloat a little. Meanwhile, Aion pumped his seed into the water tentacles, who then brought it up and let the girls have a taste of pure male love.

After regaining their muscle control from the orgasm, the 5 continued to fuck. Alen shoved his cock as far into the girls as he could and pumped them full of his spunk again only to feel it being pushed out around his cock. His cum ran down and dropped on Aion. Aion felt it and was close to cumming again. He pushed his cocks in and poped his knots in. The girl’s bellies showed the knot being pushed inside and making a dent in their stomach. Aion came and pumped more of his cum into the water/cum tentacles. The water tentacles colored white from all the male love that was pumped into it. The boys finished and waited for Aion’s knots to deflate enough. 

After 5 minutes, Aion’s knots deflated and the three lifted the girls of their hard cocks. Cum run out of their vaginas and covered Alen and his clones cocks. The water tentacles pulled out and disappeared. Alen cleaned them up and Aion grabbed the girls.

Alen” That was nice.”

Aion” Definitely. It’s rare that I can use my naga form and fill someone with my cum. We really need to do it again soon.”

Alen” Sure thing. Let’s see what we can do. Would you be so nice as to bring the girls into their room and get me the next one.”

Aion” Sure thing. Be right back.”

Aion returned with a young boy that looked no older than 5 but because of his subtle characteristics was obviously a dwarf.

Alen” Hy Babed. How are you?”

Babed” I’m good. What are we doing here.”

Alen” I’m giving everyone a medical check over.”

Babed” Stop lying. Everyone knows that you do something else. What is it?”

Alen” Well it isn’t a complete lie but the other half is basically us having sex.”

Babed” What’s that?”

Alen” You will see. I promise that you will like it. now .take some candy and be so nice as to undress.”

Babed” Uhm fine. But it better be worth it.”

Alen” It will be. I promise.”

Babed undressed and swallowed the candy without hesitation but stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Alen pulled Babed to him and pushed him down into the doggy position. 

Babed” What? What are you doing?”

Alen didn’t answer but instead shoved his cock into the dwarf. Babed was already really sensitive because of the candy and moaned. His cock was half-mast before he got penetrated but his dick got hard so fast that it was hard to see. He pushed back against Alen out of instinct.

Alen felt that and took it as a sign that he could pound into him without mercy. The room was filled with the sound of two bodies hitting and the slurping sound of a cock pushing in and pulling out of a boy pussy. Babed couldn’t do anything other than moan and push back against Alens cock to maximize the feeling. Alen fucked the young dwarf into the ground and pushed his prostate. Babed came immediately. His cum only a clear stream of kiddy spunk. he clenched down on Alens cock and brought him over the edge too.

Babed’s inside was painted white with all the cum that was pumped into him. Alen didn’t stop and continued to fuck him, planing on at leas filling him up twice.

He took Babed and turned him around, placing him in the missionary position.

He could see the young boys’ little dick and grabbed it. He fapped him while at the same time shoving his cock into the boy’s back entrance.

It didn’t take long ant the two came at the same time. Alen pumped his seed into the boy and watched as his belly showed a little bulge. Barely noticeable but a clear sign of his spunk filling the boy. He cleaned Babed of and pulled out. His cock still wet with his own seed.

Alen” So. How did you like it?”

Babed” Awesome. You weren’t lying at all.”

Alen” Good to hear. Would you be so nice as to get me the next patient? I think about uzzu.”

Babed” Sure. I will make sure to tell everyone what happens here.”

Alen” Sure. Do that.”

Babed left the room to get Uzzu the lizard boy. Uzzu entered, his face a bright red.

The boy looked like a lizard on two legs with a somewhat human shape. He had a tail and nice scales. On his head, there was no hair whatsoever. His belly side had a lighter color and his back had a row of protruding scales.

Alen” Hy Uzzu. I take it that you know what we are going to do?”

Uzzu only nodded and started to undress, showing Alen his nice knotted cock.

Alen” Oh that looks good. I think you are going to be the lucky one and fuck me instead.”

Uzzu” Uhm. Thanks? I guess.”

Alen lost no time and laid onto the bed, spreading his legs to give Uzzu the perfect view of his pulsing hole. Uzzu’s cock grew even harder and started to twitch in excitement.

Alen” What are you waiting for. Get over here and fuck me.”

Uzzu” Ähm. What do I have to do?”

Alen” Oh. So you don't know it. Alright. Come here and hold my legs up. It gets tiring after a while.”

Uzzu” Ok.”

He came over to Alen and held his legs up. His cock was only a 2-3 centimeters away from Alen’s pucker.

Uzzu” And now?”

Alen” You see that hole down there?”

Uzzu” Yes.”

Alen” Good. Push your penis inside.”

Uzzu” Ähh. My penis. Really?”

Alen” Uzzu. Do what I say. I am in no mood to explain it to you in detail. If you want more details, ask one of my clones.”

Uzzu” Ok.”

Uzzu pushed his cock into Alens hole, stretching it to accommodate his cock.

Uzzu” And what now?”

Alen” pull it back without pulling it out and push it back in. You do that until I say stop.

The rest is instinct.”

Uzzu” Ok.”

Uzzu did as told and started pulling and pushing his scaled cock in and out of Alen. Allen could feel the scales on Uzzu’s cock, rubbing his hole and Uzzu’s tip, poking his prostate. Uzzu was overtaken by the new feeling and his body started moving on its own. He sped up and his movements changed from a hesitant fucking into a extremely fast humping. 

Alen came all over both of them. His cock was swinging back and forth from the penetration of his ass. Uzzu was in a sex frenzy and barely noticed that the sex toy that he fucked got tighter or the weird taste in his mouth. Alen could feel something big push against his back door and was sure it was Uzzus knot. Uzzu rutted into Alen with all his power and his knot entered him, stretching his hole. 

Uzzus knot entered Alen only to be pulled out again. It entered and leftover and over again. The constant stretching and pulling of the knot brought Alen over the edge and he came again. Covering the two in his spunk again.

Alen’s hole grew tighter again and catch Uzzus knot permanently. Uzzu reached his limit and pumped his still small amount of cum into Alen. Uzzu collapsed on Alen and pressed Alen’s cock between the two. The juices between the two was rubbed all over their belly.

It took Uzzu a relatively short amount of time to get his power back. He pulled out of Alens gaping and leaking hole. Alen meanwhile sat up and started his usual cleaning process.

Alen” That was a good fuck. Thanks, Uzzu.”

Uzzu” That was Awesome. can we do that again?”

Alen” Well. Of course, we can do it again but first I have to work on my list. Why don't you have some fun with Katsuo or with one of the girls like Tassi while I finish this here?”

Uzzu” Ok. Thanks.”

Alen” No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orphanage kids:  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Age | name | race | gender | special info  
> 3 Years:** Cinok Bird beast-man unpure boy falcon, good vision  
> ** Ashia Dryad girl light green skin  
> **Adrian Human boy average  
> 4 Years: ** Amare Human girl average  
> 5 Years: ** Haru Cat beast-man unpure boy twin Shiki  
> ** Shiki Cat beast-man unpure girl twin Haru  
> 6 Years: ** Uzzu Lizard beast-man pure boy higher strength  
> Tarin Half Elfe girl strong magic  
> ** Bral Octopus beast-man unpure boy tentacle legs, needs water  
> 7 Years: Ascelia Natural Vampire boy rare, natural born  
> Babed Dwarf pure boy dwarven senses  
> Feturr leopard beast-man pure boy very shy, good eyes  
> 8 Years:** Katsuo Kitsune pure boy 2 tails, good magic  
> ** Ebil Nephilim pure boy dark grey wings  
> Clayton Cerberus beast-man boy 2 arms, strong fire affinity  
> Guabe Bird beast-man pure boy eagle, good vision  
> 9 Years: Srezit Spider beast-man unpure boy human extremities  
> ** Tassi Hyena beast-man unpure girl futanari  
> 10 Years: masaki Rabbit beast-man unpure boy high energy  
> Sabri Human boy can cook  
> Angelina Human girl can fix clothes, cooks  
> 11 Years:** Elgus Dragon beast-man unpure boy chamäleon camouflage  
> 12 Years: Hannah Beegirl pure girl eager to work, can fly  
> 13 Years: Alina Human girl studious, Mara’s friend  
> ** Arcius Centaur pure boy loves running, loves bows  
> 14 Years: Mara Human girl Alina's friend, swordfighter  
> 15 Years: Rene Satyr pure boy knows a lot about wine  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Katsuo's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I have a little special here for you to get some variety in the scenes.  
> My new writer friend that uploaded a nice story some time ago (Failvilles_Mayor) asked for a little bit more screen time for the kitsune boy Katsuo so I did that. Yeah.  
> Well, I hope you will like it. I will now concentrate on finishing the orphanage arc and then write one or two chapters for Shota life. 
> 
> This chapter is canon. That means that what happens in this chapter also happened in the main story.
> 
> Also, For those that didn't notice it, and I'm sure most of you didn't, I started a new story that will be updated now and then when I need a little change to keep me focused. It's a Naruto OC story about a Fox boy (What else, Foxes for the win) That died and got transported to Narutos world with the ability to craft anything as long as he has the resources.  
> As soon as I stop Shota quest or life or need a bigger break, Konoha's kit will get focused more. I actually wanted to start my writer's career (?) with a naruto fanfic.
> 
> Now The warning.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains.  
> Shotacon, bestiality, tentacles, Mpreg/egg preg, Ovipositioning (obviously), Cum Inflation/ Belly bulge. I think that was all. Also, the belly bulge is on the bigger side.
> 
> If you got any ideas questions or anything else, write a comment on one of my stories. I usually take no longer than a day to answer. (assuming the site works how it should).I try to write back as soon as I get my hands on my pc.

**Katsuo's Special**

Alen checked his quest list.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones 5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

get yourself a full imprisonment tool for mass production:?

Introduce the kids to the world of pleasure: golem location, teleporter building permits shoatan, 3 teleporters (structure)

have sex with a golem: Golem core

give birth to twins: new seeds, prison tool production recipe 8

create a special ring/necklace with shota powers: random skill upgrade

mine two boxes full of ore (iron and up): metal bending/collecting/purifying

create an unaging potion: alchemy level 3, homunculi level 1 recipe, golem core recipe

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

have some action with the clone: candy production knowledge

have sex with at least three other people: shop permit

Impregnate someone: Skill higher cum production

have a nice ‘meeting’ with the priest: alchemy level 2

turn someone into a cum loving slut: sexual immunity ring recipe + ring

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” Ohh. Nice. A new skill and a recipe. It seems that I also got a shop permit. That could get handy when Will’s friends arrive.”

*knock*

Alen” Come in.”

The door opened and Katsuo entered.

Alen” Soo. Hy Katsuo. What do you need?”

Katsuo” I just wanted to get your permission to enter the forest to get some mushrooms for our dinner.”

Alen” Sure. Oh, Also take that ring and wear it.”

Katsuo” What is that ring.”

Alen” It will give you the skill of sexual immunity. Just in case that something happens. Make sure to get back before it is dark and don’t go in to far.”

Katsuo” Yes. I will be careful.”

Alen” Good. Did you and Uzzu have fun?”

Katsuos cheeks got pinker.

Katsuo” Uh I-I don’t know what you mean. Until later.”

Alen” yes until later. I still have some more to give a ‘medical checkup’”

Katsuo” Yeah right. By.”

Alen” By.”

Katsuo left the room and walked out of the orphanage with a small basked to carry his stuff. He wore the ring that Alen gave him. It looked like a fine piece of silvery looking metal. It was the exact perfect size and a small milky white crystal on top.

He walked out of the village’s boundaries and looked around. It was a nice day with a light breeze of cold air that blew away the hot air of the sunny day. The trees branches moved in the wind and you could hear birds chirping. 

Katsuo pulled his hood over his head to protect from the sun and then walked further out into the forest. He could hear the sound of branches breaking under his own feet and he could smell the smell of a clean healthy Forest. Katsuo looked around for some mushrooms but couldn’t find any. He learned which ones he could safely eat, so he left the few that he actually saw behind, seeing that they were all poisonous.

After some more time, he entered a darker and colder forest part. The tree’s foliage was much denser and allowed much less sunn to enter. Katsuo’s hair stood up. He felt weird as if he was watched. But that couldn’t be, seeing that he was still in the safe are of the forest. The dangerous part actually starts when you almost need a torch to go further.

Katsuo looked around but saw and heard nothing unusual. He shrugged it off as a weird feeling and continued. He reached the part of the forest, where the bushes were too dense to look through but the ground was covered in leaves and other dead matter. Perfect for mushrooms to grow. It was dark/er, The air was moist and the ground was full of dead plant matter.

Katsuo found some mushrooms and started picking them up. It was not a big amount but if he continued, he might be able to find enough to make it worth it.

He got back up, only to hear a growl behind him. He turned around to see a big, dark-haired wolf. The wolf was horse-sized.

Katsuo was shocked and didn’t move. Or at least not right away. After he got his senses back, he ran. He didn’t want to get eaten by wolves. The wolf obviously didn’t like that and followed. Katsuo ran between bushes and trees and jumped over roots. 

There shouldn’t be any wolves so close to the village. There were only a few monsters that were that close and those were mainly plant-based and stationary. In other words, easy to evade. 

Katsuo ran for almost three minutes before the wolf had enough of this little game of hunt. Right as the wolf tried to catch him, Katsuo’s leg hooked into a root and he fell face first. He was a little dazed from the hit on his head and made it easy for the wolf to get closer. The wolf sniffed the air and walked over to Katsuo.

Katsuo tried to crawl away and get to his feet but the wolf put his giant paws on top of his back and pushed him down. Katsuo was scared and for a good reason. The wolf lowered his head and Katsuo froze. He felt the wolf’s teeth near his back and his heart jumped. The wolf ripped off his clothes and lowered his head again.

Katsuo closed his eyes, awaiting the soon to following pain when he felt something wet touch his ass. The wolf licked his butt.

What Katsu didn’t know was that the special permanent lube that Alen put on his hole was made of flowers that contained certain smells and pheromones. Normal people wouldn’t smell anything but dogs and wolves could smell it when they get close enough. It was an arousing smell and that was bad for katsuo. Or good, depending on how you look at it.

The wolf continued to lick Katuos hole and Katsuo started to understand what was happening. He started to relax a little and opened his eyes. He moved his two tails out of the way to let the wolf have a clear path to his hole. The wolf licked his hole with a passion and started to enter him with it. Katsuo could feel his hole open up to encompass the slippery intruder.

Katsuo’s dick started to react and grow. He looked back to look at the wolf that had his head between his cheeks. What he saw let his heart jump. He saw a big red torpedo between the wolf’s legs. It was almost as big as a horse’s cock but slightly shorter. But what Katsuo didn’t know was what was at the base of the dick. 

The wolf finally stopped and howled. What Katsuo heard next made him panic a little. All around him he heard more howls. If he could count them he would know that there are about 11 of them, including the big one.

The bushes rustled and ten smaller wolves arrived. 

The bigger wolf stepped back and let the smaller ones looked at him. The smaller wolves were about as big as big ponies. They circled around him and started to sniff his ass. The pheromones in the lube took effect and the wolves cocks started to grow. Although their cocks weren’t as big as their alpha, They were still bigger as a normal humans. Katsuo got on his hands and feet and wiggled his ass in the doggy position. He was aroused from the earlier rimjob and really needed something to scratch those needs on his insides.

It didn’t take long for the first one to make his move and get behind Katsuo. He mounted Katsuo and started to rut. His cock rubbed over his hole and smeared him with his pre. His cheeks parted with every shove and his hole twitched, awaiting the next intruder with anticipation.

The wolf finally managed to hit his hole and the canine cock entered Katsuo in one sharp motion. If Katsuo wouldn’t have the ring, the stretching would have hurt. The wolf rutted into Katsuo with quite some speed. The sound was quite arousing. 

Katsuo could feel the cock enter him and dig deep. His prostate was hit with every push. He moaned and his arms lost strength. He would have collapsed from all the pleasure, if not for another wolf that forced his cock into Katsuo’s mouth. It had a slight musky taste but not as bad as he would have imagined. 

His lips were forced open to allow the dong to enter. It opened his mouth to his limits and went all the way to his throat. Katsuo had trouble, keeping his reflexes down to stop him from coughing.

Katsuo was under two big pony-sized wolves, getting spit-roasted on their cocks.

Only still on his hands and knees, because the two cocks held him up. The wolves fucked him in a weirdly fascinating synchronous movement. The first wolf pushed his big cock all the way inside Katsuo’s ass, only for the second one to do the same to his mouth. 

Katsuo was in so much pleasure that he didn't even notice when the two wolves finished inside him. His own cock spurted his young and fertile seed on the ground, painting it white. The wolves hilted to their knots but stopped as to not knot him. They filled him with their seed and pulled out of him.

Katsuo’s ass was a river of cum while his stomach slushed with the cream of the face fucking wolf. Katsuo didn't even have time to notice that his arms and legs were too weak to hold him before the next two took the place of the previous ones. It took some probing from the one on his ass but the wolf dong found his mark.

Katsuo slowly regained his mind only to moan and smile. This was what he loved. Getting fucked as if he was a tool. Just filling his ass and leave. Katso finally noticed that a cock was in front of him and he eagerly opened up and started sucking while his ass was ravaged by the one that had his cock in his boy pussy. 

The scene unfolded three more times before the last smaller wolf was finished. By the time that happened, his belly was the size of a big watermelon while his ass flowed like an open faucet. His belly held him up because his arms couldn't do that anymore. He was covered in the sweet nectar that came out of the wolves cocks.

The smaller wolves surrounded him and the bigger one walked forth. Katsuo managed to keep his mind intact during the ordeal and looked back to see the big wolf dick pointing towards his ass. The wolf towered over him and he held himself up on the legs that were placed next to his head.

Katsuo wiggled his boy pussy in anticipation. The wolf took that as a sight to take the next step and placed his tip onto Katsuos pucker. Katsuo could feel the tip of the wolf's cock parting his cock sleeve. O how much he wished to be able to bear children. The cock entered him with ease because of the wolf orgy that happened before. If he wasn't already lubed up, all the cum would have let the cock slip in without any resistance.

The wolf pushed in too the hilt and Katsuo could feel something on the bottom, parting his ass even more. His belly bulged around the wolf's cock and all the cum in him got pushed in deeper. The wolf started to fuck him and Katsuo got pushed back and forth. The fucking started to turn into rutting. Every time the wolf pulled out, some cum sloshed out too and every time he pushed in, Katsuos belly bulged some more and the forest was filled with the sound of fucking.

Katsuo’s ass stretched with every time the un-inflated knot entered. Katsuo moaned like a slut, while his prostate got hammered by a horsecock sized wolf dong. His balls ached from all the stimulation and his cocklet leaked constantly. He already came many times from the orgy beforehand, but that didn't stop him from cumming many more times. He turned into a mess. 

If his eyes could turn he would have hearts instead of his usual pupils. His mind turned into mush. 

The wolf's knot started to grow and every time he pushed in or pulled out, Katsuos ass made a wet slippery pop sound. Big Wolf, finally decided to cum and pushed in. His knot popped in and grew to full size. He rutted some more to bring him over the edge and hilted into Katsuo. Katsuo’s got pushed down when the wolf's cock pushed in with full force. Both came. Katsuo’s belly showed the wolf’s tip through his skin when it came and with every spurt, his belly bulged out a little. By the time the two finished, Katsuo was so full, he looked like he would be three months over the birthing date.

Katsuo laid down on his belly and stayed like that. Fifteen minutes after the wolf filled Katsuo up, his knot started to shrink. He pulled out and dragged Katsuo with him for a foot before he popped out. Katsuos ass turned into a waterfall and his belly started to shrink slowly. The wolf lowered his head and licked over Katsuos butt cheeks, as a show of affection. He was quite pleased by the young Kitsune’s ability to please his whole pack. It wasn't easy to lead a pack solely made of males.

The wolf hoped that Katsuo would turn up some other time to have some fun with him, while Katsuo dreamed of the next time he would come here to get a good fucking.

The pack left Katsuo and walked into the forest. Katsuo was alone, feeling the cum run out of his abused hole. He slowly got up and walked over to the rest of his clothes and basked. He drew a white line behind him. He took his basked and left the clothing scraps behind. They were useless now. 

No matter how much he loved what happened to him or how full he feels, he came here to collect mushrooms and that is what he will do. Katsuo limped out of the small clearing and entered the forest to look for some mushrooms before he could go back to the orphanage. 

He stumbled through the forest and found some mushrooms, berries and other things on his way, but the amount was manageable. The young naked and covered Katsuo got deeper and deeper into the forest.

  
  


Katsuo” AHHHhhhh!!”

Katso kept walking until he fell into a deep hole and fell on top of a pile of vines. He was concentrating on his search, so he didn't see the hole that he accidentally fell into. As if, getting gang-raped by a pack of wolves wasn't enough, he even fell into a hole that he couldn't get out of. And to top it off. His basked got spilled all over the floor.

Katsuo” GODDAMMIT!!”

Katsuo climbed out of the vines and looked around. He was in a deep hole with no obvious direct way out. There were two holes on the side that lead to caves. He had no other possibility other than going into the caves and hoping for a way up or to try to climb up. He didn't believe that he would make it up by climbing, so going into the caves was his best chance.

He chose the closest one and started walking. (After collecting his stuff of course)

The cave was of natural origin and had many turns in it. On some points, he had to crawl through some spots or climb up small ledges. What surprised him was that there was light throughout the whole cave. Enough at least to allow his kitsune sight to work well enough to see almost as if he was on the surface.

The further he got the more often he noticed some batches of weird plantlike batches on the walls and roof. He continued until he had to crawl through another crack.

On the other side, he saw something interesting. He saw a giant object in the middle of a cave room. It had kind of the general shape of a tulip head.

He walked closer to take a look and noticed that it was no plant. Or at least not a typical one. It looked like a plant but was made out of flesh and some sort of skin. It still looked like a weird plant. The plant monster thing moved a little as if it was breathing and Katsuo had to touch it. It was as if he had an urge to feel it.

The Thing started to move even more, and what Katsuo didn't notice, some tentacles moved out of the walls. The thing was actually a stationary monster that was like an iceberg in the way of only a small part being visible. The biggest and most important parts like its heart, lungs and reproductive organs were located underground.

Katsuo felt something cold and wet touch his legs and arms and snapped out of his trance. He looked down and saw a bunch of tentacles grab his legs. Of course, he tried to pry his legs and arms out of the monster's grip but that was easier said than done.

The monster's grip got tighter and he lifted Katuo up. The moment that the monster touched the cum that was still on top of Katsuo, it shivered in excitement. It moved Katsuo over the opening that was on top of the tulip-shaped mouth thing.

Katsuo was placed in a sitting/squatting position and his ass still leaked some cum, which ran down his ass and into the monster's mouth. The monster put a tentacle around Katsos belly and pressed/massaged him to get all the cum it could get. 

Katsuo moved again only to have him sliding into the monster’s mouth. The feeling of the fleshy walls made hed small cock hard again. Katsuo obviously panicked a bit but the pleasure made him docile enough.

Katsuo slipped further down until he reached a small wet and fleshy chamber that was filled with tentacles on the wall and ground. The tentacles immediately started to grab him and move him down into the doggy position, with his head pulled down and his ass up. The tentacles glide over his body and touch him in all possible places. It didn't take long for one to touch his dick.

Katsuo was in heaven. His whole body felt pleasure and his dick just got enveloped by a tentacle with a hole in it. His penis got fucked by the tentacle until he came and all the cum got sucked off. Another tentacle moved to his ass and started to suck the cum off of him.

When no more cum came out of his hole, the tentacle moved inside and stretched his already slowly healing hole open again. Katsuo could feel the tentacle go up his intestines and gulp down all the liquid inside him. It kept moving and the gulping caused the tentacle to stretch and hit his sensitive spots. Katsuo was already overly sensitive from the wolves and didn't take much anymore to cum. He sprayed his seed into the tentacle and watched with fascination how the tentacle drank it up.

A second and third tentacle moved to his ass and stretched his hole open even further. You could see his belly bulge and the three tentacles work their wonder inside him. He opened his mouth to moan but a tentacle used that moment to enter his mouth and fuck him from there. His throat bulged from the intrusion and the tentacle went deeper and deeper until it entered his cum filled stomach.

He could feel the tentacle in him, drink the cum and empty his stomach but he was too preoccupied with three tentacles ravaging his young boypussy to care about that.

His mind got slower and his body became hot. What Katsuo didn't know was that the tentacles pumped in an aphrodisiac into his body.

When the tentacles got all the cum they could get, they started to fuck him with full force and ravage his inside. the monster knew for some reason that it couldn't hurt Katsuo. More tentacles entered the fray and spread his ass open. Katsuo came non-stop now. All his cum got pumped out and collected in a separate organ. What Katsuo didn't know was what his cum was used for, but he would find out soon.

The tentacles in his ass slowly started to slide out and the one in his mouth left too. He collapsed onto the ground and the one that fucked his cock made a last effort to make him cum again before it left. Katsuo laid on the fleshy floor full of body massaging tentacles and caught his breath.

A big tentacle lowered itself down and moved towards his gaping hole. It was so big that it still stretched him out a bit more. it pushed further in and suddenly stopped. It didn’t fuck him or move. Suddenly, Katsuo could feel a liquid flood inside him. It was a mixture of the cum the monster collected and some fresh one too. Katsuo got filled up again. Then he felt it. Something big and round started to push itself through his pucker. He moaned constantly but it turned into a scream/moan after that entered.

The monster planned on pumping his eggs into Katsuo. The egg stretched his hole to baby head size and pushed in. Just when it entered him, it hit his prostate and forced him to cum. It traveled up his belly until it hit the end of the ovi-positioner and ended up in his stomach. 

It didn't take long for a second egg to come and then a third and fourth.

His belly grew and grew. You could see the outline of the eggs on his skin. The eggs were a baby head size and there were 8 of them inside him. His belly showed that. If he were to try to walk, he wouldn't be able to. Or that is what he thought. 

The monster grabbed Katsuo and shoved him out, the way he came. He got squeezed through the tunnel with his bulging belly. It was really tight and pressed on his stomach. Katsuo got thrown on the ground and THe monster went silent again.

Katsuo” ungh. Shit.”

He tried to stand up and almost managed, but his belly was just too full. He pressed and tried to poop out some eggs but the only thing he managed to get out was all the liquid. But that was enough to let him stand up. Katsuo got up to his wobbly feet and stumbled to his basked. What he noticed right away was that the basket was fully for no reason. It had all types of mushrooms and herbs that weren't in there before.

He grabbed the basket and walked to an opening behind the plant monster thing. It looked like it was wide enough to allow him to walk through. He walked for some minutes before he saw light. He sped up his stumbling and ended outside in a part of lighter forest. He was just 5-8 minutes away from the village.

Katsuo walked towards his home and was almost on the village's boundaries when he heard Aion call for him.

Aion” Katsuo!! What happened?”

Katsuo” Wolves. Tentacle monster. So full. So good.”

Aion” Wait here. I will get you some clothes and bring you to Alen.”

Katsuo” Mhm.”

Aion left only to get back with a big mantle and some other clothes. He helped Katsuo to dress and sneaked him to Alen.

Aion” Alen. We have a little problem.”

Alen” What? ….. What happened Katsuo?”

Aion” He said something about a pack of wolves and a tentacle monster. I guess that he got raped by them and that the tentacle monster laid eggs in him. They are quite big too.”

Alen” Oh my. Katsuo, are you feeling ok?”

Katsuo” That was soooo good. Again. I need to do it again.”

Aion” I think his mind took a little hit. He doesn't talk normal anymore.”

Alen” Yeah. He probably got over-stimulated. He will need some time to get his bearings. He will be back to normal soon. The ring makes sure of that. Help him to get the eggs out and bring him to a bed after cleaning him of course. Also, save those eggs and see if we can cultivate those tentacle monsters. We might have use for them somehow.”

Aion” Alright. I will do that. I will also look at the content of his basket.”

Aion brought Katuo to an empty room and let him lie down on a table. 

Aion” Ok Katsuo. I need you to push as hard as possible. I will try to pull them out with some plant tentacles that I will summon.”

Katsuo” Ok. Will try.”

Aion summoned some tentacles with his plant affinity and spread Katsuos legs to get better visibility and access. Katsuo meanwhile pressed with all his power and the eggs slowly moved to his entrance. Aion’s tentacles moved to Aion’s entrance and parted the muscles. Some of them entered and grabbed the first egg.

Aion felt the tentacles fuck him and the egg moves inside him. He dry came. Even with the help of the ring he had no more cum left in his balls.

The first egg arrived at his pucker and stretched his entrance open. Aion could see the smooth green egg, sliding out of Katsuo’s abused hole. The two continued this and Katsuo got one dry orgasm after another. His balls ached from the day's ordeal and his hole gaped open, slowly closing with the lubes and the rings help.

After the two finished, Aion cleaned Katsuo and put him in his bed. He brought him some food and let him sleep.

Katsuo dreamed of the day and when he woke up, he couldn't wait to go looking for mushrooms again.


	17. orphanage orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys and girls. Here is the next chapter of Shota quest. With this one, the orphanage part is finally over and I think that I can increase my writing time a little. All the scenes kind of blocked my head. I have to say that I won't try to write such a long drown out thing again. Sorry for those that liked it the most to have so much smut scenes in one chapter but I will try to go back to 1-3 scenes per chapter. or more if it fits.
> 
> After this chapter is uploaded, I will write one chapter for each of my other two stories. After that, we will see.
> 
> Now. For The Most Important Part. You might remember the ending of the Katsuo special where Alen and Aion received the tentacle plant eggs. I decided to give Alen the ability to create monsters out of those eggs that are different from the original. For example, with this ability, he could take a big bee monster and change the appearance of the way it reproduces and so on. for example, instead of simply cumming in an enemy the bee might shoot out eggs or honey. or the tentacle monster that Alen will use will change from living in the ground like shown in the last chapter to living in an iron maiden like contraption that fucks the person inside and feeds on the sexual fluids that the person produces. as a new option of punishment for misbehaving people.
> 
> For that I need you. Please tell me what Alen should use the tentacle monster for. I will most likely create said iron maiden tentacle but would really appreciate any help that you might be able to give. Also if you have any other monster in mind. just tell me.

**Fun time 3**

After Alen gave Katsuo the ring, he prepared to continue his ‘medical examinations’.

He signaled a clone to bring in the next kid.

The door opened and the clone came in with Hannah the bee girl.

Hannah was 12 and had bee wings on her back. She also had a bee back body stuck out on her behind, with a stinger on the end.

Thankfully, bee people don’t die when they use their stinger. It still hurts them a lot.

She had two antlers on her head. Her body was humanlike if you forget about the bee butt, the wings, and the antlers.

Alen” Hy Hannah. How are you?”

Hannah” I’m good. Are we going to do the thing that the others talked about?”

Alen” Well, What is it the others have said?”

Hannah” They said that we will have sex.”

Alen” Well, sex is part of what we do. The other part is healing any possible ailments you might have during our little fun time.”

Hannah” Alright. If it has to happen.”

Alen” Yes it has to. You will like it, I promise you. Now, before we begin, please take one of the candies I put over there and start undressing.”

Hannah” Alright.”

Hannah did as told and stood in front of Alen, completely naked. Her pussy, moist with a honey-colored and sweet-smelling juice.

Alen walked over to her and kneeled down to. He liked her cunt and she moaned. She grabbed his head and her knees bent down a little.

Hannahs pussy juice tastes like honey, just more liquid and slippery. 

Hannah” O-Oh. Don’t stop.”

Alen” Don’t worry. The next step will only get better.”

Alen continued to lick her while also playing with her breasts. He kneaded her small boobs while fucking her cunt with his tongue.

The inexperienced Hannah didn’t take long until she came and sprayed more of her honey over and into Alen’s mouth.

She collapsed but before she could fall, Alen grabbed her and brought her to his bed. Before she could react, he placed his dick in front of her pussy and pushed in in one go. 

Hannah” Ahh.”

Hannah yelled in pleasure and her cunt clamped down on Alen in reflex. That made Alen even hornier and his cock even harder. He started to pull out and push in again.

Her cunt parted ways to allow his innocent snatcher in. It felt as if it sucked in his cock while at the same time feeling comfy and warm.

He sped up and you could hear slurping sounds in the room from Alen fucking her pussy. Hannah's cunt leaked her girl cum mixed with Alen’s pre and turned the bed into a wet mess. Alen’s cock leaked so much pre, it never stops to stream out of his little pencil. Even though Alen isn’t the biggest, being only 10 years old, He still knew how to use it. He hit Hannah’s g-spot every time he shoved in too the hilt and brought Hannah closer and closer to her second release.

After some more minutes, Hannah came and her cunt clamped down on Alen, bringing him over the edge. Her cunt sprayed more of her juices while his cock pumped her womb full of his virile seed. Thankfully Sys held her part of the promise and made sure that the girls couldn’t get pregnant from him without their consent.

Alen pulled out and it made a hot slurp sound. Hannah's cunt streamed a mix of her orgasm and Alen’s cum, drenching the bed in their love juices. The room smelled of sex and honey.

Hannah” hahh haaah. You didn’t lie. It was awesome.”

Alen” Right? And the best part is that you can do it with every male around. There are a lot of boys in this orphanage after all.”

Hannah” That sounds awesome. I can’t wait for the next round.”

Alen” That is good to know. Have fun and don’t forget. Don’t force anyone into doing what they don’t want. Although I think it is highly unlikely that there is even one kid here that doesn’t want to fuck every free minute they have.

Now. Let’s clean up. And please send in Sabri next.”

Hannah” Sure. Have fun with him.

Alen” I will.”

Alen cleaned them up with magic again and Hannah left, getting Sabri down.

After some time, Sabre the 10-year-old boy entered, already completely naked and with a small hardon.

Alen” Hy Sabri. Did Hannah by any chance tell you what will happen here now?

Sabri” Yep. I can’t wait to feel what Hannah told me. She said it was the best she ever felt.”

Alen” Well, I guess by now, everyone knows what happens here.

So Sabri. Now you have to decide if you want to be the one who gets fucked or the one who does the fucking.”

Sabri” Uhm. Hannah was the one who got fucked right? Then I want to be the same.”

Alen” Good. Come here and lay on the bed so that your cute ass and cock are on the corner of the bed.”

Sabri ran over to the bed in anticipation and laid down. His cock already wet from precum. Alen kneeled between his legs and licked over Sabris balls and cock.

He licked over Sabris small balls and took them in his mouth, sucking and licking over them, causing Sabris cock te leak more and twitch every time Alen created a vacuum in his mouth.

Alen opened his mouth even wider and took His cock in too. He could taste Sabris boy spunk and loved it. He didn’t stop until he could feel Sabri getting really close. Just before he came, he stopped and pulled away.

Sabri” Nooo. Don’t stop.”

Alen” Don’t worry. It will get even better now.”

Alen started to finger Sabri right after he put some lube on the hole. He could feel Sabris boy pussy sucking on his finger and just couldn’t wait to fuck that. He pulled the finger out and shoved his cock in, causing Sabri to yelp in surprise (and pleasure).

Alens cock got squeezed and sucked and massaged all at the same time. He didn’t wait for Sabri to get comfortable and started to pound into the boy’s hole right away. Sabri couldn’t collect his bearings and came from the feeling of his hole getting stretched for the first time.

Sabri” T-this is s-soooo gooood.”

Alen” Just you wait for the finale.”

Just as he said that Sabri came and his boypussy clamped down on Alen so hard, it felt as if it tried to squeeze him to death. The added pressure brought Alen over the top and he covered Sabris inside with his boy spunk. Sabri also sprayed his spunk and came all over his own belly. After their orgasms quieted down, Alen pulled out and licked over Sabris spent and sensitive cock. Sabri’s cock twitched and he pulled away from Alen on reflex, causing his butt to clench and squirt out some love juice.

Alen cleaned them up.

Alen” So. How did you like it?”

Sabri” I LOVED IT. I don’t think I can continue to live without that feeling.”

Alen” That is good to hear. Sex will be a big part of all your lives from now on. I don’t think any of you will live without it anymore. I wouldn’t be surprised if you all would do it daily from now on.

Now, Why don’t you leave and ask the others to have some fun with you. Also sent someone of those that haven’t had fun yet.”

Sabri agreed and left. Shortly after, the door opened, and in came a whole crowd of kids. All completely naked and in some state of arousal. It was all the kids that were left and didn’t have their chance yet. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The kids** :

6 years: Tarin Half Elfe girl

7 years: Ascelia Vampire boy

8 years: Clayton Cerberus unpure boy

Guabe Bird Boy

9 years: Srezit Spider unpure boy

10 years: masaki rabbit unpure boy

Angelina human girl

13 years: Alina Human girl

14 years: Mara human girl

15 years: Rene satyr pure boy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen” Ähh. Hy?”

Rene” We came because we couldn't wait anymore. Everyone that came out of the room talked about what happens in here and how much they love it. We would have just done it ourselves but Sir Aion said we had to wait because our first time has to be with you.”

Alen” Well, yes. The reason for that is that I can heal someone while doing it with them. So it doesn’t matter if you have an illness or injury, as long as I can fuck you or get fucked by you, I will be able to heal you to a certain extent.”

Rene” That sounds good. Now, how do we start? We really can't wait anymore.”

Alen” Well. First, you all take one of those pieces of candy over there. It makes you hornier and less likely to notice any type of pain that although highly unlikely still have a slight chance of appearing.”

Everyone took a candy as instructed.

Alen” Now, I have a bottle of lube here. Every girl will put some on their pussy and every boy on their penis and ass hole. It will make the whole experience better by a loooooot.”

Alen gave them the bottle and looked as the girls applied some on their slides and sunk their fingers in while the boys made their hard cocks slippery. That's when he noticed the interesting physique of the boys.

Guabe, the bird boy had feathers all over his body. Instead of arms, he had wings with some harder and dexterous feathers at the end that allows him to grab things.

In place of his mouth was a sharp beak and his eyes were yellow with slitted pupils. 

He had typical eagle markings. (i will let you decide which one) 

What stood out a lot though was his hard cock. It was smooth with a thin tip and became thinner the further you came to the tip.

Srezit, the spider boy, looked mostly human if not for him having a spider back part like hannah had. He had black hair and a black spiderbutt. The thing that caught Alen’s interest wasn't his back body though. It was his tube-like transparent cock that was clearly meant to put some eggs into other people’s ass instead of cum. 

Masaki, The bunny boy looked fairly normal. exactly how you would imagine a bunny boy to look like. Cute bunny ears and a raging hardon that just had to enter a hole and fill it up.

The two that caught Alen’s interest the most though were Clayton and Rene.

Clayton was a Cerberus beast boy, which meant two pairs of arms and three pieces of cockmeat. He had three cocks instead of one. And all three of them had knots on the base. Alen didn't know how that would work out. Especially if the one that receives the cocks didn't have Alen’s abilities. Now Alen knew why Cerberus beastman were on the rather rare side. Only a few could take their organs.

Rene on the other hand only had one but it was Big, Long and Hard. As a pure born satyr, his cock was as big as a smaller horse and his sex drive was over the roof. Alen knew right away that he would get fucked multiple times by him. If not for Sys doing, he would surely get impregnated by Rene alone. Satyrs were well known for their fertility, to the point that on rare occasions, they managed to impregnate males.

The only beings that were even more fertile were mythical ones. Like dragons and griffins.

Alen” Alright, seeing that you will have sex with me and I only have this one body that can use the ability, it would be best to put it in groups. A group of three per turn and only one orgasm per person. After that, you can fuck with each other as much as you want.”

Kids” Ok. Who will be the first ones.”

Alen” I thought about starting with the girls. Tarin and Angelina. You will start. Also Masaki, you will get the honor of fucking my butt.

After that, Alina, Guabe and Ascelia.

Then Mara, Rene and Srezit. And the last one will be Clayton.

After we are finished, you can all do what you want and that includes fucking each other, But I will leave the room. I have a lot to do and prepare. I hope you will like it and continue outside of the room. It would be a pleasure to see you fuck each other when I walk around the orphanage.

Clayton. seeing that you will be the last one, Please go out and find Aion or a clone and tell them that they should get some lube and put the bottles all around the orphanage.”

Clayton looked displeased but knew that it made the most sense to send him and hurried out to miss as little as possible.

Alen” Now let's start. Tarin, You will get towards my face and Angelina, you will come to my hips. Masaki, You will just put your dick in my butt and do what your instincts tell you to do.”

The tree followed Alen to the bed where he laid down with his ass over the bed corner and his legs in the high so that everyone could see his twitching pucker and hard dick.

Alen pulled his legs up so that they were next to his head to allow Angelina to impale her on his dick while his hole gets ravaged.

Tarin crawled towards his head where he pulled her towards his face and started to lick her little cunt. Angelina meanwhile sat in his lab and placed her cunt right over his dick. Too horny to care for anything other than the soon to happen loss of her innocence.

Tarin moaned from the feeling of her lips getting parted by Alen’s tongue and his licking over her little nub. Meanwhile, Angelina moaned from losing her innocence by sitting down. Her cunt getting parted by his cock and her feeling the intruder slowly press deeper and deeper until it hits her g spot.

Masaki, meanwhile put his cock on Alens hole and grabbed his ass. He slowly pushed in and his dick pushed in with his foreskin slowly pulling back to reveal his head to Alens insides. The feeling of his cock getting swallowed by a wet, slippery hot tunnel was the best thing masaki felt in his young life. He was addicted to it before he even came for the first time, his bunny instinct making him into a real horn dog.

The room was filled with moans from the participants and ahhs and oohhs from the kids that surrounded them. Only a few didn't have their dicks or cunts in their hands.

Alen pushed his tongue into Tarin and spread her cunt, even more, tasting her juices.

He could feel Angelina's walls constrict around his member and Masaki’s dick push deep into his hole, over and over again. It didn't take long for Tarin to cum for the first time of her life and for her to fall off. Alen meanwhile could feel himself grow closer and reach his own climax. Masaki also came and filled Alen up which caused his cum to hit Alen’s prostate and push him over the edge which caused Alen to shoot his cum into Angelina's womb and fill her to the prim with his hot seeds. Angelina could feel the cum getting pumped into her cunt and then into her womb, which causes her to cum herself and clamp down on Alen’s cock.

The three pulled off and were instantly replaced by Alina, Guabe and Ascelia.

Ascelia hopped over to Alens face and pushed his small cock into his mouth without hesitation. Guabe did the same to Alens ass, while Alina impaled herself on Alen’s hard cock. The sudden cocks in his holes and the pussy around his own dick made Alen pump his seeds into Alina right away. Her womb was filled to the brim and it almost brought her over the edge.

Alen started to suck instinctively on the cock in his mouth and savored the taste of young boy cock. He also tightened his hole to maximize pleasure on the welcome intruder in his boypussy. Alina started to jump up and down on his dick and made sure that the cock in her pussy would go as deep as possible. Alens cock pushed into her babymaker and pushed his previous ejaculation around inside her.

Ascelia meanwhile didn't wait and fucked Alens mouth to his full capabilities. He loved the wet feeling of his mouth and the tongue that licked over the cock. His cock leaked pre and filled Alen with his favorite drink, only topped by cum itself.

Guabe’s long dick, hammered into Alen and caused his lower belly to slightly bulge to show his cock tip poking through. He fucked him as fast as possible and it didn't take long for the inexperienced boy to cum inside Alen and fall back immediately after, pulling his dick out and causing a chain reaction. Alen felt the cum being pumped into him and the sudden loss of filling and came a second time into Alina.

Alinas belly expanded from the cum that was pumped into her womb and that made her scream in pleasure from the closely following orgasm. She fell onto Alens belly, with his cock still inside her cunt, still slowly leaking more cum into her pussy.

The sudden orgasms in front of Ascelia and Alinas belly that inflated with Alens cum, brought him over the edge and he sprayed his juices into Alens eagerly waiting mouth. 

The three took a moment to get their senses back but after that, they left to give the next ones the needed space to fuck their sextoy. They walked over to masaki, tarin and angelina who were already focused on themselves and the sex they were having right at the moment. They immediately joined them.

This time, it didn't take a second to get the, now veeeery horny kids, closer to Alen. They all but jumped on him. Mara tried to take in Alens cock in her pussy but made a mistake and impaled herself on his cock that stuck inside her ass. Already to horny to stop, she just kept him in there and started to bounce on him. Moaning from the feeling of her first cock in her hole, even though it was the wrong one.

Srezit was the next. He managed to reach Alen before Rene and immediately pushed his ovipositioner cock into Alens waiting hole. His almost arm long cock wound through Alen’s intestines. The feeling of the cock inside him made Alen stream cum out his cock, without a break, and fill Mara’s intestines with his juices.

Rene, beaten to the better spot, took Alens other hole and shoved his horse cock into Alen’s throat without hesitation. The intruder pushed Alen’s lips apart and bulged his throat out from the sheer size. Mara’s cunt started to squirt from the feeling of cum in her belly and the view of Alen’s throat bulging out from the sheer size of cock in him. It flowed over his belly and collected on the bed that was already a collection of all the kid’s cum. 

Alens hole started to stretch out and he had a feeling of something round enter his hole. He knew what it was. Srezit filled him with eggs. Srezit had a look of pure ecstasy on his face while he poured his eggs into Alen. If Alen weren't already cumming, then now he would.

Alen’s stomach bulged from all the eggs. Seeing that caused Rene and Mara to cum.

Alen’s stomach got even more covered in girl cum and his stomach was filled with delicious boy cream. After they finished and went over to the other to continue losing their innocence, Clayton walked over to Alen and placed his hand on Alen’s stomach.

Clayton” That's so hot! I wish I could also feel so full but I don't think my body could manage that.”

He didn't wait for Alen’s reply and placed one of his cocks on Alen’s pucker before he pushed into the overused hole. He took his hand off Alen’s egg filled belly and grabbed his hip to piston into him. Alens cock bounced back and forth, spraying his cum all over him and Clayton. Clayton could feel his cock enter the tight wet warm tunnel and hit something smooth and round inside. He hit an egg that rolled out towards the opening.

Clayton started to fuck into Alens abused hole and his other two cocks hit Alens buttcheeks, smearing some pre all over them. After some time, he pulled out fully, causing Alen to moan from the feeling of sudden emptiness before he moaned from the feeling of a second dick stretching his boypussy out. This time Clayton started to speed up as fast as possible, hitting Alens balls and cock with his last free dick. He fucked Alen silly for another 5 minutes before he pulled out to push his last cock in.

Clayton pushed in too the hilt and came. All three of his cocks burst into Alen and flooded his egg-filled belly with his cum before his cocks grew on the base. He knotted Alen on his cocks. Alen’s already bloated belly grew bigger thanks to the cum and the knots and he looked totally pregnant now.

Clayton collapsed onto Alen and his belly fell on Alens’s still streaming cock. Smearing all the cum all over his own belly.

It took some time for the knots to leave, during which Tarin impaled herself on Alen’s cock again and masaki filled Alens mouth with his cream again. Three times.

Clayton finally pulled out and Alen’s hole streamed a mixture off all the boys cum and the eggs. The bed was totally ruined from sex juices and the room was renamed the sex orgy room afterward. Not even Alens water magic managed to make the room not smell of sex. The kids decided that every time they wanted to have an orgy, they would use this room.

Alen left the still fucking kids alone and left the new sexorgy room. He walked towards his own home and fell asleep. His boypussy was still streaming cum during the whole walk. painting a path from the new orgy room towards his bedroom.

Aion and some clones later cleaned up all the dirt.

The next day, Alen woke up from his sleep and still felt quite full. He looked down to see that his belly still contained all the eggs that srezit put into him. He walked over to the corner of the room and continued to use his well-trained egg emptying routine. The eggs were too small to bring him over the edge but after the orgy the other day, he was fine with it.

Alen cleaned himself up and walked out of his room. He walked over to the church to see if he could find Aion or anyone at all. No matter how many people were in the area, the surroundings of his house were always completely empty.


	18. Second son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I know. It took forever to publish another chapter here but you can't forget that I work on three stories simultaneously. Is it an excuse? most likely. Is this chapter longer to kind of make up for it? Yup. Is there something they should know? Yes.  
> WARNING: The Golem scene is a little more extreme on the size part. It might (definitely) not be for everyone.
> 
> I am happy to tell you that I did not laze around *cough cough* and made this chapter longer to get the Golem scene in there. It is not perfect but I honestly didn't know how to write it so I just started and wrote it and fixed some things afterward.
> 
> As always. Please tell me your Ideas, Wishes, or observations of me forgetting things. I would be really happy if you do. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know a site that allows me to upload pictures so I can include them in the story? The one I used before only lets me upload them for three months before I have to put the links in anew.

**Second son**

Alen went into the church and saw William standing behind the counter, talking to a family of four. A man with his wife and a daughter and son. The kids were both around the age of 10-11. The woman was a pure cat beast-woman and the kids were Neko’s. (unpure cat beast-man)

Alen walked over to the group of five and waved at William.

“ Good morning Will. How are you today?”

Will” Good morning Alen. I’m fine.”

“ Good morning to you too. Are you the family we were awaiting?”

Man” Yes. Might I ask who you are?”

“ Of course. I am Alen, the owner of this church and the one who invited you here to work in the apothecary, I plan to build in the close future.”

Man” Oh yes. You are the one that Priest Carlos and William talked about. Is it true what they told us?”

“ Well, I don’t know what they told you but if you mean, being god's champion, then yes.”

Men” Then we are in your care.”

“ Hm, interesting. Normally it takes some time to prove my claim but you just accept it.”

Man” Yes. William never lied to us and even a priest claims to have heard God’s voice. 

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Oppius Quentin and this is my wife Noriko.

My son’s name is Juro and my daughter’s name is Rin.”

Noriko/ Juro/ Rin” Nice to meet you, your highness.”

“ Oh please no. Will!”

The four looked a little afraid. The thought that they did something wrong flew through their minds.

Will” I’m sorry Alen. I had no time to tell them anything yet.

Alen hates to get called highness or holiness or any other title. Just call him Alen.

As his future employees, he gives you the right to treat him like a close friend.”

Oppius” Oh. I honestly thought we angered you.”

“ No worries. I am not normal in that regard, well I’m not normal in most ways.

Anyway, just call me Alen.

Will, can you make sure that they get a room and some food? Also, tell a clone that they should make sure they have everything they need.”

Will” Sure.”

Juro” Clones?”

“Yes. I have a lot of abilities as the champion. One of them is to create clones when I have the right ingredients.”

Juro” That’s cool.”

“ Yes, it is. Now if you excuse me, I have to find Aion. It’s already been some days since he became pregnant and it won’t take long anymore.”

Rin” Pregnant, but isn’t Aion a boy’s name.”

“ Well. Let’s just say that Aion is my right hand and has the same abilities I have.

You will learn more about it the longer you stay. Now. Goodbye. We will see each other, later.”

Alen left the church and walked towards the orphanage, hoping to find Aion inside.

Upon entering, Alen could already smell the smell of sex. The kids didn’t stop after the orgy the other day.

“ Oh man, cleaning this place could get really annoying.”

Alen walked through the orphanage and saw many kids running around and having fun. Most of them were completely naked and covered in certain juices. Alen could hear moaning and the sound of wet skin hitting skin. The indoor playroom was filled with things that kids could use to have fun if the weather didn’t allow them to be outside.

There were many areas that were hard to look into, from the most frequented area of the room. Alen continued his search in the cafeteria, where he noticed that it was surprisingly calm. He found Anael, the seraphim cook, and Yeremy, the wolf beast-man caretaker.

Yeremy” Oh. Hy Alen.”

Anael” Good morning Alen. You added a lot of work for us, you know right?”

“ Oh really? What did they do?”

Anael” There was not one minute where no one was fucking around. At least the doctors and nurses arrived yesterday so we don’t have to worry about injuries now.”

“ Oh. The doctors arrived? Why did no one tell me?”

Yeremy” You were kind of impaled on some dicks at that time and went to sleep right after.”

“Oh. Ok. I will go to the hospital later. Do you know where Aion is?”

Anael” He is in the hospital. The doctors wanted to make sure that everything would work out when he gives birth.”

“ Oh. Thanks. Just so you know, we got four new guests who will stay with us for some time. A pharmacist and his family. If you could cook food for them too, I would be very thankful.”

Anael” Of course.”

“Thanks”

Alen left the orphanage and went straight to the hospital. He went past a clone, doing his job, and entered straight through the front door. The hospital looked like a mix of a 19th-century hospital and a modern one. The lights were small energy crystals. The floor was covered in sterile white tiles and the walls were painted white. Everything looked sterile like a modern hospital but there were no modern electronics or anything that would be considered technology advanced.

Behind the reception stood a nurse doing a little paperwork.

“ Hello there. I assume you are one of the nurses that came yesterday?”

Nurse 1” Yes I am. May I ask who you are?”

“ I am Alen, the current landlord and owner of the church. You should have heard of me.”

Nurse 1” Oh yes, Nice to meet you. How can I help you?”

“I wanted to look for Aion.”

Nurse 1” Alright. He is in room 001, right over there. The doctors are still in there, talking to him.”

“ Thank you.”

Alen entered the room that was right next to the reception. He saw Aion lying on the bed with a swollen belly and two men next to him, dressed in old fashioned doctor clothing. 

“ Hello.”

Aion” Alen! Good to see you. They won’t let me leave.”

Doctor 1” Ugh. Hello. Aion said Alen, so I guess that you are our boss then. We finally met.”

“ Yes, I am Alen, the current landlord and owner of the church, orphanage and hospital. May I ask why you keep my right hand here?”

Doctor 2” Well, as you can see, he is not able to work. The fact that a boy got pregnant aside, he is already in the ninth month.”

“ No, he isn’t. You might not know it and I can understand why you wouldn’t know it but Aion and I are not normal. For your information, our bodies are different when it comes to sex and reproduction. I AM gods champion and Aion IS my right hand with the same abilities after all. You might also want to know that he got pregnant a few days ago and will give birth tomorrow, assuming it goes the way it did with me. There are more things about us you will learn about over time but I can assure you that he does not need to stay in bed simply because of the way we are.”

Doctor1” What! Wait, you said you already gave birth yourself?”

“ Yes. I actually wanted to look for my son afterward. I had barely any time to look after my son.”

Doctor1” Well, can we see him? If you can prove to us that you are saying the truth, we will not stop Aion from leaving anymore.”

” Sure. Let’s go.”

Alen and the two doctors left the room and Aion behind and walked to the separate building that housed the birthing station and the kid’s rooms. They entered and saw a clone and a nurse taking care of a small boy that looked like a one-year-old.

“ Hy. Did anything happen?”

Clone” Master! I have been good and so has young Shizo. There were no accidents or other negative events during your absence. Although Shizo grew faster than I expected.”

Nurse/Doctor 1/2” WHAT!! There are two of you!?”

Shizo looked around, shocked from the sudden yelling.

“ You guys know we are in the presence of a young kid right? Like in, keep quiet.

Jokes aside, yes there are multiple of me, but the others are only clones. I have yet to mark my clones to allow others to identify them easier. It is one of the many abilities I have.”

Nurse” So, who are you? You clone didn’t want to tell me anything other than that he got the order to take care of young Shizo.”

“ I am Alen, the current landlord, and owner of the church, orphanage and Hospital. I really need to make a sight that says who I am. It’s getting really annoying to say the same thing over and over again. In short, I’m your boss.”

Nurse” Ohhh. You are young.”

“ Yup.”

Nurse” Alright. Assuming you tell the truth, whose kid is that there?”

“ Mine and Aion’s. I am the mother. Yes, I know. I am a boy, blah blah, not able to give birth, blah blah. Well, Aion and I are not normal and you will soon learn why. Just ask the staff in the orphanage or priest Carlos. 

Now that you two have seen my boy, we need to talk about the hospital’s future.

Please go to the personal room behind the reception and wait for me there. I need a moment with Shizo.”

Doctor 1/2” Alright. We will let Aion leave and wait for you.”

“ Thanks. Please tell Aion to come here.”

The doctors left Alen and the other three alone.

“ Hello there Shizo. It’s me, your mom. How are you?”

Shizo” Uhh. Ahh. *giggle*”

“ Oh, you are so cute. You look just like your dad. Come here.”

Alen picked Shizo up and held him close. The two played around a little before Aion walked into the room.

Aion” Thank you for helping me out Alen. I hate hospital rooms.

What did you need me for?”

“ Hey. Come here and look at Shizo. Isn’t he cute?”

Aion” He sure is. He looks a little like you.”

“ Nope, he looks like you. Well whatever, here hold him. I have some business to attend to and I want him to know who his parents are.”

Aion” Of course. Take care of your duty. You have a lot to do as the champion.”

“ Sadly yes. We will see each other later.”

Alen left the room and walked towards the resting room for the personal. He entered and saw the doctors and all the nurses, except the one in the baby room, sitting in there and drinking tea. 

“ So, everyone is here then. Good. I wanted to talk with you about this hospital and its future.”

Doctor 1” Ok. What do you want to talk about?”

“ First of, Introduction. My name is Alen and for the nurses that haven’t met me before, I am your boss. I am also a high ranked member of the church, If you need anything church-related, ask Priest Carlos, and if he can’t help, ask me.

Now to you, what are your names?”

Doctor 1/Richard” My name is Dr. Richard Brown. I am the head medic here. That over there is Dr. Henry Fox. The wolf beast-woman over there is Ms. Marta Petri. She is the head of the nurses. The nurse right to her is Ms. Carla Luca. She is the second in command, should Ms. Marta be unable to attend.

The nurse next to Ms. Carla is Ms.Angela Rusu. The nurse to the left of Ms. Marta is Ms. Cecilia Poganat. As You can see, she is a lizard beast-woman.

Our only male nurse over there is Mr. Augustin Ragar. It is hard to see but he is a half-elf and has exceptional fire magic skills that come in handy when you want to close wounds in a hurry or need to sterilize things. Sadly, he is the only nurse here with magic abilities.

The nurse that is currently missing is Ms. Aurelia Muresana. She is specialized in child care.”

“ Nice to meet you all.”

All” Nice to meet you mister Alen.”

“ Now that the introductions are over, let's talk business.

The hospital is currently not open, which is obvious seeing that you came yesterday and I didn’t know about that. We will open tomorrow. One of you will man the reception and will be in charge of all the paperwork and monetary things.

Our hospital will not charge a lot right now, seeing that the only people here are poor village people but that will change. I have already made preparations to change this village into a walled town and only need a few more things to do that.

Apart from that, your compensation will be talked about with Aion once he is back from our planned travels which means the day after tomorrow or even sooner.

Until then, you don't have to worry about food or rooms. We plant our own vegetables and some herbs, both free for the people that work for me. If you need some vegetables, go to the cellar under the church.

I will talk to the village elder about the hospital being open. In your free time, I expect you to improve your skills. One day this hospital will be known in the whole world as the best hospital in existence. But I can only do that if you work with me.

Any questions?”

Dr. Brown” What did you mean with, you will turn this village into a walled town?”

“ You will learn more about it later but for now, I will become a noble in the near future and that will allow me to take complete ownership of this village. At that point, I will make some big changes to the village. Any other questions?”

They looked at each other before they shook their heads. 

“ Very well. If you have any other questions, ask them at any time. You can either ask me, one of my clones or Aion.”

Dr. Brown” Very well. I am sure that we will have more questions that need answering.”

“ Good. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to the elder.”

Alen left the hospital after taking a detour into the baby room and talking a little with Aion and young Shizo. He walked into the village center only to notice that all the people looked at him weirdly. It took a moment for him to realize that almost no one saw him since he had to wear the special pants. Alen ignored the looks and knocked on Elder Braugs door.

Braug opened the door.

Braug” Oh hy Alen. What can I do for you?”

“ We need to talk. only positive of course.”

Braug” Ok. I will tell Zuzanna to make us some tea.”

Alen and Braug walked to the guest room where Zuzanna appeared with some tee and simple pastries short after.

The three took a sip before Alen started.

“ So. I came here to talk. I wanted to inform you of what happened in the last few days.

First. The church is finished for now and will be open for whoever wants to do their religious duty. We also opened a small stall inside. You could look at it when you come to church next time.

Second. We opened a Hospital with trained doctors, so if someone needs medical help, you can send them to us.”

Zuzanna” A hospital? That is good. We had no one that was knowledgeable in this village since old Roland died.”

“ Good. Then I know that it will help us.

Now Third. The Orphanage is set up and everything runs perfectly. The helpers we received were perfect for the job.”

Braug” That's wonderful.”

“ Yes, it is. Now to the most important information. I will be able to fulfill the needed requirements to obtain a noble title very soon. To receive the title, Aion and I will leave the village for up to two days to obtain the item we need, and shortly after, we will leave for the main city. We will leave tomorrow.”

Braug” Oh my. I knew that you were something special from the beginning but that you have the possibility to become a noble and even so soon. Well, I wish you good luck.”

“ Thanks. Once I receive the power over this village, I will change things a lot but all of them are for the village to flourish. Do not worry, Friend. Everything will get better.”

Braug” I hope you are right. Might get more bustling here if you manage to complete your dream.”

“ This is only one of my dreams but it is the most important.”

The three talked some more until the tee and pastries were eaten. Alen left Braugs home and walked back to the church. The people threw him looks as if he was walking meat, ready to be ‘eaten’. After he reached the church, he looked around to see if he could find Aion and see if he was alright.

He found Aion in their bedroom, lying on the bed with obvious signs of distress.

“ Aion, is it time already!?”

Aion” Yes.”

“ Ok. Calm down. Stress won’t help the baby. I’m here.”

Aion” OK. ok. I will try. …. Will everything work out?”

“What stupid question is that? Of course it will. You were there when I gave birth and nothing happened. No pain or other complications. We were made for this.”

Aion” You are right. It's just that I’m really nervous. It is my first time to give real birth. No eggs or other stuff but a real child.”

“ Don't worry. Now push.”

While The two talked, Alen used his water tentacles to grab all the stuff he needed. He also informed a clone to send a nurse to pick up the kid once it was born.

Aion already laid on his back in a typical birthing position with his legs spread. Alen went between his legs to grab the kid. Aion let the child run down his insides and bulged out Aion’s stomach where it traveled. It finally reached the endpoint and stopped. Alen spread Aions legs further apart to make it easier for him to push him out.

Aion’s pucker slowly spread apart while he pushed. Alen summoned his tentacles again. This time they were there to help Aion. They massaged his back and pulled his pucker further apart.

“ Come on Aion. You are almost there.”

Aion” Ngh. hu hu. nights”

Aion pressed even more. The child's head almost passed the ring. Alen’s tentacles pulled a little more and the head popped through. Alen grabbed the kid and pulled it out. He washed the freshly born boy and wrapped him in a warm cloth.

Alen sat next to Aion and the two took a closer look.

The boy had light blonde hair, almost shining, and his eyes were yellow/golden in color. He had fox ears and a fox tail like Alen had and his face looked a little like Aion. 

“ He's really cute isn't he?”

Aion” Yes he is. I'm surprised that he is a light fox beast-boy. I thought he would be ice like you or life or plant, like me.”

“ Yes, I am surprised as well.”

Aion” So, what should be his name?”

“ Koichi.”

Aion” Light? Well, it definitely fits him.”

Shortly after, a nurse came and The tree walked towards the hospital. The doctors checked Aion out but he was as healthy as always. They slept inside the hospital until the light of the next day shone through the windows.

“ Aion. Are you ready for our little excursion?”

Aion” Which one?”

“ Golems.”

Aion” Oh right. Yes. Let's go.

So, just to clarify. What is our plan? I mean, I know what we said last time but do we have a real plan?”

The two started to travel out of the village.

“ Well, first we have to collect the reward that gives us the location. After that, we go there and see what the golem looks like and what the best strategy is. I want to destroy one to see if we are on the stronger side or not but if there is only one then I let you have fun with it.”

Aion” Yes. I really need something big right now.”

“ Didn’t you have fun with Cent lately?”

Aion” Not as much as I want to. Some of your clones also go in and harvest him.”

“ Oh my. That will be interesting the next time I touch one of them.”

Aion” Oh right. You get their memories when they touch you. I almost forgot that. I need some clones of my own.”

“ Oh yes. You have no idea how hot it was to feel getting fucked by 5 others while feeling what they feel.”

Aion” Oh come on. Don't do that to me.”

Alen giggled a little before he opened his quest window.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Fuck or get fucked by a two-horned dolphin: shota shop cube

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

Have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones x5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

Turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

Get yourself a full imprisonment tool for mass production:?

Destroy or have sex with a golem: Golem core, core crystal alchemy recipe, core crystals

Give birth to twins: new seeds, prison tool production recipe x8 

Create a special ring/necklace with shota powers: random skill upgrade

Mine two boxes full of ore (iron and up): pure metal control

Create an unaging potion: alchemy level 3, homunculi level 1 recipe, golem core recipe

Hunt an A rank monster without getting fucked: A rank Magic stone, magic machine knowledge

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduce the kids to the world of pleasure: golem location, teleporter building permits shoatan, 3 teleporter(structure)

Open up a shop or other type of facility: cake recipes

Open up your church: Monster modification skill, Monster modification tools/room blueprint

Open the hospital/orphanage: You are allowed to wear other things if they are feminine(Trap)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ What? What are those quests? They weren't there the last time I looked.”

Sys” The two fulfilled quests you haven't seen before were added because of one hidden quest getting fulfilled and because you can't appear in front of nobility without clothes. Some of them are actually quite squeamish when it comes to nudity.

It would endanger your plan of receiving the nobility title. Also, God loves traps. He says they are extra cute.”

“ I thought they were quests made by you.”

Sys” Not all quests are and will be made from us. This one is actually a real quest from the king after he learned of the fact that shoatan might go towards a big catastrophe. Some others could get made by the adventurers guild but your rank is not high enough.”

“ So I could raise my rank and get even more quests?”

Sys“ Yes, but those are more in the direction of kill and scout with monetary rewards.”

“ Ok. That could get useful if I need real money for the village. I have to get back to the guild and raise my rank. Why is there a quest for killing an A rank? That can't be from the guild.”

Sys” That quest is a long term quest. You are currently not capable of doing that. A A rank is a Dragon or similar. Even if they are small and young, they are still able to erase a whole village without getting hurt. And I mean a village with a garrison. You would have to find a fresh born but those get protected by their fathers.”

“ Their fathers?”

Sys” The females are the active part of the Dragon family. They hunt and level villages. The males are more on the protective side.”

“ Oh. Interesting. Oh, I let myself get distracted. Can you explain the monster modification thing?”

Sys” The quest got fulfilled when you took the tentacle monster eggs from katsuo. The skill allows you to modify monsters that you have in a shota imp tool to your exact specification. For example, with the tentacle monsters, you can create anything from a snake that is big enough to swallow a whole human whole and rape it with the tentacles that are inside it, too tentacle torture tool variations. Although, I would call them tentacle pleasure tools instead.”

“ That could become interesting. I could use them to create sex toys for the shop I plan to open up.”

Aion” That would be awesome. I would really love a tentacle dildo or tentacle fleshlight.”

“ Yup. Now, let's go find us some Golems.”

The two used the new knowledge of where the golems were and traveled there using Alen’s Ice skating spell to get there faster. They walked into a valley, filled with old stone walls and pillars. In what looks like the main square, they saw a big Golem. It had typical human features and was as much as they saw, made completely from stone. It was almost as big as two humans and had two pairs of arms.

On the side of the square, they noticed a pile of old bronze weapons that were too big for a typical Human. It was obvious that the Golem’s main job was to either defend the old city or fight for them. The civilization that had a city there has already ceased to exist a long time ago. What Alen noticed though, were symbols and stone carvings that depicted sex in any form but mainly with younger people. The people of this civilization also believed in the one and only true god.

The part that interested Aion the most though, was the gigantic stone cock that the Golem had in between his legs. Even though the Golem was made out of Stone, his body still moved and bent. If Alen or Aion were to go over to him and touch him, they would notice that he felt like a normal human but with hard muscles.

Whoever made this Golem was a master of the craft.

Aion” Oh wow. Do you see that cock? It is longer and thicker than cent’s.”

” That will be interesting. It is a little thicker than an adult's neck and the length could be from your ass up to your head. Will that even fit?”

Sys” Your bodies are extremely stretchy. Even the dick of an elder dragon could not harm you. What would happen is that your stomach would get stretched outwards. Like the shota mangas, you liked so much back in the old world.”

“ Oh my. That would be hot to watch.”

Aion” Wait. You were into that stuff already? I thought we had to break you into that.”

“ What. Don't be stupid. If I wouldn't like that from the very beginning, I wouldn’t be so open about that even now. I always liked the thought of stomach bulging and cum inflation. And don't let me start when it comes to all the other stuff we experienced already.”

Aion” And why did it take so long for you to start that?”

“ Because I was just thrown in here without any info and also didn't really trust the whole thing. Now, let's get back to business. You wanted to get fucked by that thing and now is your time.”

Aion” Right. Uhm. How am I supposed to make it fuck me?”

“ I am sure that it has a dick for a reason, so they surely made sure that it would be interested in sex in the first place. Just go over and see what it does. If it starts attacking you, we will take it down.”

Aion” Fine. One last question. Will it impregnate me?”

“ No. It is not a living being and I am very sure that it does not have the ability to impregnate someone. Right, Sys?”

Sys” Dead, undead and beings that were never alive can not impregnate others. That is God's rule. Exceptions are vampires.”

“ See. Now go.”

Aion walked out of the rock’s protection and walked towards the golem. The Golem noticed that almost immediately. He didn't move once he noticed the young almost nude boy in front of him.

The golem started to speak in a really low dark voice that had a hint of grinding stone and dirt mixed in.

Golem” Who are you and what do you want?”

Aion” I am Aion and I want to use that impressive tool of yours.”

Golem” Order not advised. My dick is too big for almost anyone. Please reaffirm order.”

Aion” Fuck me. I am special. I can take you.”

Golem” Order accepted. We take no responsibility for possible injuries.”

The Golem started to walk towards Aion while his cock transformed slightly. It only changed the tip to be pointier and easier to insert. Once he reached Aion, he grabbed him with his four arms and turned him around so he had his back to the golem. He took Aion’s lower legs with one pair of arms and his arms with the other.

Aion was already pretty horny from the thought of getting that dick shoved up his ass but his cock got even harder when he saw where the Golems tip was.

The golems tip opened and a clear liquid flowed out. It had a thick consistency and was clearly made to imitate pre. It was really slippery and there was a lot of it.

The tip touched Aions twitching pucker and pressed against it. The clear liquid got pressed into Aion’s ass and he felt that.

Golem” This is your last chance. Please reaffirm order.”

Aion” Fill me up. I want to have your big hard cock inside me. I want you to fuck me and fuck me and fuck me till I am nothing other than a drooling mess.”

The golem started to lower Aion onto his rock hard cock and spread his ring. He pushed his big dick deeper and deeper. Aion could feel the slightly cold rock hard cock spread his pucker. It felt as if it didn't stop spreading him. After what felt like five minutes, the Golem's cock reached its widest part. He still only had his tip in him.

Alen kept a close eye on Aion and the golem and he saw every detail. He could see how the gigantic cock slowly sank into Aion. After reaching the apex of his girth, the Golem sped up his insertion and Alen could see Aion’s stomach begin bulging.

Aion felt every inch of the cock that was inserted into his hole. His inside stretched out to give place to the Golems cock. Aion’s stomach already bulged out to the point that you could see the silhouette of the golems dick and it was still not fully inside. The Golem gave one last shove and his whole brick entered Aion’s backdoor. His belly expanded out and it looked as if his belly became a human condom with a torso attached.

Aion already came from the feeling of the golem's cock entering halfway and had no way of resisting the second orgasm he received from the last shove.

The golem started to pull out and push in. Aion’s belly shrank and expanded every 8 seconds. The golems' sheer length took time to enter and leave again and again. 

Alen watched as Aion turned into a human condom and started to stroke his cock and finger his ass.

The golem started to speed up his assault on Aion’s whole body and started to pump even more of the lubricant into his fleshlight. Aion came and came over again until no one could distinguish one orgasm from another. He was in pure bliss and that didn't change for quite a while.

After what felt like hours but were only ten minutes, the golem started his orgasm protocol. He started to shoot a white cum like liquid into Aion and Alen watched as his lover's belly inflated even more. You could see the ‘cum’ shots on Aion’s skin every time one came out of the gigantic cock. Even though the Golem pulled out of Aion, his belly did not shrink by much anymore.

The Golem pushed back in and started the whole thing over again. This time it only took five minutes. The Golem pulled the now moaning mess of his cock and held him in front of him with his face towards him. His cock pointed towards Aion and started to spray the cum like liquid all over him. The stream had so much velocity that some flew all the way over to Alen who already came three times since the whole thing started. It hit Alen right in the mouth and he could taste it. The shock of it hitting his mouth brought him over the edge again. His pucker clamped down on his fingers and he sprayed on the rock that was in front of him.

The Golem laid Aion onto the ground and took a few steps back.

Golem” You can pick up your friend. I know that you are there.”

Alen was shocked, to say the least. Still, he walked towards Aion and picked him up which was not an easy task, with Aion being a cum balloon. In the end, he used his water tentacles to pick him up.

Alen” How did you know I was there?”

Golem” I have highly advanced magic circles embedded in me. I could hear, see and even smell you over there.”

Alen nodded and the two left the obviously dangerous Golem alone. Once they were far enough away to not be heard by the golem, he put Aion down and waited for the system to do its magic. It took almost twenty minutes for Aion to regain his bearings and look around.

“ That was quite the show Aion. It was even hotter than I expected.”

Aion” What? I can't remember much.”

“ Really?”

Aion” Yeah.”

Sys” His mind got fucked into oblivion. Short term memory loss can happen. His memories will be back in three hours or less.”

“ Oh. Nice. By the way Sys. Could I have won against that Golem?”

Sys” No. He's a B-rank. You are not yet strong enough. Lucky for you, we will accept Aion’s engagement as quest fulfilling. You had the luck to meet the strongest golem in this country and only get fucked.”

“ Huh. Well, I don't think I will try to fight him now so let's go back and I will see how I can get stronger for the future. Come Aion, push that stuff out and get up already.”

Aion” Ok.”

Aion started to push and all the liquid sloshed out of his hole like a waterfall. His hole was still open from the girth of the Golem and the only thing that held the liquid in was their ability to control liquid flow in their ass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quests:

Fuck or get fucked by a two-horned dolphin: shota shop cube

successfully learn to smith and repay your debt: Smithing skill upgrade

Have sex with a canine: smithing equipment

Take part in the Sunday ceremony: Clones x5

Help the government with the bandit problem: noble title

Turn your church into a cathedral: the religious leaders move to the cathedral

Get yourself a full imprisonment tool for mass production:?

Give birth to twins: new seeds, prison tool production recipe x8 

Create a special ring/necklace with shota powers: random skill upgrade

Mine two boxes full of ore (iron and up): pure metal control

Create an unaging potion: alchemy level 3, homunculi level 1 recipe, golem core recipe

Hunt an A rank monster without getting fucked: A rank Magic stone, magic machine knowledge

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destroy or have sex with a golem: Golem core, core crystal alchemy recipe, core crystals

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys(and girls). Sorry for the wait but I managed to get in contact with covid. I am better now but I had no power or even interest to write anything while I was strapped to the bed with 39 degrees celsius. Which for those that down know is one degree away from visiting the hospital.
> 
> But since I am back in business, I decided to write this chapter right away and hope you will like it. I got so many nice Ideas from some of your comments that I actually wrote this chapter in one day and will write a second one right after I come back from my job tomorrow. Although it might take a little longer than one day to write the next one.
> 
> In this chapter, there are not so many new things and I concentrated more on preparing the next chapters. I still added more than enough smut to make your hands busy. I hope they are acceptable to you.
> 
> Once I will be able to find a website that allows free surveys and is anonymous, I will create a little survey where you can anonymously give your vote to some of the ideas I have for this story and some ideas I got from you. That way I know if you like the things I want to add like the anti spoil orb that makes sure that the orphanage will be covered in cum all the time to the point where no spot is free of it.
> 
> I was a little off in this chapter, so if I forgot something and you notice that, please tell me. I have to get back in shape after my illness and I can use all the help and Ideas I can get.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I really need your help to come up with more shota evolutions. If you can think of anything no matter if it sounds stupid, tell me. I will use anything that sounds like you guys would enjoy it.

**Ceremony**

Alen and Aion traveled back to the village, with a weak legged Aion. It took the two almost three times as long to get back as it took them to go there in the first place. During the trip, Aion started to remember the fun he had with the golem.

Sys” System update. Shota skills, evolution and body got updated. Expect more updates soon.”

Alen” Huh? What? Ok, Open them please.”

Body:

Strength teenager have sex with an orc, 400 SHP

Agility adult have sex with a feline monster, 780 SHP

Intelligence adult enter the library of the capital,650 SHP

Endurance teenager have sex with 3 satyrs, 390 SHP

Luck somewhat lucky find Mythril ore 5, 100 SHP

Charisma nicer talk to people more, 230 SHP

Additional body part obtain change sex or change race evolution, 2900+ SHP

Shota skills:

Distraction have sex with a prostitute x3, 230 SHP

Give pleasure get fucked/fuck a nymph for 1 hour, 130 SHP

Give pleasure (passive) get fucked/fuck a nymph for 1 hour, 130 SHP

Floating become a cumdump for an avian monster, 200 SHP

shadow step become a cumdump for a shadow monster, 150 SHP

sexual enchanting unlocked by system

Continue

Shota Evolution:

Change sex 70000000 SHP, dragon heart

temporary sex change gain pussy evolution, fuck 3 strangers (female), 3000 SHP

Change race 70000000 SHP, dragon heart

temporary race change 10 x 200 different cum types (race), 3000 SHP

Higher cum production get fucked by 4 equine creatures, 240 SHP

Dick size get gangbanged by at least 4 centaurs, 300 SHP

Dick sensibility fuck a nymph, fuck a pink slime, 270 SHP

Ass sensibility get fucked by 3 blue slimes, 500 SHP

tentacle body parts take part in a 5 people tentacle gangbang, 200 SHP

add a pussy impregnate 2 girls(10-16), addict 2 girls to sex, 250 SHP

ass tentacle (inside) obtain tentacle body parts evolution, 600 SHP

multiple dicks get double penetrated by strangers, 400 SHP

shrinking get fucked by a dick that exits your mouth, 200 SHP

growing obtain shrinking, fuck 3 strangers( smaller), 200 SHP

Continue

Sys” Please note that all shota evolutions also give you a potion recipe and allow you to create enchantments should you have unlocked the enchantment skill.

The sexual enchantment skill will be unlocked after you spoke with god.”

Alen” *sight* Obviously God wants to see me have more sex than I already do.”

Sys” No one forces you to do all of them at the same time or at all.”

Alen” Well, I am kind of a Skill-Collector. I always collected skills and items in the games I played in my past life. I won't change that now that I can do it in person.”

Sys” Well, That is your decision then. Do you have any questions?”

Alen” Of course. I see that almost everything ends in me having sex with something but I guess that is part of my new life here and I don’t really have a problem with that.

Are there any special rules I might need to know?”

Sys” To achieve the requirements, you can only use strangers. No monster or person you have any type of control over will count. Only people you have never met or have no reason to follow your command are allowed. Exceptions are prostitutes of course. They work for money.

Also, every evolution is only temporary and can be changed by you whenever you like. For example, if you obtain the pussy evolution, you can grow a pussy behind your dick whenever you like and just as easily let it disappear."

Alen” So, If I turn everyone I know into a prostitute they count? And what happens when I get impregnated in my pussy and let it disappear?”

Sys” No, They have to do it out of their own free will.

New quest added: open up a brothel where the orphanage kids can earn their own money

Rewards:?

If you were to get impregnated in your new body part and let it disappear, then the pregnancy would move to your usual spot.”

Alen” Oh wow. Nice quest. That is actually a nice Idea. I will ask two more questions.

How can I imagine the shrinking evolution requirement? And, the Quest reward for the teleporter building permits, how does that work?”

Sys” You need to get fucked by a creature with a dick so long that it enters your ass and exits your mouth. An interesting little bonus info, should you create a potion for the shota evolutions, It will automatically have the sexual immunity included. No one that shrinks to fairy size will get hurt from any type of penetration.

As for the teleporter permits, you will receive three permits that allow you to place three teleporters near your village, eldueio, and the capital. The places are pre-defined.”

Alen” Alright. We are really close to the village now so I will stop our little conversation now. You said that God wants to talk with me? then I will go to him right away and listen to what he wants.”

Sys” That would be the best action. Please remember that the church will have an opening ceremony today. One of your quests is to take part in that.”

Alen” Of course. I planned to get fucked after Okita. Let’s go.”

The two entered the village just moments later and the village was livelier than usual.

Halvor, the village guard, walked towards them and his eyes rarely left their lower parts.

Alen” Hey Halvor. My eyes are up here you know.”

Halvor” Sorry. It’s hard not to look at your cute dick and ass.”

Alen” Thanks. Why don’t you visit the orphanage some time? The kids there are sex crazy and willing. They would love to have some fun with an adult for a change.”

Halvor” I will have to remember that. Are you going to church too? I heard that there will be an opening ceremony today. They even give free lube to anyone that goes there.”

Alen” Well, of course. I am the owner of the church and the one that produces the lube after all. Although I can’t remember that I said they can give away free lube. Well, whatever, it is a special occasion.”

Halvor” Oh right, I completely forgot that you are the one that repaired the church. I even heard you upgraded it. I can't wait to see what you did. Are you participating in the ceremony too? You are the right age to be part of it.”

Alen” I will have to talk to Carlos the priest but I think I will. I can’t wait to have something up my ass again.”

Halvor” Well, you are horny enough to participate at least. We will see us in the church then. The ceremony won’t start for another four hours so you have enough time to talk to Priest Carlos.”

Alen” By.”

Aion” Come visit us when you have time. My ass is free to be used too.”

Halvor” It will be my pleasure to take you up on that offer.”

Aion” Of course it will be. By”

The two made their way to the church and walked through all the busy villagers. Most of them being unable to take their eyes off their genitals. If it wasn’t such a busy day, they would have been ravished by the villagers. Alen and Aion were still producing an aura of lust after all.

Aion took off to walk towards the hospital after the two reached the church to look after their boys while Alen entered the church. He locked eyes with Will and Carlos after he entered and made his way towards them.

Alen” So, Free Samples of lube today?”

Will” Äh. Yes, sorry for not asking you before that but I thought if we can let them try the lube, they would be much more interested in buying more.”

Alen” No problem. I gave you your freedom to decide how to handle it and You used that freedom. Not to forget that I think it is a good idea. If I was angry you would have noticed. Now, I’m here to talk about our plans today and to go meet God before the ceremony starts.”

Carlos” I’m so jealous that you can just go and meet God like that.”

Alen” Well. I am sorry for you but I can’t change that. Now, what’s your plan, Will.”

Will” Like we already said, I will give everyone one bottle of lube for free. I will give them a free bottle after they leave so that no one can cheat and get two. The stand will be open from today onward and sell it to whoever wants to. We will be open from the first ray of sunshine to the moment it gets dark. Okita will take over the afternoon and we will only have a little in stock so no one can steal it.”

Alen” Sounds good. Now Carlos. What’s the plan for the Ceremony?”

Carl” The Ceremony works like this. As soon as everyone that wants to come has arrived, I will talk a little to the people and explain some things to them, including the thing with the stand and the free sample. After that we will start with the ceremony. Okita volunteered to get fucked today. He will lay on the altar over there and the enchantment will lube him up right away. Then I will fuck him and pour my seed into his ass. 

After that, we will choose two volunteers from the spectators to also pour their seed into him. After that, we would normally ask God for his blessing and for a little lube that the volunteering boy would get to take home, but we will skip the lube part and only ask for his blessing.”

Alen” Interesting. Today we will change that a little. After my meeting with God, I will also take part in the ceremony. Seeing that you will get to fuck Okitas ass, you can ask three volunteers to take me.”

Carlos” That is wonderful news. The people will be excited to hear that they have a chance to fuck you. You will come right after Okita then, right?”

Alen” Yes. Now that we have talked about everything, I have to go meet God now.”

Will/Carlos” Till later.”

Alen walked over to God’s statue and kneeled down to pray. When he opened his eyes again, he stood in the wide emptiness of God’s place again.

God” Hello Alen. How are you?”

Alen” You know how I am. You are spectating me all the time after all and I’m sure Sys is also telling you all the things you might have missed.”

God” Why are you always so cold to me?”

Alen” I’m not cold. I like working for you after all. Although I might have been a little pissed in the beginning.”

God” Understandable. But you like getting fucked like the little slut you are, after all.”

Alen” Oh there is nothing better than sex, except being the one that receives all the cocks. Yes, I am a slut and I love every drop of cum that ends inside me. But I would prefer if you wouldn’t call me that. It is enough that we know I’m a slut.”

God” But everyone knows it. What difference does it make?”

Alen” I don’t know, I just don’t like that word. It’s degrading.”

God” Not in this world. Prostitutes and other slutty people are viewed highly by others.”

Alen” Alright, whatever. Call me what you want. Now, what do you want to talk with me about?”

God” Oh right. First, I will give you a little job. I will give you the permit to build a Brothel near the church. You will build it and you will fill it with the orphanage kids and whatever else you might come up with.

Second, You will fill the orphanage with gloryholes and breeding benches.

After you have done that, you will receive the ability to control your fertility. Aion will get that ability too of course.

Third, You will build a little stable, big enough to house 13 Wolves. I will send the wolves that got their dick into Katsuo. They will guard your buildings and whenever they feel like it, use your little asses.

Fourth, After you leave, you will start producing the tentacle mutations and you will receive the sexual enchantment skill. That skill will allow you to enchant objects with certain sexual effects. You will have the ability to do many things from the start, and after you unlocked them, you will be able to create enhancements that use your shota evolutions and put them on the people that use the enchanted objects. 

You can enchant the breeding benches with sexual immunity to ensure that they will love every second of it.

And Fifth, After the ceremony today, you will create the prison orbs and go to the capital to receive your nobility title. I cant wait to see your sex toys being sold in your shop that you plan to build.”

Alen” Alright. Sounds good. I was a little worried about the whole fertility thing. I have no time for my own kids right now, how would it be if I had ten or even a hundred kids?”

God” You will still get kids, but they will be planted into willing females that will take care of them. Strangers so to say. I want you to spread your seed all over the kingdom and all over the world once you decide to leave.”

Alen” If I have to. It does sound hot to impregnate every girl I bang but not all of them will be able to feed them. What about them?”

God” You have the ability to create farm tools. Just create enough so that everyone has basic food on their plate. If you only produce things like carrots and potatoes then normal farmers can still produce the things you don’t produce and earn their own money.”

Alen” Fine. I will do that. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for the ceremony.”

God” Why so fast. The ceremony won’t start for another two hours and I really want to feel your ass around my dick. I will even give you a nice pair of clothing that you can wear for the meeting in the capital. And as a bonus, I will make sure you won’t get pregnant during the ceremony.”

Alen” *sight* Sure, why not. The clothing will be feminine, won’t it?”

God” Well of course. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be a trap. Don’t worry, It is only a simple skirt and a long shirt. Oh, and a little change in your face to make it look girlier. Nothing big, Others will barely notice.”

Alen” I hope you are not planning anything stupid. Oh well. What dick do you have for me today?”

God” Well, nothing special. Just a dolphin dick so you know what to expect when you leave shoatan.”

Alen” Sounds good.”

Alen’s clothing disappeared, leaving him completely naked in front of God who also let his clothing disappear.

God” I always liked your open pants but you are much hotter without anything on.”

Alen” Don’t get any stupid ideas. I won’t run around naked.”

God” Well, then I will have one more reason to call you back. If that means I can look at your naked form.”

God opened his arms to signal Alen to get closer, who looked at God’s lower region. God had a cetacean dick with no balls between his legs. It moved around as if it was a tentacle and pre leaked out of the tip to coat it in hot slipperiness. Alen moved towards God's open arms as if controlled, in a lust induced trance.

After Alen reached God, God grabbed Alen and gave him a nice hug, pressing Alen’s cock against God’s and smearing all the pre over Alen’s stomach. God’s cock started to move over Alen’s stomach to smear all the pre wherever it could reach before it went lower and moved towards Alen’s dick.

God’s dick wrapped around Alen’s cock and started to stroke it up and down, coating it in the man’s juices. Alen was hard as a rock and mixed his own pre into the mix. God didn’t wait long after that and lifted Alen up by his arms like a father would lift his son. What came next is something that only the fathers of this world would do. He lowered Alen down towards his cock and searched for Alen’s entrance.

God’s moving cock found Alen’s pucker after coating his whole ass in pre and slowly entered. It parted Alen’s permanently tight hole and wormed itself deeper and deeper, always moving from side to side and pressing against Alen’s nice spot over and over again. Alen couldn’t resist and he moaned like a real slut. His hole stretched with every inch of God’s dick entering and his prostate made his cock spurt cum with every time that God’s cock pressed against it. Both of their bellies were covered In Alen’s cream and God wasn’t even fully inside.

Finally, he entered to the hilt and started to pull out again. After fully entering, God did not wait and sped up his movements. He pulled out and rammed right back in too the hilt. He continued that movement over and over again and only got faster.

Alen’s poor hole was assaulted by God’s cock and he loved every second of it.

After some time and after Alen coated the floor with his cum, God came and sprayed his seed into Alen’s hungry pussy. His inside was coated white from God’s seed and it slowly leaked out, running down Alen’s ass and God’s cock.

God was not finished and he fucked Alen till his stomach visibly bloated out with the sheer amount of cum inside his stomach.

God” I love your ass. I could fuck you for all eternity.”

Alen” ugh. And I love your cock. If the world wasn’t so interesting and hot, I would stay. Now, let me off your cock, I still have to get fucked another three times today.”

God” haha. Sure.”

God Pulled Alen off his cock and brought Alen over the edge again. His moving cock punched into Alen’s prostate. Alen’s cock sprayed another load onto their bellies.

After Alen was of God’s cock, he woke up in his bed, wearing the clothing that God gave him.

He wore a long shirt, too long and big for his size. The shirt had a pink fox on the front and was so long it almost reached his knees. Below his shirt, he wore a light red skirt that reached just deep enough to reach his knees and be visible. That was all, he had no underpants or anything else below that and was completely open under the skirt.

Alen” I have to say that those are really cute and comfortable. I think I will wear that stuff all the time. If I knew that I would like female stuff, I would have bought some of them on my own.”

After he stood up, he looked in the mirror and noticed that his face changed a little.

  
  


Alen” I do look like a girl now. I hope it isn’t too noticeable.”

He left his room and walked towards the church. He entered through the back entrance and looked for Carlos. He found him in the back, preparing his ceremonial clothing.

Alen” Hey Carlos. How long till the ceremony?”

Carlos” Oh hey Alen. What happened to you? you look like a girl now.”

Alen” God wants that I wear that stuff now. It’s actually really comfortable.”

Carlos” You look so cute. My cock is already hard just from seeing you.”

Alen” I can see that. Is it normal for your clothing to be open in the front? stupid question. Of course, it is.”

Carlos” You are right, it’s normal. The ceremony starts in a few minutes. I will call you and you will walk out there and take place on the altar, naked.

You will have to grab your legs and lift them up so we have full access to your ass.”

Alen” doesn’t sound hard.”

Carlos” It isn’t. You only have to take place on the altar and get fucked. After that, you just walk back here. And let the cum run out. The people love seeing the cum run out your hole and down your legs. I will take care of the talking.”

Alen” Ok. Then let’s begin. I will undress in the meantime. Where is Okita by the way?”

Carlos” He waits in another room. Now let’s go.”

Carlos walked out of the preparation room and Alen stored his clothing away. He was fully naked and hard.

Carlos made his speech and after a short while, he called Okita out and placed him on the altar. He lifted his legs and slowly pushed his cock into Okitas hole. The two fucked till both came and Carlos pulled out, letting his cum run down onto the altar.

After that, he chose two more men to come up, and both fucked his creamed hole, one after another. The people cheered after they saw his hole streaming cum onto the altar and his belly covered in his own cream.

After that, Carlos told them that there were two boys today and that three others had the luck to fuck a boy today. The people were ecstatic. It was rare to get their cock into young boys (or girls).

Carlos called for Alen and he walked out under the cheering of the people and took place on the creamed altar. He sat down on the cum of the previous men and laid down. He lifted his legs and waited for Carlos to chose the three lucky men to fuck his twitching hole.

Three men walked up, all of them with a hard cock pointing their way.

The first one walked behind him and placed his hard long dick between his cheeks. He slowly pushed in too the hilt and started to fuck Alen. He couldn’t stop moaning after the man found his sweet spot. His cock started to leak cum every time the cock entered and pushed against his prostate.

It didn’t take long for the man to cum inside Alen and for Alen to cum too. The next man didn’t wait and pushed in, right after the other cock left him. The same thing happened and the second man deposited his sperm inside Alen’s hole. The third walked up right after the second left. Alen’s hole didn’t even have time to leak cum before he was stuffed again.

The third man was different and fucked him with much more power. Alen came every thirty seconds and the man came twice inside his hole. The people cheered every time that Alen shot his cream. After the man pulled out of Alen’s abused hole and nothing holding it back, cum streamed out of Alen’s hole and pooled on the altar.

Alen stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards the back room. cum running down his legs and leaving little cum spots everywhere he walked, right next to Okita’s.

Alen walked into the backroom with the people still cheering and dressed in his clothes, not caring for the cum running out of his hole. The whole thing looked hot with Alen in his girly clothes and cum running down his legs. 

The people left the church after that and everyone took one small bottle of lube on the way out. Many young boys and girls would get fucked on that day. 

Alen walked back out when only a few were still in the church and received quite a lot of praise and nice comments. Some of them even said that they would bend him over as soon as he entered the village next time, which made Alen horny right away. Many of the people noticed that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys and Girls. I have written a new chapter as you can see.  
> I have created a little survey that asks a few questions. This survey is up for two weeks and has only a few questions for you to answer as well as the ability to tell me your ideas, criticism, Tips and more. Please use the second link. The link is: http://www.survey-maker.com/QSSU57NZR  
> Made a second survey because the first one has a max amount of participants. Also, it has three more questions. https://app.involve.me/diracorp/story
> 
> Please look at it and vote. It is anonymous and greatly helps me out.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> As always, tell me your Ideas, wishes and so on.

The Capital

After the people left the church, Alen walked over to Will, Okita and Carlos.

Alen” Well, that was nice. Did you like it, Okita?”

Okita” Oh man, I wish I could get more of that.”

Alen” Well, why don't we add a little extra service. If they buy enough, they can fuck Okitas ass for free.”

Will” That does sound nice but Okita only works in the afternoon.”

Okita” That sounds like a cool idea!”

Alen” Then that is the time that the service is available. If they want to fuck someone earlier then they have to go to the brothel that I plan on building.”

Will” You will open a brothel?”

Alen” Yes. The orphanage kids will be the ones working there if they want of course. I will build the apothecary/sex shop right next to it too. That way people can get everything they need in one spot.”

Carlos” That sounds good. A brothel and a sex shop right next to the church. They can pray right before they go over and fuck some kids and then buy some lube for the kids at home.”

Will” It does sound ok but the stand will have to close after the apothecary opens up. There is no reason to have both open. What will we two do after that?”

Alen” Well, I plan on opening more than one shop and I need someone that knows how it works. I plan on making you my manager of all the shops I will open up as soon as I start expanding my trading empire. Until then, you will manage the brothel.”

Will” Sound ok. I would be happy to help you with that.”

Alen” Now, I still have a lot to do. I will travel to the Capital soon, so take care of anything here while I am away.”

Will/Carlos” Of course. Everything will work out here.”

Alen” Good. Then by.”

Alen left the church and went looking for Aion. He found him near the entrance of the orphanage, talking to Yeremy(The caretaker).

Aion” Oh Hi Alen. How was your ceremony and what are you wearing?”

Alen” God wanted me to wear this. It is really comfy and kinda cute. The Ceremony was nice. My ass is still losing some droplets.  
I need to talk to you Aion. I will leave for the Capital and I will go alone. I need you to stay and make sure everything works out.”

Aion” Ok. Anything I should do while you are gone?”

Alen” Yes actually. I need you to build a little stable that has enough space for 13 wolves. You should have enough points to do that. The wolves that had their fun with Katsuo will come and join us soon.

I also need you to build something special in the Orphanage. God wants us to build little breeding benches in the orphanage. They need to be really comfortable so that someone can stay on them for days if the need be. They should be so that they lay in them with their back towards the ground and their legs up in the air. We have to make sure that if they get filled to the point that their bellies expand, they have the space to do so.  
They could also lay with their belly down if you make a hole in the middle so that they can expand downwards.

Also, build Gloryholes too. Build it in a way that someone can stay in there for days too and get fucked by whoever wants to. basically the same rules as the breeding benches.

Oh. God gave us the ability to turn off our fertility so use it if you ever have the need to get fucked.

Once I return, we will build a brothel for the orphanage kids to work. They can fuck and earn a good coin from it.

I received the ability to enchant objects with our sexual immunity so one of the clones will add that to the gloryholes and breeding benches.”

Aion” Ähh. Sure. I will do that. I will await your return then.”

Alen” I will be back as soon as I can.”

Alen walked in front of the church and used the teleporter he received as a reward to place a teleporter right in front of the church. It was a big stone circle with multiple smaller gateways, the size of horse-pulled carts. Every gateway was configurable so that whoever wants to use it just has to tell the gate which teleporter it should connect to.

Around the Teleporter was an even bigger, stone covered circle, usable for marked stands and other such stuff.

Alen, after placing the teleporter, left the village through the forest and headed to Eldueio to place the second teleporter. On the way to Eldueio, he used the resources he acquired to craft the prison orb. He hoped that he would find some bandits to try out the orb his body is currently creating. 

Alen wasn’t in a hurry, he wanted to lay the orb before he reached Eldueio to increase his chance of finding and catching at least one criminal. He almost reached Eldueio when his belly gave of the typical feeling it had when his crafting was finished. He walked into the forest to lay it without getting interrupted and found a small cave, more of overhanging stones really. 

He kneeled down in a doggy position and pushed. The orb started to travel down his insides and with every inch it traveled, it caused more pleasure. It reached his rectum and by that time, his little cock was hard as a rock.  
His hole started to stretch out and The black onyx colored orb saw the light of day for the first time. The orb was the size of a bigger fist and stretched his hole accordingly.

The orb popped out and landed on the ground. His cock still hard as a rock.  
Alen decided that it was time to release some steam and used his water/ice magic to create one of his favorite things. A tentacle.

Alen started to stroke his cock, still in the doggy position. The tentacle started to enter his still slightly stretched hole and go in and in and in. It slithered all the way to the furthest part of his intestines. Alen could feel it move inside him, wiggling around.

his dick started to shoot pre all over his hand and got covered in it. Alen summoned two more tentacles to lift up his legs and hold him head down.  
His head was on the ground and his dick aiming straight for his face. He ordered his first tentacle to speed up and did something that he didn’t try before.

His pucker started to stretch even more to accompany what was moving into him. Inside the tentacle where multiple icy imitations of the prison orb that moved down into his tight hole.

The orbs popped in one after another and moved all the way through his intestines to where the end of the tentacle was. The tentacle continued to fuck Alen but with every time it pulled back, it entered slightly less to leave room for the balls. Alen’s tentacle filled Alen up with a dozen ice orbs, to the point where his belly inflated out so much, Alen was barely able to see his cock.

Every orb that entered, pushed past Alen’s prostate and a little spurt of cum shot out his stick and hit his face, more than once hitting his mouth. Alen moaned the whole time in a high girly voice, his face red from pleasure.

As soon as the last orb left the tentacle and settled inside Alen’s belly, it pulled back until only the tip was inside and rammed back in. It smashed into Alen’s prostate in one merciless motion and brought Alen over the edge. His cock fired onto Alen’s face and into his mouth for what felt like five minutes. His face was covered in his cream and he had to swallow twice.

After he came down from his height, he unsummoned his water-tentacles and plopped onto the floor. He washed his face and sat up. Since he stopped his magic, the ice balls instantly melted into water and Alen guided it all out. It streamed out his hole and pooled around him.

After Alen finished up, he stood up and fixed his shirt and skirt. He grabbed the orb and continued on the trail toward Eldueio. He reached the city one hour later and entered, using his adventurer’s guild card. He walked into the city and towards the mansion of the city lord.

Alen” Hey sys. Is there any type of document that I can use to prove that I have a right to place the teleporter?”

Sys” The Lord was already informed of your permission. Just go to him and ask him about it.”

Alen” Thanks.”

Alen walked towards the mansion and talked to the guards about speaking with the Lord. It took a moment until the guards received the ok from the Lord to let him in. Alen got guided to the same room he was in the last time and waited for the Lord.

After some time, (roughly 15 minutes) The door opened and Lord Elye entered. Lord Elye sat on the opposite side of Alen and just a moment after he sat down, a butler came in with some tea.

Lord Elye” So. We see each other again. How are you?”

Alen” Good your highness. How are you, Sir?”

Lord Elye” Well, The city has some criminal problems, but other than that, I am fine.”

Alen” Can I assume that it has to do with the quest that the king sent out? I heard that there is a space problem inside the prisons.”

Lord Elye” Oh, I see that you have been informed. You are right, we do have a space problem. How is the village doing? I heard there have been a lot of bandit sightings. Most of them are on the street towards the capital but you never know.”

Alen” The village has been really peaceful, or at least since I live there. There were no bandits or similar that I have heard of at least.  
You might be happy to know that I have found a way to take care of the space problem.”

Lord Elye” Oh really. Please tell me.”

Alen took out the orb. “ This is a prison orb. It is an item only I and my right hand can produce. It is like a bag of holding but for living people. It has space for twenty people at a time. There are more little details but the most important thing is that you can imprison twenty people inside a fist-sized orb.”

Lord Elye” Oh that sounds interesting. do you have a person imprisoned right now to prove it?”

Alen” Sadly, I was not able to find any criminal since the time of its creation. You don't by any chance have a criminal I can use this on?”

Lord Elye” Hmm. I might be able to help you with that. If it is true what you say then I would be happy to welcome you as a fellow nobleman. After all, the reward is a noble title.”

Alen” I would be very thankful.”

Lord Elye sent one of his guards to grab a prisoner for them and the two waited. After some time the Guard came back with two prisoners. The first was an Avian man in his mid-twenties, the second was a twelve-year-old lion boy in rugged clothes.

Lord Elye” Why are there two prisoners? I asked for one.”

Guard” While getting the boy and bringing him here, one of my guards and I saw this man trying to steal a purse from a person and we immediately snatched him too.”

Alen” I will say this right away. The Orb only imprisons criminals. If the person is innocent according to the countries and god's laws, then the orb will not work. If the person broke a law on the other hand, touching him with it is all it takes.”

Lord Elye” Oh really, that is interesting. Then let's see. The man obviously broke a law so it should work on him. Guard, what did the boy do?”

Guard” Simple theft sir. He has no parents and tried to steal some food to survive. His sentence is a short one.”

Lord Elye” Well, A criminal is a criminal to the orb. He won't be stuck in there forever, right?”

Alen” No sir. After his sentence is over, he can freely leave. Some might not want to but they can.”

Lord Elye” Why shouldn't they want to.”

Alen” Let’s just say that the orb has a pleasant side effect. Nothing bad, I promise.”

Lord Elye” If you say so. Now let's try it out. Please use your orb.”

Alen” Sure. *thinking* Please Sys. Could you hide any of the sexual things inside the orb for now? That should stay a secret for now.”

Sys” *silent* As you wish.”

Alen walked over to the man and boy and touched them on their arms. Both were sucked into the orb in a weird vortex style.

Alen” They are imprisoned now. We can enter the orb too if we want, as spectators of course.”

Lord Elye” Hm. Ok”

Alen took Elye’s hand and entered the orb. The space had stone floors and walls like an old medieval dungeon. On the Walls, there were twenty bench-like objects that were used to hold the prisoners down. The two criminals were both strapped onto the benches and looked at the two.

Lord Elye” Hm. Well, I can confirm that it works. Let's leave.”

Alen” Ok.”

The two left again and were back in the reception room.

Lord Elye” Well. I will write a letter to the king, explaining what I saw, as proof of your claims. Just show it to the king when you meet him. I will also give you a letter so they will let you in right away.

Now, I think you also came here for the permit to place a “teleporter” ?”

Alen” Yes sir.”

Lord Elye” Here, This is the piece of land that is now yours. It is a little outside the main gate. That is alright, right?”

Alen” Yes. It is perfect.”

Lord” Good. Now, what is a teleporter?”

Alen” It is a gateway to instantly transport you to another Teleporter. Also called Teleporting. It is a fast and nice way to travel to another place. It costs a little penny though.”

Lord” Wow. That would be a very useful object. Are there any other teleporters yet?”

Alen” There is one in the village and I have the permit to build one in the capital too. It will take some time to build the third one so please be patient.”

Lord Elye” Alright.  
Is there anything else we have to talk about?”

Alen” No sir. I will inform you when the teleporter is built and when I received my noble title.”

Lord Elye” Then goodbye. I have some other things to take care of. I can’t wait to hear from you.”

Alen” Goodbye. Have a good day Sir.”

Alen left the Mansion and left the city shortly after. He placed the next Teleporter outside the city and made his way towards the capital. After Alen was about an hour away from the city, he walked into the forest and entered the orb.

Alen” Well hello there. I am happy to announce that you will have a very pleasant stay here.”

Man” What do you mean?”

The boy only looked at Alen with a fearful look.

Alen only waved his hand and the clothes of the two disappeared. At the same time, the benches reshaped to place them in an upright sitting position. The two looked around confused. 

A hole opened up below them and above them, allowing tentacles to come out. They had the look of clay but had the consistency of hard Gel. They were covered in a slippery liquid with a nice berry taste. One moved down and entered their mouths, filling their stomachs with the nutrition-rich liquid.

The other one slowly started to stretch out their holes and enter them, deep. They god fucked in both holes.

Alen” You can count yourself lucky that it will be pleasant. If you had committed worse crimes it would have been really painful instead of pleasurable. 

Oh, just so you know, you can’t die from this. And because that isn't enough, you will lay big eggs filled with the resources I want you to lay. In other words, you are nothing more than chickens in here. Have fun.”

The two looked at him in shock and pleasure but they couldn't make any sound other than grunting and moaning. Alen watched them until they both came and sprayed their seed onto the ground before he left.

Back in the village:

Aion finally finished, building the benches, gloryholes and the wolf house.  
The kids were ecstatic to try out the new additions. Katsuo right in front of the group. He was the very first to try out one of the breeding benches and strapped himself right into the one next to the entrance/play area. He sat on the bench and a clone helped him strap in. He was right at hip height with his legs spread apart and up into the air. His head rested on the bench and his hands were strapped down next to his body.

His hole and cock were on display and it didn’t take long for the clone to lose his control and move in between Katsuos legs. His cock started to harden and rise, pointing straight towards the kitsune sluts ass. He pushed right in, forcing Katsuo to moan like the little slut he is.

The clone grabbed his legs and started to pound into his ass. The slapping was audible in the whole house. There were quite some kids approaching them to see Katsuo getting pounded into a pleasure induced coma. Katsuo’s cock streamed pleasure juiced while the clone filled him with the third load of cream. After the clone pulled out, Katsuos hole leaked cum like a little waterfall. The other kids didn’t need to be told anything, they immediately walked up to him and started to fuck him too. there were always at least two to three kids fucking him. One filling his ass with fresh virile boy cum, another filling his mouth while a girl used his cock to fill up her womb.

The Bench was covered in boy and girl cum after just a few minutes. Katsuo’s belly looked like he was pregnant in the sixth month and there were still more than half the kids there to fuck him. His hole was constantly stretched and filled and when it wasn't plucked up with a boy’s cock, then it streamed cum like a faucet. 

His mouth was in constant use too. the only thing he tasted was the cum that they pumped into him. his stomach was already completely full but the sexual immunity ring made sure that he stretched out for every spurt that entered him.

He was constantly cumming from getting pounded into and having a pussy around his cock didn't help. The smaller girls that impaled themself on his cock even started to bloat visibly from all the cum that entered their womb while they fucked his constantly cumming cock.

After all the kids left, Aion and the rest of the clones took their turn too. Katsuo was in a pleasure induced trance, his eyes rolled up, his mouth open and moaning every time it was empty. 

As soon as the last one finished pumping Katsuo full of tasty cream, Aion put a nice little plug into Katsuo, made from a slime. It would disintegrate slowly after three hours. 

Aion and the others left. Katsuo slowly regained his consciousness and looked down at his body. He was covered in juices with no dry spot, his stomach so big, it looked as if he was pregnant with Five kids at the same time and would give birth in a few hours, which was kinda true.

He swallowed the last traces of cum in his mouth and smiled. This was where he wanted to be for at least another one to two days.

After the three hours that it took for the plug to disintegrate, a clone came by with a really big bucket and placed it below him. The last piece of the plug that still resisted left and his hole was free. It looked like a water hose was turned on. His belly shrank within seconds and he was back to his slender build. 

The clone grabbed the bucket and left. The bucked was only able to catch half of the liquid, the rest covered the floor. Katsuo happily closed his eyes and his cum covered tails waved around before they moved up his body, moving over his skin. He loved the feeling of being covered in the liquid that was pumped into him and shot onto his body. He loved the feeling of being covered in the proof that others desired and liked him.

It took some more minutes before a boy came and the fucking resumed. This time the kid fucked him, pumped him full and left. there was no multi-person orgy. Every time someone felt horny, they came to Katsuo and used him. Sometimes it was a boy or a girl. Sometimes it was one kid and sometimes two or three. Even while he slept, he was stuffed with cock or stuffed someone else with his. His cock was constantly hard and ready to fill up a pussy.

The next day, he was back up to look like he was in his sixth month. The cum on the floor was so much it even flowed into the cellar and covered the floor down there, including the orgy room and the worker quarters. They were not happy, which changed after they tried out katsuo’s ass too.


	21. Nobility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys and Gals.  
> I have a little long chapter for you. I wanted to get it out before Christmas but I work at a job that gets REALLY hectic around the holiday time, so i was in either to much pain or to tired to write much during my normal workdays. I wrote when I had a day off and that are only two days a week.  
> None the less, This chapter is (without the survey that I will add at the end) 14 pages long and contains 4500 words. (roughly.) 
> 
> Sadly I didn't manage to add a lot of smut. To be specific. The only real arousing part is at the end before I add the Survey. I will add much more smut in the next chapter. (assuming everything works the way I want it to work.)
> 
> The next chapter should also be much more interesting for the M/F fans. 
> 
> One last thing. The surveys from the last chapter will be stopped from now on. I will upload a new survey when needed. ( when enough questions.)  
> I also got a lot of people telling me they like dragons and griffins. Maybe I should me Alen meet a young horny dragon/griffin soon. (what do you say)
> 
> As always. Tell me your thoughts. and happy X-mas.

**Nobility**

It took Alen a long time to travel to the capital. He was still on the road, two days away from reaching it. No wonder that People rarely went to the capital from the village and their surroundings.

It was getting dark already and Alen decided that he would stop to sleep and to check out his prisoners. He found a little small thorn bush surrounded the clearing, only big enough for him to safely sleep. He made sure that no animal would surprise him and placed the orb down.

After entering, he looked around and saw the two prisoners still stuck in the tentacle seat. Multiple orbs below them, freshly laid. The look on their face showed clear pleasure. The eyes were half-closed. Their cocks hard and the ground in front of them, covered in cum.

“ Sys. I haven’t selected what they should produce. What is in the orbs?”

Sys” it is set on Copper. The orbs contain a handful of impure copper ore. The purity and the number of selectable recipes are bound to the level of the orb.”

“ So, the orbs can be upgraded?”

Sys” Yes. If you place the needed resources into the middle of the room, it will take the resources to upgrade itself. to upgrade to the next level, level 1, it needs copper. This is why Copper is the standard resource it produces. The orbs will automatically choose the next needed resource to upgrade should you not chose for it.”

“ Ok, Is there a visual for me to see what it needs and what recipes I can choose?”

Sys” Yes of course. I will show you now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upgrade Requirement:**

**Level 1:**

Copper 30

**Level 2:**

Copper 60

Tin 20

**Level 3:**

Iron 100

Mana stone Grade F 1

**Level 4:?**

  
  


Recipes Level 1:

impure Copper

Coal

Potato

Stone

Water

**Recipes Level 2:?**

**Recipes Level 3:?**

**Recipes Level 4:?**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hm, there aren’t many resources in the First Level. No wonder there. The recipes for the latter are not visible but that is understandable too. But why can I see the requirement for the next one and why only for Level 2 and 3 but not for 4?”

Sys'' It is that way so you can speed up the upgrading. It is restricted so you can't speed through it.”

“ Ok understood. So one last question. Can you explain the impure part of the metal? What is the difference between impure and pure?”

Sys” Ore has different tiers in here. It starts with impure. This ore is worth 1. 

The next is Pure. It is worth 5. The next is refined. it is worth 10. And the last is Pure refined. It is worth 25.

There is a rare chance that you receive the next better purity if you open one. In other words, if you open an impure orb, you have a chance to receive a Pure orb.

There is a secret tier too. It’s called essence and worth 100. You can only receive it if you get a special one when you pick up a pure refined.”

“Interesting. Thanks.”

After Alen had his talk about the Prison orbs working, He took a last look at the two prisoners, who by the time he finished his talk, had clear outlines that showed that the next orb was on its way.

The orbs went through their intestines and moved down to their already well-stretched holes. It had no problem to get out and simply plopped to the ground. The feeling of the orb still made both of them cum. 

“ That is a nice view. I cant wait to see the orb getting filled with prisoners. But I will have to stop it for now. Sys, please clean it so that I can let someone enter without them noticing anything. Turn it back on after I received my nobility title.”

He took the orbs, including the still warm ones, and left. He earned 16 Copper.

Outside the Orb, Alen looked around to make sure that everything is ok before he took the orb and went to sleep.

The next day, Alen woke up to the sound of footsteps walking past his hideout. He used his advanced senses that he got because of his fox features and the predatory sense skill and checked it out. He heard 4 heavy pairs of feet walking and one light. They smelled like metal and blood but not how he imagined bandits to smell like.

Alen used his still untrained shadow affinity to turn almost invisible and jumped on top of a sturdy big branch.

In front of him was a group of adventurers, all of them well equipped. They obviously came out of a big fight, seeing that all of them had certain decrees of injuries. 

There were five people, one of them a young Girl with a mage staff and mage dress. 

The next was one big bulky Tank with a very big metal shield and a one-handed short spear.

One Woman with the apparel of a priest, including a staff made of silvery material. She clearly suffered from mana exhaustion and was carried by the third person. she was also the one that was hurt the most. The amount of smell of blood on her could only mean that she was in a fatal condition.

The third was a young but strong-looking man, His gear showed he was a close combat fighter. Something like a vanguard. Basically, his main equipment is a small shield and a long one-handed sword. They also are able to use magic, most of the time.

The last person was also rather young but still older than the mage girl. He had the typical thief equipment mixed with a ranger/trapper. So basically, lots of daggers and a bow, with some small traps sticking out his light leather armor.

They didn’t seem to notice Alen but that was no surprise. Shadowmagic is hard to notice, especially if you don’t know that someone uses it near you. Alen used his heightened hearing to listen to them.

Tank” Red, how is violet doing?”

It seemed they used special names in their group.

Red/ vanguard” Not good. If we don’t get any help fast, she won’t make it. Silver, what should we do?”

Silver/ Tank” I don’t know. None of us has healing abilities and we used up all our potions. The next place with any people is the capital and we are still a day away.

……

SHIT. Why her?”

The party clearly loved that priest, most likely from all the time they adventured together. They all had looks of hate, sadness, and despair on their faces.

The mage girl was the only one that had a look of guilt on her face.

Girl” I’m so sorry if I only put up my firewall sooner.”

Silver” No. It was not your fault, Maria. You are still training and you were defending yourself too. They were just too many. No one thinks you are at fault.”

Maria” But…”

Thief” No but. He is right. You are a beginner and this quest was just too big for you. Hell, It was even too big for us. We were lucky to come out in the condition we are in now and not worse.”

Silver” Black is right.”

The group was constantly walking at the fastest pace they could in their condition while the talk happened.

“ *thinking* Sys. Please buy the healing touch skill. I think I could really use that now.”

Sys” Healing touch skill bought. Simply think about healing or the skill to activate it. And obviously, touch them.

Your helper of the weak title clearly shows up again.”

“ *thinking* I can’t let them die here. Especially after hearing their talk.”

“ Hello. It seems that you need help.”

The group flinched at his voice before pulling out their weapons and surrounding red to keep him safe. They looked around and scanned the surroundings of whoever is there.

“ Up here.” 

Alen uncloaked and jumped down. The thief aimed his bow at him and the rest faced him too.

Silver” Who are you?”

Alen” Someone that can help. I am part of the church so please put down your weapons.”

Red” How do we know we can trust what you say.”

Alen” I might not look like it but I could have either killed or at least heavily injured you without you knowing any better. But if I wanted to do that, I wouldn’t have told you where I am. If you don’t want me to help, at least take these potions to keep her alive till you reach the capital. They are of bad quality but they should help her.”

Alen took the three potions he made a long time ago out of his spatial storage and placed them on the ground before he took several steps back. The group looked surprised at him having such an ability.

Red” What should we do? White won’t survive till we reach the capital.”

Silver gritted his teeth before he sighed and gave a nod to maria. She carefully walked towards Alen, keeping an eye on him. She took the potions and walked back towards her group.

Black took one and checked it out before he said “ They are medical potions. I’m pretty sure. They look like the cheap potions you get from a street vendor for smaller wounds.”

Silver” Will they keep her alive?”

Black” If we use them right. Give her one now.”

Maria uncorked one bottle and slowly poured it into whites mouth who was put onto the ground by red. White subconsciously swallowed it and after only a few seconds, her skin got a slightly pinker, healthier tone. Her wounds stopped bleeding for the moment and it appeared that she would regain consciousness soon.

Silver” It worked. I have to give you my thanks. May I ask for your name?”

“ Alen. My offer still stands. I could heal you.”

Red looked at Silver before he stepped over to Alen.

Red” I would ask you to prove your ability on me. Please don’t be offended but we can’t trust strangers as much anymore after what happened today.”

“ You need to do a lot more to offend me.”

Alen put his hand on Red’s shoulder and you could clearly see steam coming from Red’s wounds. They closed right in front of their eyes and it seemed that red was not in any pain whatsoever. Quite the contrary actually. He had a small blush on his face.

Silver” What? with only a touch? Red, how are you feeling?”

Red” I-I feel much better. My pain is gone and I feel full of energy.”

Black” Wow. I only saw this once. It was a Priest from house Whitemoon.”

Silver” What? Whites family?”

Black” Yes. You know the story about her family right?”

Silver” Of course but wouldn’t that mean that Alen here is also a Whitemoon?”

Black” Well, yes.”

“ I am not a Whitemoon. I can assure you of that. I am also not a bastard son of some Whitemoon man that couldn’t hold his cock out of a woman’s cunt.”

Maria blushed at his sudden directness.

Silver” Well. Let’s ignore that for now. Could I ask you to heal White too?”

“ Sure. but before I do that. Why do you call each other by color names?”

Red” That’s just our group’s thing. Receiving a color is like becoming part of the family. Maria is still in training and will receive her color soon.”

“ Interesting. Well then, let’s get you all healed.”

Alen walked over to white and healed her too. Her wounds completely healed and she was moments from waking up. Alen healed the rest before they waited for White to wake up. Alen kept a little away from them to give them their space.

White woke up with a sigh and looked around.

Silver” White. Thank god, you are still with us.”

Maria” White! I am so sorry. I was too slow.”

White looked over to the girl and smiled.

White” It wasn’t your fault. I was too slow too. I could have evaded the arrow. What happened guys?”

Black” Well, after the arrow hit you, we managed to kill the rest of the bandits and left as fast as possible. We carried you here with the aim to reach the capital but you wouldn’t have made it. Thankfully we met this young boy over there that healed us all.”

White” Young boy?”

She looked over to Alen before her eyes grew and she had a look on her face as if she knew him.

White” I see. Thank you God’s champion. It is an honor to be in your presence.”

The others had a look of ‘What!’ and ‘ Oh fuck’ on their face.

Silver” What are you talking about White?”

Red” Did you lose too much blood?”

“ Hmm. You know of me? How did you know?”

White” Our family is known for our abilities. My uncle is a healer that heals with only a touch, My mother is an oracle that gets visions sent to her by God, My brother can feel if someone is lying or if they are evil and I can feel God’s presence around me. I feel if someone is especially capable to become part of the church.

Your presence is so powerful that I don’t even know how I didn’t notice it after waking up.”

“ Interesting. He didn’t tell me about that but with all the stuff I have to do, I would have forgotten about that anyway.”

The others just looked at Alen with looks of amazement.

“ Well, whatever. I am on the way to the capital. You will still return to the capital too, right?”

Silver” Ähhh. Uh Yes. Yes, we plan on returning. You want to come with you, Sir.”

“ *sigh* Please, no titles or sir or something like that. Just call me Alen. And yes, I would love to travel with a group.”

Red” Then, let’s go before it gets dark.”

Silver” Agreed. White, are you able to walk?”

White” Yes, I feel much better. I should have no problem.”

Black” If you feel like you can’t walk anymore, tell us.”

White” Yes.”

The group continued on their travel and together, they reached the capital on the second day. They camped when it got dark and reached the capital in the morning of the next day.

Silver” So, where are you going to now?”

“ I am going to the king. I have an audience.”

Silver” Good luck then. I hope we see each other again.”

“ I am sure we will. I will go to the adventurer guild afterward. Maybe we will meet there.”

White” We will meet you there then.”

They left Alen alone and walked towards the Guild to report the incident.

Alen meanwhile walked towards the castle. He stopped in front of the gate to give the guards his recommendation letter. After affirming the authenticity of the letter, they let him enter.

Alen had to wait for a little before he was called into the room. He was lead to the throne room, where the king was seated.

The king was an old white-haired man, dressed in expensive clothing. He appeared to look like the nice old men from next door.

Next to the king were multiple people, from guards to advisors.

Alen walked towards the king till an advisor made a subtle stop movement.

After that, Alen kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head.

“ Your highness.”

King” Please stand up.

You are here because you have found a way to get the prisoner problem under control?”

“ Yes sir. I have created an object called the prisoner orb. It is capable to capture criminals by just touching them and can store up to 20 people till their sentence is over. After that, they are free to leave.

Lord Elye gave me a letter to explain his experience with my invention.”

The king gave a sign to a guard who took the letter and gave it to an advisor who then opened and read it.

The advisor then gave the letter to the king who also read it.

King” I see. Would you mind letting a guard enter the Orb to take a look?”

“ I would not mind at all, Sir.”

The king gave a sign to another guard and the two entered the orb. After they left again, the guard explained what he saw and the king looked happy.

King” Finally. It took much too long. We had idiots that tried to play us for a fool, every day.”

“ I am sorry to hear that, Sir. I am sure that grated on your nerves.”

King” Yes it did. Well, how will you use it?“

“ Sir, the only ones that can produce and fully control it are me and my right hand. Even if we wanted to, we can’t give others the ability to do so.

I can produce more of them and give access to them without a problem but I will take care of the filled ones in the village I currently reside in.”

King” Very well. If you accept that you take care of the prisoners, I will allow you to store the orbs and take care of the rest.

Now, bring me the reward.”

A advisor brought a scroll and writing utensils to the king. The king wrote on the scroll and gave it back to the advisor. 

Advisor” What would your family name be, Sir Alen?”

“ Hmm, Makoto.”

The advisor wrote something on the scroll and gave it back to the king who put a wax seal on it before he gave it to the advisor who then gave it to Alen.

King” Congratulations, From now on, you are Alen Makoto, A noble from this kingdom. Is the Village you are from, already ruled by a noble?”

“ No, your Highness. I hoped that I would be allowed to take control of it.”

King” Very well, The village shall be yours from now on. Please tell my advisor about the village you are from.”

Alen gave the advisor the needed information and waited for the king to give him the documents, which went through a similar way that his nobility paperwork went through.

King” Is there anything else before I continue with my responsibilities?”

“ Yes sir. I received a permit to place a teleporter. Would it be possible to take care of that today?”

King” Hm. Yes, I think there was something like that.”

The advisor that took care of the paperwork, went to get the permit and gave it to Alen.

Advisor” The permit allows you to place a teleporter here (showing a spot on the map). If you have any more questions. Come back and ask for an appointment with the construction office. Use your new title to get an appointment right away.”

“ Thank you.”

Advisor” Take this ring. It will prove to others that you are noble. It can’t get taken off by anyone other than the wearer.”

“ Thank you again.”

King” Then, good day sir Makoto. I hope to see you again soon. I want to hear what you did to that village.”

“ Of course Sir. I will surprise you positively with the changes to the village.”

Alen left the throne room and walked out of the city to place the teleporter outside of the city. After placing the teleporter, he walked back into the city and looked for the Guild.

He found the Guild after some interesting time. A lot of people saw his ring and were surprised that a young ‘girl’ was not only noble but without any guards or other people that served ‘her’.

He entered the orb after he hid away and saw that the production continued like before.

“ They will not have much longer. Their sentence should run out soon.”

Sys” Activating sentence clock. This shows you the reminding time. It also shows the crime/s they committed and the severity of their sentence.”

Both had only one more day on their clock.

“ So. Is there a way to create an orb that is only used to capture someone without the other parts? Like a linked capturer tool that teleports them to the main orb?”

Sys” No, But a new object got created to help you with this. It has the skill to teleport criminals to a special storage orb where the prisoner orbs can get stored. Similar to an Orb hub. Once inside, they will be put into an orb that has still space. You were given the orb as a present from God for becoming noble. The orb can create unlimited linked orbs, they are as big as the tip of your little finger and can easily be placed on a ring or the tip of an arrow.”

“ Wow. Thanks, God.”

Alen left his room and looked around. He found the group that he came here with.

“ Hello, Guys. How did it go after I left?”

Alen walked up to them.

Silver” Oh. Hi Alen. It was an interesting talk with the headmaster. 

And, how was your talk to the king going?”

Alen only lifted his hand. The five looked flabbergasted.

Silver” What?”

Black” How?”

Red” You became a noble?”

That last sentence alerted most other people in the room. They were interested in that conversation.

“ You know of the problem with the criminality rate and how there was barely any place left in prisons?”

White” I heard of that. There are many more criminal activities going on than there were years ago. The king even promised a title as a noble to the one that creates a good way to take care of the problem.

I see. You found a solution to the problem.”

“ Yes, exactly.”

Silver” Wow. Should we call you Sir or Lord now?”

“ Please don’t. I hate it when people call me this.”

Silver “ Haha. Sure, I was joking anyway.”

Maria” And, what do you plan to do now?”

“ After I made some preparations in my village and made a visit to Sir Elye from eldueio. I will raise my adventurer rank.”

Silver” Nice.”

“ That reminds me. What rank are you?”

Black” We are a Rank C group. Maria is the only one with a lower rank. Rank E to be specific. Because she is our apprentice and because we have so many C ranks, she is allowed to accompany us. What is your rank?”

“ I am rank E. Took me only one day too.”

Silver” One Day. So you are the boy that they were all talking about. I heard rumors from adventurers that came here from Eldueio.”

“ Äh. I don't know. Maybe.”

Silver” The description would fit too.”

“ Well. If you say so. I have to leave now. I still have to govern my new village. Maybe we will see each other again soon.”

White” We will see you again soon. Please visit us in the Dome. I am sure that they want to meet you.”

“ Sure, why not?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clone Pov

Clone” Hey Master Aion. Did you already collect Cent today?”

Aion” No. I haven’t. Would you be so nice to do that for me?”

Clone” With pleasure.”

The Clone left Aion and moved towards Its Masters home to enter the Orb. Inside the Orb, It saw Cent standing around, working with some wood to do something.

Cent noticed the clone and stopped.

Cent” Is it already time for the next Milking?”

Clone” Yes. Master Alen isn't here today and Master Aion has something to do, so I will collect you today.”

Cent” Oh. I thought you were Master Alen. You Clones really need to mark yourself.”

Clone” I have to agree. It is annoying to tell others that I am only a clone every time. But for now, it doesn't matter.”

Cent” You are right.”

Alen (clone) walked towards Cent and put a hand on his muscular upper body. Touching his abs and moving his hand all over. Cent Like that, his cock slowly slithered out his sheat.

Alen didn't lose too much time and crawled under cent to grab his still soft cock and stroke it. He opened his mouth and licked Cent’s flared horse dick. He licked up and down the steadily growing length and made sure to never stop his jerking.

After only a few seconds, Cent was fully hard and ready for the real fun. Alen however didn’t stop until the first spurts of pre entered his mouth and made him gulp it down.

Alen stopped his actions and turned around, down on all fours. He grabbed Cent’s cock and guided it towards his pucker. Cent started to press forward with the goal to impale Alen on his big cock.

The flare on Cent's cock made it a little harder than it could be but after Alen’s hole stretched enough, most of Cent’s cock disappeared in Alen’s intestines in one push.

Alen’s breath got pushed out and his dick stiffened immediately. Cent’s cock on the other hand became fully buried and pumped his constant stream of pre into Alen’s hole. Alen’s Stomach showed the outline of Cent’s dick and he could see every move and twitch of it. Cent started to pull back and rammed it in again. Alen’s stomach bulged with every invasion of his new guest.

Cent’s flare pleasurably pulled and pushed in Alen’s stomach and the ring in the middle of Cent’s cock was the special little extra that made Alen grow closer and closer to his orgasm. Alen started to grab his own pre smeared cock and stroke it.

Cent hit Alen’s prostate with the ring in the middle of his cock every time he entered and Alen’s pucker got pleasurably stretched, every time it slid past. His stomach already slightly more distended from all the pre that entered his much smaller body.

Alen’s mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out. His limit was approaching with every push he received. He moaned constantly and his cock streamed pre. The ground under their feet was covered in their liquid. He wouldn’t need much more.

Cent also approached his climax. He started to speed up and ram in with as much force as he could muster. Alen came immediately, his hole constricting and pressing on Cents prick. Cent continued his fucking for another two minutes before he came and filled Alen with his virile seed. Alen’s stomach looked like that of a pregnant woman after he collapsed, with Cent’s cock still buried in his boy pussy, still lightly cumming.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Survey:**

Both Surveys counted for this statistic.

**Do you like tentacles?**

Yes: 25

No: 1

**Do you like equine creatures?** (horses/ centaurs/ satyr/ water horse etc)

Yes: 26

No: 0

**What other creatures do you like?**

Avian (bird based): 12

Feline (cats): 17

Canine (Dogs/ Wolves): 25

Ovis(Sheep): 6

Serpents (snakes/ Nagas): 16

Lizards: 14

Dragon: 23

Griffin/ Gryphin: 18

Slimes: 20

**Creatures you mentioned:**

Bears, Lamia (similar to Naga), Kitsune (already in the story: Katsuo), Owl, Mermen, Unicorn/pegasus, Cow/Bull, Giant Rabbits, Hippogriff( mix of griffin and horse),

Almost forgot Sphinx

**How much do you like cum?** (obvious outcome if you have kept reading till the last chapter.)

Most of you either loved or really liked it. Only 2 didn’t like it as much. From 28 Votes.

**Should cum stop spoiling?**

Because it seemed that I was not clear enough with this question. Cum will still naturally disappear. (sink into the ground as fertilizer, dry up, be used for insect food, etc.) It will only take longer. cum inside buildings might still take longer than the one outside to turn to fertilizer etc.

Yes: 19 (most Yes from the first survey)

No: 7 (Most No from the second survey)

**How far can I push the Inflation part?**

  1. No inflation. 5. extreme inflation. (up to hot air ballon size)



1 to 5:

1: 0

2: 4

3: 7 (10)

4: 3

5: 7 (10)

The second Survey works with %. The second survey is at 83% with 6 votes. I will count that as an additional 3 votes for both Nr.3 and Nr.5.

I will put a warning at the beginning of every chapter where I add an Nr.5 scene. (If I don’t forget of course.)

**How much did you like the Orphanage chapters and scenes?**

1 to 5:

1: 0

2: 0

3: 6 (12)

4: 5

5: 8

Second survey at 60%. I will count it as Nr.3. Additional 6 votes.

**Should I mention the kids when Alen enters? Should he see them having naughty activities and should I write small scenes for them?**

Yes: 22

No: 2

Survey 2 special question. 

Yes but no extra smut: 2

**Should Alen receive the shrinking skill? Min. size is a soda can.**

1 to 5.

1: 0

2: 2

3: 9

4: 5

5: 11

**Should he receive the ability to temporarily receive a pussy behind his dick?**

1 to 5

1: 3

2: 2

3: 7

4: 7

5: 7

Very interesting outcome. Will also add a warning at the beginning of the chapter.

**What do you think of the evolutions?**

I received some interesting Ideas. 

One of them is Alen receiving the ability to copy racial abilities. For example, temporary scale armor after enough scale-skinned creatures have fun with him. Gets stronger (Upgrade) with stronger creatures. 

Example: receiving the skill from small lizards can barely block weak sword and arrow attacks. Dragon scales on the other hand are almost indestructible.

Do you like traps and that Alen turns into one? Becomes girlier. 

1 to 5.

1: 2

2: 2

3: 6 (12)

4: 3

5: 6

The second survey is at 45% I count it as Nr. 3. Additional votes 6.

I won’t but a lot of focus on that part but I will mention it sometimes.

**What do you think of him acting girlier? Second survey only question.**

Should he behave girlier?

Yes: 0

A little: 4

No: 3

Don’t know how to count that. I will let him have some girly moments once in a while but during the rest of the time, he will behave normaly. So basically most of the chapters.

**How satisfied are you about the paste/speed this story is going?**

1 to 5.

1: 0

2: 0

3: 1 (7)

4: 7

5: 11

The second survey was at 60% Will count that as Nr 3. Additional votes 8.

If you were one of the people that voted low (1, 2 and 3) please tell me what you disliked.

**Do you like the quest/ skill/ evolution requirements?**

Yes: 9

Feels like a xianxia cultivation story. (whatever that means. Not a big fan of Chinese manhua. Or is xianxia a Korean manhwa?): 1

Basically, I use the little, less useful skills too little. I am aware of that and if you read this, I will try to let him use his less present skills more. (ps: the egg incubation/ production skill, that you mentioned, was used in the previous chapter)

**Second survey only question. Should I focus more on, for the world, Normal activities?**

Adventuring, traveling, honing your craft (finally start on the smithing stuff) etc

Yes: 1

A little: 5

No: 2

Last question.

**Want to tell me something? Your Ideas, tips etc.**

Random Ideas I picked. There are many more. Some will be added to the next survey.

Non-lethal vore. Turning someone into a human condom. Will be added to survey

Aion marking Alen as his ‘property’. Love bites. Hicky. Will be added to the story.

Keep up the good work. Planing on it. Still thanks.

More mythical creatures. Most of them will come after Alen leaves the Starter country. The further he goes, the stronger and rarer the monsters. If you have Ideas for Mystical creatures like Sphinx, Hippokampi/Kelpie etc. Tell me. I really need your help on this.

More scenes where Alen is tied under the horse again. With additional rider. Sounds good. If no one has any big objections, then I will add that too.

Turning someone into a sex toy with all senses intact. Like a Dildo or fleshlight.

Will be added to the next survey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls. Sorry for the late chapter. To tell you my excuse, I just kind of couldn't get myself to write. It was like a mix of writer's block and laziness but not actually any of them.  
> I wanted to at least give you a longer chapter but I have decided that even though it is shorter than usual, I would post it to give you something to do with your empty hands.  
> This chapter is more sex heavy than the last but doesn't go into detail. basically lots of smaller scenes but not a big one.  
> This chapter introduces Alen's monster modification skill and next chapter you will see more of it than the two I made today.
> 
> I will also start the brother and the apothecary/sex shop part in the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: Next chapter will start with a bigger scene with katsuo and the monster I left out.  
> As always. please tell me your ideas especially for the sex shop and the monster modification. Alen can modify any monster he captured in an imp tool. So if you have an idea for a monster that doesn't really exist, tell me.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and I hope you like this chapter.

**First day as nobility**

Alen left the capital and moved towards the appointed piece of land to place his teleporter. He used it right away to teleport to Eldueio. Once he left the teleporter area, he walked towards the city and entered without any problems, partly because of his new status. He made his way to the Mansion of Lord Elye and received an appointment quite fast.

They brought him to the usual room and he didn't even need to wait three minutes before Lord Elye entered.

“ Good day, lord Elye. As promised, I am here to tell you that I am officially a noble.”

Elye” As expected. I knew, after seeing your invention, that you would do it. 

Now, tell me, How was it? What is your plan for the Future? Is the teleporter functioning?”

“ It was quite interesting. I found some adventurer friends on the way. Healed one of them too.

About my plans. I am going to start a business and develop my village further.

And yes, the Teleporter is working.”

Elye” Good. I will have to try it out as soon as possible.”

“ I am sure that you will like it. Now, I was just here to tell you that I’m a noble now. I still have a lot of things to do, so I will take my leave. It would be nice to see you in my village and look at my progress soon.”

Elye” Well, I will take you up on that offer. I will visit you.”

“ Have a nice day, Sir Elye. Until next time.”

Alen left Lord Elye’s home and walked towards the teleporter to go home. Once he arrived at the village, the first thing he did was to go towards the elder’s home.

After knocking and entering the living room, Braug came and sat on the opposite side.

His wife Zuzanna prepared the usual tea and sat next to Braug.

Braug” Hello Alen. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I came to show you this. *he lifted his hand with the ring*

As you can see, my plan worked and I am the new lord of this, soon to be city.”

Braug” Oh. You actually did it. Am I useless to the village now?”

“ Why should you be useless? You are the village elder. Even if I own and run this village now, I will still need someone to help me. Do you want to help me? Do you want to become my adviser?”

Braug” Oh my. I would be honored to work for you. You helped our village so much, it would be stupid to not help you. I will help you.”

“ Thank you. I don’t have a lot of work for you right now but as soon as I have something, I will get to you.

Just so you know, As soon as I start turning this village into a city, I will make the church the central place and build all the important buildings there. Once I start, you will also receive a building to live the rest of your life there. It will be bigger and much better looking, not to forget, made of stone instead of wood.”

Braug” Are you sure sir? I am not worth such rewards.”

“ Don’t sell yourself short. You have helped me more than anyone, only second to Aion. Who should receive such rewards if not you? Now, I have a lot to do, I will take my leave. Oh, and stop calling me sir, you know I don’t like that, right?”

Braug” Thank you, Alen. Until next time.”

“ Good-by, Braug and good-by Zuzanna.”

Alen left and made his way towards the church. Once he entered, he found Will and Carlos in front of the church, talking.

Will” We made quite a nice amount of money the last days. And Okita loves the additional attention too.”

Carlos” True. I have seen him yesterday. He had a lot of fun when I looked over. There was a small crowd around him and he was really into IT.”

Will” True. He is really into sex. I would be surprised if he didn’t ask Alen if he is allowed to enter the brothel as well. 

Now, what do you think about the whole nobility thing he talked about?”

Carlos” If he really manages to become a noble and take the village as his fiefdom, then this village will prosper even more. I will be honest, if he manages this then this village might as well turn into a walled city.”

Will” I think similar. It will also mean a lot of work here. Oh well, that’s why I came here in the first place.”

Alen” What do you mean, IF he becomes a noble?”

Will and Carlos clearly recoil from suddenly standing next to the person they just talked about. The person they didn’t notice at all.

Will” Oh Hi Alen.”

Carlos” How are you, Sir.”

Both were nervous. Being caught redhanded.

“ … Haha. Calm down. So how are you? Did anything interesting happen while I was away?”

Will” Uhh. Not much, we earned a lot since you left and people walk in and out of the church in minute intervals. I even saw a merchant today. I am sure that with our little shop inside, we will get a lot of attention all around the kingdom.”

“ That is nice. And, what about you Carlos?”

Carlos” Hm, not much. There are a lot of people asking for my help in any church-related thing possible, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

“ Good. I will look for Aion now and talk about my plans for the near future. Now that I AM a noble, I have a lot of stuff to do.”

Will” Oh. So you did manage to become a noble. Well then. I can’t wait to see what will happen in the near future.”

“Well, we will start building houses soon, including yours and the one for the Quentin family. But all that will have to wait for another two or three days. I have some personal things to do first. If you excuse me, I have to find Aion now.”

Carlos” We will see you soon. Have a nice day.”

Alen left the two and looked for Aion, he found him in front of the Orphanage.

Alen” Hi Aion. I am back. Is everything alright?”

Aion” Oh Alen. Good to see you back. Did you manage to become a Noble?”

Alen” Yes I did.”

Aion” Good, then our plan is going perfectly. To answer your question. Katsuo loves the bench you ordered me to make for them. He binds himself to it every day for at least 8 hours. I think I have never seen anyone other than us being covered and filled with so much cum as he is.”

Alen” Oh my, I have to see that too. But before that, I have to start on something. I received the monster modification skill after all. I think a secret mad scientist laboratory below the church would be nice, don’t you think so too.”

Aion” It would be cool. Let’s build one.”

Alen” Hey sys. Would you be so nice?”

Sys” Building a secret lab and using the tools you received from the quest will cost you 300 SHP. Build it?”

Alen” Yep.”

Sys” Secret laboratory constructed. The entrance is behind the church.”

Alen” Thanks. Now, let’s take a look at what the kids are up to.”

We entered the orphanage and noticed the smell of sex and cum lingering in the whole house. Moans and skin hitting skin were audible in the whole building. 

Alen walked deeper into the orphanage, finding the first horny boys having fun.

Feturr was between young Adrian’s legs, filling his small hole with his cock, moving in and out at a medium-fast pace. They just started their fuck and would still have some time before they finished. They were too preoccupied in fucking, and getting fucked, to notice that Alen and Aion looked at them.

Alen moved further in through the living room where most of the sounds came from. Here he saw the first used breeding bench.

Angelina was bound to the bench and had her young cunt shown to everyone. Or everyone could see it if there wasn’t Bral using his octopus tentacles to fill up both of her, well filled and creamed, holes.

Alen continued and found the first Gloryhole box. There was someone inside and from the looks of it, it looked like a boy. It looked like Ebil, our 8-year-old nephilim.

No one used his hole, but from the look of his stretched and cum leaking hole, that was only a rare occurrence. Alen moved closer and pulled his skirt up, showing his cute dick to everyone. He put his tip on Ebils stretched hole and pushed in.

Cum was squirting out, showing how full he was already. Alen pulled out again only to push in. He fucked young Ebil’s hole fast enough to make the box creak. Ebil moaned from the sudden intrusion and the rough fucking he received, not knowing who filled his hole. After pounding into His hole for some minutes, Alen finished inside and pumped his own cum into the existing cum mix.

After finishing with his fuck, Alen left and continued to look around. The next things he saw were Haru and Shiki, the 5-year-old twins, making love in a corner. Their tails were embracing the other while Haru connected them with his small cockled.

Their movement was slow and meant to feel good in more than only the physical way. They felt connected. 

Haru’s cock pushed into Shiki’s cunt, stretching her apart, while she embraced his boy part and made him feel as if he melted.

Alen left them to their family moment and continued on his search for Katsuo.

He made another discovery when he found Rene and Arcius, fucking Mara at the same time. Their two-horse cocks made Mara’s Belly and throat bulge from their sheer size. She was spit-roasted between a centaur and a satyr teen. She was clearly enjoying it so Alen did not interfere.

Rene had the pleasure of shoving his long horse cock down her throat while she was under Arcius who pushed into her cunt with his own big cock. They worked in tandem, pushing in and pulling out at the same time. Her throat and belly bulging and shrinking with every movement they made. Her cunt gushing juices of pleasure.

Alen would love to wait and see how much she would bulge with their cum pumped into her but he had someone to find. He left the living room and looked into the medical room that was mainly used as storage.

The room was empty so he went upstairs and looked into the boy’s sleeping hall. Here, the most sex happened. Everyone that Alen didn’t already see fucking downstairs, fucked here, lying on the beds and pointing into their partners below or having someone riding their cocks. Only two or three kids were not participating in the orgy. One of them was Katsuo.

It appeared that he took a break from participating which you would notice if you saw the state he was in. His whole body was covered in cream and his stomach was slightly bloated. the bed he sat on was drowned in cum and a lot was flowing around the ground. His two tails lazily smearing the pearly cream around the bed.

Alen” Hey katsuo. How are you?”

Katsuo” ALEN! You are back. I am fine. How are you?”

Some kids stopped for a second before they continued. 

Alen” I am fine. I just became a noble today.”

Now, all kids stopped and looked at him. Their young pricks buried inside their partners.

After some time, one continued and when the rest noticed that, they did too.

Katsuo made a nice face though.

Katsuo” What? really? Cool. Oh, before I forget, the wolves came. They are currently in the shed.”

Alen” Oh really?”

Katsuo” Yup, I had some fun with them already. Also, thanks for those benches and boxes. I love them.”

Alen” No problem. Hey, want to help me with another thing?”

Katsuo” Yes. What is it you need my help for?”

Alen” You remember the tentacle monster that used you some time ago? I still have the eggs and plan on using them to create a new race of tentacle monsters for the apothecary/ sex shop I will build in the next few days. I would love it if you tested them for me.”

Katsuo” Oh hell yes. I will help you. Let’s go.”

The three left and walked towards their new secret laboratory. Once they entered, they were created by nice clean white walls and clean surfaces. On the back of the room was a corridor with several doors. Each door was a thick metal door with a hole at eye level that was closed by a metal plate. behind each door was a nice sized cell room without any furniture inside.

The only room that was different was one cell with a water pool inside for possible water-based monsters.

Alen immediately started working on a monster he came up with some time ago and really wanted to have in the shop’s inventory. It was simple, a small tentacle monster, small enough to fit into a bigger pot. Small enough that everyone can put it in their house but big enough that people can sit on the pot without any trouble.

Using his ability, Alen created the monster in no time. He used one of the many eggs he received from Katsuo and some other ingredients, like clay and of course cum. 

The pot was about the size of a mini-fridge but round and, well pot-shaped.

The top was broader to let people comfortably sit on it and was filled with the monster.

Alen made sure that the monster could NOT reproduce on its own and only with a secret method that only Alen, Aion and Katsuo knew. Or to be specific. They made a female monster that produced 95 % male monsters and could be impregnated by multiple people at the same time.

The three had some fun when they let the female suck them off to start producing offsprings.

Alen also made sure that the monsters could survive on cum only. Should the need arise, they could also be fed by using milk and other liquid foods.

Alen put the female into a corner away from the rest and put the male into a cell.

Next, he made a monster that is used for a different thing. This one was used to punish prisoners. It was basically an Iron maiden with tentacles inside. 

The way it worked was that a prisoner was put in front of the monster and was pulled in. The monster gets rid of any non-living biological material, basically clothing, and started to fuck the person in any way possible. Sucking the cock if the prisoner was male to get some food and violate the other holes with as many tentacles as it could get in.

Of course, Alen made some other variants too. 

One of them was made for people to enjoy it at home without any problem. While the prisoner type fucks you until it was satisfied, the home version fucked you till you finished.

Those monsters also had special versions for reproducing. This one was different from the pot monster. A volunteering person would have to freely get in and get used by the monster. It would have to be male. He would get put in and it would be just like the rest until he cums. After that, the monster uses said cum to fertilize eggs which will be pumped into the person’s ass. 

Alen pushed a very willing and horny Katsuo into the tentacle pot cell and watched from the outside. because the monster could not move, he left the door open to let Aion see as well.

The monster would stay in hibernation until someone sits on it nude.

Katsuo was already nude, so he just sat down. He was still covered in cream and some dripped into the pot, motivating it to wake up faster.

The basic monster had only one tentacle but this tentacle was special it could inflate in size. It would grow to a certain size and only stops if it feels that the person starts feels uncomfortable and shrinks just a little to make it pleasurable. It would grow to an adult’s arm size if not hitting a limit.

It was perfect for any amount of experience.

The tentacle moved upwards and touched Katsuos well-lubed hole. The tentacle was already slippery on its own but thanks to Katsuo’s previous fun, it was not needed. Not to forget that Katsuo received the eternal lube from Alen and would never need any lube at all ever again.

The tentacle pushed inside Katsuos hole and moved in so far that it felt as if it was inside his stomach, which it wasn’t. The tentacle moved in and out, fucking him slowly at first but sped up the longer it took. during the fuck, the tentacle increased in size and after just a few minutes, it had the thickness of an arm. Katsuo moaning like a slut during the fuck.

Alen and Aion could see his stomach bulge in different spots as if alive. It was a slightly weird but really hot thing to see. During the whole fuck, a small tentacle that was only used to collect cum for the plant’s survival crept up and engulfed his hard cock. 

After another minute of fucking and having his cock engulfed by a tight twitching something, Katsuo came and filled the tentacle up. The monster stopped his movements after Katsuo came down from his pleasure height and moved back into the pot to start hibernating again.

Alen” Well, from your face alone I would say that you loved it.”

Katsuo” Please. Let me come here more often.”


	23. Katsuo loves the Laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys and Gals. I am here with a new chapter just for you.  
> Since my other story took a little longer I tried my best to make sure this came right on time. 
> 
> This Chapter is almost 40% only smut. I hope you like it.  
> \-----------------------------  
> Warning. This chapter contains egg-preg with a side-character. Katsuo to be specific.   
> \-----------------------------  
> Alen will also get his fair share of fun soon. He is just a little overworked right now.

**First creations**

Alen and Aion looked at the well-fucked Katsuo and thought about their answer to his question if he could come here more often. Or that is what Katsuo thought they were thinking about.

Alen” Hm. Sure, but you can only use the monster we allow you to.”

Katsuo” DEAL. What monster can I try next?”

Alen” Hm. Well, would you be interested in getting into the iron maiden? It’s the reproducing one, so expect some eggs.”

Katsuo” Oh I would love to.”

Alen” Perfect. You know where it is. Aion, Please watch him to make sure everything is alright while I work on more toys.”

Aion” Sure.”

Katsuo” Let’s go.”

While Aion and Katsuo walked over to the cell that holds the ‘female’ Iron maiden, Alen prepared some more toys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tentacle Dildo** :

Variable Length

Variable Thickness

Variable Texture

Needs little to survive: consumes mana in air.

Description:

A small cylindrical container, with a good size to easily be held by old teens.

The tentacle sleeps inside and slowly absorbs mana from its surroundings to sustain itself. This includes the insides of the person that uses the product.

The length, thickness and texture can be controlled by the user.

If feed with liquid food or a big quantity of mana, cum production is possible.

**Tentacle Fleshlight** :

Variable Firmness

Variable Texture

Needs little to survive: consumes cum or fluid food.

Description:

A small cylinder with an opening on one side to allow the insertion of the user’s cock.

The texture can be changed to the user’s preference.

The inside contains tentacles for maximum pleasure

**Estrus armor** :

Variable material

Variable colors

Variable sizes

Variable intensity

pumps cum production increasing fluid into user

Feeds of the user’s constant ejaculations

Increases user’s strength, agility, endurance and other bodily abilities.

Is fully functional as armor.

The armor decreases pleasurable actions during combat or infiltration.

Description:

Clothing of variable color, size and material on the outside hide the tentacles underneath. They constantly caress the user in every erogenous zone.

The tentacle in the lower region constantly penetrates every available hole and envelope every available cock.

The tentacle constantly produces a cum production increasing liquid that pumps out the tips, mostly in the tentacles that are inside the user.

The liquid increases the user’s body skills.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsuo and Aion went into the second room that housed the new toy that they wanted to test out.

Katsuo” Is there anything I should know?”

Aion” Except that you will be pumped full of eggs? You can’t stop during the process. Other than that, I don’t know.”

Katsuo” Oh. OK. Let’s do it.”

Katsuo walked towards the Iron maiden and waited in front of it. The Statue opened from the side and gave Katsuo a nice view inside. The walls were covered in wriggling tentacles, all of them glistening wet with lubrication.

Katsuo could make out a form in the mass, to be specific. He saw that the tentacles were specifically arranged to leave space for a person.

He also saw that there was a hole in the ‘Door’ and a big amount of smaller tentacles in the butt area. Before he could think too much about getting air in such a being, he noticed that one of the tentacles in face height was connected to the nose imitation of the shell.

Because this monster was made so that only volunteering participants could use it, it would wait till the person entered themself.

It didn’t have to wait too long. After scanning the monster, Katsuo ran towards it with obvious anticipation.

The monster created stairs made of a tentacle to allow Katsuo to climb in and position himself at the right height. Seeing that the monster was made with kids and adults in mind, the available room shrank down around him.

The door closed slowly. Two tentacles entered Katsuo’s willing mouth and pushed down and down. One stayed right where the opening for the lung was and allowed fresh air to enter him while the other one moved deeper into his stomach and deposited some arousal increasing substance.

Another tentacle guided his little cock into the hole in the front. The door closed and Aion couldn’t make anything out other than a sound of breathing and the fact that the face that is on the shell distorted into a pleasurable smile.

The moment the door closed completely, the light vanished, leaving Katsuo in a space filled with small tentacles who fondled him all over his body.

The pleasure mixed with the liquid that gets pumped into him made him rock hard and allowed his cock to easily go into the sucking hole in the front.

Multiple smaller tentacles moved between his cheeks and caressed his pucker. One after another, they entered and slowly stretched his hole apart.

All of them moved separately. some entered while others pulled out. Some wiggled inside while others just tried to go as deep as possible. The feeling of a docent small tentacles inside him, mixed with the constant sucking on his cock and the caressing of the tentacles on his skin made him cum within moments.

Katsuo” mph (More).”

The monster swallowed all the cum that Katsuo shot out and prepared for the next step but Katsuo’s request made it change its plan.

It pushed its ovipositor inside his already full hole and stretched him even further.

The big tentacle was roughly 2 Inches (5cm) thick and together with the smaller ones, he got stretched to 3 inches (7,5cm). His hole was gaping and filled to the prim with tentacles.

They wiggled inside and fucked the young boy till he came another two times. The big tentacle moved deeper into him till he reached the end of his colon and the tip started to expand to stay inside easier.

The monster knew that it could do with this prey what it wanted to, the boy could stretch as much as he wanted and the monster knew that. It didn’t have to go easy on him.

Katsuo could slowly feel a round object touch his head and move down his back. It took him a moment to understand that the round object was an egg that moved through a tentacle that touched his back. The tentacle in his ass was the same that touched his back so closely and the same were an egg, the size of a tennis ball, slowly slithered down his back, closer and closer to his stretched hole.

It was not alone. There were more and more eggs moving down his back. The more there were, the less distance was between them. It was as if someone slowly turned on a tap. It was unstoppable and Katsuo loved the feeling and the thought that he could do nothing, that he only existed to please others and be their breeding machine.

The first egg reached his hole and stretched it even further apart. At the widest part of his hole getting stretched, it reached almost 6 inches(15cm).

The egg pushed inside and pressed against Katsuo’s button. The sudden feeling of being full and the egg pressing against his prostate brought him over the edge again.

He shot his next load into the sucking tentacle.

He didn’t have to wait long before the next egg reached its destination and stretched him apart again. It entered just as easy as the first and had the same reaction. Katsuo came again. The aphrodisiac in his stomach might have helped in making Katsuo extremely over sensitive the more he consumed.

The moment the first one popped out the tentacle into Katsuo was the moment the third one entered. Just as the last two, Katsuo came again, and with every following one he would cum too. The moment the third was fully inside, the fourth touched his pucker.

After some time, Katsuo’s hole had no time to even close because the eggs popped in with no space in between. By that time he was delirious.

His stomach was already bulging and you could make out each individual egg. By the time that the monster finished, 15 eggs got pumped into Katsuo, one of them bigger than the rest. It was the last one and stretched him one final time with 6,7 inches (17cm). The last one was special because it was also one that was able to reproduce.

The tentacle in his hole didn’t leave though. There was one more thing to do. The monster collected quite some cum from Katsuo but a normal human can’t produce that much. Because of that, the monster produces a certain liquid to dilute the cum and have enough to fertilize all eggs. In Katsuos’s situation, the monster made quite a lot of it.

Katsuo could feel the tentacle in his hole pull out but before it left him, the tip spread open and got stuck inside. If Katsuo wasn’t in a pleasure induced delirium, he would have asked himself why but if he could have asked that, he wouldn’t have to wait long.

A cold thick slippery liquid sloshed inside him and filled the spaces that the eggs left in between. The sudden cold sensation slowly brought Katsuo back. It took some time till he was present enough to feel what happened and by that time, his stomach already stretched to the size of a pregnant woman.

The moment he finally felt what happened was the moment, the tentacle pushed in again to push the liquid further up and sealed it off with a gelatinous mass.

The tentacle left, soon followed by the smaller ones. The tentacle in his stomach squirted a last big amount of liquid into him before it left and the door slowly opened.

Aion waited the whole time for the door to open, even though there was a nice puddle of white liquid oozing out and even though he could hear Katsuos moaning, he couldn’t do anything other than wait. The moment that the door opened, he saw Katsuo. A tentacle slowly lowered him to the ground and placed him down so that Aion could pick him up.

Katsu’s whole body was covered in monster cum that it used to slicken him up and oozed out of all its tentacles. Picking him up was a hard task for Aion because Katsuo was well lubed up. His pregnant belly and the fact that Katsuo had no power left, were quite counterproductive.

Aion brought the poor boy back to Alen and placed him down on the ground with his pregnant belly and stiff cock pointing up.

Alen” Oh my. That is quite something we have here. We have to make sure to give an immunity ring to everyone that enters that thing. Except that the ring might be the reason why this happened.”

Katsuo” Mhh ugh. T-This. I have to- more more. I want again when I’m back to normal.”

Alen” Poor boy. Every time, something happens and destroys his brain. Thankfully the ring will heal him right up in a little bit.”

Aion” He looks really hot with this belly. Like a young really hot mother. He is made to be a breeding machine.”

Alen” Haha. True. He is made for sex, just like we are. Speaking of which, let’s test his holes again, shall we.”

Aion” I hoped you would say that. I take his mouth.”

Alen” Worried that his ass is too stretched out? Whatever, sure. I take his ass.”

Alen undressed and grabbed Katsuos legs to pull them upwards as far as Katsuo’s pregnancy allowed. He took his dick and pushed it inside Katsuo’s Freshly recovered hole.

He shoved it in till he reached the gooey plug inside Katsuo and pulled back while Aion tilted Katsuos head back and shoved his dick inside till his balls hit Katsuos nose. Aion felt Katsuos’s breath tingle his balls before he pulled back and entered again.

Katsuo was still under the influence of the fluid that the monster pumped into him and the feeling of Alen pushing into his hole and against not only his prostate but also the plug, and with that, the eggs inside him, made him cum right away. Every time that Alen pushed in, he came and covered his pregnant belly in even more cum. This time his own.

The two fucked Katsuo some more till they both covered his inside with their seed. By the time they finished, Katsuo already covered the floor around them.

Alen” Oh my. I needed that.”

Aion” I agree. This was really something I needed.”

Katsuo” I’m tired.”

Alen” Haha. No wonder after this. Before we put you to bed.

I created this monster so that the plug stays in for roughly two to three hours. After that, it will loosen and normally you would have to lay the eggs. In your case, you don’t have that problem because of the ring, so just sleep till you are ready to lay them.

Second, the liquid you digested has the purpose to arouse you and to make you more sensitive. The sensitivity might hold for longer than just a few hours.

I would say, The max is three days.

Third. Please come to the laboratory to lay the eggs. I need to see them so I know which one we got.”

Katsuo” Uh. ok. I will see you in a few hours.”   
  


Alen” Sure. If I am not here, call for me. I might work on the village.”

Katsuo” Ok.”

Alen” Good. Aion, please help him out. I will go to Braug and ask him something.

Oh, and Katsuo. What do you think about coming to the capital with me on a little shopping trip? You earned it after helping us so much.”

Katsuo” I would love to. Can we go by horse?”

Alen” Sure. When everything is calm enough so I can leave for a little, then we will go.”

Aion helped Katsuo on his feet after Alen washed him to make sure that he wouldn’t slip on the floor.

Sys” I need to inform you that God Plans on some changes again. You might need to visit him soon. He also said you don’t have to rush. He can wait with this until you make sure everything is alright.”

Alen” Thanks for telling me. I will go to him in one or two days. I have quite a lot of things I need to do before that.”

Alen left the laboratory and walked towards Braug’s home. Once he was let in he sat down to ask him some questions.

Alen” Hey Braug. Do we have some woodworkers and skilled tailors in the village?”

Braug” Well, we do have some people that work with wood and two tailors. There is also a shoemaker family coming soon. They come from the capital and came here to start a new business.”

Alen” Interesting. Please notify me if they arrive here without me noticing. As for the other two things. I need a woodworker that can create small wooden objects of good quality and a tailor that can work with cloth of higher quality than the ones you usually use.”

Braug” Hmm. Yes, we have some. There are two woodworkers that are good at detailed work with smaller items and the younger tailor was taught in Eldueio so she should be able to work with higher quality materials too. Should I send them to you?”

Alen” Not needed. I will send a clone. Just tell me where they are please.”

Braug” Sure I will show you the buildings. Both are really close from here anyway.”

Alen” Thanks. One more thing. Did Viktor start on the ore mine we talked about?”

Braug” I think he talked about it. He said he found a good quantity of Iron ore there.”

Alen” That is good. Thank you for the hospitality. I have to leave now.”

Braug” Of course. Have a nice day.”

Alen” You too.”

Alen left the village soon after to go to Eldueio and meet with the guards to release the prisoners and pick up new ones. 

He entered the Orb before he teleported to the city to clean up the prisoners.

Inside the Orb, Alen saw the two prisoners on their chairs, the timer mere minutes away from releasing them. The ground was covered in cum and orbs and some more left the man and boy’s asshole in front of Alen.

Their faces showed that even though they were nothing more than resource generators, they were in bliss.

Alen” My my. What do we have here? Two thieves enjoying their prison sentence.”

The time ran out and the tentacles that fed them and fucked their holes left them. They flopped to the ground, tired.

Alen cleaned them up and collected the ores On the first day he collected 16 ore pieces in under 24 hours. it was roughly 12 when he started to let them produce ores. Meaning they produce 16 ore per day per person.

seeing that it was around 2 and a half days since he first activated the orbs, Alen had a total of 80 pieces of copper. 78 to be more specific.

Alen used 30 copper from the 78 to upgrade the orb to level 2.

Alen” Now then. Let’s bring you two back to the city. And you better not do anything stupid. theft might be pleasurable but the worse the crime the more painful and the longer it gets. And repeating a crime will make your sentence worse.

Do you understand?”

Man” Y-Yes.”

Boy” uhu.”

Alen'' Good then. Let’s clean you up thoroughly and get you back out there.

Also, Boy. I heard you have no parents. Why don’t you go to an orphanage?

If you are interested, The village I rule over has a newly built orphanage. You could live there if you want.”

Boy” Can I experience the same things there too.”

Alen” Well, we do create multiple pleasurable items right now and sex is more than welcome in my village, so yes. You could experience more pleasurable things in my village.”

Boy” Then I would love to go there.”

Alen” Good. Now get up and redress. You will be standing in front of the lord of Eldueio soon.”

The two slowly got up and dressed in clothing that the orb placed in front of them.

After redressing, Alen told them to wait for a little and left the orb to travel through the teleporter. He stood in front of Eldueio shortly after.

Entering was easy with his status as nobility and getting an audience was not much harder.

Elye'' Good day to you Lord Alen. Might I ask why you are here?”

Alen” First. Please don’t call me by a title. You are not a stranger anymore and I hate it.”

Elye” Sure. then call me Elye.”

Alen” Deal. I am here because the prison sentence of the two thieves is over. They are the first ones so I thought you might want to see them and make sure everything is alright.”

Elye” Hm. You are right. Guards, please come here and escort the ex-prisoners out.”

Alen” Only one. The boy comes with me. I bring him to the Orphanage in my village.

The man can leave.”

Elye” A good heart. I like you, Alen.”

Alen” Aren’t you known as the merciful yourself?”

Elye” True.”

Alen pulled the two prisoners out of the orb and allowed the guard to escort the man out while keeping the boy close.

Alen” Now then. That was all. I will go to the prison now to relieve you of some work and leave for my village soon after. I have a lot to do right now.”

Elye” I can believe that after just taking over the village. Very well. Guard, please bring him to the prison.”

Alen left and followed the guard towards a very full prison.

Guard” Any special prisoners you want?”

Alen” Right now I would prefer prisoners with light sentences. As soon as the orb production starts, I will take everyone. Until then, only light sentences.”

Guard” Alright. How many?”

Alen” 20.”

Guard” Oh my. That will help greatly. Please wait here, I will bring them to you.”

The guard left and together with some guard friends, he brought twenty prisoners from all ages and races.

The youngest looked like nine or ten and the oldest like sixty.

Alen picked them all up one after another. The prisoners were scared, not knowing what was going on.

Alen” Thanks. I will see you once their sentences run out.”

Guard” Good day to you sir. I await your arrival with anticipation.”

Alen left but before he traveled back to the village, he bought some resources to create a new golem cristal, and with that a new core so he could make a new prison orb.

Alen thankfully thought about taking some money from the sold products at home and left the city after receiving what he needed.

Outside the village, he entered the orb to take a look at what new resources he could get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upgrade Requirement:**

**Level 2:**

Copper 60

Tin 20

**Level 3:**

Iron 100

Mana stone Grade F 1

Infused Copper 10

**Level 4:**

Brass 30

Iron 50

Gold 2

Slime gear 4

Mana stone Grade E 2

  
  


**Recipes Level 1** :

impure Copper

Coal

Potato

Stone

Water

**Recipes Level 2:**

Impure Tin

Pure Copper

Wood

Health potion Grade E

Spring snow

Quarts (variety)

Nature core (fertilizer)

**Recipes Level 3: ?**

**Recipes Level 4: ?**


End file.
